A Dream of Shadows
by jacques0
Summary: As the tales continue to unravel, the forces of the civil war battle against each other to set Remnant's future to their own vision, our heroes found themselves facing enemy from both outside and within as the ancient threat of the Frozen North threaten to destroy all they hold dear. Part Three of the Ice and Shadow Saga. Cover Image Schnee family Sigil
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is part three of this ICE and Shadow Saga. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far. I took a break from writing these past weeks thought i still updated my other story...anyway, here begin the next part of this saga.**

 **Hope you enjoy the read.**

A DREAM OF SHADOWS

One

Never in his life has Damian felt such terrible chill.

It felt like the cold was seeping through his clothing and into his very skin. He was holding his arms close to himself so that he could be warm, but it was almost useless for the chill that was in his cell. Everything was completely dark and yet the silence was what unnerved him even more. Damian was the fourth son of one of the Lords of Mistral, his family doing remarkably well for themselves last, he had seen them. As the fourth son in his family, Damian had known that he was never going to amount to much other than becoming a commander in his brother's army, or when his brother used him to gain alliance, however, the man hadn't wanted this life at all.

He had wanted to be something more than just a way to gain his family allies, so it was what drew him to the Hunt's Creed. Like most of the people of Remnant, Damian had heard the tales and stories of old about the honor of joining the Hunt and what the Brotherhood once was in the old legends. He admired them in his childhood, the men and women who chose to become soldiers to protect their home, to be heroes of the realm, but deep-down Damian knew that the real life that was waiting for him at the Hunt, was no like the grand tales he heard as a boy, but he still made the decision.

He remembers how furious his parents were when he first told them about joining the Hunt. His father had flown into a rage telling him that he was throwing his life away for nothing and his mother pleaded at him for days about his decision. It wasn't the life that they wanted to for him, up there upon that Gate in the North but Damian hadn't headed his parents at all and has made his way North toward the Hunt saying goodbye to his brothers before leaving them behind.

The first time he saw the Gate he was left breathless. It towered high in the middle of the two mountain that made the Chains of Remnant. There was just a sense of scale seeing it there, and it was like when he was just a boy, listening to the grand tales of heroes and by looking at the Gate, he knew that when he was part of the Hunt, he was going to be part of something bigger than himself.

The first few months there were harsh and Damian, as someone from Mistral, the cold of the North was not something that he was used to. He had found himself shivering in his bed at night when he went to sleep, feeling the chills in his bones whenever he was moving about to do his duty at the top of the Gate or on patrolling missions about the Watchtowers and the Ceremony with the Dragon Seed, helped with dealing with the cold as his Aura was released using it. He knew that the Hunt had many secrets but he had never expected this.

Damian remembers how much he was smiling when he was out there in the Frozen North moving from Fort Sina to Forn and working the two Commanders that were stationed at both Fort and over the years he had grown used to the Frozen North and his duty as he was permenately stationed at Fort Sina under Commander Snow's leadership. He had always liked Sina more than Forn because of how the two Fort were situated.

Sina stood beside a river with open lands as far as the eyes could see save for a few mountains in the distance, which compared to Forn who sat in a forest of tall trees. However, the past few months before he found himself in this cold and empty cell, Damian knew that there was something strange going on in the North.

The first reports were trivial things like Faunus found dead at strange places with no clues as to what killed them, they have been sighting of abandoned settlement that seemed to have being left completely empty like the Faunus that were there simply decided to leave everything behind to venture out in the Frozen lands without their gears and weapons.

Once or twice, Damian think he would see something moving in the trees, a great black shape of something but whenever the Huntsman that were with him investigated, they found no trace of them. It made Damian nervous about what the situation was and to make matters worse, almost every night, the sound of wolves could be heard howling, crying out to the low northern moon that hung in the sky above them.

But then…Damian didn't understand what had happened, the Hunstman had returned with a survivor from a battle with the Faunus. The patrol Huntsmen had returned with a woman, dressed in some odd armors but other than that, they couldn't tell anything about her. Damian had been on duty when they first brough her in and he had caught a glimpse of the girl.

She was oddly pale and bleeding from the side of her head, her hair as white as the snow of the North. He remembers thinking that it was similar colored to the Schnee of Atlas when he had noticed it but he hadn't voiced his thoughts at all. The Huntsman were all hooded, but they were few words exchanged before she was taken back into one of the chambers to have her healed. If Damian had known what would have happened these next few weeks to everyone in the Fort, he would have told the men to let her die where they had found her and not bring her into their walls, but he hadn't known then, he hadn't known…

As the days had passed since the woman was brought in, the people in the Fort had started to act oddly. Damian only noticed because it was something that had happened at diner when two of the Hunstmen, Green and Marlo got into a fight. It wasn't unusual but what was unusual was that Marlo's eyes were black as coal back then.

Damian had met Marlo before, and the man's eyes were the same color as his hair, which was an earthly brown but the darkness that was in that man's eyes it was like the brown had completely bleed out of his eyes and the black had taken its place. At the time, he had simply passed it off as his emotions causing the change in his eyes, but the strange things started to become even more apparent when Huntsmen wouldn't show at their post or wouldn't even show up at diner…

It was then that Damian had realized something was wrong but by then, it was already too late to do anything for on that same night, Damian had found himself assaulted by the very men he trusted to have his back. The two men held him down and tied both of his hand together before he was brought back into the courtyard of Fort Sina finding most of the Huntsman there, their faces pale as death, and their eyes black as night…

Then, almost as if the thought had been placed in their heads at the same time, all the Huntsman and Huntresses just up and left Fort Sina behind, it's gate wide open for anyone to walk through without problem, their destination going further North than before and Damian bound was forced to go with them.

He remembers pleading to them for hours, demanding answers for why they were doing this but the only answer he ever gotten was the silence and the chilly winds of the coming winter. They had walked for days and Damian had been completely exhausted, hunger crawling at him and he had collapsed in the snow, his strength having left him but when he next wake up, he had found himself in this cell.

That was months ago by now, he concluded, and Damian had grown thin with the lack of food and was only clinging to life as he didn't know the next time he would close his eyes, would have been his last. So, he stubbornly stayed awake finding himself eating whatever he could find on the floor of his cell, rats…spiders, as he found himself drinking his own piss for water…

But then, after months of darkness…his cell door opened, and two people entered inside and dragged him out of it. He was pulled through an empty hallway which was also dark as they were moving, Damian chanced a glance toward the two that were pulling at him. They were wearing identical armors, but no visible weapons upon their body. Their skin was as cold as ice and as pale as a corpse completely devoid of any type of emotions at all.

Then he was brought into a large room and the two men who brought him there left him inside of it. Damian glanced around himself taking in the room that he was brought in. The cold there was even stronger than what was in his cell as he brought his arms around his body to try to keep warm. It was a crumbling room he was in, filled with dead objects upon the ground around him as it was also completely iced over. The ceiling was destroyed with holes at the top and snow falling in. That alone tells him that he was still in the Frozen North, as to where…he had no idea.

 _Why was he brought here?_

"Are you afraid, son of Man?"

Damian instantly turned at the direction of the voice. There was a part of the room that was completely covered in shadow as the roof there was still intact but since his eyes has grown accustomed to the darkness, Damian could easy see a figure there. From the voice, he knew that it must be a woman and he found his mind returning to the woman that the Huntsman had found…

Could it be her?

"Where have you brought me?" he asked, his breath causing steam to rise from his lips.

"You are in my castle," the woman answered, "But…it is not as grand as it once was."

The woman in the shadow moved to stand up and then she walked toward him until she stepped into the light and Damian found his eyes widening lightly. She was extremely beautiful, with snow white hair falling upon her shoulder and bright blue eyes that almost seems to glow. Her skin was oddly pale as well. She was wearing a similar armor to the men who had brought him here, but hers had more of a flare to them. She had a sword at her waist as well, the weapon's head carved in the shape of a wolf.

Looking at this woman, Damian found himself thinking back to his earlier thought about her being related to the Schnee of Atlas. There was something about this woman if she was related to them.

"Are you…related to the Schnee?" he asked.

The woman seems to smile as she approached him, coming closer to him softly singing to herself, her tone low and yet there was this haunting quality to it that chilled Damian to his core.

" _Sing for our fallen shadows,_

 _Ice sings through all,_

 _Shadow will creep,_

 _Yet the tale shall continue,_

 _For the Crown has not yet sat,_

 _Upon the old Kings of Winter,_

 _Ice and Shadow shall dance again,_

 _Banish our heart and crumble,_

 _May the wolves howl at the moon,_

 _Men of shadows shall walk once more,_

 _All shall feel the ice,_

 _All shall tremble in the shadows,_

 _Swords and steels shall sing,_

 _Horns will call to the sky,_

 _For Ice and Shadow shall dance again,_

The white-haired woman took hold of his face, her fingers are like ice against the warmth of his skin.

"You will serve son of Man, for your heart is weak," she spoke softly, " _Deor Valaris."_

At that moment, Damian felt his Aura react as if something had just pierced into his chest causing him to jump away from the woman's icy touch. Damian looked at his chest expecting to see something stabbing him there but there was no visible wound at all. He looked up at the woman in front of him, feeling his anger rising through him.

"What have you done to the Huntsmen of Fort Sina?" he yelled, "I know it was you they brought in because of your injury. Have you poisoned their mind to follow you? What sorcery have you done to them?"

The white-haired woman smiled yet again.

"Kneel."

"Wha…?"

Damian found himself falling upon his knees without even doing so. The man looked down at himself, his confusion rising at this. He had just obeyed the woman's words and he hadn't even mean to do so.

"I told you, son of Man," she spoke, "You will serve…for your heart is weak."

Then Damian feel his very body chilling completely over. His skin was changing from the normal pinkish tone to a deathly white all over his entire body. Then, the paleness reached his face as his mouth was opened in a silent scream as his eyes, previously a bright emerald had become as black as night as everything that was Damian was erased away leaving nothing but shadows which had taken its place within his body.

All that he was now, was a Wraith.

The white-haired woman observed him for a few moments before she simply turned away, leaving the Wraith in the room. She made her way through a hallway which give out to a large room that was filled with Grimm and other creatures that were present. She walked past them with the numerous Grimm barely paying her any mind at all as she was singing her song again, tone haunting quality of the song reflecting the chilling air and despairing atmosphere that she was in.

 _The crown of winter came,_

 _Ice freeze,_

 _Shadow thrills,_

 _Dragons shall dance the skies,_

 _The Horn will call to Man,_

 _Cannibals urge to feed,_

 _Rumble we shall, their darkest desire,_

 _As bones will pile, white as snow,_

 _Sap will bleed from Elfwood trees,_

 _In the shadow of their heart, man will know_

 _Ice and Shadow shall dance again._

The white-haired woman came to a stop at the end of where she was walking giving a glance down at the valley where the castle lay as thousand of Grimm could be seen, their howls and cries call out to the white moon in the sky.

* * *

 **What a way to open this story eh. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far and before you say anything, this woman is not Salem...she is someone else who will be probably be revealed later. As you have just read, i revealed what happened to Fort Sina before the Huntsman found it in Blood of Kings and where the Wraith who attacked Blake in the last book came from too.**

 **Anyway, hope you have enjoyed that little bit of mystery to start this third Book.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	2. Patch 1

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far. Thanks for the support and enjoy the read.**

Chapter Two

 **The Island of Patch**

Yang Xia Long was walking through the streets of Patch.

It had been some days since the battle against the enemy forces which had launched an attack against the island and it had been the scene that Yang had found herself arriving on. When she had gotten the message from Ruby back in Anima, at first, she had been suspicious as to why the Priestess would want with her and the odd message of bringing a few dragons along as well also made it seems like Ruby knew something was going to happen.

Yang didn't have any time to not trust Ruby, so she had chosen her Dragons and rode upon Melchior, her High Dragon and had ridden East to Patch from Anima. The journey had been fine for her, and she couldn't hide that she was curious about why Ruby wanted her to bring her dragons along but when she had arrived in Patch, she finally saw why.

After her descend from the clouds, a naval battlefield was what Yang Xia Long had arrived to and at first, she was surprised at what she was seeing, wondering why someone would attack Patch but she had simply casted these thoughts away and ordered her Dragons to attack while she had taken her own mount toward the direction of where the Priestess home had situated.

It was in that moment, she had seen Ruby throw herself in front of a white-haired woman to protect her from a blow coming from the enemy. Yang had felt anger coursing through her at this, and her High Dragon reacted to her feeling for the animal breathed dragon fire down upon the enemy turning them to ashes with how hot the flames had been fueled by it's master's own rage. Yang had wasted no time to get to Ruby's side and when she had noticed that she was alive, quickly used her own Aura to quicken Ruby's own so that she could heal.

Doing something like that had been foolish. The most foolish thing Ruby had ever done, and she was supposed to be the Wise Priestess of Patch.

"W…Who are you…?"

The voice had drawn Yang away from Ruby toward the person Ruby had thrown herself in front of to protect and Yang felt another surprise rising through her. She could tell by just looking at that girl that she was Schnee. The white hair that almost seems to shine in the sunlight and the bright blue eyes which were wide with emotions. She couldn't understand why there would be a Schnee here on Patch? Didn't they break things off with the Roses some centuries back?

Ruby had been the one who answered the girl, announcing to the Schnee girl exactly who she was. The Dragon Queen of Anima. The girl was shocked at what they were saying but Yang needed to get Ruby to a place that she could properly heal and that was when the robed Elders had come, and she trusted Ruby to them and the Schnee girl had gone along with them.

Yang had then mounted her High Dragon once more before rising into the air to join the battlefield with the rest of her dragons. They made short work of the battlefield as dragon fire rained down from the sky upon the enemy ships, burning them completely hearing the screams of people being burnt alive by her Dragons.

It was a familiar sight to Yang, having gone to war like this, many times before with her Dragons in the territory around her homeland of Anima. The battle had ended with the enemy who bares the sigil of the Scorpion as well as the Snakes completely eradicated from the seas and many of them had been captured by the Dragon Fleet who protected Patch and so far, it had been many days since then.

With things having calmed down, Yang was now making her way through the city. Many peoples were amazed at the dragons which were now flying across the sky above Patch. Two of them had gone off to hunt for food while the other three were still flying above them. Yang had warned them not to attack anyone while they were outside of Anima's territory. The last thing she needed was starting a war with the old continent of Remnant.

"My Queen,"

Yang turned her attention toward the voice which called to her. The man in front of her was dressed in the golden armor of the Dragon Fleet with blond hair and purple eyes, like her own. It was a common trait back in Anima to have purple eyes and the man having drawn her attention, stood in attention as well as the soldiers that were with him.

"At ease soldier," Yang spoke out, "What do they call you?"

"My name is Taiyang," the man spoke out, "I am the Commander of the Dragon Fleet here on Patch."

Yang nodded.

"I see," she said, "Your men must be part of the Alliance we have with the Red Roses. Walk with me Commander."

The two set off down the road with the men following them. Yang was dressed in a more feminine outfit with long cape flowing down her back as well as a long dress which was slit on the side. Her pants were dark colored as well as the dress thought, her cape was linked to her outfit with only a shoulder pin which was in the shape of a dragon. Her belt also held a sword which had a golden dragon handle.

"How was the battle for you Commander?" she asked him.

"We were controlling it well," Taiyang answered her, "None of their ships have managed to get pass our blockade, but with what I have learned of the enemy's ruse…maybe they never intended to get past it only to draw our attention enough away, so they could sneak in and kidnap our Priestess."

Yang narrowed her eyes lightly. While she was flying on the back of her dragon, she had seen the battle and she knew that the Dragon Fleet would have won, but she was there with her dragons and had decided to finish the battle completely.

"You have captured many prisoners have you not?" she asked, "Have they been interrogated?"

"Aye," Taiyang answered, "But as far as any of them were aware, they were simply part of the diversion team of ships. It is likely that some other ships have managed to slip away while we were focusing upon the ones that were in the Bay."

"It is likely," Yang said, "For the enemy to target the Priestess…"

Yang knew it wasn't the first time something like that had happened in the Red Roses history as it was one of the main reasons why the Priestess home was moved to this island rather than the main land of Vacuo just East of here as even further east was Remnant. This enemy was probably after the power that the Priestess possessed, it was the only logical solution as to why someone would attack this place.

"Then where do the attackers hail from?" she asked.

"Remnant, my Queen," Taiyang answered her, "We have deducted as such. With what had happened in Remnant some months ago, I have ordered my men to be cautious on the seas."

Yang gives him a glance.

"Something had happened there?"

"Aye," Taiyang answered with a light nod, "From the news I have managed to hear, the Schnee family were all murdered in a coup and that the land has become gripped into civil unrest and war."

Yang was surprised.

"The entire family was killed?" she repeated shocked.

 _The image of a smiling young man with shoulder length white hair and bright blue eyes appeared within her mind_ and Yang shook it from her memory. It wasn't time to think about the past now…

"Yes, and another seat the Throne of Jewels now," Taiyang said, "I'm still gathering as much information as I can but with the war going on right now, it's difficult to gather information."

Yang nodded, "I understand that it could be proven difficult…then, what is the story with the Schnee girl on this island then?"

Taiyang stayed silent for a moment thinking.

"You mean Winter?" he asked, "Ruby was interested in her, that much I could gather, but for what reason, that still eludes me. She was able to escape her family's demise and Ruby had contacted her to go to me so that I could bring her here to Patch."

"Did she say why?"

Taiyang shook his head.

"No, my Queen," was his answer.

Yang stayed silent for a few moments thinking to herself. Ruby have been playing things close to the chest it would seem, and if she was going to find any answers to the many questions she now has, it would be talking to the girl herself.

"Then I will take my questions to Ruby herself," she decided.

"Of course, My Queen," he said, "Shall I give you an escort?"

"That would be nice," Yang answered giving the man a light smile and nod.

They marched together as Yang was once again, lost in her thoughts. She was now curious about what Ruby had been doing so far. Someone with her abilities should have seen this attack coming and has prepared the men to better fight and yet, no one seems to have been prepared at all which is why they were taken by surprise at it.

And then there was the Schnee girl? If her entire family was killed, did Ruby offer her asylum here on Patch? The people who attacked did they really came for the Priestess or were they hunting down the surviving Schnee to kill her like the rest of her family?

She certainly hoped that Ruby could finally answer the many questions that Yang has now. A familiar screech came from above her and she glanced up finding her High Dragon flying above them. The sound had drawn Taiyang's attention upward as well as his eyes were wide with amazement at the sight of the large animal.

"I can assume that such a sight is familiar to those of Anima?" he said.

"You were not born there then?" Yang asked him.

"No," he said, "I wasn't born in the homeland of my ancestors. Because of the Alliance, my forefathers rooted themselves here on Patch to protect and serve the Priestess as it was agreed long ago. Maybe before I pass on to the side of the Old Gods, I will visit the lands of my ancestors."

"it is a nice dream," Yang told him, "I will await your visit Taiyang."

The man gives her a light smile and a nod as they were coming upon the Estate of the Priestess. They were soldiers guarding it again and noticing her approach they saluted at her before opening the Gate for her, letting her through.

"This is where I leave your side my Queen," Taiyang said, "Let me say that is an honor to finally met the Queen of Dragons. I have heard many tales about you and I am glad to have met you."

"Glad to have met you as well, Taiyang," Yang told him.

The man bowed deeply along with the escorts before they turned away leaving her at the entrance. The Dragon Queen turned her attention toward the two soldiers that were in front of her.

"Take me to the Priestess," she spoke out.

"At once."

They've led her inside the building and through a series of corridor unilt they reached a door. Knowing this was Ruby's room, Yang knocked softly two times before a soft voice told her to enter and she did. The room was well furnished and lavishly decorated Yang would notice but what really drew her eyes was the sight of Ruby upon her bed.

She was wearing a much thinner clothing and didn't have her hood on, revealing her dark hair which had red visible throughout it and her veil was in place over the top side of her face. Yang approached toward where she was lying.

"You know that you don't need to wear this in my presence," she told her, "I know already what lays beneath it."

Ruby chuckled softly.

"It is impolite to meet with guest without my veil your Grace," she said.

Yang frowned.

"We are friends Ruby," she said, "You can call me by my name."

Ruby inclined her head lightly toward her with a small smile and she seems to relax as well, fully lying back down upon her bed. Yang made her way toward the many bottles that were set up upon one of the table and poured herself some wine.

"I didn't know you drink," she said.

"I do not," Ruby told her, "I simply told the servant to bring it here. I knew you would come today."

Yang give her a glance before taking a sip. She closed her eyes lightly enjoying the familiar taste on her tongue.

"You remember my favorite," she said.

Ruby smiled but didn't say anything at all. Yang returned her attention toward the other in the room. A white owl with black spots was seating upon a perch by the window and it's two silver eyes were staring straight at her. Yang made her way toward the animal who didn't move at all when she raised a hand toward it to gently pet the animal's head.

"Hello Thoros," she said, "it had been some time friend."

The owl affectionately touched her fingers with her beak in greetings causing Yang to smile.

"How's your injury?" Yang asked her.

Ruby moved lightly on the bed.

"My Aura has already closed the wound," she answered her, "But it will be sore for a few days. Thank you again for your help by accelerating the healing process. I would have been bedridden for weeks instead of a few days."

"You wouldn't have needed healing if you haven't been foolish enough to do what you have done Ruby," Yang answered her turning her gaze toward the girl on the bed, "What exactly where you thinking getting in the way of a sword attack to it's target? You can count yourself lucky that your spine wasn't damaged as well because not even I could have been able to help."

Ruby didn't seem to be affected by her words.

"I only did what I think is right," she said, "Winter would have been killed if she had gotten hit by that sword."

"An attack that you would have seen coming," Yang argued back, "Even that fleet which attacked days ago. You could have seen it coming and prepare the men for the battle. From what I managed to gather, none of them were warned of the attack at all. How did this get past your Sight?"

Ruby stayed silent for a long moment.

"I may have these abilities Yang," she said, "But like any person, I can still be surprised. But yes, you are right, I should have seen that attack coming. But my attention was focused elsewhere these past few months. I have been keeping my gaze upon the Frozen North of Remnant."

Yang was confused.

"And why would that cursed land curious you so?"

"Because there is something there that is blocking my Sight," Ruby answered her, "It's the first time that something like that ever happened to me before and I grew curious as to what could have caused it, but my Sight can't see beyond the Gate for every time I try to do so, I was violently thrown back into my body."

Yang stayed silent thinking for a few moments. It was rare that anything could ever block Ruby from seeing what she wanted to see as she was blessed by the Old Gods with their Eyes to be able to see anywhere she wanted to whenever she was in the Immaterial World.

"I knew something was happening in the North," Ruby continued, "So I kept my eyes upon it, trying to understand what was happening and despite the war going on, I knew that something darker was at work and I did learn of it. I did learn what is happening."

Ruby turned her head in her direction.

"The Grimm has returned to the World."

Yang feel her eyes widen lightly at this.

"Are you certain of this?" she asked.

"The Hunt seems to think so," Ruby told her, "They had a meeting with the Lord Paramount of Haven about the situation, but you and I both know it would take much more than that to stop the Grimm's advances."

Yang narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Was this why you summoned me?" she asked, "To tell me of this?"

"It was part of the reason," Ruby said, "The last time the Grimm came, the Dragonlords of Anima fought side by side with the Pale King…I will think that maybe you could fight alongside them again."

Yang was angry.

"Do I need to remind you what happened the last time they were Dragons in Remnant?" she asked her, her voice shaking by her anger, "How a Mad King almost brought both my people and Remnant to ruin in his search for the power of the Four?"

"Yang you don't understand…,"

"I don't understand?" Yang repeated, her voice rising in her anger, " _I don't understand_? What is it that I don't understand Ruby? From where I am standing, you are the one who don't understand. I have made a vow when I killed the Mad King. I vowed that no Dragons will ever set foot on Remnant again. It was the one reason why in the past 700 years they haven't been any at all, it's because I have been keeping to my vows and you're asking me to break them?"

"Remnant will fall," Ruby argued back, "The Hunt's Creed is a mere shadow of what it once was. Their soldiers barely even believe that the Grimm existed at all. Before the wars in Remnant is finished more than half of their fighting forces would perish and when the Grimm come down from the Frozen North, there is no one that will be able to stop them. There is no Pale King anymore and the Schnee family is gone save for simply two girls. If the Grimm came, then they won't be a Remnant left standing in their wakes…"

Yang stared at her.

"Is that why you threw yourself in front of that Schnee girl?" she asked, "To save her bloodline?"

Ruby stared at her.

"Winter Schnee is the Guardian," she declared.

"That's impossible."

"It's not impossible," Ruby told her, "I was contacted by her mother Cariel Schnee before she was killed and she told me that her daughter had fallen into a strange coma and that her eyes had turned completely white. It intrigued me for it had been centuries since the Schnee had shown any type of abilities. She touched an Elfwood tree Yang, and I could hear _them_ …the Elvhen Gods."

Yang was looking at her, completely attentive to what the smaller girl was telling her.

"Of course, Winter didn't understand what was happening and doing that almost killed her," Ruby continued, "It's one of the reasons I brought her here. I was teaching her to use her Aura and learn to control, however, to communicate with the Elvhen Gods…she is going to need someone who is well-versed into the Old Gods…she needs _you_ Yang."

The golden-haired queen was completely frozen at what she was hearing. The last Guardian that ever lived was Asrys Schnee, a man that lived thousands of years ago before Mantle fell and because of the Dark Age, there was no Guardian at all…for one to be born right now currently…

"You want me to take her back to Anima with me," she said.

Ruby nodded.

"That would be preferable," she said, "If she left Remnant with you, then her enemies wouldn't know where she was. It will mean that she would be safe at least, safe to learn."

Yang stayed silent for a moment, running the thoughts in her head. It sounded plausible and if the Schnee girl, Winter, was truly a Guardian then she would be able to learn how to fully use her abilities. She would also be a dangerous enemy to the Grimm…

She turned her gaze toward Ruby.

"you said that they were two Schnees and so far, I have only seen one," she spoke out, "Where is the other?"

Ruby was oddly calm when she answered her.

"Walking her own path."

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed that. A little bit of lore thrown in during the conversation and hope you have enjoyed this Yang chapter.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	3. Beacon 1

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far but anyway, here is more.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Three

 **Haven**

 **Beacon**

Weiss knew that things would be different ever since her conversation with Ozpin. She was surprised at the Lord Commander's request to start training the Hunt in using their Aura in battle, not that she would call herself an expert in something like that, however, Weiss was surprised enough to be taken aback by the man asking her. Weiss knew that she wasn't a good expert at all in teaching the Hunt on how to use their Aura, but Weiss knew that something like that would be crucial for them all.

She had seen the abilities that the Faunus had when they were fighting against the Grimm back at the battle that took place in the Gorge. If the Hunt could use something like that in their fights, they might give them a chance to fight against the Grimm when they come South toward the Gate, however, there was still the motion of what would happen to the Faunus that were still out there in the Frozen North…

Blake's people…

She was still thinking about Raze who was left behind at Braveheart so that he could convince the Lords of the North about the Grimm threat. From how Lord Nikos had reacted to being told about what was coming and of their deal with the Faunus, Weiss had been having an uneasy feeling in her chest…ever since they had left the castle behind. Would Raze be enough to convince them of that threat that is coming for them or will the North simply close its door to the Faunus, leaving them to die out here in the Frozen North at the jaws of the Grimm? Those were the questions that were swirling around the young woman's head as she was standing now on the top of the Gate, looking out toward the Frozen North.

She was on duty tonight, a familiar setting for her as she could hear the conversation of the other Huntsman going on around her, the fire burning from the many that were built around the tents that were on top of the Gate. It was familiar to Weiss and she had automatically understood what she needs to do and was in her element while she was there.

"It's fucking cold," a voice spoke out.

Weiss glanced toward the voice finding a young man there. He was dressed in his fur for the cold and his hair which oddly enough was blue, danced through the wind that was blowing from their stand on top of the Gate. Weiss remember seeing him before around in Beacon but other than that, she had never spoken to him yet, but she knew his name to be Neptune Vasilias.

She turned her gaze back toward the empty lands of the Frozen North.

"Stand closer to the fire," she told him, "It's warmer there."

There was a shuffling of feet of the young man becoming closer toward the fire that burning in the container that was behind her. Then, a shadow appeared beside her as the boy Neptune had appeared beside her, chancing a glance down toward the ground from the height they were on before suddenly stepping back shaking his head.

"Couldn't even see the bottom," he said.

"We're as tall as the mountains of the Chains," Weiss answered him, "I think that would have given you an idea of how high we were."

"Blame it on curiosity," Neptune answered her, "I have never been this high before."

Weiss chanced a glance at him, "Your first time up here?"

Neptune nodded.

"I'm usually working with the horses," he said, "I'm a natural at them you see, even back home I was good with horses, so I am mostly staying where I am comfortable, but of course, get too comfortable and you will be moved to somewhere else…thought, I can admit, the view up here is quite something."

Weiss didn't say anything as she was simply standing there looking out toward the empty lands in front of her.

"Y…You're the girl with the direwolf aren't you?"

Weiss looked at him.

"I mean, I heard people talking around Beacon about you," Neptune continued.

"Must be enlightening then," Weiss responded, her tone bordering on sarcasm.

Neptune must have noticed her tone for he cleared his throat almost like he was embarrassed from bringing it up at all. Weiss however, was simply standing there looking at the empty lands in front of her, her mind going back to Blake and her people. She had wanted to help them, wanted to give Blake and her people hope but if the North didn't allow the Faunus through…what would happen then?

Would they have to fight another war while the true enemy wait for them to be weakened completely before moving in for what's left of their forces. Weiss let out a small sigh shaking her head from her thoughts but before she could do anything else, a howl echoed from behind her drawing both of her attention as well as Neptune.

"A wolf?" he repeated surprised.

Weiss stared at the direction where the howl had come from and could feel the light tug from her chest at the direwolf that had become a close companion to her. She knew that it was Dust that had howled although why he had done so was a mystery. Weiss had started to experiment with her connection to her direwolf and she would sometimes focus completely on that connection and she would something get a strange sensation almost like she was with Dust and this time, she completely focused upon it and then the world around her shifted completely almost like it had faded away and replaced by new surroundings. Weiss found herself no longer on top of the Gate as she had thought she was, but she was now in a forest with the trees around her dark, little moonlight shining through the heavy clouds of winter.

Weiss glanced around herself, before her eyes fell upon Dust who was behind her. The wolf was still as well, his blue eyes almost seemingly glowing in the darkness of the trees. As she was standing right beside him, Weiss could tell her wolf had gotten bigger than when they had first met. When she had met Dust, the wolf had been the same height as her waist but now, it was easily as tall as her shoulders now. Dust's attention however, wasn't upon her at all but was fixed forward straight toward the darkness that was around her. Weiss focused her attention at what Dust was looking at, but she couldn't see anything at all from the darkness around her.

"What did you see?" she whispered to the wolf.

Dust then set off forward into a light trot moving deeper into the trees and Weiss found her legs following the wolf through the trees. Snow continued to fall from the heavens above her, her feet going deeper through the snow on the ground, but Weiss barely paid it any attention as she was completely focused upon the large direwolf in front of her. She walked through the trees for what seems to be hours, and yet, they didn't seem to be reaching where they were going at all before, they came out of the forest completely.

Weiss glanced around herself noticing the large deserted courtyard they had just stumbled into. Glancing at Dust, the wolf had come to a stop and was now seating down as his attention was now focused upon something that was right in front of them and Weiss returned her gaze forward again. In front of her was a fountain, the water having completely frozen in its movements, however, what really drew her attention was the sight of the large metallic snowflake that sat on top of the fountain. Her eyes went wide as she was staring at it, completely taken aback by what she was seeing. Was this place connected to the Schnee in some way?

But Weiss had never seen something like this before. She knew that there was no place like this from White Castle, or she would have already recognized it…but if this wasn't White Castle back in Atlas then just, where was she?

 _The Schnee founded the North…_

The words of Lady Ashla from months ago returned to Weiss's mind as she found herself stepping back from it. She couldn't understand anything at all of what was going on…

A growl came from behind her, causing her to turn to face it.

Dust had disappeared but in his place was the largest wolf Weiss had ever seen. It was big, towering above her as his teeth were the size of daggers, it's growls as loud as thunder causing the world around Weiss to quake with the sounds. The massive wolf's jaws opened and launched down toward her, opening it's jaws to swallow her whole…

And then Weiss sat up from her bed, white mist growing from her lips as she sat there upon her bed. The young woman glanced around herself for a few moments, before realizing that whatever she had seen was a dream of some sort and that she was back in her bunker in Beacon. The girl glanced around finding Dust sleeping at the foot of her bed, a familiar sight to see him on mornings. He always seems to be here around her whenever she was sleeping or out there in the field.

Almost as if he had felt her gaze on him, Dust raised his head before turning to look at her, his own blue eyes meeting hers and Weiss once again, found herself marveled at the intelligence behind those eyes. She stared at the wolf for a few moments more.

"Just…what was that?" she asked him.

Dust rose up from where he was lying down and head straight toward her. He licked her face for a few moments causing Weiss to pat his neck gently before he moved away from her and out of the room, probably to go and get something to eat now that he knew she was awake. Shaking her head, Weiss made her way toward her bath so that she could get ready for today. When she was done, the young woman made her way out of the living quarters of Beacon and into the courtyard where many of the Huntsmen and Huntresses were already moving about.

She turned her gaze toward the sky noticing that it was less cloudy than today, and sunlight was starting to shine through them, a rare sight while they were in the smack of winter and seeing something like that caused the feeling in her heart to tighten even more knowing that they were starting to run out of time for when the Faunus will start to move again…

Master Gnis was walking toward her, a set of footsteps that drew her attention from her thoughts and the worries that she has about the deal she had with the Faunus. The man indicated her to walk with him and Weiss did as the two of them crossed the courtyard side by side.

"The Lord Commander spoke to me about an idea he had with you teaching the Hunt on how to use our Aura," he said, "Said that you learned about that during the time when you were in the Frozen North."

Weiss nodded, "I did. I saw what the Faunus were able to do with this ability that the Dragon Seed awoken within us. If the Hunt could be half as good as we hoped we could be, then maybe we can at least stand a chance before the Grimm come South."

Master Gnis let out a soft hum.

"You really believe that you can teach these hard sons of bitches how to use that power?" he asked.

"I don't know if I would be able to," Weiss told him, giving the man a glance, "But I am going to give it my all. Maybe if we had some knowledge or some skills with this ability, we wouldn't have lost so many that were sent out there to Sina."

Master Gnis nodded his head.

The two had reached the training area where they were many Huntsmen were standing around looking confused as to why thye were here. Weiss blinked at the sight of the many that were there before turning her attention toward the man that was beside her.

"You mean to start _today_?" she asked.

"Yes," Master Gnis said, "If using our Aura is that vital to our fight against the Grimm, the sooner we get started on it, the better. C'mon, the Lord Commander is waiting for us."

The two made their way through the crowds of Huntsmen and Huntresses that were around them. As she was approaching, Weiss caught sight of Glynda standing there as well as Ozpin. The two looked up at their approach and the silver haired man walked toward Weiss giving the girl a stern look.

"We'll be counting on you Weiss," he told her.

She nodded at him and then Ozpin turned toward the group that was in front of them. He looked at them all for a few moments before, starting to speak, his voice rising throughout the yard they were in.

"While I am sure that you have many questions as to why you are here," he said, "There is only one cause that would draw Huntsmen and Huntresses together in such fashion. I'm sure you all have heard the rumors right now circulating throughout Beacon. You have heard stories of the creature of Grimm that has returned to the world from an Age long past."

He stared at them all.

"I'm here to tell you that what you have heard is true," Ozpin announced.

There was a break of whispers going around as the people looked at each other and Weiss can see the apprehension as well as the fear that were upon their faces. Mercury, the silver haired young man that Weiss remember meeting some days ago was there as well and there was this sudden alertness upon his face that he didn't have before.

"The Grimm have indeed returned," the man announced to them, "And the Hunt, we people who were created long ago to fight against these creatures are no longer able to fight back…but luckily, we have someone that knows the strength to fight back."

Ozpin indicated Weiss with his hand and the white-haired girl chose this moment to walk forward, feeling all the eyes of the people in the training yard upon her body. She swallowed the nervousness she was feeling within herself as she came to stand beside the Lord Commander. She stared back toward them, looking at their eyes and can already see the judgment within them. It was a familiar sight that she remembers all too well from her days back in Atlas.

She glanced toward the Lord Commander who gives her a nod before she returned her attention forward once more.

"I'm sure that you all have gone through the Initiation to become Huntsmen and Huntresses," she spoke out, her voice carrying across the yard, "Ever since then, I am sure that you can feel the there was something different since then…something that you can't explain but you know that it's there, in the back of your mind like a splinter that wouldn't heal."

Upon their features, she noticed that some of them knew of what she was talking about. If they had gone through the Initiation ritual, they would have recognized it quite easily after all, it wasn't something that many people would simply forget after a few days.

"What you are feeling is that the Dragon Seed had awaken a power within you," Weiss said, "A power that will give us an edge against the Grimm. The only reason I managed to learn a power like that, is because a Faunus taught it to me and the Lord Commander wished me to teach it to the rest of you."

"A bastard teaches us?" a voice called out from the back.

"We won't learn from a bastard child," another yelled.

Weiss stared at them all for a few moments before placing a hand upon Myrtenaster and drew the weapon from its sheath. With her Aura running through it, the weapon glowed the same blue as her eyes, with the wave patterns moving upon the steel of the blade. She placed the weapon in to a cross in front of her, staring at them all. The voices which had been rising in discontent at her had fallen to a chilling silence at the sight of the glowing sword in her hands.

"Aye it's true," she called out, "I am a bastard, and all of Remnant knows it but I couldn't care less about what are my parents' nuptials. When I joined the Hunt's Creed, I have casted aside all that ties me to my family, the same that many of you had done as well. We are all Huntsman and Huntresses, sworn to protect the realm against the darkness of the Frozen North."

Weiss stared down at them all as everyone was looking back at her. There was a change in the air as she was speaking to them, not that Weiss herself realized it yet as she decided to continue to talk.

"That darkness you sworn to protect against has returned to Remnant," she said, the glow in her sword intensifying as her emotions grew as well, "And it will come for us all, and no one South of this Gate is ready for them. Will you stand aside and let this darkness destroy the home of our Ancestors or will you learn to stand and fight like the Huntsman of old, to send these fuckers back into whatever black hole they had crawled out of."

Weiss stared down toward them all.

" _What say you?"_

There was a silence within that yard that many of the Huntsman and Huntresses were staring back at her with wide eyes and some of them had shocked expressions upon their features as they stared up toward her but then, there was the sound of someone drawing their sword and raising it up into the air.

"I will fight."

It was Neptune and he was holding his sword in the air the look of his face looked a bit determined as well. Weiss looked at him, feeling a light warmth in her heart at the young man. Then another raised his sword as well.

"I will fight."

Then it was like watching a domino falls as each of the men and women that were present pulled out their swords in the air as their voices rose to a rising cry toward Weiss who simply stood there looking back at them with her blue eyes wide at the response she had received and then, in the moment, she held Myrtenaster in the air as well causing the shouts to rise in anticipation.

"Then let us fight brothers and sisters," Weiss cried, "Let the legends of the Huntsman of old come again."

* * *

MERCURY

* * *

It was an odd sight, Mercury find himself thinking as he was looking at the roaring Huntsmen and Huntresses that were around her. Just a while ago, the Huntsmen couldn't care less about the bastard Schnee girl and they were even condemning her name and yet, with just a few words, the bastard Schnee girl had them chanting to her name.

Mercury was standing looking at the white-haired girl, which her glowing sword in hand. Mercury had never seen something like this before and he had found himself truly surprised at what was happening when she had done it. He couldn't help but feel a little bit of admiration for her. Weiss was nothing compared to the rest of the world, born as the lowest of the lows and yet, here she was, having won the loyalty of the Huntsman that were near her because she was going to teach them how to fight against that darkness that is coming for them.

Teaching to fight against the Grimm…just like an ancient ancestor of her did to form Remnant into what it was today…

Mercury couldn't help but think of how odd this sight was but he also finding himself understanding just how dangerous the Schnee family was. He had come to understand how that bloodline managed to remain on the Throne of Jewels for the past thousands of years since Remnant was forged…

 _Now I see why Cinder wanted to eradicate your bloodline,_ he thought.

He had believed that sending him to the bastard girl was unnecessary, however, what he had just witnessed proved him otherwise. Mercury had been planning to kill the girl but this information about the Grimm's return to the world…if it was true, could throw a massive headache in his Queen's plans.

 _I guess you get to live for a little while longer Weiss,_ he thought looking at the white-haired girl that stood there with her sword raised in the air.

Mercury turned away from the shouts. He was going to have to send a raven back to Atlas about these new happenings. Things were going to become quite interesting these coming days and Mercury found that he couldn't wipe the large grin that was growing upon his lips.

 _The North is more interesting than I thought it would be,_ he thought.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Anyway, till next time.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	4. Frozen North-Silas

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far. Anyway, thanks for the reviews of the story and read on as this saga continue.**

Chapter Four

 **Frozen North**

 **Silas Fort**

There was sunlight visible through the clouds when Ghira Belladonna woke up this morning. He was looking up toward the sky above him, knowing this was the telltale sign of the harsh part of Winter moving on. While it was still considered to be dangerous to be out there, however, the worst part of Winter was starting to move on and maybe it wouldn't be long before they decide to march toward the Gate. Ever since Blake told him of the Huntress's promise to him, Ghira didn't really know what to think. He wouldn't have expected the daughter of the White Bane to decide to help them at all. It wasn't like he had treated her any differently when Blake and her friends brought her to him.

He was more than ready to have the white-haired girl killed because it would be a way to unite the people of the Frozen North but that wasn't needed for the Grimm attack upon the Gorge had done what he couldn't do. Now they had found themselves here in Silas and while the place was not something that many will want to stay in, it served enough as a shelter for the Faunus hiding out against the chilling winds of winter, but these past few days, the winds had started to die up, the temperature of the area not becoming as chilling as it had been these past few weeks and Ghira was aware that there was a chance coming in the weather. Spring was going to return soon, and it would soon be time to move.

But would the Gate open for them as the Huntress had told them it would be?

Cain, the Taurus clan leader was notorious for his hate of the Huntsman and Huntresses. The plan he has convinced him to use was exactly the type of plan Ghira expected from the man and it was these underhanded tactics that gained notoriety for the Taurus clan which is why he was surprised when Cain had approached him about joining their clan in a Mating Alliance, some months previously.

Ghira didn't know what to think really about this new development. Blake had never been interested in finding a mate for herself. While knowing that he has a daughter, Cain wasn't the first one to propose such an alliance to him, even thought he was the one that was the most insistent to have his son mated with Blake. Adam Taurus had a good reputation in the Frozen North. A good hunter and well-liked by the people he worked with but Ghira didn't really know the young man at all so he hadn't really given Cain an answer thought he had noticed Adam befriending Blake and since Blake wasn't really putting the friendship off, Ghira hadn't done anything to discourage it.

"The winds have not been as cold as before,"

His mate, Kali, was already dressed in her own fur, her golden eyes looking at him as she approached toward where he stood. He smiled lightly at her, feeling the familiar flutters of emotions in his chest whenever he saw her. She had been a willful companion and a strong pillar for him to lean on whenever things get difficult for him to handle. She always had many good advices for him and always listened to him whenever he needed someone to talk to.

"Aye, it hasn't been like this for days now," he told her, "Winter is approaching its end."

Kali gives him a light kiss upon his cheek before setting off to work again. He glanced around, searching for a sight of his daughter but the familiar long black hair was nowhere to be seen.

"Blake left already?"

"It would seems she had done so," Kali answered him, "She is working with the Awasha mystics to set up a barrier around for those things that attacked us."

Ghira let out a small sigh. He still found it hard to believe that there was something about there that could control the Grimm. Ghira had fought against Grimm before and they were always a ferocious enemy to battle against. The Grimm fight with no regards for their own lives, if they even had any to begin with and such an enemy was always dangerous. However, the battle at the Gorge had left him with a bad feeling in the back of mind ever since it had emptied…a horrible feeling that he didn't want to give name yet but feeling that was in his gut had made itself known when lady Ashla revealed what had attacked the camp…

The monster that Blake had killed with that strange dust steel dagger.

"Something wrong?"

Ghira turned his attention toward his mate. Kali looked worried for him, her golden eyes searching as she observed him. He gave her a smile, showing the light fangs that he had.

"I was just thinking," he said.

"Ghira, what's on your mind?"

The man rubbed his hands together. Maybe it would be best if he could talk about this with his mate. The thoughts that had been running through his mind ever since he agreed with Cain's plan. He may have brought the clan together, but Ghira knew that it was only the fear that was keeping them together with that…Wraith things that she mentioned.

"Do you really think it's wise to trust the Hunt to be able to help us?" he asked her, "I understand Cain's hatred of them and many of us have lost children, brother and sisters to them. My own sister disappeared after a raid on the other side of the Gate and never returned…there is so much bad blood between both of our people and yet, Blake trusted that human girl to help us?"

Kali looked at him, allowing him to continue.

"Ever since she came back, they were those rumors going on about her," Ghira continued, "While I fully trust my daughter and she has always been strong, I just found myself growing worried about her."

Kali approached him, placing a hand upon his own.

"Our daughter is a warrior," she said, "She understand what is at stake for our people. She would have never made a decision without thinking about what could happen to us."

It was true. Blake loved him and her people. If she didn't, she wouldn't have returned at all, but she had returned to them after a few weeks since she left with the Huntsman. Ghira had found himself worried about her when Blake had gone off with the Huntress. He had this strange fear within his chest that Blake wouldn't come back…just like when his sister left, all those years ago.

"It is probably nothing but I was afraid that she was never going to come back," Ghira told her.

Kali give him a light smile.

"Oh Ghira," she chuckled, "Blake is nothing like your sister. From what I remember of her, she was always fascinated by the land Beyond the Gate…cared not much for the tradition here."

Ghira chuckled.

"Too much of a dreamer my dad would always say," he said.

Those were simpler time, Ghira remembered. Time before the war and before she was killed probably dead somewhere. He never found her body but only hoped that if she was dead, that she died among people who knew her, not from humans who abused Faunus.

"I should probably find Blake and talk to her," he said shaking his head, "I need to know exactly where she got that knife."

Kali patted his hand lightly, "Don't be too hard on her."

He stared down at her, "I'm not."

She gave him a look that seems to look right through him.

"I know these rumors about her bothered you Ghira," Kali told him.

Ghira let out a small sigh, "I would be lying if I said they didn't. However, I need to speak with Blake before deciding. She hadn't betrayed my trust yet."

Kali seems to light up at his answers. She approached toward him and the gently kissed him upon the lips. He found himself returning it for a few more seconds before the duo stepped away from another. She was looking at him with as much love within those golden eyes of hers as she did when they first mated together.

"And this is why I'm glad I am mated to someone like you Ghira Belladonna," she told him.

Ghira gave her a light grin, "I would have won you over even if you weren't glad about it."

Kali snorted, her Faunus ears flickering at her amusement.

"You wish Belladonna."

He let out a hearty laugh before leaving her. He had to speak to Blake about the knife, and how she had gotten it. Such a weapon was not something that someone would run into in this place and the weapons they had weren't even all that up to par with that the Huntsman have. It was one of the reasons as to why they avoided the Hunt most of the time since the War in the North. While using Semblance give you an edge in battle, they lost the war even with that edge so they had to be cautious and not be as irradical as before.

He walked through the hallway aiming for where the Awasha had set up their tents. He instantly noticed them with their long robes upon their bodies and the strange glow of that was growing around them. He didn't come here often but he couldn't deny the way that the Awasha used Aura was a fascinating sight since he had never used Aura in such a manner before. Only used it to fuel how much power he could give in his Semblance. As he was walking through the many tents that were in the courtyard of the old Fort, Ghira caught sight of Lady Ashla who was holding a staff in her hand.

"Lady Ashla," he called out.

The Fox Faunus turned her attention having heard his call. Her blue eyes went wide at the sight of him being there, but she stayed still waiting for him to catch up.

"Ghira Belladonna," she greeted with a light nod of her head, her fox ears flickering in her surprise, "Such a rare sight to see you here."

"Lady Ashla," he greeted her with a small nod, "Have you seen my daughter around here? Since she was helping your people with security details these past few days, I assume that she would be here since she wasn't back home."

Lady Ashla seems to think for a few moments.

"She was here an hour ago," she answered him, "But she left with Sun and one of our mystics. They should be back soon if you don't mind waiting for them here."

"I don't mind," Ghira told him.

Lady Ashla raised her hand forward, "Walk with me."

He made to follow her and the two of them made their way through the camp side by side. Lady Ashla stayed silent for a few more moments, observing the people that were around them and Ghira had his gaze around them as well. They were many strange designs upon the tents probably offering to the Old Gods that the Awasha still worshipped.

"Why did you allow Cain to send his party?" Lady Ashla asked drawing his gaze down toward her, "You know his heart is as black as his mind. He would sooner ignite war then work toward peace with the Hunt."

"Hadn't I allowed it," Ghira responded, "He would have gone and done it behind my back. I understand his reputation all too well Lady Ashla. Having allowed it, I can observe him work and keep in line rather than if I refused and he gone behind my back. I would be blind to what to look for when dealing with him."

Lady Ashla glanced at him, her blue eyes piercing.

"Yet, it is the same man who want his son to mate with your daughter."

Ghira let out a soft growl.

"Whatever Cain is seeking, he won't find it with me," he said, "Blake make her own mind on what she desires. Unless she comes to me about the situation, all Cain will gain is time to wait."

Lady Ashla let out a small hum.

"Besides," he continued, "I'd rather have us a united front with the Grimm and those Wraith you spoke of. Mistrust will only cause discords and all that we would have next is infighting, weakening us more before the Grimm can even reach us."

He stayed silent for a few moments.

"What can you tell me of these Wraiths?" he asked, "Other than what you said at the meeting, I would claim that I am not well versed on the subject of what they are truly."

Lady Ashla stayed give a small nod, "Let us speak over some food Belladonna, I have yet to eat."

He followed her into a tent where they were some of her clan members working upon some food. Lady Ashla took her seat upon something and Ghira sat on something else. When he was given food, he accepted as he was a guest in her tent. The young Faunus ate her food and drunk for some time before she started to speak.

"Most of what I know are stories passed down through the ages, rumors and songs," Lady Ashla started, "The Dark Ages have changed this land terribly and all trace of what laid before have been swallowed by the Grimm. However, the story of the Wraith varies from one tale to the next. Some believe that they are people who had fallen, dead soldiers twisted by something so evil and dark that they can't find rest in their long slumbers…"

Her blue eyes frowned lightly.

"That evil forces them to walk where they shouldn't and exist where they shouldn't," she continued, "Other tales said that they are Grimm personified into the bodies of their victims to draw more fear and terror into the heart of man. No could tell what truly created them nor where they came from…but one thing is certain is that they first appeared during the Dark Ages."

Ghira was thoughtful. Truthfully, he was uneasy that something like that existed to this day and age was frightening and that Blake, his only daughter encountered one and managed to kill one. If something that dangerous existed and was out there, then waiting for Winter's end doesn't look like it was going to be in the plans.

"Nothing we have can…stop them somehow?"

"My Mystics have placed some protective traps around the forest and the surrounding area," Lady Ashla answered, "Other than dust steel weaponry, nothing can kill a Wraith…unlike the common Grimm that you have been fighting against so far. Your daughter was very lucky to have that knife on her otherwise, she would have perished along with the hunting team."

Mentioning the knife caused Ghira to look up toward the woman across him. He was still curious about where exactly that knife came from. He was sure that Blake didn't have it when she first left back before she left the camp, so she might have gotten it during the time she was away…with that human Huntress.

"Did Blake…tell you where she had gotten that knife?" he asked.

Lady Ashla looked at him, her eyes sharp.

"I believe it would be best if you hear it from your daughter rather than me," she told him, "However, all I can say that you should be grateful she had such a weapon."

 _Blake told you who give it to her and you're not going to tell me._

Ghira nodded.

"I understand," he said, "That is a discussion I need to have with Blake since I was planning to talk with her about something."

Lady Ashla nodded to him. The two of them turned their attention toward the outside of the tent as new voices started to speak out and Ghira recognized his daughter's voice as she was speaking with someone and the man stood up from where he was seating. Lady Ashla has stood up as well as wordlessly, the two of them walked out of the tent. Blake was right across him along with Sun Wukong, and another Faunus dressed in the similar robes of the Awasha clansmen.

"Ver," Lady Ashla called out, drawing the trio's attention, "Was the patrol eventful?"

"Unless you count seeing a couple of direwolves eventful," the Faunus, Ver, answered.

"Yeah, scared the crap out of us," Sun said, "I didn't even think they could get that big."

Ghira frowned lightly.

"Direwolves this far south?" he asked.

"They could be running from the Grimm like we are," Blake told him.

It makes senses, Ghira realized. The Grimm could make any animal nervous given their natures. He looked at Blake noticing that the girl was giving him a curious look probably wondering why he was here.

"Can we talk Blake?" he asked her, "Alone, if we could."

Blake nodded at him.

"Of course," she said, "Sun, we'll continue later."

The young man simply gives her a nod as he followed his daughter away from the group, making their way toward a direction that was less filled with people, climbing up toward the top of the broken wall that stood around the entire fort. Ghira glanced around noticing the view of the distance that they had, and he had to admit that it wasn't bad sight.

"Almost no one come up here," Blake told him, "I spent most of my times here when I am not at camp."

He looked at his daughter, "Rumors getting to you?"

Blake shook her head.

"No, it's not that," she said, "I just…needed to be alone for a few hours."

Ghira chuckled looking out toward the Frozen North.

"Well, you can't deny the view that much is certain," he said.

"I doubt we came up here to discuss the scenery," Blake told him.

Ghira nodded.

"You're right," he said, "I have been meaning to talk to you ever since that meeting with the Taurus Clan. That knife you used to kill that creature, the Wraith as Lady Ashla calls it. I'm certain that you didn't have such a weapon when you left camp with the Huntress. Where did you get it?"

Blake looked at him and there was hesitancy upon her face as she looked at me.

"I'm sure you came up with your own conclusion as to where I have gotten it," she answered.

"I need to hear you say it Blake," I told her.

The girl let out a sigh.

"Weiss gave it to me," she admitted.

Ghira let out a small nod. He had an inkling that it came from the Huntress who had given it to her but having heard the confirmation didn't really change anything other than putting some old thoughts to rest in his mind. Ghira approached toward the girl as Blake continued to speak.

"It's not what you think dad," she told him, "Whatever those rumors may have said, Weiss and I are not like that. When I told her of the decision to come back to my people, she thought that I needed protection, so she gave me this knife…I doubt she truly knew what it really was either."

Ghira stared at her.

"But you formed a bond with her," he said, "You called her by her name rather than simply the Huntress. I'm guessing that something happened."

Blake gave him a look.

"Dad, why are you really asking me this?" she asked, "Is it because of the Taurus's clan offer?"

Ghira nodded, "When I met Cain all those months ago, he proposed to have you and his son mated to each other. I also heard that Adam proposed this to you before he left and yet, you refused him. I wanted to know why."

Blake narrowed her eyes.

"Adam asked me to mate out of fear and jealousy," she retorted to him, "And this is hardly the time and place to speak of that. We have the Grimm as well as those Wraiths Lady Ashla talk about. If we survive all of this that's coming for us then maybe you can ask me to look for a mate."

This was a sore spot for her, that much he could tell so he was probably not going to get anything else out of her. Blake had turned away from him by that point and was stubbornly focused upon the distance in front of him. Ghira let out a small sigh at that. He didn't want to make his daughter mad at him but it seems that's what he had done in the few moments they have been talking to each other.

"Look, Blake," Ghira spoke out coming to stand beside her, "I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life. I'm just a father looking out for his daughter's wellbeing. The Hunt has been our enemy for centuries, so it's alright for me to have some suspicions about everything concerning them."

Blake give him a glance.

"Weiss is not our enemy," she said.

Ghira thought about it. Weiss had fought side by side with them when they were under attack at the Gorge, a battle she didn't even need to get involved in but she did.

"Maybe," he admitted, "But she is only one Human. The rest might not be so easily swayed to our pleas."

Blake stayed silent for a moment, thinking about his words.

"However, if she was the one who give you that dagger," he told her, "then, I'm thankful for it since it saved your life. Weiss Schnee, wherever she is, protected you without even being aware of it."

Blake looked at him.

"I'm not against allying with the Hunt Blake," he told her, "It's just too much blood have been spilled for me to have full faith in whatever that Huntress has promised us. If by some miracle the Hunt opened it's that Gate for us, then they will have my trust as well as your Huntress friend."

She looked down.

"I…I understand dad."

Ghira nodded, glad that she does.

"I'm returning to camp," he said, "There is much to do and the winter winds have started to calm. It won't be long before we start to march for the Gate and the Frostbite Woods. We shall see if your friend can do as she had promised."

* * *

 **Just a little update as to what our favorite Cat is doing and a little insight in her father's mind.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	5. Atlas

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. I hope you have been enjoying the series so far. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter and the read.**

Chapter Five

 **Atlas**

 **White Castle**

Morgana had a light frown upon her features as she was seating upon the Throne of Jewels. She was holding court for today with the many nobles that had come to Atlas. The nobles that she had swayed to her cause, thanks to Hazel's work. The woman was wearing a golden crown upon her head, different than the one that Whitley himself wore since she had it melted away to erase everything about the Schnee family from Atlas. Her golden crown had basilisk design upon it, a homage to her home and her family sigil with the eyes made from rubies.

She was wearing a red dress similar to the ones she usually wears, yet she had light fur upon her clothing as well given how cold that it was since the Winter season had been in full swing during the time they were here. Seating here upon the Throne of Jewels, she was Morgana Fall, First of her Name, the Conqueror and Queen of Remnant.

Standing on her left, dressed in his armor, his twin blades at his waist was her ever present body guard, Silver Fox who was looking out toward the crowd of people, his stance relaxed, one of his hand upon the handle of one of his sword but Morgana knew that it was a ruse and that the older man was as alert as ever, his eyes ever so watchful. She remembers seeing Emerald among the nobles, but the girl had the talent of simply fading into the background, despite she was wearing a white robe upon her entire body. Thinking of Emerald, caused a slight thrill of pleasure to shoot through Morgana as she thinks back of the many nights that girl spent in her bed, screaming in ecstasy with the many hours of the night.

On her right was Arthur Watts, her spymaster. The man had been keeping her informed about the situation of the war that was taking place within the lands within Atlas with Nox Schneider. The latest information that she had gotten from the war was that Nox was making a claim for the Throne as well. He had invicated his blood right claim of the Throne of Jewels as the ravens had flown to every house in Atlas, and Watts had managed to get his hand upon one of such letters.

Despite her marriage giving her claim for the Throne, she had also murdered the entire Schnee family to keep power under her thumb. A blood claim was something that surpassed even her own claim. It was one of the reasons why Morgana wanted this war to be over with quickly. She had gotten some of the Houses of Atlas to join her, but this letter could change things…

"Your Grace," one of the noble in the room spoke out to her drawing Morgana's attention.

This man was Lord Marcaster, one of the few that had joined her when Hazel had asked. He was a portly man with a round belly. Cleary someone that had grown up in wealth and hadn't wielded a sword in his entire life. Morgana knows men like him, men who were easily manipulated because of their love for gold. If his pockets are kept full, his loyalty will remain.

"Lord Marcaster," Morgana greeted, her tone strong, yet regal, "I'm glad that you have made the trip here."

"It was an honor your Grace," the portly man spoke out giving her a bow, "I'm glad that you're holding court yet again. I hope that a swift end to this war will bring the peace back to Remnant yet again."

"It is what I desire as well Lord Marcaster," Morgana answered him.

"Then your Grace, what would you make of Nox Schneider claim for the Throne of Jewels?" another Lord asked, "Many still remembers that his blood also come from the Pale King, as the Schnee, the bloodline which had forged Remnant."

Morgana glanced at the man. Lord Saddler. He was a noble that lives here in Atlas and was also politically suave. The man had served with King Abraham. His political pull was the only reason why Morgana hadn't removed him from his power. He was a close advisor to both Jarus and his father, thought he hadn't spent much time with Whitley something that Morgana and her people had taken full advantage of.

"Many people have forged things Lord Saddler," she spoke, "And yet, they are gone while what they had forged remained. I had offered him pardon and asked him to kneel to me and yet he had refused choosing to take up arms against the Crown."

"Then your rise to power is acceptable then?"

Morgana let out a small smile.

"If Whitley had remained King then Atlas would have found itself at war with the Gryphon of the Vales," she said, "His actions of imprisoning Rickard Arc was an insult to the Vale…I have rectified that as Rickard now bend the knee to me, having chosen me as his Queen. Many has seen the Schnee fall from grace since Jelius's death, but it is time for someone worthy of power to lead Remnant."

She stared at him.

"What I have done is for the realm Lord Saddler," she told him, "It is what was desired."

The man gave her a light bow but Morgana can see that he didn't fully buy her reasoning. A political challenge it would seem now. Politics was always something that she didn't really enjoy, since she enjoyed more brutal ways of getting her way.

"He is someone to watch out for," Watts softly said to her.

"I'm sure you'll be up to the challenge Watts," she answered him, "I want one of your spy close to him so that I can learn what his planning."

"I'll see what I can do," Watts told her.

Morgana stood up from her seat addressing the Hall entirely.

"I thank you for having to come here to enjoy our hospitality," she said, "The Crown will recognize you all as loyal followers and I wish for all of us to work together to bring a true peace to Remnant."

There were cheers in the room to her.

"Hail Queen Morgana," a voice called out.

"Hail to the Conqueror,"

"Hail to the Queen."

Morgana smiled as she had her hand raised at the praise before she left the room with Silver Fox following after her as well as Watts. The man had both of his hand behind his back as they walked through the hallway of the room. Morgana had a light frown upon her features as she was thinking about what Nox Schneider had done.

It was a clever play to incite his blood claim for the Throne. Since his blood is connected to the Schnee, there are Houses that would more than likely side with him despite the many which had been swayed to their side. The Queen gave her spymaster a glance.

"How many Houses have been swayed by Schneider's blood claim?"

"House Soleil, House Dayne and House Marshall have joined his crusade," Watts answered her, "They were the biggest supporters of the Schnee family over the years so it wasn't that difficult to imagine them joining his side."

Morgana let out a sigh.

"Hazel hadn't managed to get them on our side form the letter he send," she said, "I thought they would have stayed neutral but with Schneider's blood claim, they would scurry to him like rats after food. With their armies his forces would have swelled considerably…around 30 to 60,000 more soldiers if my numbers are correct."

"Aye it would seem," Watts said, "If he decides to attack here…he might gain an advantage."

Morgana chuckled.

"An advantage?" she said, "Are you so quick to diminish my power Watts?"

Watts gives her a look.

"I do not," he told her, "The numbers don't lie your Grace. If Nox Schneider believes that he has the numbers over us, he will launch an attack upon White Castle and the war will be coming to our doorsteps. If you send words to Amastrial, their help won't arrive soon enough to help us at all."

Morgana nodded.

"I know," she answered him, "What of Tyrian? Has he accomplished the task I set out for him to do?"

Watts let out a small hum.

"I did receive words," he said, "He was going to make his move on the Red Roses to take their Priestess. However, the words I have gotten from Vacuo is interesting."

Morgana glanced at him, "Interesting how exactly?"

"Thanks to our research upon the Four," Watts told him, "the Dark Ravens have been bolstering their forces and there is a belief that their leaders have strange powers at her fingertips. It could be the one that we've been searching for apart from Autumn."

"If Autumn had gone missing, then they would know that something is happening," Morgana said, a light grin upon her lips, "They would be cautious and start to prepare for an attack upon them. I think one of the Four just revealed herself to us."

Watts glanced at her.

"Then what is the plan?"

Morgana stayed silent.

"It would be foolish to take care of them now with Nox Schneider growing his own armies so close to us," she said, "We will need to deal with them first. I want ravens send to Amastrial to all of the Houses there. Tell them to start preparing their march to the Capital and I want Atlas to prepare for a siege. I also want my armor to be prepared."

Watts gave her a surprised glance.

"You'll join the fighting?"

Morgana let out a dark smile.

"Aye," she said, "It had been a while since I have truly flexed my powers. I will give them a reason to fear my name."

Watts gives her a light nod.

"I will see that your orders are obeyed," he said, to her.

Now, a young man approached toward them drawing their attention. Reaching them, the young man fell upon a knee as he raised a scroll toward the duo.

"A raven had arrived for you, your Grace," he said, "It bears an urgent seal with the mark of the Hunt."

Watts took the letter from him.

"Must be Mercury," he said, "He could have accomplished the mission we've set him on."

He rolled the scroll open and started to read through it. Morgana noticed a surprised look taking over his features at what he was reading before a sudden alertness completely appeared and to her surprise, fear.

"Watts?" she asked, "What does it say?"

"it will be best for you to read it," he said.

She took the letter from him and read through it.

 _Your Grace,_

 _Some strange happenings are taking place here at Beacon. From the time I have been there, I have taken notice that the Lord Commander had gone off to meet with the Lord Paramount of Haven thought for what reason became clear when he announced that the creature of Grimm has made an appearance in the Frozen North. He had appointed the bastard girl to teach the Hunt on how to fight against them as they are also rumors of the Faunus of the Frozen North marching toward the Gate once winter is over. I have decided to stall in the plan for now but rest assured, I will accomplish my mission, just waiting for the right moment._

 _Mercury_

Morgana was frozen at the words she was reading. The Grimm reappearing? The bastard girl teaching them to fight?

"Watts, I wish to remain alone," she said, "You have your orders."

Watts give her a look, but the man gives her a light bow before walking off leaving her standing there. Morgana walked straight to her room and entered inside, leaving Silver Fox standing guard at the door. She couldn't believe what she had just learn. The Grimm, the creatures from the Dark Ages returning to the world and the Hunt is preparing to fight them? Morgana couldn't help the frustration that was growing from her at that.

Why when she was so close to accomplish her goal was something else decide to appear in her way…to block her from accomplishing it.

 _I want to be feared…I want to be powerful…_

When Morgana first awakened her Aura, she was surprised. Her parents had been surprised to see her lit her hands-on fire and yet, have nothing happening to her skin at all. So they had sent her to the House of Knowledge in Mistral, the place where people learn Healing but it was also where the old legends and myth came from. In her childhood, Morgana had always desired power and as the daughter of House Fall, she was the most powerful and political daughter of Amastrial and with this power in hand, she would be the most powerful in Remnant…

When she had revealed what she could do, they had accepted her and taught her all about Aura but they never did teach Morgana what she truly desired….

 _I want to be feared…I want to rule…I want to be powerful…_

But someone else did teach her how to be powerful. Morgana to this day, still didn't fully understood how it happened but once in a dream, someone reached out to her. It was a figure cloaked in shadow and that figure was the one who taught her what she truly can do. She didn't know if it was a man or a woman, but Morgana didn't care. She had power and she was going to use to rule Remnant…

And there was no one that was going to stand in her way…

Not even her own siblings…

Not even her own parents…

No one.

However, this letter speaking of the Grimm. That was one thing that could stand in her way and it enraged the woman so much that something like that could be happening. Her desire to take the power of the Four. Many still believes that they are a myth a legend, but Morgana knew better. The cloaked shadow had told her as such, it had told her many things and it was because of that knowledge that she had managed to captured Autumn and steal her power for herself.

Morgana could feel that power, burning within her stomach and the letter that was in her hand was nothing but ashes in her hand. She needed to acquire the power of the Four and Nox Schneider was someone that she needed to remove permanently. When she will go into battle against that man, she will show him just how outclassed he is against her.

"Morgana?"

She turned her gaze toward the voice, finding Emerald there. The robed young woman had a concerned look upon her features as she was looking straight toward her. Morgana let out a breath to calm herself down as Emerald approached toward her.

"Is…everything alright?" she asked.

Morgana let out a dark smile as she raised her hands toward Emerald figure, yanking the younger woman close to her. Emerald let out a small gasp thought she can still feel her shiver at being so close to Morgana.

"There is something I always hated," she said, gently whispering her Emerald's ears, "It was when circumstances change for me. I clawed myself to the top with my own power. Everything I have done is for myself."

"Of course, my lady," Emerald whispered to her.

"Everything I desire," Morgana said, her hands gently tracing the contour of Emerald's body, "I take. Everything that I hate, I destroy and everyone I want to fuck, I f _ucked_."

She grazed her teeth around Emerald' neck hearing her let out a gentle moan.

"And I will stand by you to help you achieve it all," Emerald breathed at her.

Morgana met her eyes. The red eyes were darkened by her pleasure to her and Morgana enjoyed seeing such an expression upon her face.

"I have devoted myself to you Cinder," Emerald continued calling her by her true name, "My body is for your pleasure, my skills is to slaughter your enemies, my life is given to your whims."

Morgana dark grin seems to widen.

"Oh…Emerald," she said, "My sweet, sweet Emerald… _how I love to hear you scream in pleasure."_

Emerald's eyes darkened even more.

"Only when it is you who gave it to me," she answered.

Morgana looked at her.

"Then… _will you scream for me?"_

Emerald didn't even hesitate as she raised her hand worked upon the robe she was wearing and removed it completely, staying in the nude in front of her. Morgana's eyes ranked over the lithe figure…over the dark complexion of her skin…

"Always," she answered.

She did scream so beautifully. Morgana loved to hear her screams and used that moment to get rid of the rage that burned within her. She ravaged Emerald's body to her heart content, loving to hear the pleas, the begging for release and the tremble of her body whenever she was in ecstasy.

 _Oh, how much she loved it._

Many hours later, when the sky had turned dark, and Emerald was asleep against her naked form, the bedsheets their only modesty. Morgana was still awake as she was gently running her hand through Emerald's soft hair. In the darkness of the room, her eyes glowed a bright amber. She knew that Nox Schneider will attack here now that his forces were much larger than the forces they have here in the capital.

And when he come, Morgana will enjoy snuffing that hope out.

A dark and feral grin appeared upon Morgana's lips.

 _I always enjoyed hearing them scream…_

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed that chapter.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	6. Atlas 2

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Six

Nox Schneider was frowning lightly at the map in front of him. He was placing the pieces into position as he was looking at the map of Atlas that he had spread out upon the table, working upon a plan as to how to proceed. Ever since he had revealed his blood claim for the Throne, he knew that he was going to shake some people reminding them that his claim surpassed Morgana's despite her marriage to Whitley. With how the woman had taken over White Castle, once his blood claim had been revealed he knew that there was a chance that he would be getting some men to bolster his forces here where he had placed his camp.

But his gamble had pay off for House Soleil, House Dayne and House Marshall had joined him in his cause. He knew that they were big supporters of House Schnee over the years since they have been there and as long as that blood flowed through him, he would be seating upon that Throne sooner or later with how much his forces have swelled over the past few days. Placing the pieces in place, Nox looked at the map in front of him, his dark eyes shining with triumph at the sight.

The woman, Morgana, didn't have as many forces as she should have at the Capital. If the words he had received from the Capital is true, their forces here would easily outmatch her own. If she knew about the Houses that joined him, then her most likely move would be to call for help to Amastrial. She was only able to take over White Castle because no one was expecting it and they had been able to take over the entire city…

His squire entered the room drawing Nox's attention up toward him and the boy was holding a scroll in his hand. Nox approached toward the boy and took the scroll from him before pulling it open, reading what was written upon it.

 _Nox,_

 _I couldn't gain the sellswords that I promised you. The Dark Ravens, have brought them before I could…thought as to why, I have no idea yet. I haven't received any news from Vacuo meaning you haven't made a move yet. I'm heading back right now and should be already at sea before this reach you. I'm sorry I failed but I want to be at your side if you are to make your move toward White Castle._

 _Your friend, Sky Lark_

Nox blinked at the familiar signature of his friend. He had been wondering about him ever since he left if he had accomplished what he needed to do but if Lark wasn't able to gain the sellswords, but it's not like he was going to need them anymore. With the swell of soldiers, they have gotten the past few weeks and he didn't have to spend any more gold necessary to keep his army feed. With the numbers that he now has, he was going to have to make sure that he takes care of this Morgana for good.

Turning his attention toward the many paper that he has, Nox quickly worked a short letter to his friend to explain the situation and worded that he was going to make a move upon the Capital soon, by his decision. Maybe by the time Lark had joined him, he would be the new King of Remnant. That always brought a smile upon his face already as he was thinking about it and he knew that he would feel more joy when he executes Morgana in front of a crowd for her betrayal and murder of House Schnee.

"Take this to carrier," he said, "It should be reaching the Port before Lark arrives. Also send words to my Commanders. It's time I share the plan with all of them."

"Of course, my lord," the squire said with a light bow.

The young man stepped out of the room leaving him behind as Nox turned his attention once more to the table in front of him, working through the plan once more. White Castle has strong walls and could withstand a siege if the doors are closed and reinforced. Even if they don't the numbers, they can withstand the siege and there was no way of knowing when the forces from Amastrial will gain the ideal from them.

He was standing there in contemplate silence for a long while as he stared down at the map in front of him before his attention was drawn back toward the entrance with the many Commanders he had under his command. He stared at them as they entered the tent. Sir Artinger was there with a light frown upon his face, Sir Arthur was also there but they were new addition as well.

Lord Miguel Soleil was present in the room, dressed in his brown armor and clothing the sun sigil emblazed upon his clothing as well Lord Manderly Marshall. They were big supporters of the Schnee family and had joined him when he had made his claim for the Throne with the blood of the pale King running in his vein as well as the Schnee family.

"My lord," Miguel spoke out with a light nod, "Why have you summoned us."

"I believe that the time to strike has come," Nox spoke out looking at them all, "Our numbers greatly surpassed them and if we wait any longer, that will simply give her time to summon allies from Amastrial, if she hadn't done so already."

"Their forces are not as strong at the Capital," Lord Marshall spoke out, "However, White Castle can withstand a siege with it's strong walls. They could simply reinforce the entrance and we will forced into a standstill."

"Which is why we will focus on destroying the Gate," Nox spoke out, "I have been to Atlas many times before and there is no way they could reinforce that Gate that quickly not with so little resources at their disposals. If that Gates fall, then Morgana's reign as Queen of Remnant will come to a swift and decisive end."

He looked at the men in the room in front of him.

"Be ready to move out," he said, "We leave at first light."

The Commanders nodded at him before standing up and walking out of the room leaving him behind. Nox let out a small sigh before turning his attention toward the map in front of him yet again. He noticed that Sir Artinger was still there, the man looking at him with a light frown upon his features.

"Something else you wish to discuss Sir Artinger?" he asked.

"This battle will be a decisive one," the older knight told him, "If it goes well by this at the end of the week, you will be the one seating on the Throne of Jewels."

"That is what I hope to achieve," Nox answered him, "The Snakes of Amastrial have taken much from Remnant. I will rip that House from it's roots out of Remnant."

"It could ignite another war," Sir Artinger told him.

Nox frowned.

"Maybe," he said, "But they should have expected retaliation after what they've done to the Schnee…speaking of, how is our prisoner?"

Sir Artinger frowned at the thought of the man. Caspian Whitewood who was someone who had sided with the Usurper Queen.

"Quiet these past few days," he said.

Nox stayed silent.

"When I win the Throne," he spoke, "He will be the first to face the King's justice."

Sir Artinger give him a surprised look, "You won't even ask him to bend the knee?"

"I asked him that in my letter," Nox said, "And his answer was to attack us. He won't get a second chance to repent from his mistakes. He insulted my family as well as the Schnee's legacy. He will be put to the swords, just like all the others who have ignored my call to arm."

Sir Artinger let out a small hum.

"Then so it shall be," he said, "What of your wound?"

"Healer Vall have been keeping tab upon it," Nox told him, "It should be fully healed by the time we reach White Castle. I will be strong enough engage in battle along with my men. I won't be a leader that hides behind his soldiers like a craven."

"Then we are behind you my lord…no, _My King,"_ Sir Artinger spoke with a low bow.

Nox glanced at the man, a light surprise upon his features before he realized what the man had called him. His blood claim for the Throne will make him a King when this was over…however, it was also what he will be called once this is over. He would be the King of Remnant, upon the Throne of Jewels.

"Then I hope to be worthy of such praise Sir Artinger," he answered.

The older man simply nodded at him before walking out leaving him alone. This upcoming battle will be important for him and for the future of Remnant. It would be decided right then and there about whom shall seat upon the Throne of Jewels and Nox also knew that this would be the time he will finally have his vengeance against the people who killed his sister and his father would soon have justice for their death.

The army was moving by tomorrow at the earliest as everyone was packed and ready to go as they were now making their journey straight to White Castle in hope of finishing this war. They traveled through the York Hills and the Salvara regions before they came upon the blue trees forest that surrounded White Castle and for the first time in weeks, Nox was looking at the familiar castle in the distance.

White Castle didn't look any different than the last time he had seen it, when he had been riding with his father from Eaglewing to the capital for the wedding of Whitley and Morgana. He remembers how excited he felt back then, when he was looking out toward the keep. He thought of how nice it would be to see Cariel again as well as Winter. He had been excited to meet his niece and maybe convince her to come with him to Eaglewing before she is to be married.

It seems so long ago now.

But now, he didn't have any of these hope in him anymore. All Nox now had is a determination and vengeance within himself. He is going to kill Morgana himself and he is going to take over the city before this day is over. He turned his attention to the side noticing the many banners that were dancing in the wind. Banners from House Schneider, House Soleil, House Marshall. He now had a large army at his back to accomplish his goal and he was going to have it happen, one way or another.

Dressed in his armor with his shield upon his back, Nox spurred his horse forward galloping to the front of the Army.

"MEN," he shouted, his voice calling out to them, "TODAY IS THE DAY, the Usurper answer for the crime they had committed. We will avenge Deckar Schneider and the Schnee Royal family giving them the justice that their death demanded. As your King, I will shape Remnant toward the future and House Fall will be nothing more than a memory of a tale long past. Let them taste the wrath of our swords, the stings of our arrows and the bulk of our shields. So march with me men, _March to White Castle, March to the future of Remnant."_

Nox had pulled out his sword at this raising in the air as an echoing cry reverberated around the army, their cry rising toward the afternoon sky in the air above them. Horns were being blown as well as Nox returned his attention forward aiming his blade straight toward the city in the distance in front of them.

" _TO BATTLE_ ," he shouted.

Then he was riding forward, with his entire army following him. The thundering of the horses' hooves were loud, hammering upon the ground around them as they were all charging forward, their cheers and roar as loud as thunder as they were aiming straight for the city walls. Nox knew that they Gate will be reinforced somehow but now, all they had to do was break it and they would take the city. He will make sure to destroy any Amastrial soldiers that he encounters within the city and he will make sure that none of them remained alive.

Arrows were singing from the top of the wall as they were approaching as some met their marks causing some men to fall from their steeds only to be trampled by the ones following behind them. Nox can feel the wind in his hair as he was riding forward with the men as horns sung all around him, making it obvious that their greater number was overwhelming the people that were aiming at them. Reaching the Gate of White Castle, Nox jumped down from his horse as other men were approaching with a siege weapon so that they could break the Gate from the reinforcing they had made from it.

"HEAVE," they shouted.

Launching the large armored head straight into the large gate causing a thundering boom to echo. Again and again, they slammed the head into the gate and Nox had his shield raised in the air rocks and arrow fell from the top of the Wall, however, it wasn't long before the Gate finally splitter open, breaking from the amount of force that the siege weapon had.

"They've broken through," a voice yelled.

"CHARGE," Nox yelled entering inside, with soldiers following him.

They met a host of Amastrial soldiers and Nox can feel his rage at the sight of the familiar black armor and golden snake that was wrapped around the armor's chest guard. Letting his rage fuel him, Nox charged head first into the group, blocking and paring as he furiously fought against the enemy that was in front of him. Swords were singing around him as well as the roar of many soldiers that were fighting around him and it wasn't long before Nox's blade was wet with the blood of his fallen victims. Glancing around himself Nox noticed that the ground was littered with dead Amastrial soldiers as well as some of the men that were with him. His entire Army pouring into the city taking down any people that they can that bear the symbol of Amastrial.

However, before they could go deeper into the city itself, a wave of flames sprung from nowhere at all completely overtaking the men that were with him. Nox had raised his shield to block the flames but it still burned through it causing him to scream out in pain as his shield arm was burned. Nox let go of the shield, falling to his knees as the pain blinded him. He glanced around for a few moments searching as he noticed that the men that were with him were also burning, their screams rising all around.

But his eyes were drawn to the wall that he had just came through noticing flames higher even than the wall itself were rising through the air and the screams of the soldiers from the other side…his own men…reached his ears. Nox couldn't understand what was happening, he couldn't understand it at all so he simply took hold of his sword and ran back the way he came from, before taking notice that the entire field were his soldiers were was on _fire_.

All the men he had brought along with him to take over this entire they were all getting burned alive as their screams echoed across the field of fire, burning in their armors along with their horses. Nox simply stood there looking out at the field unable to do anything except stare that the phenomenon that was happening in front of him. There was no way that this could be real…there was no way that he had miscalculated that badly…

They had the numbers on their side, they even managed to take down the Gate so why…why were all his men getting burned alive? Why…

"I always loved to hear them scream," a familiar voice spoke out.

Nox's eyes turned at the direction of where the voice came from and there she was, dressed in light red armor with design of flames upon them was none other than Morgana Fall. Her eyes had a glow around them as she was looking toward him with a small grin upon her lips. She was looking at him almost like she was amused at him.

"Did you really believe that it would have been this easy Nox Schneider?" she asked, him as she raised both of her hands, "to take something that I worked so hard for from me? Tell me, how many men were in your army? 50,000, 60,000…can you hear them out there Nox, _can you hear their screams_."

He could hear them, the faint screams of the few that were still alive from the flames that were dancing around the fields. Nox can feel his anger and hatred rising even more as he was glaring murderously at the woman across him.

" _You're a witch,"_ he spat out.

Morgana let out a small chuckle.

"My…how the times have changed," she said, shaking her lightly, "There was once a time they were known as Proctectors of Remnant…then Maidens and now, witches. The South really is ignorant to the real state of things, but I don't blame you for your ignorance after all, it was the Schnee who forbid the knowledge centuries ago. Maybe they thought that distancing themselves from such things, they would be safe…that was only the beginning of their downfall, while I was their end."

She looked up at him.

"You have lost Nox Schneider," Morgana told him, "Your war has ended. Your army…is now ashes to the wind."

Nox growled at her before attacking the woman his sword aimed down toward her however, his sword handle burned him to his gloves causing him to drop the weapon upon the ground as he hissed in pain. The sword was glowing a bright red now, almost like it had been thrown into a fire to melt. He stared at the weapon on the ground for a few second before looking back at Morgana who was looking at him with a small smile upon her lips.

"I won't bend my knee to you," he said.

Morgana leaned her head to the side.

"Why would I ask you to?" she asked, "I have no need for you."

Nox suddenly started to feel warm around his body as he glanced down toward his hand and his eyes widened as he saw his armor melting upon his skin. He instantly raised his hand toward his clasp but these have melted as well the hot liquid metal burning him as well as the chainmail, he was wearing underneath. Nox couldn't help the scream that grew from his lips as he was being burned by the very hot liquid metal of his own armor. He doesn't remember falling upon the ground as the pain simply grew and then that was how he died.

Burned alive in his own armor.

* * *

 **MORGANA**

* * *

She watched him died in front of her with a smile upon her lips. Her golden eyes looking at the pained expression which was frozen upon his features. She then turned her attention away from Nox's body toward the field of fire that was still burning despite the screams of the thousands of soldiers having died out completely.

 _Their screams were just as beautiful as I hoped they would be,_ she thought to herself, _Full of terror, pain and suffering…oh how I longed to hear it again._

She raised her hand and with a light wave, snuffed the flames out completely leaving nothing but a blackened land behind. Some wind danced through her hair causing ashes to be blown away from the black ground and then she turned away from them all, the light around her eyes disappearing completely.

She then made her way into the city noticing that many soldiers that were still alive were looking at her in amazement as well as fear upon their features. As she was passing, they dropped down to their knees, bowing to her in reverence and as she was passing many citizens followed as well bowing to her, bowing to Morgana Fall.

All the while, Morgana had this small content expression upon her face.

 _I…am powerful. I am a Queen…and now, I am_ more.

* * *

 **Well... so ends this chapter.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	7. Vale 1

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this update. But anyway, enjoy the read.**

Chapter Seven

 **Vale**

The Frost Mountains were a range of mountains that spread over a large part of the Vale. With the lands known for its many mountains, the Frosts were the largest out of all that were in the western lands. In the old days, it was this mountain range that had formed a natural barrier against invaders that wanted to remove the Arc name from the world. However, with their Gryphons, the Arcs controlled the battle that came from them and formed Gryphonhall at the edge of the mountain, as it stood as a proof of their strength and victory.

And since then, not many ventures out in those mountains and so the Arc had built a secret path out of Gryphonhall if they were ever at a disadvantage that they could escape their fort, a path that will lead up straight toward the mountains. It was that same path that had allowed the refugees, the same refugees who had fled into Gryphonhall as by the order of their Lord to protect them against the approaching White Fang army. And it was with that sacrifice that Jaune Arc had used to make sure that the people he was supposed to protect made it safely and he had trusted to one to lead them was his sister, Joan Arc.

It had been a few days since the people had been moving through the snow of the Frost mountains, with no direction as to where they were going at all, just putting some distance between them and where Gryphonhall was situated. The few soldiers that were with them were led by Brawnz Ni, a young Captain in the Gryphons army who had stayed back in Gryphonhall when the rest of the army had gone off with Rickard Arc to the Rock. The freezing winds were becoming a familiar feeling over the past few days since they had left Gryphonhall behind and Brawnz was doing his best to keep the people moving but with little food and no direction as to where they were going…he knew in the back of his mind that they were not going to last out there.

He turned his attention toward the soldiers that were with him.

"We'll place a perimeter around where the people are staying," he said, "We have to keep the vigilance about that the White Fang hasn't followed us through the Frost."

"Yes sir," the group around him spoke out before they went about their duties.

Brawnz let out a sight running a hand through his hair for a few moments before stepping out of where he was standing, making his way through the snow. They already had some fire going on to keep warm as most of the people where seating together. Some tents were also built however, it was doing little to keep the cold at bay now. With winter in swing, it was dangerous to be on the mountain, but they had nowhere else to go. As he was walking, he caught sight of a familiar Faunus woman.

He knew who it was.

It was the girl that Lady Joan had brought to Gryphonhall, so she could be healed from a wound. From the rumors that had been going on around the keep following these days, there was a saying that she was a whore of some kind. Brawnz didn't know what to think about this but all that he really knew was that this Faunus woman was close to lady Joan but there was nothing else that he knew about her. The woman had taken a seat by herself pulling her cloak around her body to keep warm despite not seating beside the flame that was keeping the others warm.

Brawnz made his way toward the Faunus who ears flickered as he approached, and she instantly turned her head toward him. There was a hopeful expression upon her features at first before it fell into disappointment when he saw him. She probably was expecting someone else to approach her rather than him.

"You should seat closer to the fire," he told her, "It's going to be another frosty night."

"It's the only kind we've been having these pasts few days," she answered him.

Brawnz let out a small sound at the back of his throat.

"Aye, that we do," he answered, "But you seem to be waiting for someone."

The Faunus looked at him for a moment before turning her attention away from him. She didn't answer, not like Brawnz was expecting her to answer him. He had an idea of whom she was looking for as he had gotten a report of lady Joan going off somewhere in the taller part of the mountains. There was a small cluster of trees in the distance of where they were meaning that the young woman had mostly gone there. He had kept one of his men toward where Joan had gone and since the woman had been in full armor when she had left. He knew that they were dealing with the lost of her brother and the heir of Gryphonhall who had sacrificed his life so that they could escape. He had barely even seen Lady Marianne lately safe during the time that they were moving and at night, as soon as her tent was built, she was staying inside, not even speaking to anyone at all.

Brawnz let out a small hum.

"If you're looking for Joan," he said, "She is a little north of here. There are some woods in that direction…couldn't miss it even if you wanted to."

The Faunus gave him a surprised look at the information. Brawnz simply walked off toward another direction. He still needed to continue his duties of keeping watch over the people that Jaune Arc had sacrificed his life to protect and he'll be damned he failed his duty.

* * *

MIA

* * *

The information from the soldier had surprised Mia. She stared at him walking away for a few moments feeling the echo of the surprise still inside her herself. At first, she had been expecting it to be Joan who was walking up to her while she was lost in the thoughts of what had happened so far. The White Fang attacking Gryphonhall, Jaune staying behind to give them a chance to escape and there was Joan who was simply…changed since then.

Joan had never hidden her feelings from her before and that was something that Mia loved about the blonde woman. She was so expressive in the way she shows how she feel that it always takes her aback just how loving she was. But since the fall of Gryphonhall, Joan had changed becoming more reclusive than normal and sometimes she wouldn't even speak to her. It was safe to say that she was worried about Joan, but would the blonde woman even speak to her?

Mia didn't know but she knew where she was and she loved Joan too much to allow something like this to go on without doing anything. Feeling resolve rising through her, Mia stood up feeling the sharp pain of where her wound was. It was still healing nicely and from what Healer Margolis had told her earlier today, she won't need the bandages soon as the skin was almost healed. Since she can see in the dark, Mia walked off toward the direction where the captain had told her to go. The wind was chilly, just like the man had told her before causing her to wrap the cloak around her body even tighter so she could keep warm. After a few minutes of walking, the trees came into view and there was a soldier there, a torch on the ground beside him being help up by the snow on the ground. The soldier heard her approach and placed a hand upon his sword but when she appeared, he seems to recognize her for he didn't pull his blade out.

"Where is Joan?" she asked.

The man glanced back at the woods behind him.

"She asked to be alone," he answered, "But I doubt you're going to leave even so. You should be able to find her."

Mia nodded at him and made her way into the woods. Her eyes searched through the trees as she walked and noticed that they were a few animals moving around but not large enough to cause a threat to anyone at all. And it wasn't long before she spotted Joan's blond hair and the armor she was wearing. The young woman was seating down upon a fallen branch with her sword upon her lap almost like she was lost in thought.

"I said that I wanted to be left alone Nolan," Joan spoke out, her voice low and yet there was this harsh quality to it that caused Mia to stop walking.

"Brooding in the dark isn't something I think you do Joan," Mia answered.

Joan instantly turned toward her, her blue eyes wide with surprise as she took in her appearance in front of her. She probably wasn't expecting to see her here, Joan gave her searching look for a few moments before turning her attention forward once more.

"Aren't you cold?" Mia asked her.

"No," was the short answer she received.

Mia frowned at the answer before walking toward where the blonde was seated. Joan had her attention down upon the blade of the sword that was upon her lap. She had seen it these past few days at Joan's hip. A curious reddish tint was upon the blade of the weapon as the handle was ornate with Gryphon symbols.

"Don't close yourself to me Joan," she told her.

" _I'm not…,"_ Joan started hotly before cutting herself off. The blonde woman let out another sigh returning her gaze down toward the blade, "I…I just wanted some time alone."

Mia narrowed her eyes.

"Is that what you've been doing these past few days?" she asked.

Joan looked at her, her blue eyes as chilling as the wind that was dancing through her cloak. Mia stared down calmly at the gaze. Despite how cold Joan was being, Mia knew that the woman was hurting. It was such a familiar pain that Mia herself once experienced long ago before she became what she was when she first met Joan.

"I just lost my brother, and my home," Joan finally spoke, breaking the silence, "And I now I have the faith of my House thrusted upon my shoulders because Jaune was too fucking honorable for his own good."

She returned her gaze back at the sword on her lap. Mia approached the woman and took a seat upon the fallen tree. It was quiet in the forest around them safe for the soft sounds of the nightlife that was going on around them or the sound of the wind that was blowing through the trees that were around them. Mia glanced at the girl beside her.

"you knew Jaune better than anyone," she told her, "He made a choice to protect you. In that moment, I don't think he was the heir of Gryphonhall…in that moment, he was your older brother…"

"That was one moment I didn't need him to be my brother," Joan answered, "He should have been here instead of me. I was more than enough to lead the men on that final charge, I was more than ready to…."

She broke off, her gloved hands tightening in a grip around the metal of the blade. Mia looked at her lover, feeling her heart go out toward the young woman in front of her. She raised a hand and gently placed it upon the gloved hand that was upon the blade handle. She gently opened the gloved hand and took it within her own, wanting to give Joan any support she needed from her.

"I never wanted this," Joan whispered, her voice softer now and yet it was trembling with the pain of what she had gone through, "When I was younger, I learned quickly that the only use my father will have for me is for me to marry off to some lord of the Vales. I decided to become a warrior to be anything other than a lady like most of the south."

She swallowed thickly.

"My mother was right," Joan said softly, "It's all my fault all of this is happening."

"Joan…,"

"If I was a lady," Joan continued, "I would have never slept with Catelyn and House Glenn wouldn't have betrayed us. My father wouldn't have gone off with most of our army to the Rock leaving Gryphonhall defenseless… _Jaune died because I was nothing but a stupid, selfish girl."_

Joan's shoulders were shaking now, tears falling from her eyes as they softly landed upon the sword that was in her lap. Mia let go of her hand and took hold of the woman's face with her own. Her cheeks were icy cold to her touch, but Mia didn't let it deter her for she turned Joan's face toward her own seeing those beautiful blue gems were caught in this wave of pain, sorrow as well as the guilt of what had happened.

"Oh, Joan," she whispered softly to her blonde, "You had no way of knowing things would turn out this way. Terrible things had happened, sure, but you can't take the blame for all of it. None of what happened was your fault."

Mia give her a light smile.

"But even if you are not a lady the way people think a lady should be," she continued, "You are one by birth. You are a Lady of Gryphonhall and you have a lot of people counting on you."

The two touched their forehead and Mia couldn't help the light soothing feeling that came from having Joan so close to her. She truly loved this blond woman in front of her and she will do anything in her power to pull her from whatever sadness she was in right now. She will never allow her to become bitter with the lost she suffered. The tears continued to roll down Joan's cheek as she fully leaned her head against Mia's shoulder causing her to wince lightly from the pain, but she didn't move at all, encircling her arms around Joan's shoulder to take in all of the pain and weight that was Joan Arc.

They stayed like that for a long while the only sound that was around them was the song of the wind and the sobbing of Joan. Mia had her arms around the blonde woman as she was gently running a hand through her hair, giving some comfort to the woman that always seems to give her so much in the time they had known each other. Then, when she was done crying Joan pulled herself from Mia's arm and stood back up from where she was seating holding the sword in her hand.

She looked at it for a few moment almost as if she was thinking about something. Then she lowered it down to her side coming to a decision. She turned to face Mia once more, her blue eyes still seem sad, however there was a determination behind them down, almost like she had found the strength she had been lacking.

"The White Fang will face justice for what they've done," she told Mia, "However, I need to help my people survive the Frost mountains."

Sheathing her blade, she approached Mia and took her hands with her owns.

"I think we best head back to camp," she answered her, "Tomorrow, I will speak with Brawnz about what we must do."

Mia give her a light nod and a smile.

"Of course,"

The two walked out of the woods together finding the guard, Nolan still there but Joan only give him a curt nod as they walked back toward the camp. Mia stayed close to the other woman as Joan kept her hand within her own. Mia couldn't help the small smile that grew upon her lips at the woman that was beside her again…thought she found herself growing worried with what had happened. The White Fang never did something like this before…not since the War in the North. She still couldn't believe that they were some Faunus that still held on to the same hate that destroyed her family and thinking of her family, Mia can only think back to a man and a woman along with her older sister….

"Mia," Joan called softly to her.

They had reached their tent and Joan was looking at her with a curious look upon her features. Mia smiled at her.

"I was simply thinking," she said.

Joan nodded before looking away for a moment and then looking back at her.

"Can I spend the night with you?" she asked.

Mia blinked.

"I know…I have been distant these past few days," Joan continued, "I was only…"

Mia tugged at her.

"My bed always has a space for you Joan," she said softly to the blonde woman.

A relieved look appeared upon Joan's feature and she let herself be led forward and into the tent. It had been quite lonely sleeping in the cold, but Mia couldn't help but smile again, having the familiar form of her lover close to her once more and she hopes that many nights like this will come again, despite how desperate things can get for them.

Joan had taken her into her arms and Mia wasted no time cuddling into the warmth of the other woman, her tail already wrapping around one of Joan's leg so that she doesn't go away. She heard Joan's soft chuckle at what she was doing.

"It tickles whenever you tail does that," she said softly.

Mia didn't say anything only snuggled deeper into the blonde's warm embrace.

"Mia…," Joan started.

She looked up at the woman. Despite it being dark, as a Faunus Mia could see as well as one could see in daylight so she saw the conflict that was upon Joan's features as the woman looked like she was trying to figure out what to say.

"What is it love?" Mia asked.

Joan shook her head.

"No," she said, "It's nothing. Just let's go to sleep."

Mia frowned a little but she didn't say anything at all as she lowered her head back upon the pillow and in the warmth of Joan's embrace it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Some angst.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	8. Patch 2

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have a good holiday weeks and happy new year.**

 **Now enjoy the read.**

Chapter Eight

Winter Schnee was at the home that Ruby had given her to stay in. She was seating by the window looking out toward the sea in the distance. Just a few days ago, a battle had taken place there with the people of Amastrial coming all the way out here to get to her. Winter remembered the feeling of rage and hatred she felt when she had seen the symbol of the Basilisk upon the clothing of the man that had come for her.

Winter looked at her hand, remembering how her Aura reacted to that moment creating a wave of ice in front of her. Ruby had told her that her Aura would be able to do many things that were like using magic, but she had never expected it to be like that. However, Winter couldn't help but feel glad at what she had done against the people who had murdered her family….the people who now bore the sigil of the Basilisk. If anything, she could have at least a piece of vengeance for what they have done to the Schnee.

A familiar screech drew her eyes away from her hand toward the sky as a shadow in the distance flew pass where she was. Here was another sight that Winter never believed she would see in her lifetime. Even when she had seen them during the time of the invasion from Amastrial, the sight of the Dragons still leaves her breathless. She had truly believed like most of Remnant that dragons were gone from the world, to never return into the light of day again and yet, there they were flying about in the sky of the island of Patch.

It was a sight to see creatures that once flew in the sky of Remnant here again. She felt like she had stepped back into one of the old stories of the Dragon Age. The fairy tales from when she was a girl among with her parents and siblings…thought thinking about her parents causes her to feel that melancholy again about their deaths.

Refocusing upon her hand, Winter could feel the warmth that was within her…her Aura thrumming through her body and she drew upon it similar to how she did back during the battle. At once, her once pink fingers slowly turned blue as the window, she was seating beside started to get frosted over until it was completely white. Winter looked on, amazed at what she was doing feeling her Aura reacting to the area as the frost grew from the window to the wall that she was near until it reached the ground and in no time at all, half of the wall she was in front of was completely covered in frost…

The sound of footsteps drew her attention causing her to stop what she was doing turning her gaze toward the direction of where they were coming from. Taiyang had entered the room she was in, the man dressed in his leather clothing, his blond hair falling upon his shoulder.

"Quite chilly in here," he said looking around, "Lady Winter,"

"Taiyang," Winter greeted turning fully to face him, "What brings you here?"

"I have come here because Ruby sent for you," the man told her.

Winter stood up from where she was seating. If Ruby did send for her then, something must have happened somewhere or maybe the small girl wanted to continue their lessons so far. She made to follow Taiyang and the duo stepped out of the house and into the streets as they were now heading straight toward the direction of the Manor. It didn't take her long to get there and Taiyang wasn't really talking at all.

"Is something the matter?" she asked him, noticing the frown upon his features.

"Just some unwelcome news I have gotten," Taiyang answered her, "It's nothing for you to worry about. From the way things are, you'll have your own things to take care of."

Winter gave him a confused look, but the man didn't say anything further as they had finally reached the rose gardens. It was a familiar setting for Winter since whenever she came here, that was the place where she stayed the most with Ruby when she was training with the red hooded girl. However, there was a change in the area since a part of the roses were burned probably from the dragon fire from that day and the ground was scorched as well. Winter looked at them, reminded once again of the events take took place that day before turning her gaze forward once more until she reached where Ruby was usually sat but when she arrived, Ruby wasn't alone.

The blonde woman from that time was there as well dressed in similar clothing than when she had first met her. Winter observed the woman for a few moments taking in the long blonde hair that reached her waist. The young woman was seating there looking at the roses nearby while Ruby was playing upon her harp yet again. The gentle music that was playing softy came to a stop when Ruby noticed her standing there.

"Hello Winter," she greeted, "I'm glad that you could come. Come and join us."

When the music stopped, the blonde woman's attention snapped back toward her and Winter found herself under that violet gaze again. She approached toward Ruby and gave the smaller girl a brief smile.

"Are you alright to be moving about?" Winter asked, "That wound was pretty severe."

Ruby chuckled.

"Do not worry about that," she said, "Since my Aura healed the wound, I only needed some rest to regain my strength, but thank you for the concern."

"Of course," Winter answered, "I believed we were going to be training when you summoned me…but I have a feeling that's not going to happen."

Ruby stayed silent for a moment.

"You are right," she answered placing the harp on the grass beside her seated form, "You will not be training with me anymore…however, there are some things that I must discuss with you first. Do you remember that time when you touched the Elfwood tree back in Vacuo?"

Winter felt her body tense lightly as she remembered that time. If there was one thing that she sure she was never going to forget what had happened back then.

"Yes," she answered curtly.

This time it was the blonde woman who spoke.

"Do you remember what was said to you?"

Winter glanced at her noticing the genuine curiosity that was in her tone. There was a focused look as well as if she had become the blonde woman's sole attention.

"Yes," she said, "I don't think I would ever forget those words. The voices called me by my name saying something about the Kings of Winter and Blood of the Ancients…and they also said She Comes and Guardian."

Both Ruby and the blonde woman exchanged looks.

"Its like you said," she said addressing Ruby.

"I told you," Ruby answered her.

Winter glanced at the two of them feeling strangely confused by them.

"Excuse me, but what is going on?"

Ruby glanced at her briefly before looking toward the blonde woman.

"It's better if you explain this Yang," she said.

The blonde woman, Yang, gave her a brief nod before focusing those violet eyes toward Winter once more.

"What you heard was a warning Winter Schnee," she spoke out, "A warning from the Elvhen Gods."

Winter blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Yang raised a hand in the air.

"I'm sorry, I know that this sound confusing to someone from Remnant, I'll try to explain it at best as I can," she said, "The Elvhen Gods are the pantheon that most worshipped long before the Dark Age came into existence. For ten thousand of years, it was the most well-known religion and throughout those years, it spread across the entire world until it became an unifying religion to all. In Remnant, I think you know it as the Old Religion."

Winter nodded, having heard that term before.

"However, because of the Dark Age a new religion came to birth and that is the religion that most of Remnant practices," Yang continued, "the White Goddess you calls her. However, most of the bloodlines in Remnant came from the descendant of the people who once worshipped the Elvhen Gods but throughout the centuries since the Dark Ages have changed their beliefs."

Winter frowned lightly

"Blood of the Ancients," she whispered thinking about the strange words.

Yang seems to lighten up at that.

"That's right," she said, "I don't know the Schnee history but somehow a Schnee was always chosen to be the Guardian. Ruby watched through the Fade, I can only conclude that your bloodline is more closely connected to the Elvhen Gods than most."

Winter frowned.

"The Fade?" she repeated.

Yang blinked in confusion at her but it was Ruby who answered.

"It's another name given to the Immaterial World," she said.

"That's what you call it," Yang laughed lightly, "You people on the East of the world have a very strange way of things."

Winter looked at them all.

"When what do you need to talk to me about this?"

Yang looked at her.

"Ruby and I talked it over," she said, "From what I understand, Remnant is very dangerous for you Schnee now and since they believed that you are dead, I think it's the best time for you to disappear from Remnant as well. Anima is well versed in the Elvhen Gods since we still worship them, and Ruby believed that going there with you will be best if you want to truly learn to be a Guardian."

Winter glanced at Ruby surprised at what she was hearing.

"It's truly for the best Winter," Ruby told her, "I can't teach you to be a Guardian and with the latest attack from Amastrial, I fear it won't be long before Morgana learn that you still live and that's something we must prevent at all cost. If she does, she might attack here with more than just the fleet that came at us some days ago."

Winter looked at the two of them.

"I must leave again?" she whispered, "But what about Morgana…If I leave Remnant, then how can I reclaim my Throne from that usurper?"

Ruby looked at her.

"Morgana has an Army behind her and she has power more powerful than you can imagine," she said, "The way you are now…if you return to Remnant, you'll die. What you must do is grow your own strength to take back that Throne you lost."

Winter looked down from them. The way she was now, there was no way she could take on Morgana herself. She needed to gain her power back, the power that was from her side. The power that was stolen from her…

She needed to gain an Army.

Looking up toward the two in front of her, Winter felt her resolve tighten.

"I understand," she said simply.

The blonde woman, Yang nodded lightly at her before turning her gaze toward Ruby beside her. She had gotten to her feet as she was looking at the smaller girl for a few moments before giving her a light bow. Then, she turned and walked out leaving the two together. Winter stayed silent until her footsteps was gone thinking about the situation that she had found herself in.

"You're not happy," Ruby stated after a while.

Winter give her a look.

"I would be lying to say that I was," she answered, "But…it is as you said, she has an Army…while I have nothing except that power in my blood. If she is so afraid of that power…then, I will go and learn. I will learn to control this power and when I do… _I will make her regret ever betraying House Schnee."_

The air around the young woman was crackling with how her Aura was reacting to the anger and hatred she felt for Morgana. Hatred for the woman that had taken everything from her.

"Winter," Ruby called, warning in her voice.

It was then Winter realized what was around her. Where she was seating was completely covered in frost, ice spreading through the roses that were near her, losing their colors become a light blue with the sudden change of the temperature around her. Winter looked around herself at what she had done and felt her heart grow heavy with guilt as well as melancholy once more.

"Your emotions are too tied to your power," Ruby told her drawing her attention.

Winter stared at her.

"I will learn to control this power," she said, "I will raise an Army…and I will kill them all."

Ruby stayed silent for a moment, looking at her but she didn't say anything as Winter stood up from where she was seating down and, in that moment, walked off by herself. She had her hand tightened into a fist as she was starting to plan on how she was going to do what she needed to be. If that woman, Yang is going to be willing to teach her on how to use her power then she will go with her and learn. She might not truly understand it yet, but she will do what she can to fully learn what to do. She is also going to need an Army to take back her Throne.

And that was all she cared about now.

* * *

It was a few days later, that Winter finally learn on how she was going to travel to Anima with Yang. It was when she found Yang standing side by side with her yellow horned Dragon. She was going to travel to another continent on the back of a dragon and she couldn't help but widen her eyes lightly at the very thought.

"We…We're going to ride that?" she asked, shocked.

Yang gave her a look.

"His name is Melchior," she said, gently touching the side of the large beast's head, "I have flown him many times in the past and he had never let me fall and it won't be the first time I will fly with a passenger."

"I…I see," Winter said looking at the amber eyes of the dragon, "The only animal I have ever ride is a horse…riding a dragon is quite different."

Yang simply chuckled at her before glancing toward Ruby.

"You take care of yourself, Ruby," she said, "I have spoken with Taiyang about the security of this place. If Amastrial has targeted you…then, they will come again. I'm leaving Balthazar with you as protection."

"Yang…you don't need to," Ruby started.

Yang approached the smaller girl and gently took her hand with her own.

"I know," she said, "But our people are allies Ruby, and if I can protect you like this, then I will. Balthazar is gentle compared to his brothers, he will care for you greatly."

Ruby let out a small sigh but she nodded.

"You're as protective as a big sister," she said.

Yang simply gave her a grin revealing all her teeth before letting go of her hand. Ruby then turned her attention toward Winter approaching the young woman with a servant carrying long-wrapped object in her arms. Ruby's eyes were still covered from that veil as she extended it toward her.

"I had something prepared for you," she told her.

Winter took hold of the object. It felt strange in her hand and there was a familiar sensation humming through her as she holds it in her hand almost like her Aura was being dispersed throughout the object in her hand. She quickly uncovers a piece of the object revealing a bone white staff that seemed to be as smooth as marble. They were designs of House Schnee snowflake upon it as well as her own name written upon it as well as the motto of her house.

"It's made from the wood of an Elfwood tree," Ruby explained, "Aura respond particularly well to it's woods. If Aura flows through it, no weapon shall break it. May it serve you well."

Winter glanced at the young girl before taking her into a small hug one which Ruby returned.

"Be well Winter," Ruby said softly to her.

The two let go of each other as Winter stared down toward her.

"The next time we see each other," Winter spoke out, "I will be a stronger person than I am now."

Ruby only smiled at her.

Winter then made her way toward where Yang was standing beside her dragon…Melchior, she called the great beast. As she was approaching, the dragon turned his head toward her and Winter felt her heart jump at the sight of those amber eyes following her but other than that, Melchior didn't do anything else other than let out a soft growl probably because Yang was there as well.

The Dragon lowered itself down so that Yang could climb upon his back and extending a hand down toward her, Winter let herself be pulled up, unto the warm scales of the large creature. She took her place behind Yang, her hands automatically going around the Dragon Queen's waist.

"Hold on to me," Yang told her.

"Yes," Winter answered.

The Dragon then stood up as it's large leathery wings opened wide, letting out a powerful screech at the moment. Then Yang spoke.

" _Ylf, Melchior,"_

The Dragon let out another roar before launching forward and Winter felt the wind dance in her hair as the powerful leathery wings flapped on either side of them. Then, the next moment, they were soaring through the air, aiming straight toward the heavens. She felt her stomach lurch at the unfamiliar movement causing her to close her eyes once more as she held on to Yang like the woman was a lifeline.

Other screeches caused her to open her eyes once more as she took notice of three other Dragons flying with them, following the group. Winter turned her gaze back toward where Patch was, but the island was already small in the distance almost like a greenish brown dot in vast open ocean that was beneath them.

"Goddess's Grace," she whispered shocked.

For moment, there was nothing but childish glee coursing through Winter as she was doing something as amazing as flying on the back of a Dragon and it was like the worries of the world had disappeared as well. And all that was with her, was the clouds, the blue skies and the four Dragons that were flying in the sky.

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	9. Beacon-Ilia

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. I was supposed to update this chapter since the week-end but hey, life happened.**

 **Better late than never.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Nine

It had been some days since Ilia parted way with Adam's group. Making it through the hidden mountain paths that the Huntsman never knew of but some faunus managed to regain knowledge about. Crossing the mountain that blocked her home the Frozen North from the rest of the world was something that she knew many Faunus had attempted in the past but, the knowledge that they also already know the Huntsmen patrol the area around there meaning any Faunus that looks like Faunus will be slaughtered on sight.

Which is why Ilia was chosen for this type of work.

Despite being a Faunus herself, the woman had the ability to change the color of her skin at will, to take the exact same shade as the background that was around her, enough so that she could hide in plain sight meaning that she didn't have the extra appendage that many has when it comes to Faunus. When Adam's father, Cain had come and told her of his plan to learn of the Huntsman's plan about what they'll do their people, she knew that he chose her because of her appearance. It was known that the Hunt allowed people from all over to join their ranks and joining them as a recruit seems to be the best way to learn what she needed to hear.

And whenever she has learned their plans, she would send words to Adam about everything she could learn about the Hunt and their weaknesses, their strength and whatever else she can give about them. Ilia hadn't had much experience with the Hunt in the beginning, other than the white-haired girl that had gone under the Awasha protection, but like many of her people, she wasn't that trustful of them at all which is why it was puzzling to her that Blake Belladonna had trusted one. She had heard enough rumors around the camp that Blake had taken the human girl as a lover…or they were something more intimate going on between the two. She didn't believe them at all of course, however, with the whispers going on about one can't help but wonder about these things…

Ilia shook those thoughts from her head.

She hadn't come all this way to satisfy her own selfish curiosity. She had been sent in on a mission for Cain and help her people gain the advantage over the Hunt, nothing more and nothing less. The old mountain paths were inaccessible to most but thanks to her Faunus ability to see in the dark and being brought up in the harshness that was the Frozen North, it didn't take Ilia many days to cross the mountain until she was on the other side of it and as soon as she was there, she could see a change upon the land.

It was hard the explain the change to be honest, but Ilia could feel it in her very bones. Despite the area was still covered in snow and not looking any different than Frostbite woods, it was still different as she now knows that she was part of the land that was on the other side of the Gate. Changing her clothing from the fur skin clothing of the Faunus to something that resemble more what the people of this side wore, Ilia continued her way through the many trees that were around her.

She came out of the forest one mid-afternoon and found herself frozen in shock at the sight of the large object that stood in between the two mountain ranges. It was massive, towering above everything that was around it and just by looking at it, Ilia knew that it was the Gate, the Huntsmen are based around. She couldn't help but finding herself completely frozen in shock at the mere size of it. She thought that the old ruin of Silas was the biggest structure that she had ever seen but the sight of the Gate that was as tall as the mountain it stood in between was a real eye opener.

Just how different was the world on the other side of that Gate?

Other than the Huntsmen, the knowledge of what life was like there was not well known. The one thing that she knew of was that the people on the other side of the Gate spoke a different language than the people back home. Ilia could speak it as well, but she found herself nervous as well. She hadn't practiced the language much over the years since her people spoke their own tongue, and with little to no contact with the Hunt at all, so they had no need to use it to speak to each other but now, this was the language that she was going to be speaking at all time now if she has to do her job well.

Steeling herself, Ilia set off once more.

A fort was built at the foot of the Gate, looking no bigger than the ruins of Silas thought. An iron gate was shut in front with two people visible at the top of the gate, with their torches already alight against the darkness that was quickly settling in around them. As she was growing closer to it, someone at the top noticed her and it took Ilia all she has not to camouflage herself in her surroundings. It was all she did whenever she encountered Huntsmen in the Frozen North, if she ever did at all, but now she was going to be infiltrating one of their strongholds.

" _Who goes there?_ "

This language sounded rougher then her own language, but Ilia understood enough to speak back.

" _I am Ilia,"_ she called out, " _I am here to join the Hunt."_

" _Join the Hunt you say? How do you I know that you speak the truth girl?"_

Ilia looked away for a moment before addressing the people at the top of the Gate once more.

" _I have nothing else waiting for me,"_ she spoke putting as much conviction in her tone as she could, " _I have heard grand stories about the Hunt. I wished to be part of something."_

There was silence as the two people at the top of the Gate seems to speak to each other but then the gate she was standing in front slid open. A hooded figure was there and from his clothing Ilia could tell that the man was a Huntsman. She recognized the clothing all too well seeing that the white-haired girl worn something similar during the time she had seen her in the Ice pit where she was sentenced to death before Lady Ashla saved her.

The Huntsman in front of her was a man, that much she could see and saw his eyes staring down toward her with a light frown upon his features. He was older probably as old as Cain Taurus but he was human and had a sword at his waist. The man seems to take in her for a few moments.

" _You're brave girl,"_ he said, " _Walking in this cold while wearing so little…Come inside."_

Ilia nodded to him as she followed him through the Gate. The courtyard was large, and they were many other Huntsmen moving on about and they were Huntresses as well. The building that was visible from the other side of the iron gate into view once more as Ilia was fully taking in the place that was the home of the Hunt. It was built at the foot of the massive Gate that blocked the way from the Frozen North. She couldn't help but feel completely awe at the mere size of it in front of her.

" _You need to dress appropriately to the weather here,"_ the man was saying drawing her eyes back toward him, " _If you really serious about becoming a member of the Hunt, then you'll be staying where the rest of the women are staying at."_

The place they entered didn't have many people there but having lived in tents most of her life, Ilia was taken aback by the strangeness that people had home built for themselves rather than living in a tent. The life on the other side of the Gate must be completely different than what she knows. As they were approaching the building the man called out to one of the women that was there drawing her attention.

" _Coco, new blood,"_ he called out.

The woman had brown hair falling around her head and her eyes narrowed lightly taking her in.

" _I'm surprised anyone is joining with what's going on?"_ she said.

" _She might not know yet,"_ the man told her.

The woman, Coco, let out a sigh but she nodded.

" _I'll take it from here Ross,"_ she said, " _You girl, come along and let's have you get settled in…you don't have much clothing do you?"_

Ilia looked down at herself, at what she was wearing before staring back int those dark brown eyes again. An strange expression that seems oddly similar to pity appear upon the woman's face as she stared at her but before Ilia could comment on it, Coco was already moving indicating her to follow. The duo walked together through the corridor.

" _I'll have some clothes for you to deal with the weather here,"_ Coco told her, " _temperature doesn't really change this close to the Frozen North. You'll room with us here but two things to look out for. There is a white direwolf that you'll see around here sometimes. It belongs to the Schnee bastard so if you see it, just try to ignore it."_

Ilia blinked in surprise.

 _Direwolf?_

" _A direwolf_?" she repeated, surprised.

She remembers seeing one back at the Ice pits when the white haired Huntress was about to be killed.

" _Yes,"_ Coco told her, " _Weiss said that the animal isn't dangerous but stay clear of it all the same. It's usually out of Beacon in the woods around the fort but if you see it…"_

" _Stay clear of it,"_ Ilia finished.

Coco nodded.

The two reached a room and Coco opened it. There was barely anything inside the room to begin with, but it wasn't like Ilia had lived with more. Just this room being warmer than a tent is already more than she needed but she wasn't going to say that. If she must sell that she had lived on this side of the Gate, she can't show that she is used to the cold as most people seems to be here. She has seen that most of the people here were dressed in fur coats upon their form against the cold. Seems that she was going to get another as well.

" _I'll report to the Lord Commander we have a new recruit,"_ Coco continued, " _You'll be put to work sooner or later…you'll have weapon training and some chores to do around here…you do know how to handle a weapon right?"_

Ilia glanced at her.

" _I can handle myself in a fight,"_ she said.

Coco chuckled.

" _We'll see on the training ground,"_ she said, " _Later you go to the mess hall if you want to find something to eat there…that's pretty much it around here for new recruits."_

Ilia nodded, her mind wiring with the new information she had just being given.

" _Is that everyone?"_ she asked, " _I had hoped more people here since it's the Hunt's home?"_

Coco didn't answer but she simply chuckled.

" _With the Order in decline over the years its no wonder,"_ she said, " _I'll see you later so make yourself comfortable…this is where you'll spend your life for the foreseen future. I'll bring you some fur coat for the weather when I come back."_

With that Coco left the room leaving Ilia alone in the small yet dingy room. Ilia made her way toward the window which give out toward the direction of the Gate which she can only see part of in the distance. Glancing around herself she also took notice of small forms moving around the top of it. Adam and the other will stay somewhere in the Frostbite Woods as to not draw any attention of the Huntsman and when she has enough information about what their forces really are here at the Gate, she'll leave and maybe that information will be useful to Cain Taurus and move his own plan forward.

She knew that Cain had asked Belladonna about this but Ilia knew that Cain had his own agenda he is playing for and he wasn't going to allow his people fate to hang on a single girl's word. It caused Ilia to think of Blake.

She admired Blake as the girl was going to be a chosen mate for Adam but with the rumors going on about her and how she worked a deal with the Hunt to be allowed through the Gate…Ilia didn't trust the Hunt as far as she could throw them and now, that she was in the middle of their stronghold, she'll truly find if such things are true.

Coco returned some time later with some clothing for her to wear given the chill around them. Despite growing in the Frozen North all her life, the fur coat upon her shoulder felt soothingly warm compared to the animal skin clothing she wore. She guessed that having grown up on this side of the Gate means that they get access to many clothing much better than the ones that they've gotten at the Frozen North…unless they were Awasha.

The Awasha always seems to have better clothing than most of the other clans.

She followed Coco outside of the building once more and the cold outside was even bearable as the young woman was glancing around herself taking in the few people that were nearby. The two march together.

" _Where are you from anyway?"_ Coco asked drawing her eyes, " _I can't place the accent at all."_

Ilia panicked for a moment before making up something.

" _Not from around here,"_ she said, " _Overseas."_

Coco nodded, thought for an odd reason Ilia felt like the woman was humoring her. She might not truly believe her, but she didn't ask more question something that Ilia was eternally grateful for. She hadn't really planned on people knowing where she was from since she never had to do something like this before in the past. At least, humans were quite easy in the way. She had expected the Huntsman to be more alert about the situation, but it would seem they were all more focused on working around here rather than the patrol Adam and the group saw when we were in the Frostbite Woods.

" _This is the mess hall,"_ Coco explained, " _We have a bell for lunch and for dinner…but don't expect much. We're not exactly living in perfect condition up here in the north."_

The duo entered inside the room and Ilia found herself looking at a large room filled with people and they were roaring talks as well as a few people drinking from their cups. A fire was burning in the earth of a place in the room. She followed Coco throughout the room as she glanced around herself taking in the numerous people that were in the room when something white drew her attention.

There seating at a table along with a young man with blue hair was a familiar white-haired girl. Ilia found herself surprised at seeing her there. She knew that there was a chance that she would see her, but to see that white haired girl that Blake was suspected to have feeling for here in this room with her. She had not expected to run into her on the first day here.

" _C'mon, Ilia,"_ Coco told her.

Pulling her eyes away from the target of her attention, Ilia followed Coco toward another table where two young men were seating. One of them had long scarlet hair falling upon his shoulder as he was looking at them during their approach with a small smirk upon his features. The other guy who was physically much bigger and dressed in dark gray clothing looked at them with light frown upon his face, but he didn't seem to be saying anything.

" _Coco, they've got you on babysitting duties?"_ he laughed.

" _Goddess take you Scarlet,"_ Coco growled at him, " _She is a recruit that joined today so I'm showing her around given how late it had become. Ilia this is Scarlet and Yatsuhashi or you can call him Yatsu for short. He doesn't talk much."_

The duo nodded at her before Scarlet turned his attention toward Coco.

" _I didn't think anyone would have joined given the state of things,"_ he said.

" _It's not like all of Remnant even believed in them in the first place,"_ Coco answered him.

Ilia blinked glancing at the duo.

" _What are you talking of?"_

Coco looked at her.

" _It's…well, you're probably going to hear about it during your weapon training with Goodwitch,"_ she said, " _But well they have been talks that the Grimm had been sighted again."_

Ilia had known about the Grimm for years being in the Frozen North and fighting against them but the knowledge was still fresh for the Huntsman. However, she played herself surprised at the notion, not wanting to give anything away.

" _You're…You're not serious?"_ she said.

" _the bastard said that she saw them and even fought against them along with the animals of the Frozen North,"_ Scarlet shrugged.

" _Don't forget, Raze saw them as well and he is a veteran Huntsman,"_ Coco told him, " _Even the Lord Commander believed them. And Lucia saw them as well. That's the whole point why they went to speak with the Nikos."_

Ilia blinked in confusion at the name. She was surprised at the sudden information she was getting. She was curious about the names she was hearing.

" _the Nikos?"_

Coco glanced at her, surprised at her inquiring tone.

" _You really are not from Remnant if you don't know the Nikos,"_ she said shaking her head, " _Well they are the ones that are in control of the Cold Haven. Their leader Argus Nikos is the one who has the authority to open the Gate and allow the Faunus through…."_

" _You and I both know there is no way that's going to happen,"_ Scarlet told her with a shake of his head, " _Haven is still recovering from the last war and there is no way they'll let the Faunus through the Gate. Northerners are patient in their spite."_

" _But that could lead to a war here," Yatsu spoke,_ the soft timbre of his voice rippling through the air around them.

" _It would lead to fighting no matter what we do,"_ Coco said, " _We just need to be ready for it."_

Ilia frowned.

" _Then…the Lord Commander believed the Schnee about the Grimm?"_

Scarlet let out a small chuckle.

" _He did,"_ the human told her with a light shrug of his shoulders, " _You chose one of the worst time to actually join the Hunt girly."_

Ilia turned her gaze toward the direction where the white-haired girl was seating with the blue haired guy. The two of them seems to be talking to each other about something but what they could be saying was lost in the sea of conversations going on around them. So, this was the girl that Blake trusted to help them. She didn't look like much and the only thing that she could feel about her was that she has white hair. Ilia was still confused as to how the human got Blake to trust her, but Blake hadn't talked much about what happened between her and the Huntress and then with the rumors that were going in around Silas about her before she and Adam left but other than that…

Maybe she could befriend the girl and learn some of her secrets….

* * *

Later that night, when Ilia was in her room she went to sleep for the night but when she next open her eyes, she was in the middle of a forest. The young woman walked by herself for a few moments before coming across Adam who was seating by himself upon a broken log that was on the ground. The young man glanced at her as she approached.

"I infiltrated the Huntsmen," she announced to him.

Adam give her a brief nod.

"Good," he said, "What have you learned so far?"

Ilia reported everything she had learned today from Coco about what the Hunt was doing these past few days and the meeting with Nikos who was said to control the land on the other side of the Gate. Adam stayed silent for a few moments mulling things over.

"Then they were serious about letting us through the Gate," he said, "However from what you say things won't be going our way it seems. Thanks for the report Ilia, I am sure that you were the one that could do this…pass for a human rather than us."

"I'm still fighting the instinct of camouflaging myself to hide," Ilia admitted to him, "To not be able to use it as I want…"

"Then use it when there is no eyes upon you," Adam told her, "Learn whatever you can that can give us an edge. I'm sure you felt the change in the air. Winter is coming to an end soon."

Ilia nodded. She had felt the change as well and the winds were not as cold as when they were in the middle of Winter. She looked at Adam for a few moments before revealing the last piece of information she had for him.

"I saw her," she said, drawing Adam's eyes, "The Schnee girl."

She noticed him tensing.

"And?"

"What do you want me to do about her?" she asked.

Adam stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Try to get close to her to learn what you can about her," he said, "And when the chance present itself, I will give you the order to kill her. _"_

Ilia stared at the young man across her. There was a dark expression upon Adam's features now. She should have known that he would order her to do this.

"She seems to be important for the Hunt," she said.

"Then her death will create distrust within their ranks," Adam continued, "Another advantage we can exploit when the times come. I will speak to my father about what you've told us and Ilia, know that your actions will save our people."

"I know," Ilia answered before the area around her faded into nothingness as she opened her eyes.

She was back in her room, the sun wasn't even shining down from the sky yet. The young Faunus pulled herself out of bed. She had a mission to accomplish and she was going to accomplish it. She thought about Blake at how easily she was led to trust in the Huntress. Ilia knew that Adam didn't like the Huntress because of the rumors and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that those rumors will never bother the dark-haired girl ever again.

For Blake's sake, she will stain her blade with the Huntress's blood.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read as Ilia makes her appearance.**

 **Since Remalan is not Ilia's first language, it was in italic while Silimirian is normal just as it was for Blake during Blood of Kings.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	10. Atlas 3

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this one.**

Chapter 10

 **Atlas**

The capital of Atlas was in full recovery now that the war with Mistral is over. Quickly after the defeat of Nox Schneider and his armies, Queen Morgana had sent an envoy to the Houses of Mistral so that they would come to the Capital to bend the knee to her and give her their loyalty to the crown and with the Schneider, the cousin line to the Schnee wiped out from the face of the earth, the House that had governed Mistral for centuries was gone crushed in their resistance.

Morgana was now seating upon the Throne of Jewels with her golden crown seating upon her head, a red dress upon her body as she was looking at the envoy that had answered the call. There was a member from House Soleil, a young woman that looked like she was in her teens with a young man beside her both of her skin of a similar tone to her lover, Emerald.

House Dayne had sent a young man. Dressed in his family color of gray and gold. He was an imposing figure standing there with his sword upon his hip. He was quite a handsome one with his long blond hair and bright green eyes. He was accompanied by two of his guards.

House Marshall surprisingly was there as well. A portly looking man was standing to represent his home. He was older than the other two however, there was something behind those beetle black eyes that seems to set warning within Morgana's mind. Something about this man was more than he seems despite his unfortunate form.

Watts had managed to inform her of who they were before their arrivals.

The young woman was Ciel Soleil, the oldest heir of her home with her father having perished in battle against them. The young man was Allen Dayne and the portly looking man was Charles.

"You have answered my summons," Morgana spoke out her voice carrying across the great all of Kings, "Your family has rebelled against the Crown and lost. However, I am not without mercy. Swear featly to me now, and you may serve me just as you had served the Schnee for centuries or you can resist, and watch as your entire line is extinguished just as it had been for House Schneider."

The man, Charles pulled out his blade causing the guards that were in the room to tense up at him but he simply placed the sword down upon the ground as he was kneeling down as well.

"I, Charles Marshall, hereby pledge fealty to the Crown and will serve from this day to the end of my days," he said simply with a bowed head.

The young man Allen Dayne did the same.

"I have no wish to continue the war my father had fought in," he said, "I have to look out for the people that placed their trust in me. If protecting them means kneeling as my father had done to the Schnee then so be it."

Ciel Soleil was the last one to remains standing. Morgana looked at the young woman who stared right back toward her before she lowered her head and kneeling down as well but she didn't say anything at all causing people of the court to whisper lightly.

"You will not give your allegiance?" she asked.

"I only need to kneel to do so you Grace," Ciel answered, "Words are not needed."

 _In other words, you are kneeling because you have no other choice._

Morgana couldn't help but let out a small smile at this. There was something about Ciel Soleil that was interesting. This young woman didn't come here to shower her in praises with pretty words. She was asked to submit and that was what she did, nothing more nothing less. Unlike the two men, she is not here because she wanted to, she is only here for her home and her House.

 _I shall keep a close eye on you Ciel of House Soleil._

Morgana then stood up from where she was seating addressing the entire Court now that had joined her in this moment. She glanced around at them all.

"Then, as of this moment," she spoke out, "I announce the Winter Wars over. Now it is a time to recuperate and help the realm recover from these past weeks of brutal fighting that had taken much of our fighting men. Now it is time for the soldiers to return to their homes and to the families, mourn those that are lost and rest from this war. May this era of peace last for many years upon the people of Remnant."

There were cheers going around us as they were all raising their hands toward her as she herself was smiling where she stood. The Queen then dismissed the court until all of them lords have left the room. She let out a small sigh as she frowned lightly to herself before taking a seat back down upon the Throne.

The war was finally over and now she can finally focus upon what she truly desires, however, the situation will be tricky since she doubted that the Lords will want to go to war this soon. She will need more information about Vacuo and speaking of Vacuo…

"Has there been any ravens from Tyrian Silver Fox?" she spoke addressing her loyal knight.

"No, my Queen," the man answered, "There has been no ravens."

"It's unusual for him to go this long without sending words," Morgana murmured, "Something must have happened…send for Watts, I will meet with him in my Council Chambers."

The knight nodded lightly to her and walked out of the room leaving the Queen of Remnant seating upon the Throne. She was leaning back upon the chair as she had two guards still standing there to protect her. She had accomplished one of her goals and that was wiping out the Schnee as well as the Schneider lines from the world…

 _Now all that remains is the bastard in the North,_ she thought, _I need to send a raven to Mercury as well so that he could take care of the problem quickly. However, the ravens he sent about the Grimm reappearing is also troubling. If the Grimm had indeed reappeared as the Hunt believe, then it's no brainer to assume that they will march South soon…but how soon? I'll need eyes and ears there as well and Mercury is no spy…I need eyes in the North._

She pushed herself off the chair and made her way toward the direction of the hallway behind the Throne which lead straight into the Council room. It was empty of course but Morgana didn't have to wait long before Watts was there again, dressed as impeccably as ever.

"You've summoned me?" he asked.

"Vacuo," she said, " I want to know what you know about it. What news comes from the independent nation? Tyrian has gone long without sending a raven. He should have reached Patch by now and accomplished his objective."

"I have received no news from him," Watts said, "I found this odd as well so I've sent a few of my spies to the nation. I should have a letter in the coming days…however, the situation in Vacuo is going as well as we expected. They are still bolstering their forces…a surprise attack might bring them to heel quickly and could reveal the location of the Maiden you're looking for."

"I doubt the Lords will want to go to war this quickly," Morgana said, "The Winter Wars has only recently ended for them…however, I will make plans with the Amastrial forces to start preparing for this battle. I want to build my kingdom first before going to war after all, war is a costly thing."

"So it is," Watts told her, "However, there is something you must come aware of. The Great Keep of Gryphonhall have been set ablaze from the words I have gotten. It would seem the White Fang have managed to take advantage of the destabilization of the western lands and took control of a good part of it."

"The Gryphons have all been killed?" she asked, curious.

"Unsure at the moment," Watts told her, "The White Fang might get bold and decide to launch their attack to Atlas."

Morgana smirked.

"The White Fang won't attack here," she said, "My informant in their group will made sure of that. It would seem they made use of the information I sent them about the Lord Paramount of the Vale feud with Lord Glenn and they decided to use that to their advantage."

Watts looked confused.

"I'm not following…?"

"I'm simply using their hatred of human against them," Morgana smiled taking a seat upon the chair, looking at Watts, "I knew they would jump at the chance of gaining a little bit of power. My informants will keep the Khan's attention on the Vale…for now at least."

She looked up at Watts face.

"And the North?"

The man gave her a light nod, "Since you know of the Grimm, Haven is aware of it as well. Many of them have started to build their armies to prepare for the coming war against those creatures. I've also gained words that the Lord Commander had pleaded for the Faunus of the Frozen North but it went unheeded. If the Gate remained closed, they will be fighting at the Gate…not sure the Hunt will have the power to hold them back."

"And the bastard will die in the fighting hopefully," Morgana said, "I want to know what's happening in the North and sent a message to Lord Nikos. _Tell him that no Faunus should cross that Gate and if they are, they are to be put to death and all that aided them through."_

"I shall see it done," Watts said, "However doing something like this would ignite a war in the North…the last one left scars still felt till today my Queen."

"Let the Northerners fight their own battle," Morgana said, "I'm sure they are a few noble Houses there that share my feelings with the animals of the Frozen North. They will not be allowed here and if we're lucky, the bastard shall die in the fighting if a war is to come."

Watts nodded.

"Of course," he said, "Mistral is still without a Lord Paramount now that Nox Schneider has perished."

"Lord Caspian has shown loyalty to us and to the Crown," the Queen said, "House Whitewood will be the new ruling figure of Mistral and Caspian Whitewood will be named Lord Paramount. Make sure that he gets words of it and be sent back home to put order to Mistral."

"I'll see it done," Watts told her with a light nod, "Am I dismissed then?"

Morgana gave him a light nod of consent and the man left the room. Morgana let out a small hum as she looked at the late afternoon sun that was outside, the light of the sun shining through the ornate window of the room. She had power now, and she was in control of the entire Kingdom that had just finished a war.

The conflict in the Mountainous Vale will soon be dealt with, however, Morgana was confident her informants would tell her if the Khan would change her course to Atlas. That was the things with animals called Faunus. Give them a bone and they'll try to bite your hand off to take off with it. Thought, the Faunus will learn that to cross her will be a very dangerous action.

Nox Schneider learned that the hard way when he was burned alive in his own armor. The young woman then decided to leave the room and head to her chambers where she could relax and enjoy some wine. It was a shame that Emerald wasn't here or, so she would really enjoy having the young woman shudder and moaning beneath her as she has always done almost every night since they had started their bedding again.

However, strangely enough, she found her mind returning to Whitley Schnee.

The boy had been so hopelessly easy to manipulate that it wasn't even funny. That's because that's all he was, a boy forced into the responsibility of a man. He was arrogant, of course but there was one thing that she recognized form her time back then was that Whitley loved his family. She remembers how distracted he was when Winter was in a coma of some sort and could tell how relieved he was when the girl had woken up the sheer relief was visible to anyone even if it was just a passerby. Whitley would have made a great pawn considering how hopelessly in love with her that he was…however, he was also a stupid idiot driven by his emotions and his hatred of the Faunus.

Morgana shook her head free of those thoughts.

 _Well he is long dead now,_ she thought, and for a second, she felt a strange sympathy for him despite him being dead.

She remembers the look in his eyes as he died…even though as she stared down at him with his cock still inside her cunt, she was looking down at him seeing the questions that were swirling within his sky blue eyes, the _why have you done this_ the _betrayal_ that was upon his features as well as some surprise at what she had done.

 _Through the thralls of Winter songs,_

 _We will never break the crown,_

 _The greatest age shall once dance,_

 _When dragons sing in the sky,_

 _When horns call in the night,_

 _Men shall battle and die,_

 _Of gold and silver not all treasure made,_

 _The old Kings shall walk again,_

 _Their tombs alight with light and horn,_

 _As the Thralls of Winter sings,_

 _The river weep for the fallen sons,_

 _The ice will sing in the wind,_

 _Oh Gil-Adad, Gil-Adad,_

 _May the sun warm my flesh of sin,_

 _May the fires clean me of desire,_

 _As the Thralls of Winter sings,_

It was an old song, Morgana whispered to herself. The song she had learned when she was still a young girl back when she was learning to use her Aura back in the House of Healing. The old masters there had many strange texts about the pass ages, ages that men forgot but Morgana knew that those tales were true for she carries a power within herself…

A power she had stolen from another.

Oh, how many times as she heard Amber scream in her torture chambers about the location of the others? And yet, the young woman didn't break at all. She didn't tell her anything about what she knew of the other Maidens and it had frustrated Morgana to no end.

But even after taking the power from her, Amber still didn't break however, she withered away in the darkness of the Black Keep cells. She didn't scream anymore and all that she was now was nothing more than a shell of a human being, her mind broken beyond repair…

Morgana pulled herself from her memories looking up toward the window of the room she was in noticing that it was pitch black outside. How long as she sat there in contemplating thoughts? For many hours it seems for the day seems to have gone away from her. With both Mercury and Emerald out of the castle, she was strangely bored…

Maybe she could take a lover to bed and fuck them till she couldn't anymore…but she preferred to hear Emerald whimpers and moans whenever she fucked someone so she couldn't do that. Even when she had fucked Whitley that night at their wedding…

 _Have I grown attached to her?_

She remembers when she first crossed path with Emerald. It must have been years ago now if she thought about it. At that time, she had Watts in her employ and he had brought with him the strangest tale of a ghost thief in the area around a small town in Amastrial. They were many tall tales going around about that thief who disappeared into nothingness whenever they had stolen something.

At first, Morgana remembered scoffing at the thought of someone to be able to do something like that…

At least until she had witnessed it herself and seeing that slip of a girl disappear before her very eyes…and she had Watts hunt her down with his spy network it wasn't a big ask. She had found herself fascinated with what Emerald could do and more ever…she had found someone else that used their Aura.

Emerald never really revealed as to what happened to her to cause her Aura to awaken but unlike her, she had been born without it like a lot of people in Remnant these days. She was foreigner that much was obvious to Morgana however, how she ended up in Remnant was puzzling to say the least…

Emerald had been weary of her back then and Morgana could help but feel a thrill at the girl weariness of her. Emerald carried a pair of wicked looking weapons upon her person that strangely enough looked like small Scythes which chains and she had been right to be weary after all, that is until Morgana had revealed that she could use Aura as well, lighting her hand with fire.

A tentative friendship had formed between the two young women back then. Watts had her working for them and Emerald picked up her skills quickly and it wasn't long before she had taken her to bed with her and gotten to know every inch of the darker girl… and it wasn't long before she had her wrapped around her fingers.

However, for her to become attached…

 _Useless,_ she thought, _She may worship me but I can't get attached to her…I can't allow myself to become attached…not until I have the power of the Four in my grasp…_

That had been Morgana's goal for so many years now and getting attached to someone will detract her of that focus which had managed to bring her to where she was now. She can't allow her focus to weaver…not when she was at a crucial part of her plan.

She had removed all obstacle to her front now…and now that the Winter Wars are over, she will bolster her army and then, she will invade Vacuo.

 _I will come for you, Spring Maiden…and your power will be mine just as Fall is now part of me…_

* * *

 **Morgana officially ends the war against Mistral and a new goal is in the horizon.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	11. Beacon 2

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Now read on.**

Chapter 11

 **Beacon**

When she had first learned how to use Aura, Weiss had never expected to be teaching it to others. At first, she hadn't really understood what Aura was in the beginning however, ever since the Lord Commander had wanted her to teach the people of the Hunt about it, the young woman had been thinking of how she would go to teach it to them. But that had been easier said than done as she recalled the first lesson she had given.

It had started the very day she had given her speech to them, reminding the people of the Hunt of the duties they had sworn themselves to. From what Lady Ashla had told her back when she had first started to learn it is that Aura was the power of one's soul. The young woman looked at the group that was in front of her, a light frown upon her face.

"As many of you have realized about that power," she started, "It form a shield around us to protect us from harm. Any Aura can be used up and like a muscle it needs to be trained so that it can grow stronger. Using your Aura, however is what we're going to focus upon your training on. Be warned that even I didn't fully understand it on my first time and don't expect to be able to do it on your first try as well, but practice in the craft is what makes you perfect."

Those were her words to the Huntsman and Huntresses that were with her and as the day was passing by it was clear that many of the men were frustrated at what they were doing. They were still trying to drawn upon the power but with little direction on how to do that exactly, many of them had become frustrated and even angry that they weren't making much progress at all despite it. However, they were a few people that still trained despite that. A young man who was quickly becoming a friend, Neptune who was used to fighting with a Lance as well as another Huntsman by the name of Flynt Coal, a young man from Mistral who had joined in the weeks she had been away from Beacon these past few months.

These past few days, however, found Weiss spending most of her time in the training ground with her sword at her waist and teaching the people as since the few that had fighting experience were fighting in the ground as she was looking at them and then when it was done, Weiss stepped forward and started to talk to them yet again.

"Good," she said, "It get easier to draw upon the power during battle, I found. The first time I actually had to draw my sword and using this was against the Grimm when they attacked the Faunus camp so let's just hope that our people here will be able to be more experienced with their Aura rather than be unprepared on the battlefield."

It had gotten easier to teach them thought she always reminded them to practice with reaching within themselves toward the power that was now lying beneath their skin. Which was that led her here now, looking out toward the empty lands of the Frozen North. She was once again on duty tonight on top of the Gate observing the empty lands in front of her. There was no wind tonight and the sky were clear, giving the light of the moon that shone down from the sky a silvery blue glow. She looked up toward the celestial light that was above her for a few moments before turning her attention back toward the empty lands once more.

Despite she was working to improve the Hunt's chance against the Grimm, deep within herself Weiss knew that they were starting to run out of time. Winter was slowly but surely ending as the new year was already two months in and she knew that the Faunus would have already noticed the change in the wind as well, but even so, she knew that Raze will have the news on what the Lords of the North have decided to do about the Faunus of the North.

There was a sinking feeling within Weiss's heart that things were going to get worse for them from here on out. If by some miracle the Lords of the North decided to let the Faunus through the Gate then Weiss would feel most of the burden that she had taken lessen slightly however, from Lord Argus Nikos reaction to what she had promised the Faunus, Weiss wasn't hopeful for them to let the Faunus through…but if that happens, would it mean that the next time she saw Blake…they will be enemies?

Weiss hated the though, or even consider it to be possible. She didn't think she would have the strength to face Blake in battle as enemies. The Faunus girl was someone that she trusted and she had even given her the black dagger as a token of that friendship and thinking about it now, Weiss knew for a fact that it was made of the same material as her own sword.

Dust steel.

Which made her wonder exactly how such a weapon ended up in Silas in the first place? The Hunt didn't really know what type of weapon dust steel was for such high level of equipment was not something that many people was aware of. And since it was found in the General's room, it could be that the man was a noble at least to have a weapon like that upon him. Weiss turned her attention away from the Frozen North before making her way toward the pathway that was built in the mountain so that she could get down toward the ground and toward Beacon.

Her watch had ended up here and the Huntsmen who had come to relieve her had only given her a brief nod of acknowledgment before moving away. The young woman continued downward until she reached ground level and passed through the people that were working there. She gave them a brief glance.

"Weiss,"

She found Neptune approaching toward her.

"Neptune, you're done with the horses?" she asked.

The young man nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "Not much else to do so the horse master send me off. C'mon, let's go and find something to eat in the mess hall."

Weiss thought about it for a few moments before following the young man. She was famished from her watch so getting something to eat before she turns to bed would not be harmful. The duo entered inside the mess hall finding an empty table and soon enough, the duo were seating together and enjoying their food.

"Why did you join the Hunt Neptune?" she asked, finding herself curious about it.

The young man looked up toward her as if surprised by her question.

"Well…I'm a bastard," he said to her.

She blinked surprised.

"You are?"

"Aye," Neptune answered her, "the Vasilias of Mistral, that's the family I was born in. I had brothers and sisters of course however, I was still not part of the family."

"Even if they taught you how to use a blade?" Weiss asked.

It was highly unusual for bastards to even learn how to use a weapon. Weiss knew that it was because of her father that she had even managed to get to learn about it and Sir Young had always been kind to her even as a child and he had been most eager to teach her. Most noble families barely gave bastards a second chance nor even a second look.

Neptune only shook his head.

"I've left that life behind," he said, "I only joined the Hunt so that I could be part of something…even if that something that many people forgotten. But we have purpose now, the Hunt is preparing for battle against the Grimm and you've been teaching us on how to use Aura."

Weiss let out a small sigh.

"I hope it will be enough," she said, "the Grimm I fought against were only skirmishes…and I have never even seen their true forces yet…how many are they going to be…and can we really hold them here at the Gate?"

Neptune gave her a look.

"Maybe with the Faunus we will have a fighting chance," he told her.

Weiss looked at him.

"Maybe….that also say that we should get them through the Gate," she said, "But from my meeting with the Lord Paramount…I have little faith that something like that would happen."

Neptune looked at her confused.

"If the Faunus aren't let through, won't they have a battle here?"

The white-haired girl nodded, noticing just how fucked the situation was for them. How was she going to do anything to rationalize this? She won't even be able to keep one promise to a friend and that would lead to a needless battle and who's to say that the Grimm won't interfere with that fight. There was little she could do however, here at Beacon, but the Lord Commander had her teaching the people here how to use Aura and maybe gain an advantage they didn't have before.

" _There is no honor among the Huntsmen_ ," Weiss said softly, repeating the words she heard long ago from Lord Argus himself.

Neptune gave her a look, but the young man didn't say anything at all and then a odd tugging feeling distracted her from her thoughts. She knew that it was Dust and that he had returned to the castle. The young woman suddenly sat up from where she was seating and made her way out of the building following the strange tugging feeling in her chest and sure enough, the large white form of her direwolf appeared in the distance and as soon as he took notice of her and made for the young woman. Weiss gently petted his head as the large wolf sniffed at her.

Taking some treat from her clothing she gave it to him letting him eat it from her palm. She could feel the Huntsman looking at her, but Weiss didn't care as she was gently petting the animal in front of her. However, there was a strange feeling in her gut as she was looking at Dust. She still remembers that strange dream she had about the place that she had been. She didn't really understand what that place was and why she had seen it in her dream however, something tells her that since she had never been there before, then Dust must have been the one that had seen it.

Could the bond between them be changing somehow?

Dust looked up at her as if sensing her thoughts and she found herself staring into those blue eyes once more. She smiled at him and feel him lick her face before he moved away from her and from where he was going, he was heading up toward her room to sleep. Weiss simply chuckled and made her way after her companion, having the same idea that he has…

Maybe some sleep will ease her worry a bit about what was waiting for them in the future.

* * *

Weiss turned her gaze toward her left.

She had felt someone watching her, a familiar prickling feeling that she remembers from back in Atlas whenever there was a noble talking about her. The white-haired girl chanced a glance around the training area where she was standing observing the two new recruits fighting against each other, however, there was no one with their eyes upon her, so she passed it off as nothing. Glynda Goodwitch was there as well, the severe blonde woman looking at the recruits fighting.

"Next," the woman called out.

Another duo approaching and one of them was a woman with long red hair tied up into a ponytail. The girl was holding a short sword in her hand as she was holding the makeshift shield in the other. Her opponent was also a girl but it was easy to see from the way the girl was reacting, she was never trained with a sword before.

"Begin," Glynda called out.

The redhead was the one who defeated her opponent quite easily, looking to be barely trying while doing so. From the way she moved, Weiss can tell that the redhead had previous experience fighting, though where she learned was a mystery.

"Good Ilia," Glynda said, "We'll make a ranger out of you yet…Beatrice, take your training seriously. Your enemy is not going to hold back against you. You should go to Master Gnis to learn a blade at this rate."

"Yes ma'am," the other woman said with a light nod.

Weiss turned her gaze toward the two girls finding that the redhead, Ilia, was staring at her. Her eyes were a curious shade of silver. The girl's gaze however wasn't like those of the Huntsman who knew about her as a bastard or anything like that at all. They were just empty of all feelings, almost like the girl didn't show her feeling at all to the world at least to them all but then the moment was broken and redhead, Ilia, walked back to the place she was in among the other new recruits that were there.

"That girl…Ilia, she is a new recruit?" Weiss asked Glynda with a curious tone in her voice.

"She joined a week ago," Glynda told her, "Keep to herself mostly probably someone's bastard the girl is…however, she is well trained and I'm curious who would have taught her and given how skilled she is, she must have started young."

Weiss simply hummed lightly.

The sound of a horn blowing drew their attention. Weiss made her way toward the Gate finding a horse and a rider thundering into the courtyard. The young man was dressed in Huntsman clothing as he was looking around himself for a few moments. However, Glynda seems to know him for she quickly approached.

"Henry," she greeted.

The young man looked toward her.

"Lady Hand," he said, "I bring news…Faunus were sighted in the woods."

There was a whisper at that. Weiss can feel her eyes widening lightly in surprise.

"How many?" she asked stepping forward.

"Just over eight I saw," Henry said, "From what I can understand, it's not the host that are at Silas. They haven't started marching…not yet at least."

Glynda narrowed her green eyes.

"Then let us go and warn the Lord Commander of the situation," she said.

And that's exactly what they did. Ozpin was seating at his desk after Henry had finished telling him his tale. He was simply doing a recon mission for one of the Fort they have across the Chain when he came across them. They didn't see him, but he managed to get away and rode all the way here to Beacon.

"For them to be this close to us," Ozpin spoke out a light frown upon his features, "must be a scouting party of some kind…or some Faunus trying to brave the Chains."

Weiss looked at the man.

"I could go and try to meet with them," she said drawing everyone's attention in the room, "We are no longer fighting against them anymore and if they are indeed trying to cross the Chains, they could get attacked by our own. If I can meet with them and learn of their intention here maybe we can reach an understanding."

Ozpin stayed silent thinking about it for a moment.

"You are a Ranger now," he said, "And it is a sound idea, however, if they are hostile and attack you and whoever comes with you deal with them, understood?"

"Yes sir," Weiss said feeling a surge of happiness rising through her.

The girl didn't say anything anymore for she was already out of the room and into the courtyard. as she was walking she made her way toward the stable finding Mercury there. The young man looked up as she was approaching and straightened up.

"Let me guess, you're going out there to meet the Faunus?"

She gave him a look.

"That's a pretty good assumption," she said, "Where you listening at the door as well?"

"I know you Weiss," he said, "Anyone can tell that you of all people want the Faunus through the Gate and if making good relationship with those out there then you think you can get them to join you."

Weiss had finished preparing her horse.

"If you're talking this much then you want to come?" she asked.

Mercury smirked lightly.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, "Oh…and I've gathered some people for the team as well…five of us should be enough."

Weiss gave the men a glance before nodding.

"Six," she said, " _DUST,"_

As if heeded by her call, the large wolf approached to her side as she climbed upon the horse and then when everyone was prepared, the group made their way out of the Gate and into the large empty land of the Frozen North. Dust was running ahead of them as Henry led the group forward leaving the Gate behind as they were no making their way through the Frostbite Woods.

"How far along?" Weiss asked, giving Henry a glance.

"Ten miles out east of here," Henry spoke back, "We will have to hurry if we are to catch up to them."

Weiss nodded and spurred her horse on traveling through the trees and keeping her breathing calm, the cold air wiping her cheeks. The girl wanted to know exactly what those Faunus where doing this close to the Gate. Blake had told her that they were some families that didn't want to fight, risking the Chains rather than face the Grimm but it had been Winter, surely, they weren't foolish enough to try crossing the Frozen North during the Winter…

The hours passed as they rode, the sky darkening as night was approaching and it was around then that Henry came to a stop looking out in front of him. Weiss, and Mercury came to a stop beside him.

"That's where I saw them," he said pointing, "Just there."

Weiss observed the trees carefully, thought there was nothing that could have shown that anyone was here. Weiss glanced at her direwolf noticing the animal was sniffing around at the ground.

"Dust, look for a scent," she said, "We need to know where they've gone."

The direwolf looked at her before moving forward. The girl jumped down from her horse as well as the group that was with her.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked, the only one that remained on his steed.

Weiss glanced at him.

"I need to see if they left tracks behind," she answered him, "Maybe we can tell just how many they really are from these."

Mercury let out a soft hum.

"A good plan," he said, "You're good at tracking?"

"My mentor taught me some tricks," she answered him walking forward, "Maybe if we found those Faunus we can learn what's happening in Fort Silas."

"That is if they are even part of that group," Mercury reminded her.

Weiss nodded. He had a point.

The duo walked together through the woods before reaching the area that Henry had indicated. The white-haired girl glanced around the area for a few moments taking it in. There was little sign that showed that anyone had been here for long and there was no camp fire remains and since it hadn't snowed in a couple of days, the remains of the campfire should be here.

"No campfire," she said, "Must have been passing through when Henry saw them."

"Must have," Mercury said, "I'll go check this side to see if they are any tracks leading anywhere."

Weiss gave the young man a glance, but she nodded at him. Weiss then made her way toward the area keeping her eyes upon the ground searching for any sign that Faunus had been here but there was nothing at all to be seeing. The white-haired girl looked around herself for a few moments narrowing her eyes as she crouched down toward the ground brushing the snow off a fallen log and ice could be seen but there was no sign of footprints at all.

 _Even in the snow…they should have been prints left behind and yet the area that Henry showed me…is devoid of anything,_ she thought, _Could Henry be mistaken…or he hadn't seen any Faunus at all or…_

Sound of someone's footsteps drew her attention, finding that it was Henry and the young man was fugitively glancing around himself. Weiss pulled herself to her feet.

"Henry," she said, "Are you sure that's where you saw the Faunus?"

The young man nodded.

"Of course," he said quickly, "I saw them myself."

Weiss looked at him, puzzled by his nervousness.

"I don't see any tracks at all," she said, "If the Faunus had come this way then…"

Suddenly blood splattered upon Weiss's face forcing her to jump back as something stabbed straight through Henry's neck in front of her. It was a knife causing the young woman to widen in her eyes in shock at what just happen. Henry gurgled but he fell upon the ground dead before he touches the snow-covered floor.

Weiss instantly drew her sword out looking toward the assailant but found none other than…

" _Mercury?_ "

She was shocked at the young man across her so shocked that she didn't move until a knife had stabbed her straight through her gut. The girl gasped in pain as the young man was approaching toward her, dragging another knife out as he approached toward her and he wasn't alone for the other member of the Hunt that came with him where there but they were just standing there…watching.

 _W…What the hell is going on?_ Weiss thought holding her sword at the ready, _Why are they…_

Another knife stabbed her, this time right above her chest and she found herself stumbling back, her sword falling out of her hand and into the ground. Warm blood was already seeping through her clothing from her wound and Weiss back found a tree to lean against, the pain stabbing through her like hot knives.

"Why are you…?" she said.

Mercury approached toward her.

"The Queen sends her regards," he said.

Weiss's eyes snapped at him, feeling nothing but confusion at that.

 _The Queen…_

The woman who had killed her family. The woman who had killed her sister…and now, she had come for her.

However, before Mercury could give the fatal blow, one of the man suddenly screamed in pain drawing both of their eyes were drawn toward a large white shadow tearing into one of the men that was behind them.

 _Dust…_

The direwolf tore him apart and before the man could finish screaming it was already moving to another who had made to grab his sword but had his arm ripped out instead by Dust's lunge at him. Mercury noticing the men with him were busy with the wolf, chose this moment to escape leaving them all to be ripped apart by the large feral beast.

And it was at this moment Weiss saw why Blake says that the direwolves were feared creatures by her people. Dust by himself had ripped four men apart before they could even put up a fight and they were now all lying dead on the ground with her against the tree. Dust approached toward her, his jaws wet with blood as well as some flecks of it upon his fur but despite it's fearsome appearance, Weiss had never felt so relieved to see him.

The wolf let out a soft whine as he noticed her injuries. Weiss raised a hand and he gently licked it.

"Thank…you, my friend," she said softly.

 _This is the second time you've saved me from death…_

Weiss then turned her attention toward the knife that was at her shoulder before pulling it out, gasping in pain as she did so. The weapon was coated in red and she let it fall upon the ground. Turning her gaze toward the other knife, Weiss pulled it out as well, gasping as she held on upon the weapon.

 _The Queen sends her regards._

Those were Mercury's words. The new Queen of Remnant wanted her dead and after even killing the Schnee family along with her sister, this new Queen wanted her dead as well.

Morgana Fall.

An odd smell from the weapon in her hand drew Weiss's attention. She stared at it for a few moments before lifting it to her nose to smell it. She can smell the rusty tang of blood but there was also a fouler smell coming from the blade a smell she recognized…

"Poison," she whispered, "Not only he wanted to betray me but he poisoned his daggers as well…"

Weiss coughed, blood falling from her lips when she did so, causing Dust to whine even more. She can feel her strength weakening so Weiss find herself leaning upon her wolf to keep herself standing. Dust seems to understand for he lowered himself lightly and taking this as a cue, she pulled herself upon the animal.

"Dust…find…help," Weiss gasped, already feeling the poison weakening her.

The wolf suddenly started to gallop forward, and Weiss tightened her hand upon his white fur letting the animal ride her back to Beacon…at least, that's what she believed. Unknown to Weiss, however, instead of turning back South back to the Gate and the Huntsman, Dust was heading straight North his destination unknown…

* * *

 **Dust saved Weiss once more...but his destination is...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	12. Silas 1

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Anyway, it's been a while since a Blake chapter so here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 12

 **Silas**

Blake Belladonna could feel it in the air.

Winter was coming to an end soon and it won't be long before they are marching once more heading toward the Gate. The bitter chill that had stayed in Silas for the past months since they've stayed here had been slowly disappearing. Living here in the Frozen North, Blake had grown accustomated to the chill and she can already feel the change in the air. She knew it won't be long before her father gives the orders to march once more but the question remains into what they will be marching to.

Will Weiss be able to keep her promise to her or will the Huntsmen keep the Gate closed for them. Blake hoped that her friend would be able to open the Gate for them as she had promised however, not many Faunus believed that something like that would be possible given their long centuries of fighting against the Hunt and the people that lived on the South of the Gate. Blake found herself playing with the dagger most of the time before she would go to bed and despite the danger that was out there for them, she will do whatever she can to protect her people.

However, a small part of her knew that she couldn't do it by herself, not after facing that strange Wraith like creature that was shaped like a man and yet, it wasn't. She can still feel it's grip around her throat. Blake knew that without that dagger Weiss had given her, she would have been killed, died just like the other Faunus that the Wraith had slaughtered right before their eyes.

"Can't sleep?"

Blake found her mother there. Kali Belladonna was wearing warm fur upon her form, her own golden eyes shining with concern. The young woman instantly turned toward her mother taking in the familiar features that she recognizes that are upon her own face.

"Mom," she said, surprised at her.

Kali had a small smile upon her lips.

"if I managed to sneak up on you," she said, "Then you must have been deep in your thoughts."

Blake smiled at her.

"How unusual for you to come here," she told her mother.

"There was nothing more to do back at the tent," Kali told her, as she glanced out toward the empty Frozen land in front of them, "I must say, that this is quite a majestic view."

"It's very beautiful isn't it?" Blake told her.

Kali glanced at her.

"Then what is it that keep you from truly enjoying it Blake?" she asked.

"Have I become so transparent?" Blake asked.

"I know you my daughter," Kali said simply.

Blake turned her gaze back toward the distance.

"It's just…old worries," she told her mother, "Would we walk through that Gate and become allies to the Huntsman or will we fight our way to it? I'm afraid that if we fought, I would face Weiss on the battlefield as an enemy…would I have the strength to face her?"

"You seem to care greatly for the Huntress," Kali said.

Blake simply shrugged.

"You are a lot like your aunt was," Kali told her.

Blake glanced at her, "My father's sister?"

Kali nodded.

"I've only met her a few times before I was mated to your father," the woman told her, "Her eyes always seem to be fixed toward the Gate. She was a dreamer…always wondering what type of life is on the other side of the Chains, enamored by the grand stories of the Awasha mystics but then one day, she simply disappeared."

Blake looked at her mother.

"She…left?"

"Your father went looking for her but there was never any trace of her found," Kali told her, a sadness in her eyes, "Something that hurt your father deeply and even when you left with the Huntress, he had that same fear you would have disappeared without a trace like his sister did."

Blake turned her gaze forward. She remembers her conversation with her father on the wall of Silas…

"He could have just told me," she said.

Kali let out a small laugh.

"Keeping things close to the chest is something that your father can do very well," she said, "I only know of this because I was close to his family. His sister was a kind friend to me and looking at you, you remind me of her."

Blake looked at her, curiosity burning within her.

"What was her name?" she asked, "I don't think father ever told me."

Kali looked at her and was about to speak, but sound of footsteps approaching them distracted the older woman. Blake turned as well finding Sun approaching toward her. The blond young man blinked seeing the two looking at him.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

Blake let out a small sigh.

"What is it Sun?" she asked him.

"It's time for our patrol," Sun told her, "Since you didn't show up…I came looking for you."

Blake turned her attention toward her mother. Kali only smiled at her.

"We'll talk more next we see each other," she said.

"Of course, mother," Blake told her giving the woman a gentle smile, "I will see you later."

After saying goodbye to her mother, Blake followed Sun through the maze of tents as they were going to set out on patrol. It was something that her father had agreed to do after the attack of the strange Wraith all those weeks ago and so far there have been nothing about them at all. The patrols never amount to anything but, with the Awasha protective magic around the entire camp, it would take a while before the Grimm could ever found this place.

"Sorry if I interrupted a moment with your mother back there," Sun told her.

Blake give him a glance.

"It's alright," she told him, "She's just been telling me stories about the past."

"Really?" Sun said, "Anyone interesting?"

"Say that my father had a sister once," Blake told her, "Before I was born…but she disappeared one day, never to be seen again."

Sun stayed silent for a few moments.

"I heard a few talks about that," he said, "I heard that your father had a sister, but I always thought it was just a rumor since I have never seen her."

Blake nodded at him and a light frown appeared upon her face.

"Velvet not joining us?" she asked.

"She is waiting with the Awasha mystic that is going with us," Sun told her, "Turn out, he is going to check on the spell to see if they are still holding."

Blake nodded. In no time the two reached their destination and Blake already noticed Velvet as she was speaking to the Awasha. It was a young man with dark hair falling over his eyes. He was dressed in the familiar robes of the Awasha clan and he had marking upon his face almost like tattoos over his left eye as he was holding a staff in his right hand. The two looked at them as they approached.

"You're here," Velvet said, "I'm surprised that you were late Blake. You're usually the first one here."

"Lost track of time," Blake told her, "Everyone ready?"

"We are," the Awasha spoke out, "We're just waiting on you."

Blake nodded lightly before preparing for the patrol. Taking her swords and her dagger as well as some provision for the road since they will be probably be out there for hours, the young woman was then ready to leave and leave they did.

Sun was leading them out of Silas and into the wood as the Awasha and her were bringing the rear. The young man was quiet as his eyes which were a deep amber were looking at the direction of the tree, a thoughtful expression upon his features.

"It would be best to check on the wards as we move," he told them.

"Why is that?" Velvet asked, "It would seem every three to four days one of you set out."

The man smiled lightly.

"The ward like many things if left unchecked and uncared for, wither away," he told them, "I will give Aura to the ward to strengthen it once more and given what roams this land now, we have to be throughout."

Velvet let out small hum.

The walk stayed silent for a few more moments and Blake keep her eyes searching through the trees, ears flickering searching for any type of sounds that were suspicious, but the forest was strangely alive this time of day. She could hear many animals moving about on their routine. They reached the first point of the ward and the Awasha approached one of the trees almost like he was guided toward it and placed a hand upon the bark of the object.

Something that was carved upon the bark of the tree glowed lightly as Aura pulsed through it. It was a strange symbol that she had never seen before and it made her wonder what it means. Seemingly satisfied, the Awasha stepped away from it.

"Unto the next one I'd reckon," he said turning his gaze toward them.

"Of course," Sun said, "Seems like it's going to be another peaceful day."

"Let's hope," Velvet said, "The stories I hear around camp about what attacked you already cause my blood to chill more than any winter storms."

Blake let out a soft hum as they set off again. She slow herself down so that she could walk side by side with the Awasha mystic, wanting to speak with the man.

"What did that symbol mean?" she asked, "I don't recognize the characters at all."

The Awasha mystic let out a soft chuckle.

"I doubt that anyone outside of our Clan will know what it means," he told her, "It's a spell in the old Tongue…the language of the Gods, empowered by their blessing."

Blake looked at him.

"How connected are your people to the Gods?" she asked.

"We are all connected to the Gods Blake," the Awasha told her, "The only thing you must understand however, is how to listen to them. My people have followed the old ways for centuries. We watch, we wait, and we protect. The teachings of our ancestors still echo down to us in our actions. While many Clans have forsaken the old ways but we Awasha, the old ways are our ways."

Blake turned her gaze forward.

"That is why most Clans today still value the Awasha's council," she said.

"Not many does," the man told her, "I can admit that my Clan is the smallest out of all that exist out there. The only time the Clans seek us for advices is for their own personal gains…Lady Ashla have done well to instruct your father to lead us here however, I fear that not all listen to her warnings."

Blake glanced at him.

"Cain Taurus," she said.

"He is a man of war," the Awasha said softly, "And man of war only knows how to start them, not how to see pass them."

Blake remember all to well the look on Adam's face before he left to accomplish the mission his father had sent him to. That look in his gaze when he stared at her, inquiring as to where she had gotten the black bladed dagger.

 _Will he share the same fate as his father? To be a man of war…_

"How can I make them see?" Blake asked, softly.

The Awasha smiled lightly.

"Thousands of years fighting each other," he said, "that is what is blinding many to the path you wish them to go on."

The two fell silent once more as they walked with Sun and Velvet. Time passed comfortably for Blake as they continued their patrol and yet, there was nothing out there to be found. It would seem as Sun had said before, this will be a peaceful walk. It had been a long time since Blake had been peaceful. They reached another tree and the Awasha did the same as before as the same strange character as before glowed upon the bark of the tree.

"It is done," he said.

Then he stopped seemingly to listen to something. Blake did as well and for once realized that the forest had become dead quiet. The animal sound that she was hearing earlier had all died off leaving a heavy silence in it's wake.

"Did you hear that?" Velvet spoke out looking around them.

Sun went still as well, as he had realized what was going on.

"The forest…it's quiet," he said, " _Too quiet."_

He placed a hand upon his staff.

"No," the Awasha said, "We can't fight them, take cover quickly, here."

He pointed at the root of an old tree that was slightly leaning to the side and Velvet was the first one in followed by Blake and then Sun. The Awasha muttered something softly as the very air around them seems to be suddenly filled with a fog as he pulled himself down with them keeping his hand upon the staff in his hand.

"Remain quiet," he said softly.

Blake can feel her heart hammering in her chest as she had one hand upon her sword as she looked out toward the fog that the Awasha had created. It was a tense silence that followed and with the already deadly one that was around them, it made Blake tried very hard no to breath too loud and it was then a new sound reached her ears.

Something was moving in the snow just beyond them and then a shadow appeared in the distance. It was of a great black beast covered in fur with white plates around its legs and upon his face. Glowing red eyes shone as it let out a deep growl. The great beast was easily bigger than any bears Blake had ever saw but what truly caused her to freeze was the pale figure that was seating upon the Grimm's back.

It was one of those Wraith like creature and it was a woman this time compared to the man they saw last. Her hair which was inky black was long enough to reach her shoulders and her skin was as pale as moonlight. Her eyes were completely black as she was dressed in similarly colored armor. The female Wraith glanced around herself almost as if she was searching for something and the great beast she was riding was sniffing around.

"She'll find our scent," Sun breathed in her ears.

" _Quiet,"_

The Wraith's head snapped in their direction and Blake feel her blood freeze in her veins when those black pool of blackness was seemingly looking straight at them. It was almost like she had heard them speak. The wraith's attention remained fixed upon their general direction and Blake heart was doing a mad dance in her chest now with the wraith and then, she turned her mount toward where their direction was. Blake could hear Velvet quick breathing behind her as well as the barely hidden terror as her form was trembling and soft whimpers seems to come from her as well. The footfall of the Grimm approached toward them and Blake can see the Awasha readying his staff almost like he was poised to strike against the dangerous enemy that was surely going to find them if they stay here…

 _Caw-Caw-Caw_

The sudden cry cut through the tense silence, startling Blake as the Wraith brought her mount to a stop and snapped her head at the right, toward the direction of where the sound was coming from. Blake could hear the large Grimm growling as it was also turning it's head were the sound was before turning toward it and the Wraith gave a last passing glance at their direction before turning away and riding off. The sound of the large Grimm footfalls echoed, crunching on the snow on before it faded off in the distance.

Blake let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, her heart still hammering in her chest at the sight of the massive Grimm and the Wraith. She had never seen a Grimm that large before…the Beowolves were the Grimm that she always saw whenever that she had ever faced this fell creature and now, it would seem that they were more and what was those strange white plate upon it's form…

"Velvet, you're okay?" Sun asked.

Blake turned her attention toward her friend, finding tear tracks upon the young rabbit Faunus's cheek as she was still trembling where she sat.

"Gods…I never realized…how terrifying it can be," she said.

The Awasha had stepped out from where they had hidden, and Blake followed him. The stillness that had fallen at the Wraith's presence was still in the air as she instantly looked at the direction it had gone but there was nothing to be seen at all, no great black shape moving in between the trees no pale figure.

"I wonder what it was looking for?" Blake said.

"Probably heard us," Sun said, with a frown upon his face.

The mystic however, stayed silent almost as if he was contemplating something in his mind. Then, he turned toward them.

"It's best if we report this to your father Blake," he said, "If the Wraith are as close as they are now to Silas, it won't be long before they find it."

Blake nodded. This was bad if there was one of them here.

The group head quickly back to Silas, never noticing the raven that had come to stop right above them. Then the bird took off into the sky heading South.

* * *

Ghira Belladonna had both of his hand joined together when Blake finished her story of what had happened. The Mystic had gone off when they returned to Silas saying only that he needed to speak to Lady Ashla about what had happened. Cain Taurus was there as well, his face concerned into a deep frown. The Scar leaders was pale from the fear of what had happened just a few miles away from Silas and the Bears leader had his arms crossed.

"We can't stay here any longer," Ghira said simply, "If those Wraith are prowling the lands near here, even more reason to make our way south toward the Gate."

"That all depends on if the Huntress will keep her words," Cain Taurus spoke out.

"If we stay here, then those Wraith will slaughter our people," Ghira said glaring at the man, "Winter is coming to an end, we all know it and felt it. The cold winds of the north have lessened some of their biting chills, there is no better time to start the march."

"What if those things attack us while we were on the road to the Gate?" The Scars leader asked, not able to hide the fear that was in his tone.

"That is a risk we'll have to take," Ghira spoke, "I will need to speak to the Awasha if they could find a way to protect us while we are moving. Maybe Lady Ashla will have some idea of what can be done."

The man's eyes were focused and firm.

"Spread the words to the people around Silas," he said, "Tell them that we'll be leaving in two weeks, enough time for us to pack and plan things out."

The other leaders nodded lightly at him and walked out of the room leaving her alone with her father. Blake glanced at the man noticing his stare was upon her. His features had softened lightly however, there was that firmness upon it.

"Are you okay Blake?" he asked, "After what happened…"

Blake gave him a light smile.

"I was scared," she said, "But I'll be fine…but, is it really wise to move again with them so close to us?"

"We have no choice," Ghira told her, "If one of them is already this close and it won't take long for another to come and then more of them. Let's just hope that your Huntress friend can do what she can for us or you know what can happen."

Blake glanced at him. She knew all to well what was riding upon that decision she made all those months ago choosing to give Weiss a chance to help them.

"I know," she said.

* * *

 **The Faunus have decided to move now Winter is coming to an end...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	13. Unknown Island-Winter

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Now read on.**

Chapter Thirteen

They had been flying for hours before night fell. Yang had decided to simply land them on an island somewhere surrounded by seas and from what she can understand, the place was completely inhabited meaning that they will not run into anyone while they were here. Winter still couldn't put what had happened behind her, knowing that she had just done something that few can even boast about.

She had ridden upon a Dragon…well, not by herself but still, that was still something that was a marvel to her. Night had fallen some time ago already and Yang had already had a fire going with tents already prepared for them to sleep in tonight. The sound of the sea was quite loud where she was seating, listening to the waves crash ashore. It was quite cool tonight, given that Winter was slowly coming to an end but it didn't seem to have snowed at all in this part of the world. Winter had never left Remnant all her life so to be able to see so many things like that was almost out of this world.

Then her attention was returned to the woman that she was now traveling with.

Yang Xia Long was the Dragon Queen of Anima. When she was a young child, Winter had seen a map of the known world in her father's studies and Anima was only half of the size of Remnant from what she could remember but she didn't know much about it. And now, she was the one that is going to go there with Yang because she was able to do hear the Old Gods as Yang and Ruby had told her. She remembers all to well that strange experience when she had touched the Elfwood tree back in that forest and it makes her wonder as to why the white owl had led her there. Her attention was once again brought back toward her companion who was simply seating by the fire herself.

Yang had not said much during the time of their travels but while Winter was noticeably cautious around the large Dragons, Yang casually touched them almost like they were household cats and hearing them purr under her touch was fascinating to watch. The large yellow one, Melchior, she had called it was slumbering not too far from where they were it's large form a black shape on the edge of the camp. Yang herself also drew her attention well, mostly the horns that grew from the top of the young woman's head scaled similarly to those the large yellow dragon has and it made her wonder if Yang was a Faunus of some kind there was also her left arm which was completely bandaged the entire time, Winter had seen her. The Dragon Queen often wore long sleeves as well or something a single sleeve but it was always the left arm which was covered.

"It will be best for you to get some rest," Yang spoke suddenly startling her, "It won't be long before we reach the Anima."

Winter stared at her for a few moments.

"I thought Anima was farther from Remnant than that?" she asked, "We couldn't be reaching it this quickly."

Yang chuckled.

"On the back of a Dragon," she said, "The world seems a whole closer than you realize."

Winter glanced at the direction of where the dragons were slumbering.

"Are dragons that common in Anima?" she asked.

Yang glanced at her, in the light of the fire her eyes seems to reflect the golden glow of the flames within her purple eyes. The blond woman let out a small hum.

"It is not like they are common," she explained, "It's more…like an expectation. Dragons and Anima have always been impossible to separate from another. Many other lands beyond our borders know quickly that whenever one thing of Anima, one must also think of the dragons, the fearsome creatures that dance in it's skies."

There was a thoughtful expression upon Yang's feature then.

"As long as no one enter their territories, dragons usually leave people alone," she said, "That isn't to say that there are not people foolish enough to try and capture some for their own desires. As their Queen, it's my duty to protect my people and my dragons."

Winter look into the fire and strangely enough, she find herself thinking of her father. He had been King of Remnant for many years and yet he was killed and now her homeland was in the hand of a monster. It also brought back in her mind why she was going to Anima in the first place.

"What you are planning to teach me?" Winter asked, "Will it really help me take my family's throne?"

Yang let out a soft hum.

"That depends on you."

Winter looked at her, taken aback by the words. While the words themselves didn't have any other meaning to them, however the way Yang had said them…

"What do you mean?"

Yang shook her head.

"It's nothing," she said.

 _What is it that she isn't telling me?_

Winter narrowed her eyes.

"Finish your thoughts," she said drawing Yang's attention toward her, "What would depend on me? Is it not right for me to fight for what's rightfully mine? The Schnee have been ruling Remnant for thousands of years. It's my birthright to seat on that Throne not Morgana…and yet, despite that, all I have been doing so far is running away…first Oscar helped me, then Ruby and now you…"

Her hands had tightened into fists.

"How can I be a Queen when all I have been doing so far is letting others help me and not help myself?"

Yang let out a small sigh.

"You are not a Queen right now," she said simply, "You're just Winter Schnee and Winter Schnee is a girl alone in the world."

Those violet eyes seem to stare right through her.

"Ruby told me many things of what is happening in Remnant right now," Yang continued, "If the news had come from any other people, I would have scarcely believed it, however, something tells me that you will have much to worry about rather than your throne in the coming years."

Winter looked at her, absorbing the information that Yang was telling her.

"What are you talking about?"

Yang blinked.

"Ruby didn't tell you anything?" she asked, almost incredulous tone in her voice.

"Tell me _what_?"

Yang seems shocked at her.

"Why wouldn't she…?" Yang started before trailing off, "I swear that girl. Maybe she thought that if you know you would have never agreed to come with me to Anima…I thought you knew…"

"Knew what?" Winter asked, impatient.

Yang looked at her.

"Ruby told me that she has been keeping an eye upon the cursed land in Remnant you call the Frozen North," she said, "However, something seems to be blocking her power somehow… Never before have I heard something like that happening before for the Priestess's power to be blocked somehow…something sinister is stirring in that land."

Winter had seen what Ruby could do somewhat when she was taken into the Immaterial World. It hadn't even crossed her mind that that power could be blocked anyway.

"What could have blocked her?"

Yang let out a small hum.

"Difficult to say, but it had to be something even more powerful than she was," the Dragon Queen mused, "Considering how much was lost during the Dark Age of Remnant, the knowledge of what it could be is only guesswork at this point but, Ruby did learn one thing however. The Grimm seems to have returned."

Winter stared at her.

"You can't be serious?" she said, "the Grimm…are well, it's just an old legend isn't it?"

Yang stared at her.

"And you're the Guardian…something that is possibly even older than the Grimm if the tales are believed," she said.

"I barely even know what that is," Winter said, "All that Ruby had been doing so far is teaching me how to control my Aura…I barely know anything about all of this…"

Winter trailed off, her mind suddenly snapping upon something. She suddenly stood up, mouth dropping at her shock. She couldn't believe that she hadn't made the connection before…

"What is it?"

" _Weiss is there,"_ she whispered softly.

Yang blinked in confusion.

"Weiss?" she repeated.

"My sister," Winter said rounding on her, "well…half sister, but still…, she joined the Hunt half a year ago when my mother exiled her from Atlas…"

Yang seems interested.

"Ruby mentioned that you had a sister," she said, "I'm sensing a story here…that is, if you will like to tell it."

Winter sat back down upon the ground once again. She had joined her hands together as she was staring into the fire, thinking back to Weiss. Has it really been half a year since she had seen her sister on that day when they last said goodbye to each other?

"When my father was found dead…in his hand was a small blue flower," Winter said, "the flower is called Layelas, it's a favorite of mine. I had pinned one on Weiss's clothing that same night before the feast. Mother always hated Weiss for what she was and with the small flower, she had wanted to execute her but…somehow, she decided to exile her out of Atlas to never return."

Winter let out a small sigh.

"The last letter I sent her was only days before the coup," she said softly, "Weiss probably believed that I am dead…just like the rest of my family…not like I was in any way of contacting her when I was with Oscar…and Ruby believed that the less people that know about my survival…the better it should be."

Winter placed her hands upon her face.

"Now you're telling me that the Grimm…creatures that almost destroyed Remnant once are coming back and she is at the Gate…the front lines of this upcoming battle… _Goddess how could I leave her like this_?"

The Dragon Queen let out a small hum.

"Maybe that's why Ruby didn't tell you," she said, "If you knew…you wouldn't have wanted to leave her behind."

Winter stayed silent for a long moment after that.

"I would never leave her behind by choice," she said.

She heard Yang moving and looked up. The Dragon Queen was now standing right in front of her staring down toward her. Her violet eyes were no longer illumined by the flames which casted long shadows across her features. With the horns upon her head, she was an impressive sight.

"Joining the Hunt," she said, "Your sister must be good with a sword."

Winter nodded.

"I have seen her train with a sword before, and she is quite skilled at it."

Yang nodded lightly.

"Then if she is as skilled as you believe then she will be there when you return," she said.

Winter thought about it. Weiss was a skilled woman with a blade and she had seen how deadly she can be when she was training back the with Sir Young. Weiss was good with a blade that much she understood. She hoped that her sister will still be there when she returns.

"Yes," she said, "She will be there when I return."

Yang smiled briefly.

"Yes, now get some rest," she said, "It's late."

Winter nodded and went to her tent and bedroll. Lulled by the sound of the crackling fire outside, it didn't take long for the girl to fall asleep but as soon as she had done so, Winter found herself standing in the middle of a familiar forest. At first, she was confused for a few moments before realizing that this was the Immaterial World, the same world Ruby had gone with her…

 _Strange, I didn't expect to come here in my dreams,_ she thought, _and the last time I was here, I heard my father's voice…_

There was a flutter of wings, drawing her eyes upward finding the familiar eagle that was always there when she was in the Immaterial World. Winter couldn't help the little smile that grew upon her lips at the sight of the bird and then she raised a hand. Almost on command, the bird came down toward her and landed upon her sleeve.

It was a beautiful eagle, feather as white as snow. The bird's eyes were as blue as her own something that was off putting at first since she never see a bird with eyes like these before, however, the Immaterial World didn't seem to be like any place she understood so. She gently touched the bird, feeling the feathers glide beneath her fingers.

"Ruby told me you're my guide," she said as the bird looked at her, "A guide to what exactly?"

The bird let out a soft cry before flying off over her shoulder causing the girl to turn and her jaw dropped in shock. The forest around her had disappeared completely but a very familiar location to her had taken it's place. It was a courtyard, the same courtyard she had seen Weiss train everyday with Sir Young and as she was looking, she found that she recognizes the building that stood behind it. White Castle gleamed in the sun, like the finest jewel.

 _How…_

The sound of clashing swords drew her eyes, finding two young men fighting against each other. Winter turned her attention toward them, noticing instantly that they both share the same long white hair which were tied in ponytail as they were both using the blade. They couldn't be older than fifteen at most.

"Move your feet," a voice called out, "Footwork is essential in a swordfight Jarus."

Sir Young was standing by, dressed in the armor which gleamed as well. It bore the symbol of the Schnee upon the breastplate and a long sword was at his waist. Winter's eyes widened as she noticed that his hair was as black as coal, and that his face looked younger than she remembers when she last saw him…

 _Wait…he said my father's name…then…_

Her gaze turned toward the two young men, blue eyes wide with shock unable to understand what was happening in front of her but she kept her gaze glued upon them. Then the taller boy disarmed the shorter one as the blade flew to the ground and a blade was fixed upon his chest.

"I yield," the shorter one said.

The taller boy lowered his blade with a small smirk upon his features. He was quite handsome Winter noticed, eyes as blue as sapphires, with well-defined cheekbones and his white hair was like an halo upon his head. His eyebrows were similar colored as he extended his hand toward the younger boy.

"How many is it now?" he asked, his tone light, "Best out of thirty five…"

The younger boy rolled his eyes, pushing his hand away.

"No need to act smug Jelius," he said.

Jelius laughed and Winter felt her heart skip a beat as she knew that she was looking at her uncle. The uncle that his father rarely spoke of in the many years since her birth. Jelius Schnee was the heir to the Throne and Winter had heard countless stories about him most from Sir Young during the time when she and Weiss would go camping along with them. She also knew that he died during the War in the North…the war against the Faunus.

Winter's gaze turned toward her father and her eyes widened lightly. He looked like the spitting image of Whitley. She had heard that many people compared Whitley saying that he looked just like his father at his young age but now actually seeing it, she realized just how right they were. Jarus Schnee was frowning at him.

"the crown Prince must not be so smug just because he won a practice duel," he said, "What would father say?"

Jelius let out a soft hum.

"He will probably be proud that both of his sons are skilled at the art," he said.

"But I never won a duel against you," Jarus told him.

"Meaning there is still room for improvement brother," Jelius reminded him, "I must say, this was the hardest I had to fight in a practice duel. You have improved much since the last time we spared against each other."

"You're just saying that," Jarus told him as the two walked together toward where the sword rack was.

"I'm not," Jelius said placing a hand upon his shoulder, "Trust me."

Jarus stared at his brother for a moment before sighing then smiling.

"Alright fine," he said, "No need to get teary eyes."

Jelius slapped his shoulder, "Now that's what I am talking about."

Winter was looking at the two brothers, completely taken aback at what she was seeing right now. She couldn't believe that she was actually looking at the two in front of her. Her father and her uncle the two boys in front of her. She couldn't believe that she was actually seeing them like this. It also made her wonder as to why her father hardly talked about Jelius. As she was looking at them, the two boys seem to be amicable and brotherly to each other…and it even seems that Jarus admired his older brother so why…

Then the two boys turned around seemingly fixing her with their gaze causing her heart to leap to her throat.

 _Could they see her?_

Then a voice spoke form behind her.

"Jelius, the King summons you to his study," it was Sir Young, "A messenger came a minute ago."

Jelius nodded.

"Then I'll see him," he said.

Jelius walked through her almost like she was a ghost causing Winter to touch her body at the phenomenon happening but the young man seems to have hardly noticed for he continued on until he was gone.

"What did father want?"

"The messenger didn't say," Sir Young spoke out, "If it's important, I'm sure we will learn of it soon."

Jarus simply nodded, looking oddly forlorn. Winter stared at him for a few moments and raised a hand, subconsciously wanting to comfort the young man but before she could touch him the world around her fell away and then her eyes opened.

The Dragon Queen was kneeling beside her.

"Come," she said, "It's morning, we need to move if are to reach Anima before nightfall."

Winter blinked at the blonde woman, her eyes feeling bleary from sleep. Noticing that she was awake, Yang left her probably to go and pack her things. Winter seated up from her bedroll blinking in confusion at what had just happened?

Has she had been dreaming all of this up?

But she couldn't have…she didn't even know how Jelius even look like and yet, she could recall the young man she had seen in that strange dream…vision…whatever it was perfectly. Winter raised a hand toward her eyes to wipe it but then realized that she was holding on to something within her fist.

Opening it, she found that she was holding a small but white bird feather.

She stared at it for a few moments…

 _No,_ she thought, _It was no dream…I don't understand it yet, but…it was no dream._

* * *

 **So ends this chapter.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	14. Vale 2

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Chapter 14

 **Montainous Vale**

Joan Arc woke up from her sleep feeling warm and refreshed. The young woman blinked as the light of the morning filtered through the tent. The young woman blinked and pulled herself up but something warm was still holding on to her body so she glanced down toward the figure that was beside her. Mia was still slumbering beside her, the female Faunus not yet awake.

She felt her heart soften as she was staring down toward her lover. Mia had been the one who talked to her when she was lost in her anguish at what had happened back at Gryphonhall. Joan had felt it had been her fault that the war against the Glenn was going on between their two families. If only she wasn't so selfish back then and seduced Catelyn…

 _Of all the regrets I have now,_ she thought, _This will remain the one that will always hunt me…_

Untangling herself from Mia on the bed, Joan went to wash so that she could face the decision she had made some days ago now. As she was dressing herself, the memory returned quickly of what had happened.

After Mia had convinced her that what happened in Gryphonhall wasn't her fault, the first thing Joan had done waking up the following morning was to assemble the soldiers that her brother had sent off with her…

Flashback

" _I have no excuse of my actions," she said as she stood in the tent in front of the men that were in front of her, "I should have done the duty my brother had entrusted to me and yet, I was not strong enough to stand after what happened."_

 _She observed the soldiers in front of her._

" _It was easy to forget that it's not only me that has lost my home in that attack," she said, "All of us have lost something. I will not ask for your forgiveness but only to allow me to make up for the mistakes I have made."_

 _Brawnz Ni, the highest ranked soldier among them spoke out._

" _You are an Arc," he said, "And all of us have sworn our sword to your House. As long as that oath is there, we are with you Lady Arc."_

 _She looked at the men's features in front of her and noticed that some of them had agreed with Brawnz's words and others were also nodding at her. Joan gave out a light smile of relief at that. She had feared that she had lost the faith of the few men that she had left with her, the men that her brother had sent with her._

" _Very well," Joan spoke out, "Bring me up to speed with what I have missed these pasts few days. I know our situation is bleak and we can't stay on the mountains forever."_

" _Bleak is an understatement," Brawnz Ni spoke out, "We are only a simple garrison of fifty soldiers at best. They are not many games to catch in this mountain so our soldiers are hungry. The little food we have managed to secure before our escape from Gryphonhall is nearly depleted…its not to difficult to think that some of us are even starting to want to eat horse meat for food…"_

 _Joan frowned lightly._

" _Let me see a map of the region," she said, "We are going to need a solid plan out of these mountains."_

 _She approached the table were a soldier rolled out a large map of the Vale. Joan stared down toward it for a few moments, her eyes tracing the Frost mountains location upon the map, using her fingers she traced it from Gryphonhall's location to the further west lands._

" _We are two weeks out from Gryphonhall," Brawnz Ni spoke out, "It's safe to say that we are in this area," he pointed to a spot on the map, "I have noticed Lake Narash from our camp two days ago meaning our path could lead us down in the Brachus Forest."_

" _That's the terriroty of the RedFort," one soldier spoke out._

 _Joan narrowed her eyes at the mention of the place. She had never been there personally but she knew of the family that resided in this location. They were bannermen of her father Rickard Arc and in the old days they were bitter rivals but with the Gryphons under the Arcs command, they brought them to heel and they have been loyal ever since, thought it was one of the houses that her father never married one of her sister's in…since they had a son._

 _Lizbeth was close in age with the son however, instead of marrying to her to him, Lord Rickard had married Lizbeth to one of the sons of the Lord Paramount of Haven solidifying an alliance between the West and the North. She will need to play upon that alliance if she need to rally an Army against the White Fang. With her father still engaged with the civil war against House Glenn…_

 _She was not happy going there, not because of the rivalry between the two houses…however, because that's were Lady Catelyn was. There was a chance that going to this place could be a trap. Kuroyuri was too far north of where they are to get there and there is no way of knowing how much of the north was under the watch of the White Fang…_

" _They are banner men of House Arc," Brawnz Ni answered the soldier, "However, I also have concern going there. The daughter of Lord Glenn was wedded to their son not two years pass. They could have gained their loyalty through marriage."_

 _Joan didn't miss the gaze he sent her. What she had done with Catelyn was a well-known to the people of Gryphonhall._

" _How many ravens do we have?" she asked him._

" _We've only managed to take three in the rush," Brawnz said._

" _We are going to need to have them fly tonight," she said looking at them, "One will go to Haven and we will ask them for aid against the sudden White Fang upheaval. One will go to Kuroyuri…Nora must be told to avoid our lands if the White Fang army is still there and the last one will go to the Redfort, announcing them of our coming. Since they are close, that raven will arrive first however, I want three soldiers to go on ahead of us and learn the situation that is going on in their lands and learn if they had made an alliance with the Fang."_

 _She looked up at them._

" _It will take us around five days to reach the Redfort as we are," she said, "That's how much time the one sent will have to give us any news."_

" _Of course Lady Arc,"_

" _Spread the words to our people," she said, "Tell them that we have a destination."_

 _End of flashback_

That was what she decided to do and having a goal to work toward was always something that she wanted to do however…was going there the right idea? She will be facing the one person that was at the base of all of her regrets. The one person that she…

 _Do not think of that,_ she thought, _The past is in the past now…what I should focus on is the future. Jaune trusted me with the lives of our people…and I will make sure that I can protect them and if that means going to Redfort…then I will._

"Joan…," a soft sleepy voice called out.

The blonde woman who was now dressed in her leather and clasp turned around at the voice finding that Mia had awoken. The Faunus was wearing a sleep robe upon her body, her tail poking out from beneath it.

"Morning," Joan answered with a light smile as she observed her.

"You're up early today," Mia answered her taking her into a gentle hug one which Joan returned. How she enjoyed the warmth of her body against her own at night in her bed. However, something was bothering Joan about going to the Redfort. Can she really make this decision now after everything that had happened…

"What troubles you?" Mia asked her bringing her attention back toward those eyes of her.

"Mia…there is something that I need to discuss with you," she said, looking at her, "I'm taking my people to the Redfort and there is…"

Mia instantly stepped back from the hug, her face shocked.

"The Redfort?" she repeated, "Why would you take us to that place? Do you know how poorly Faunus are treated there?"

"I know all too well," Joan answered her, "I have been meaning to do speak with it of you ever since we left the Frost mountain behind but that is not the only reason why I am talking with you now. The family that reside there is dangerous and even if they are my father's bannermen, they are cunning and will do anything to get a leg over my family. With what happened at Gryphonhall…I can't show anything that can exploit and that mean…having you sharing my bed…or seen as my lover."

Mia frowned confused.

"You want to hide our relationship?" she asked.

"At least for a while," Joan told her, "Since you are always in my company…I thought up of a cover for you. You will be my maid…serving me and whatnots."

Mia seems thoughtful at that. Joan took her hand with her own.

"Mia…this is the only idea I had in my head that could work," she said, "I have to think about our people and that they could live till Gryphonhall is under my family's control again."

Mia glanced at her.

"And how long will that be?" she asked.

Joan thought about it for a moment.

"If I managed to get support from the North as well from the Redfort," she said, "That will take some weeks maybe months…that is to say if the White Fang didn't attack any other Fort to establish their power…"

"I get it," Mia said, "I get it…it will take a while… _a long while."_

Joan breathed out, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Mia asked looking at her, "I always knew they would be difficult choices to make…I just hoped that wouldn't have taken you away from me."

Joan looked at her.

"Do you remember back when we were at the Nest?" she asked her, "Do you remember my words back then?"

Mia looked at her seemingly surprised at her for a few moments before she seems to think back to that time and even Joan find herself remembering the gentle romance of their time there, short at it has been. A small smile appeared upon Mia's lips then.

"Of course," she answered, "I remembered them."

"Then you know that I will always love you," she said softly.

The two kissed gently and softly. Joan can feel Mia's letting of of her hand as her arm worked around neck to deepen the kiss and Joan find herself pulling the young Faunus woman closer to herself. Then Mia broke the kiss.

"Will it be the last kiss we will share for a while?" she asked.

"Maybe," Joan whispered.

Truthfully, she didn't know.

A soft sad smile appeared upon Mia's lips at that.

"I understand," she said, "I will be your maid."

Joan nodded. She wanted to say something however, but there was nothing that she could have said that could remove the sad smile from Mia's lips. Nothing worthwhile at least so she simply turned away and walked out of the tent. The camp they had set up was at the edge of the Redfort's land. Having left behind the Frost mountain, the temperature had become more manageable thought are still bound of snow upon the ground but the air wasn't as cold as before.

Joan walked through the camp with Arc's Song at her waist. She had taken to walk with the ancestral blade of her family at her waist, as the Arcs of long ago had done before they became Lord Paramount. The story of the sword was that it was gifted to them by the Schnee when they were chosen to become the Lord Paramount of the Western lands of the Vale and Joan knew that she was the first Arc in a while to wield the fabled weapon.

Knowing her destination, Joan made straight for the tent where her mother was staying. She had barely talked to the woman ever since they had fled from Gryphonhall leaving her brother behind. Not like her mother was looking for conversation from what she can understand. The woman stayed in her tent all the time whenever they made camp and barely spoke to anyone at all. Letting out a soft breath, the woman flapped the tent open and entered inside.

Her mother was visible from where she was seating her back to her and she seems to be working on something embroiling something for the Goddess. She chanced a glance toward the table noticing the breakfast was still upon the table, untouched.

"You should eat," she said.

Her mother barely reacted to her voice continuing to work upon whatever that was in her hand. Joan walked toward the table as a silence settled within the room. It was an awkward silence and Joan need to say what she needed to before she speaks with the people at Redfort.

"I know that you blame me for Jaune's death," she started, "Goddess known that I blame myself for it. I have many things that I regrets now, things I wish I could take back, but my brother's death is the one thing that I know I can never fix nor take back…"

"Is there a point to this?" Mirianne asked, her tone and voice cold.

Joan faltered at the tone, but deep in her heart, she knew that she should have expected it.

"I've sent a raven to the Redfort," she told her, "I've received words back three days ago. There is meeting that is going to take place soon and I wanted you to be part of it. With what happened at Gryphonhall, I thought that…"

"You _though_ t?" her mother spoke, almost as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Mirianne turned to face her and Joan got the first good look at her mother for days. The woman's skin was pallid, heavy shadow underneath her eyes as if she hadn't had a good night sleep in days but it was the eyes that truly drew her attention. They were filled with nothing but hatred.

"All my life, I have tried to teach you," she said, her tone filled with a cold anger as biting as chilling cold of winter, "I have tried to make you into someone worthy of your House name, but never did listen did you Joan? Your scandal with Catelyn…sleeping with a whore, and now we can add the destruction of our home as well as your dead brother to your feet. Now, _I'm done_ trying to teach you. _I'm done_ being your mother."

The two Arc women locked eyes.

" _Get out, and don't you show your face before me again,"_

With those scathing words, Mirianne turned her gaze away from her and went back to whatever she was doing before she was interrupted. Joan stayed by the table looking at the woman's back wanting to say something, however, the cold accusation that her mother had thrown at her weighted heavily against her.

"If that is your wish," she said softly before turning around and walked out of the tent.

Outside, Joan walked by herself letting out a soft sight. She should have expected something like that from her mother after everything the woman went through. Not like she was the perfect child either…the sound of a horse approaching toward her caused the young woman to look up noticing one of her soldiers there.

"What is it?"

"Lady Arc, riders approaching our location," the man said.

She frowned.

"Did you see the sigil they have with them?" she asked.

"They carry the sigil of a red bird upon their banner," the soldier spoke.

Joan narrowed her eyes.

 _So he is coming here,_ she thought.

"How many riders?" she asked.

"Over a hundred of them."

"Spread the word to our men to get ready," Joan spoke out, "And alert Captain Brawnz."

"At once my lady," the rider spoke before ridding off.

It didn't take Brawnz long to come to her and the man was already in full armor his sword at his waist. Joan herself had taken to wear her own armor, the one she was wearing when she was last in Gryphonhall.

"Why is he coming to us?" Brawnz told her, "I thought we still have a day to reach the Redfort."

"We do," Joan told him, "However, for him to come to us…and with a hundred men no doubt…just be ready if this doesn't go well."

"I will tell my men as such," Brawz answered her.

Suddenly the tent flapped open drawing their attentions.

"My lady, they're almost here."

Joan could hear the approaching horses. She placed a hand upon the pommel of the blade at her waist and stepped out with Brawnz, her fur coat flying behind her. She was dressed in her house color of gold and green as she walked forward and the thundering hooves of the horses approached toward where her camp was, the banner of the Gryphon dancing in the cold wind.

It was then the riders appeared, all of them in armor with the banner flying with and Joan looked at the approaching soldiers her eyes searching for her target but she didn't find him. However, she found someone else. As the riders stopped in front of her, a single rider approached forward and removed the helm he was wearing, revealing brown hair and dark eyes.

Joan met those eyes evenly.

"I was expecting Lord Winchester," she said.

"My Lord was the one who sent me," the man spoke out, "When he received your raven he ordered me to arrange a battalion so that I could give you an escort Lady Arc. These lands have become dangerous since the fall of Gryphonhall but my Lord was overjoyed to hear that you still live."

 _I'm sure he was,_ Joan thought dryly, "An escort to the Redfort? I will have to remember to thank Lord Cardin Winchester for his thoughtfulness…but what do you call yourself young man? You know who I am and yet, your name still escapes me."

"Call me Dove Bronzewing," the rider said, "And it is an honor to meet you Lady Arc."

The escort did speed up the time it took for them to travel to the Redfort and in no time at all they had arrived. The Redfort earned its name as she stared at it, the stone red despite the cloudy day they were arriving into it. It wasn't as big as Gryphonhall was but it was still large. Riding beside Dove Joan rode through the large gate and into the open courtyard were the Lord of the Redfort was waiting for them.

Cardin Winchester was dressed in his armor, gray in color with golden trimming. A large golden bird could be visible upon the breastplate over his chest and the young man's feature were sharp. His eyes were a deep indigo as they were observing her approach. Beside him stood someone that could described as a cool beauty. The woman was wearing a similarly clothed dress and was wearing her fur for the cold wind as the last of winter was still in the air. Her hair was black her skin fair and pale as her eyes which were a deep sky blue was looking at them approach and for a brief second, Joan met those eyes.

And she remembers those eyes from when she was much younger…and the gentle kiss that followed it.

Then she broke the gaze not wanting to stare at her any longer.

She brought her horse to a stop a few feet away from where the Lord and Lady stood and she dismounted along with Dove who approached toward the lord and gave a bow of greeting.

"My Lord and Lady Winchester," he spoke out, "May I present, Lady Joan Arc, of Gryphonhall."

Cardin was the first who spoke, his voice calm.

"Lady Arc," he said, "It is joyous to see you in good health…when I heard what happened to your home, I was worried what state the Vale would be thrown into but I am pleased to see you here."

Joan gave the man a light nod.

"Lord Winchester," she greeted, "I thank you for the escort."

"I aim to please," Cardin bowed lightly to her, "This is my wife Lady Catelyn Winchester," he indicated the woman at his side, "I'm sure that the two of you have met before."

Joan's eyes turned toward the woman beside him. Catelyn was much more beautiful than when they last met each other as young girls. Womanhood had given her something that the girl she remembered from back then lacked and those ice colored eyes met her own, giving nothing away of their previous history.

"My lady," she spoke, her voice soft giving a light bow, "I welcome you to the Redfort."

Joan gave her a light nod of greeting but she didn't say anything. Cardin chuckle lightly.

"Well, come now," he said, "Let us get out of the cold then. I'm sure the feast tonight will be well received for you all."

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	15. Atlas 4

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Anyway, here is the next one so enjoy the read.**

Chapter Fifteen

 **Atlas**

Watts was looking at the letter in his hand with a frown upon his features. The man was seating in his office within White Castle, with many papers around his desk, however as he was looking at the letter, he could feel a headache growing. When he has sent words to his spy about what had happened to Tyrian's fleet that went to Vacuo, he had never expected something like this to happen.

The words in front of him, however didn't disappear nor did they change as he was reading through it. Tyrian as usual decided to do things his way and ended up losing his ships in the process and if he was reading it right, five dragons had appeared in the middle of the battle and burned through them all. Watts had trouble believing at first, believing that the man was exaggerating in the letter however, he remembered that there was an old Alliance between Vacuo and the Dragon Kingdom of Anima. It was ancient history to anyone living today but long ago, at the end of the Dragon Age, The Schnee King of that time along with the Dragon Queen and the Red Roses had a talk since it was them who brought an end to the Mad King who set Remnant ablaze in his attacks.

While what truly had taken place in this talk is up to anyone's guess but it would seem that the Alliance had begun then and there with the Dragon Queen promising to help Vacuo rebuilt after the Mad King had attacked there and even the Schnee King of the time helped, however, the alliance didn't last for the sons of the King, Jacques Schnee and Lawyet Schnee who fought in the Schnee civil war…all because a jealous brother who wanted too much.

Watts couldn't help but rub the bridge of his nose at that. If Tyrian's fleet was destroyed in his attack on Patch, then the plan of using him to launch the invasion of Vacuo was going to alter at a result. The man knew that he should report this to Morgana soon enough, and the better they could make a new plan about what to do next the better…thought with the news they had gotten from the North about the Grimm…

He had wanted this part of the plan to actually go as planned however, it would seem that even the best of plans can go awry with unknowable factors. If there is one thing Watts hate is that not having all of angle of what was happening. As a spymaster, gathering and manipulating knowledge came easy to him as breathing does to everyone else, however, as good as he was at his job, some information just isn't going to get to him in time…

 _Time…_

The ultimate enemy isn't it.

Watts folded the letter in his grasp before standing up from where he was seating and making his way out of his office. He is going to have to report this to the woman and he need to send words to his spies in Vacuo at least, the few he has there to keep an eye upon the island. There was a chance that this latest attack could ignite a new war between them and the Red Roses and with dragons thrown into the mix, there was no way of knowing if they aren't going to attack or not.

Vacuo was an independent nation in this world and as it was, there were no Kings nor true leaders within this nation that they could bargain with and with the Four great families that controlled it, such an attack might spark something dangerous in the future.

The war against Schneider had weakened some of Remnant's strength with Mistral military power weakened from the fighting and Atlas had lost some military strength as well. The new stability that had sprung from the end of the war is seen as a boon by the nobles who wants to rebuilt their lands but even that peace was still fragile after all, what happened to Gryphonhall had started to spread and with the White Fang making such a massive statement, they were fears that this new war might spread across Remnant with the Faunus that are oppressed could rise up and join their ranks…

 _It's a mess,_ the man thought, _But that's our mess to fix now._

Watts reached the Queen's quarters and found Silver Fox standing guard as usual. The man looked at him as he approached and he came to a stop in front of the soldier.

"Is she in?" he asked.

"She has company," Silver Fox answered simply.

Watts blinked in confusion for a few moments but before he could do anything a loud moan came from within the room behind the soldier. He noticed Silver Fox looking away at the sound and Watts cleared his throat.

"Ah," he murmured, "And here I thought Emerald was still gone from the Capital."

"It's not Emerald inside with her," Silver Fox answered.

"Well whatever it is," Watts said, "I'm sure that the Queen can stop in her… _activities_ long enough for her to hear this new. She had been eager to know what happened to Tyrian and his fleet."

Silver Fox looked at him, his eyes curious.

"You finally have some news?" he asked.

"Not the good kind, I'm afraid," he said.

More moans echoed from the room behind them and there was now a rhythmic pounding against the wall as well as louder moans. Watts looked at the door, feeling puzzled for a few moments before looking at the man beside him.

"And…how long has she been playing exactly?" he asked.

Silver Fox gave him a deadpan stare for a long moment and it was silence between the two men…well, silence except for the moans and pounding in the room behind them. Then, he glanced at the window that was nearby.

"Two hours now," he said simply, "They stopped for a few moments and started again…"

Watts let out a small hump at that.

"I wonder what her parents would say now," he said, "Knowing that their daughter takes ladies to bed and fuck them senseless. They always discussed on how they were going to marry her to nice well brought up young man…" Other moans louder than before interrupted him, "…Well, so much for that idea."

"As if her parents would be able to do anything to her now," Silver Fox reminded him.

Watts gave him a glance.

"At least she married once right?" he said a grin upon his lips, "Whitley was quite a well brought up fellow…well, as far as princes go at least."

"He was nothing but a boy and Morgana played him like the fool he was," Silver Fox snorted.

"A fool indeed," Watts said, "And lucky us that he was a fool otherwise Morgana wouldn't be seating on the Throne of Jewels if he wasn't."

" _Yes, Yes Yes…Fuck me…Yes…,"_

Both men turned their gaze at the door at the same time but then turned away again.

"A big finish," Watts murmured.

Silver Fox didn't even bother to say anything. The sounds within the room had died down now and the soldier raised his hand and knocked upon the door loudly so that the occupants can hear them.

"Enter," a voice from inside spoke out.

Silver Fox opened the door and entered inside the room with Watts following after him. The room was well light from the sunlight that was shining outside and even as it was the warmth keep the room quite toasty. The windows were open letting the air outside in thought it didn't really do anything to hide the smell of sweat and sex that still permeated around them.

Morgana was upon her bed as naked as she was born with her whole body on display above the sheets of her bed. She was beautiful, Watts noticed, not something that he had ever forgotten in all of the time he had knew her and Morgana was someone who used that beauty to her advantage as she was able to caught Whitley in her web before she killed him...

"Watts," she greeted, amber eyes taking him in as the girl she was with was gently kissing her skin, "What brings you here this early in the morning?"

"My Queen," he greeted her with a light bow of his head, "I have some urgent matters that we should discuss soon. I have received news of Tyrian in his fleet."

Those eyes met his and he could see the surprise within them at that. Knowing that he has her attention, Watts gave her a light bow.

"I'll be waiting on the balcony," he said, "I'm sure that should give you time to freshen up."

Morgana nodded at him and Watts chanced a glance at the girl that was with her. Bronzed skin and violet eyes and dark curls. Quite a beauty she was and it made him smirk lightly at the sight. Morgana sure know how to pick them…

With that the man walked out of the room and into the balcony where there was already a table and a servant wasted no time to get him something to drink. He looked out toward the city and despite the cool air dancing through the area, the warmth of spring is starting to be felt in the South. Seating there, he was already going through his third cup when the Queen joined him on the balcony freshen up and dressed.

Watts turned his gaze toward her and she stared back at him.

"Well, where is Tyrian?" she asked.

"Based on the reports I have received," Watts told her, "He is dead."

Morgana stilled.

" _What?"_

The man gave her a look.

"He did as we had asked of him," he said, "But his fleet burned when he ran into a wall of fire."

Morgana glared at him.

"I have no mood for your clever words Watts," she said simply, "What happen in Vacuo?"

Watts pulled out a slip of paper from within his clothing and extended it toward her.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me if I said it outright," he said, "So I have brought the report with me and maybe then you will understand our predicament at the moment."

Morgana snatched the paper from him and rolled it open reading it's content as Watts calmly drink from the cup that was in his hand. He was looking at her expression and can see the disbelief that was upon her features as she was reading it's contents.

"Dragons?" she said looking at him, "But how could this be possible? Dragons haven't been seen outside of Anima since the Dragon Age."

Watts chuckled, "Well as you've no doubt just read, they showed up in the middle of the battle and turned the tide against Tyrian and his men. They were even whispering that the Dragon Queen had been present during the combat."

Morgana let out a grunt as she turned away from her.

"Yang Xia Long," she growled, "Of all people…it had to be her?"

"Vacuo has an unshaken Alliance with Anima dating back to the end of the Dragon Age," he told her, "They could use that to attack Remnant claiming the assault on Patch would be unprovoked aggression leading us to another war that we are not ready for."

Morgana looked at him.

"I trust I don't need to reminds of what happened the last time Remnant faced Dragons?"

"I know what happened the last time they were Dragons in this land," Morgana answered her tone biting, "But why would she show up on Patch out of the blue and with five Dragons no less? It should have been easy to take her and disappear before anyone could realize what was going on…Are they going to attack us here?"

Watts shook his head.

"So far, they don't seem to be doing anything other than repairing the ships that they have lost," he answered her, "It seems that the Dragon Queen didn't stay long for she left only days after her arrival but there is still one Dragon that dance in Patch's sky…nevertheless, this is not a favorable situation at all if they decide to attack us. Our military strength is weakened thanks to the loss of the Schnee Knights in the rebellion as well as House Schneider's soldiers despite the few that survived the Field of Flames as they are calling your victory over Nox…and let's not forget that the westernlands are in chaos with Gryphonhall falling to the White Fang and the civil war between the Arc and House Glenn going on and to top it all off, the Grimm are wakening once more and it won't be long before another war came from the North."

Morgana was looking out in the distance in front of her, but she seems to be listening to him since she hadn't interrupted at all.

"If we are that unlucky, we'll be facing three war on three fronts," Watts told her, "As fun as it is for you to play with your lady in waiting in the bedroom, you must remember that you took the Throne to gain power and with the favor of peace, we could use that to build our military power back up."

"Hazel is working on that," she said looking at him, "I spoke to him of it the previous night. There is much to be done before we invade Vacuo for the search of the Maiden."

"However, we need to make sure that the Throne of Jewels is still there when you have all those power Morgana," Watts told her seriously, "the Schnee didn't become the rulers of this land in a single lifetime and there is still time…"

Morgana turned toward him.

"There isn't time," she said, "Have you forgotten about the Grimm? We don't have much time before they attack the Gate at the North…I need to have the other Three powers before something like that happened. That's the only way I need to make sure that my Kingdom doesn't crumble against them."

"For that to happen the fighting need to stop," Watts told her, "In the west the White Fang need to be controlled. We can't have them going on as they have. With what happened at Gryphonhall, the westernlands have been thrown into a state of disarray that need to be dealt with."

Morgana glanced at him.

"I know," she said, "When Emerald returns, I'll sent her to the West to talk to the Khan."

Watts nodded.

"Speaking of dear Emerald," he asked, "Where have you sent her anyway?"

"North," Morgana answered her, "We received a letter from Mercury saying that he'll be making his move soon and Emerald has gone to pick him up and bring him back here with the news of the bastard's death. Like that, The Schnee names and their bloodline will be nothing more than a memory from the past."

Watts stayed silent at that. He remembered from the spy who had given him the report saying that the Dragon Queen had left the island but they were also talk of a white-haired woman leaving with her. At first, Watts hadn't wanted to believe it but they have been talking of a white-haired girl being sighted on Patch before the assault from Tyrian and his fleet and for the Dragon Queen to leave with that same strange white-haired woman…

The Schnee are not the only people in Remnant with such hair color and for all purpose, the woman could have been blonde but seen as white in a distance. He will keep that information to himself until he knows more but even so, all of the Schnee except Winter and Weiss were dead. Winter was in Atlas during the coup and for her to get to the other side of the country and on that island with none of his spies getting wind of it was ludicrous at best…thought no one had seen Winter since she had fallen from the tower back then…

 _It's been nearly six months since then,_ he thought, _If she would turn up, she would have already._

"Anything else you have for me?" Morgana spoke out drawing him from his thoughts.

The man shook his head.

"Not really," he said, "Well, Lord Caspian had left last night for Mistral. Since you have appointed him as the Lord Paramount there, I assume that it won't be long before he has the region under control, so that's the good news out of everything that had happened."

Morgana didn't say anything else.

"Even so," Watts continued, after taking a sip from his drink, "Is it really wise to bring that girl to your bed? The last thing we need is for the nobility to believe that the Queen of Remnant take little girls to her bed and ravage them."

"Men have been doing that for centuries," Morgana answered, "and yet, no one bat an eye at it…but then again, who is going to tell me otherwise. I'm the Queen of Remnant. I ended an rebellion right here in this city and burned my would be usurper."

She turned to face him, a small smirk appearing upon her features.

"Let the nobility talk," she scoffed, "That's the only thing they can do right now. I have gained the love of the people because I ended the war that threatened them. Do you hear what they call me in the street? They call me the _Flame of the Goddess._ "

Watts raised his eyebrows.

"Your bedwarmer tell you that?"

"I have my own spies around the city Watts," Morgana reminded him, "The nobility would talk, like they have always done, but they also understand that throwing Remnant in chaos would not put lien in their pockets and war is so very expensive. This little peace I have given is too precious to shatter now."

The woman frowned, "I will handle the White Fang soon enough and once Torchwick is here, we will prepare for the next phase of the plan even if Tyrian is no longer with us."

Watts blinked in confusion for a few moments at the name.

"Torchwick?" he repeated, " _You'll bring that man here in the Capital?"_

"Torchwick also has a fleet under his command," Morgana reminded him, "I wanted to have both Tyrian and him on our side and with such a large fleet, we would have controlled the seas of Remnant…but alas, I will have to change my plans."

Those amber eyes found his own.

"Continue to do what you can to find the other two Maidens," she said, "The quicker I learn of their locations, the better I can have all Maiden ability under my control and then I'll be able to…"

She trailed off seemingly lost in thought. Watts observed her silently, his mind mulling over the task. He had always been curious about what was the deal with those Maidens anyway. Morgana had always been fixated upon them and it made him wonder what she was truly after.

"You never did reveal to us what would happen if you gained all that power," he said, "Well other than implying something amazing is supposed to happen."

Morgana smiled.

"I know," she said, "and something amazing will happen...you can count on me to accomplish it."

Watts observed her for another moment before placing the cup back upon the table beside him. The man stood up from his seat.

"While I don't agree bringing Roman here," he said, "I'll trust that you know what you're doing with that lunatic. I will continue with my work on locating the Maidens my Queen."

Morgana gave him a nod and then Watts turned away and walked out of the building with both of his hands in his pockets. The man had a light frown upon his features as he frowned about the task that was in front of him but more ever, he was putt off with the idea that Roman Torchwick will be in Atlas in the coming few days.

Watts hated Torchwick because the man was just a walking disaster just waiting to explode and considering his psychotic tendency, he was always more trouble than he is worth. He even like Tyrian better than Roman, at least Tyrian would at least listen to him and his job rather than do something completely idiotic and insane.

But now Tyrian was dead and Roman was still alive.

The Goddess really did have a twisted sense of humor allowing something that evil to still walk around the world. But Watts had a job to do now, and it would be best for him to focus upon accomplishing it. He would have to check in with his informant to get what he needed and that would mean making a trip outside of the Capital.

At least when he is out of the capital, he didn't have to deal with Torchwick.

That already sound like a welcoming vacation to him.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed that little bit.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	16. Haven-Raze

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Now enjoy this new one.**

Chapter Sixteen

 **Haven**

Raze could still feel the sting of his failure as he traveled from Braveheart with Port. It had been some days since the Lords of the North had decided to keep the Gate close to the Faunus from the Frozen North and Raze knew that his failure was going to be felt throughout the entire North. How could the people could not see that allying with the Faunus was going to prevent another war? The Lord Commander trusted him to be able to convince them of that, however it would seem that they would rather bury their head in the sand then face what needs to be done.

Not that he can blame them.

He remembers all too well how devastating the War in the North was. He was but a boy back then, while his father and his older brother had gone off fighting with the Schnee Princes who came with their own Army in the North to help in the battle, Raze had simply stayed behind with his mother in their Keep wondering when the war will be over or when everything will end. He remembers how much his mother cried during the time they were receiving letters about what was going on and how many times he had found her praying in the old church beside the statue of the White Goddess, praying for his father and brother.

But all her prayers had been for naught for his father never returned from the war and his brother had lost an arm during the fighting. He was the lord of Stallion now, with children and sons of his own, but not that Raze was ever going to visit anymore. His brother was bitter and angry with the death of his father and angry with him for being born too late as he was no help in the war. This was one of the reasons why, after his mother passed away in her grief, he joined the Hunt and never looked back.

He never had a reason to.

He looked at the man he was riding beside of.

Peter Port was a large figure upon his horse. The man was wearing the red leather armor he had on back during the meeting in Braveheart however, this time he had a large axe upon his back along with a fur coat upon his shoulder to help against the cold air that was blowing through the land. But it didn't feel as cold as it usually did at the Gate and Raze knew that Winter was coming to and end soon and when it does, the Faunus will march toward the Gate and if that Gate isn't open…

A battle will begin.

Raze shook his head.

 _I wonder how Weiss is doing,_ he thought.

It had been some weeks since she had left to return to Beacon with the Lord Commander and it made him wonder how he was going to break the news to her. He knew of her friendship with that Faunus girl, Blake and how much the girl wanted to help the Faunus in their situation…but this situation now…

"What was your name again Huntsman?" Port asked.

He glanced at the large man beside him.

Port had an impressive mustache upon his face that almost hid his lips from view and they were as white as his hair, long enough to reach the base of his neck. The man was looking at him with a light frown upon his features.

"Raze," he answered him, "Raze Stallion."

Port blinked at him with a surprised expression appearing upon his features. He nodded lightly at him.

"I knew that I recognized your face from somewhere," he said, "Dillion's boy aren't you?"

Raze glanced at him, feeling surprised hearing his father's name coming from the man's lips.

"You knew my father?"

"Well we fought side by side during the War in the North," Port answered him, "House Stallion is well known for their strong horses and we've had dealing with your home for many years. He was a good man your father, a good soldier as well."

Raze nodded lightly.

"I don't have many memories of him," he answered, "He died during the war when I was younger…only my brother Roy made it back from that battle."

"Roy Stallion is the Lord of House Stallion now," he said, "Met him sometimes ago. You look just like him."

"Is that so?" Raze murmured.

He hadn't thought about his home in many years now ever since his fallout with his brother.

"The War in the North had taken many things from Haven," Port continued, "Many houses now are forgotten thanks to the savagery of these animals. And now they are coming yet again toward our Gate because of your friend."

Raze glanced at the man.

"This was a way to avoid a war," he said, "The Grimm are coming and we can't waste our strength by fighting each other when we could unite against them."

Port let out a soft hum.

"The North won't allow it," he said, "and the Lord Paramount had given his orders in what we are to do if the Faunus came to the Gate. The Huntsman won't fight alone in this war."

Raze stayed silent for a moment.

"A civil war within the North is the last thing we need right now," Port told him, "With what's happening around Remnant lately. Gryphonhall falling to the White Fang attack and the Vales in chaos in a war that many fears will spread across Remnant again…keeping the peace within his territory is the lesser of the two evils that had been presented to him."

Raze give him a glance.

"Starting a war with the Faunus of the Frozen North is the lesser of two evils?" he asked.

Port looked forward once more, his face seems grave for a moment.

"Sometimes the only decisions left are bad decisions," he answered.

"You disagreed with what the Lord Paramount had decided then?" Raze inquired.

Port let out a gruff sound in the back of his throat.

"I may not like it," he said, "But that's what my Lord has decided and as his bannermen, I will follow his orders and trust in him that he has the best interest of Haven in mind. Ordering his bannermen to get ready for the Grimm is already a step in the right direction. Now, all we have to do is play our part in this mess we're in right now."

A silence settled between the two men as they were riding together.

"We should be reaching my Fort soon," Port spoke out, "Then we will ride for the Gate and meet with the Lord Commander."

Raze only nodded.

"Of course."

The Fort was smaller than Braveheart that much Raze noticed but it was also quite well positioned upon the lands that was around it. The snow was starting to melt around them turning the ground muddy but blanket of white can still be seen all around the area around them. Over the next few days, Port and his men were simply preparing the Army to march toward the Gate and join with the Huntsman at the Gate and it was long work to get everything up and running with what was going on around them right now.

If there was one thing that need to be said about Peter Port was that the man was efficient in his work. His soldiers were quick to move and prepare as Raze has observed. As he was staying in the Fort, he sent a raven to the Gate to inform the Lord Commander about the new movements that were happening in North and what the Lords of the North had decided to do. Ozpin was probably not going to be surprised at what the decision that Lord Argus Nikos had made and maybe he will be able to talk to Weiss and the Lord Commander about what they were going to do.

"Huntsman," a voice called out.

Raze turned his attention away from what he was doing and toward the soldier who had approached him. A soldier with the sigil of the Botarbusk upon his shield, the sigil of House Port.

"What is it? Did Lord Port summon me?" he asked.

"Yes," the man spoke out, "They were riders approaching the Keep. They were flying the flag of the golden horse."

Raze stilled.

 _The Golden horse?_ He thought shocked, _That would mean…_

He shook his head before following after the soldier who led him straight at the direction of where Lord Port was. The man was there but he wasn't alone for another stood there. As soon as he had seen him, Raze found himself standing still as he stared at the back of his older brother. Hearing his arrival, the man had turned around to face him.

He looked just like father was the first thing that ran through Raze's mind as he stared at the man in front of him. His hair was the same shade as Raze's own hair and he even had a beard now, unlike how when the last talked to each other all those years ago. The eyes however were dark brown similar to how mother's eyes were and they flashed as he stared at him.

He was dressed in his riding leather thought it did nothing to hide the fact that his left arm was missing from the elbow. Roy Stallion stared at him his eyes unblinking for many moments before he spoke.

"I heard you were back in the North," he greeted him.

"You've heard?"

"the Lord Paramount sent out ravens to all the Houses in Haven," Port spoke out, "With what you have revealed about the Grimm, then everyone is preparing."

"Then it is true?" Roy asked him.

Raze nodded.

"Aye it's true," he answered, "Fought against those things myself at Sina."

Roy nodded.

"I see," he said, "Then if we are to fight against the Faunus at the Gate then I'm bringing my forces along with you. To stop these animals from gaining a hand upon us, they need to be stopped at the Gate."

"Is that why you're here?" Raze asked him, not able to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Yes," he said, "Lord Port had agreed for me to come along as well, that way we don't need to everyone and leave the Forts defenseless against whatever bandits that are going to try their luck. With our combined might we might easily reach 70,000 men at best."

"It will be a boon to have you along Lord Stallion," Port spoke out with a chuckle, "Never thought I'd be alive to fight side by side with another Stallion. Send a raven to your men to start preparing to make for the Gate then, we are going to leave in four days."

Roy nodded at him and Lord Port walked off leaving the two brothers alone. Raze stared at the one-armed man in front of him.

"Why are you joining this fight?" he asked him, "You only have one arm…?"

"I'm lucky it's not my sword arm that I lost," Roy spoke out looking at him, "As long as I can hold a sword then I can fight and if I can fight, I will do my duty to the Lord Paramount. I have a duty to do as the Lord of HorseHall and I will do it even if you ran away from it."

"Me?" Raze repeated, "You were the one that was always angry at me for being born too late to save father from the war. I joined the Hunt because I wanted to serve a different way…not just the family."

Roy stared at him for a moment.

"Maybe one day you will actually believe that bullshit," he said before walking off leaving Raze by himself.

He didn't stay long after that. The man left two days later to go back to his home and get his soldiers ready and then in time again, Raze and Lord Port had left behind his home with a large line of soldiers aiming straight for the Chains of Remnant. The journey was longer than Raze predicted it would with just how many soldiers that were coming with them but at long last, the Gate was in front of them as well as the large chains of mountain that made the Chains of Remnant.

"Goddess preserve me," Lord Port spoke out looking at the Gate, "I have heard it's big but…to see it in person…"

"Come," Raze spoke out to him giving him a glance, "We need to speak with the Lord Commander about what you are here for."

His brother remained silent as he was also staring at the Gate but Raze can see the wonder in his eyes as he was staring at it. The trio rode together toward the gate of Beacon which opened for them as they approached with the few men that accompanied the lord, their banners dancing in the wind.

Lord Commander Ozpin and Lady Hand Glynda were there to greet him thought the two of them were stone faced as they were approaching. Raze had expected Weiss to be here as well but a quick glance around the courtyard, he didn't see her at all making him wonder if she was on duty on top of the Gate.

"You've returned Raze," Ozpin greeted him when he gets down, "And you've brought some friends with you."

Raze gave him a light bow.

"Lord Commander," he said, "Allow me to introduce Lord Roy Stallion, Lord of HorseHall and Lord Peter Port of Stone Hills."

"Welcome to Beacon my lords," Ozpin said with a light nod, "Let's meet in my solar and discuss the reason of your arrivals."

The group followed after Ozpin and into the familiar room and the man took a seat at his chair as everyone seated as well.

"I've received your raven Raze," Ozpin spoke out, "I must say I am not surprised at what Lord Nikos has decided…but Lord Port, what brings you this far North?"

"Lord Nikos had sent me and my men to help you fight against the Faunus," the man answered, "If there is to have a battle here, Lord Nikos won't have the Hunt fight alone against whatever is coming."

Ozpin nodded his gaze turning toward Roy, "Then I would assume that you've come here for the same reason as well Lord Stallion?"

"I have," the man answered simply.

The Lord Commander nodded, "I will give you both rooms here in Beacon, unless you would like to stay with your men on the outskirt of the castle. I'm afraid that they are not as many rooms for as many of the soldiers that you have brought."

"I will appreciate the room," Roy spoke out, "However I need to speak to my men about starting to set up camp for our Army."

"I need to do the same as well," Lord Port said, "However, we will need to speak about how defensible the Gate is and if it can be reinforced or where the Faunus are and when they are arriving."

"All in due time my lords," Ozpin answered with a light nod of his head.

"Lord Commander," Raze asked drawing the man's gaze toward him, "Where is Weiss? I have expected her to be here in Beacon…unless she is on duty."

"I have sent her off on a mission not two hours ago," the Lord Commander answered, "We've gotten words of a Faunus group that had gotten this close to the Gate. Weiss wanted to go and meet with them. They are not part of the group from Silas, as far as we are aware but if they are trying to brave the Chains as many have done before them, then we will make sure that they don't risk their lives needlessly."

Ozpin let out a small sigh.

"She will be disappointed of the outcome," he continued, "However, I have warned her that this path was one of the possible paths that could happen. We'll just have to talk to her when she gets back."

The sound of a horn being blown cut Ozpin off and the man glanced toward the window a frown upon his features. Raze had glanced at that direction as well. He recognized the horn as the same one that ring last time someone was approaching the Gate from the Frozen North…Raze wasted no time getting upon his feet and the following the Lord Commander outside of the room and into the courtyard once more where the riders have ridden through the tunnel under the Gate and in front of them.

The one in the lead was a silver haired young man but Raze instantly noticed that something was wrong. The man had blood upon his clothing and his face and he was out of breath as well. He jumped down from his horses and Ozpin approached him.

"Mercury," he asked simply drawing the young man's eyes toward him, "What happened? Where is Weiss."

Mercury looked at him for a few moments before lowering his head.

"I'm sorry Lord Commander," he spoke out, "But…Weiss is dead."

Raze's eyes widened.

"What do you mean she's dead?" he asked, "What happened out there?"

Mercury swallowed as he was still trying to catch his breath but then the young man spoke.

"We followed Henry where he said that the Faunus were," he said, "But we found nothing…nothing at all. At first, I thought the man was mistaken but then they came out of nowhere. Henry was dead before I knew what was happening and Weiss fell before, she could draw her sword…the wolf went mad and started to attack everyone in sight…I barely escaped with my life…these two that followed after me are all that managed to escape."

"How many where they?" Ozpin asked quickly.

"They were more than us," Mercury said looking up at him, "That's as much as I could gather. I knew I had to come back here…to raise the alarm."

Raze was shocked at what he was hearing. Weiss was dead? It just couldn't be…

 _Goddess…things just got from bad to worse._

A silence had settled inside the courtyard as everyone was looking the man who was breathing heavily in front of them. Raze noticed some of his knife were missing probably lost in the battle that probably took place whenever they encountered the Faunus.

"It would seem that the War against the Faunus has begun," Roy spoke out, "I'll get my men ready."

With those words, the man left.

Raze stared at him for a few moments before looking at the Lord Commander. The man's face was blank of all emotions as he was staring down at Mercury. He stayed like that for a few moments before turning his gaze toward Glynda.

"Send words to the WatchTowers," he said, "I want all Captains to come to Beacon. We need to prepare for the war that is coming."

Glynda gave him a light nod before leaving and Raze raised a hand toward his face feeling anger within himself at what was going on. He can clearly picture Weiss and Blake in his mind from when the Faunus girl was traveling with them before she left and now everything was going wrong.

 _Goddess…how could thing have gone so wrong so quickly?_

* * *

 **Things starts to change...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	17. Frozen North-Adam

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter so enjoy.**

Chapter Seventeen

 **Frozen North**

Adam Taurus could feel in the wind that was blowing from where he stood. The air around him wasn't as cold as it was during the Winter nights from where he stood in the cave that he was staying along with his group of men. They were still tension within the group after his fight against Tyon some weeks ago and the Tiger Faunus had been keeping his silence so far and Adam didn't care about the man at all nor his wishes about what they should do.

They had a mission to do and he was going to see it through. With Ilia's latest information she had shared about joining the Hunt, he knew that they will know everything there is to know about what's happening to the Gate and the information about the Hunt actually working to allow them through the Gate was surprising to hear. He had never believed that the Huntress would actually try to help them in any way.

But then again, the rumors about what happened between Blake and her were still swirling around and his mind and the Huntress was probably only doing this to please Blake, and keep the girl at her side. Adam hated her for that, he hated that white-haired bitch who came out of nowhere and seems to have Blake's favor, something that he himself had to work for years just to gain the girls' friendship.

When his father had told him that he had wanted him to mate with the Belladonna daughter, Adam had been confused at first as to why the man wanted that. But through the time, he came to understand as to why. The Belladonna clan was the largest Clan in the Frozen North apart from the Taurus and joining their clans with theirs would form a solid alliance between the two major powers in the Frozen North and they would be at the top of everyone.

However, Belladonna never gave his father an answer about that. Weary of waiting, he had encouraged him to make friend with Blake at least, to turn the girl's head to their ways of thinking. Adam had believed it to be an easy task, after all, he had a reputation of being a strong warrior and he had many admirers from the girls in his own clan who sought his affection so getting to Blake should have been easy…

And yet, that was when he first met her, Adam knew that he would have to reevaluate how he thinks of her. Blake was a warrior through and through and he had seen her train with that monkey boy many times and she was as graceful as she was deadly. It wasn't unusual for daughters of Clan leaders to become warriors but Blake Belladonna had seemed to be in a class of her own. He remembers how her golden eyes flashed with determination, how her body moved when she was in control of the battle.

Adam found that he wanted her to be his mate. He wanted to have a Faunus like that in his arms and in his bed. Of course, it wasn't always easy to befriend her. Blake had been cautious about him since he was from a different clan however, when Ghira Belladonna had started to send letters about joining the Faunus together to face the Grimm, his clan was the first to answer his call.

Adam knew that his father was simply playing it to his advantage, as a way to gain Ghira's trust so that the mating between him and Blake could happen sooner, but even that hadn't gone as well as he had hoped for Ghira hadn't seemed to be budging on that front. However, with their clans working together, him and Blake had more time spent together and fighting together against the Grimm and they even had a few victories then.

Blake even had started to trust him, he could see how she relaxes around him and how open her eyes had been whenever they talk, and Adam knew that it had been a step in the right direction. If that trust continues to built, then it won't be long before it turned to stronger feelings…

Of course, everything came crashing down when she returned from that hunt with the Huntress. Oh, the irony of that is that just before she left, Blake had asked him to come along with her but he hadn't gone for his father had needed him to organize the men for the upcoming frontal assault against the Grimm that Ghira had been planning to do.

If only he had gone then, he could have convinced Blake to kill the Huntress right then and there and be done with it. If he had killed her then, then all that had happened next wouldn't have never happened…

The sound of footsteps drew the young man from his thoughts and his hand was on his weapon in a flash, eyes and ears alert but it was only a stag, a few meters away from where he was. The large animal was softly grazing at the ground a few meters away from where he was. Adam relaxed his hand upon the weapon.

Getting lost in thought when he was on watch, his father would be cross with him if he was ever aware of this. Speaking of his father, late last night when he was dreaming, he was visited by the man from their connection through the Dreaming World. His father had revealed to him that the Faunus have finally started to march toward the Gate, just as they had promised the Hunt they would. Adam knew he had felt it when the cold winds of winter had ceased their biting chill.

He could even smell it in the air knowing that winter was officially over and that the season of spring has taken place. Of course, an outsider to the Frozen North wouldn't really feel the difference just yet such as the Humans that lived on the other side of the Gate, but as a Faunus and a native to this land since he was born, Adam could instantly tell the difference.

But with their forces coming her from Silas, would they meet a battle or would they fight in a war here at the Gate? Despite what he had heard about with the Huntress helping them, he didn't hold out hope like Blake did for them to actually help his people.

"Adam?"

He turned his gaze toward Tucson, and the tall man looked worried.

"What is it?"

"We have a problem," he said.

Adam narrowed his eyes before standing up from where he was seating keeping watch outside of their cave. He made to follow the taller Faunus back into the cave and Tucson had started to talk as they walk.

"Tyon took some men with him," he said, "He said that he was going to hunt for some food for us but it had been hours since then and they have yet to return."

 _Fucking Hell._

They reached the place were they were staying and Adam quickly glanced at the direction where Tyon had been staying but that place was empty. His weapons were missing as well as a few people. They were thirty of them and yet it seems half of the people were missing. Tyon had been giving him a wide berth since their confrontation some weeks ago. He had thought the man had gotten focused upon what his father had told him to do but now…

"Dios," Adam spoke out addressing the Bat Faunus, "You're coming with me. Tucson have someone take watch and keep an eye on the other here."

"Where are you going?" Tucson asked.

"I'm going to stop a fucking idiot from alerting the Huntsman of our presence here," Adam answered with the young man with the large ears following after him.

The two left the cave quickly and Adam knew exactly where he needed to go. The man ran through the trees with Dios following after him. They weren't staying too far away from the hidden path within the mountain and if he knew what Tyon was planning, then that was where he needed to go to make it happen. He knew the man didn't like the Hunt and Adam understood that feeling, however, that didn't mean he was going to jeopardize everything they were doing here just to satisfy an old hatred…

They reached where they needed to go and Adam approached the old path within the mountain. He approached toward it and entered inside. The path was old with ice handing from above them with how cold it was and he instantly started searching for tracks, his eyes searching the ground beneath them.

"Someone used this recently," Dios said to him.

Adam nodded.

"Yeah, they did," he said, "Damn son of a bitch. I should have never had my father sent him with us."

He noticed how Dios was distracted by something so Adam turned toward him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I smell blood in the air," he said.

Adam sniffed the air as well. The air was cold and clear but there was this underlying scent of blood as well. Not recent blood it seems probably someone or something was killed in the forest recently.

"It's not one of ours," he said, "considering that Tyon and his men came through here only a few hours ahead of us."

Dios nodded at him but didn't seem to be convinced but he didn't say anything.

The young man walked forward walking deeper into the path, hearing Dios following after him. The walk through the mountain took some hours to get through and Adam knew that if Tyon had gone that way, then he would have already been gone off somewhere and it would be difficult to tell where he had gone if he was by himself but with Dios here, he could tell where they are people and where the Faunus have gone.

As long last, they have crossed in the Lands Beyond the Gate.

Adam had to come to a stop as he stared at the massive forest that extended in front of him. The Faunus stared at the place for a long moment, almost as if he couldn't believe where he was standing. He felt a strange emotion surging through him for a few moments as he stood there but he shook his head, clearing his head of them.

He glanced down at the ground. With how muddy the ground was it didn't take him long to notice the many prints that were in front of him. Ilia was the only person he knew that used this path in his recent memory to get across there but the many prints in front of him told me all that he needed to know.

Tyon and his group used this.

"Dios, use your bat sense to get a sense as to where they have gone," he said.

The young Faunus opened his lips and let out a silent scream but from the way his large ears were standing up in attention, the young man was getting a lot of information about what was going on in the forest rather than wasting time searching, they will know exactly where they need to go. Then he closed his lips.

"Well?"

Dios glanced at him.

"They are many animals in this forest," he said, "It could be they are out of my range…they are a few hours ahead of us."

Adam let out a silent curse thinking things through. Tyon must have an idea as to where he was going. The man may be an old Faunus filled with rage and anger, but he was still a warrior at heart. He must know where he needed to go to attack the Faunus and go and kill them but…how would he know where to go…

Then something struck him.

"Dios, those Huntsmen we saw when we reached the Frostbite Woods," he said, "In which direction were they going?"

Dios stayed silent for a few moments thinking before the realization hits him as well.

"Eastward," he said.

"Then that's where we'll find him," Adam said, "C'mon."

The two set off in the direction they need to go, moving through the forest quickly. Adam noticed prints, feet size prints during their run through the forest that was there and he was glad that he had thought about it. Tyon being a warrior made him simple and easy to predict once they had figured out where he was going and he wasn't going to wait any longer to find him.

Night fell quickly for the two Faunus as they continued to move through the trees. They had stopped a few times to get some rest during their long trek through the woods but it was much easier to run through these woods than the ones on the other side of the Gate. It was like the terrain was smoother for the lack of better words and with the endurance gained from the many times he was out there in the frozen wastelands of the Frozen North, Adam was still rearing to go despite it being nighttime.

Then, it was then he saw it.

On the side of the mountain, stood a small fortress with a lone white tower extending above. He stared at the building for a few more moments, and recognized the Hunt's flag dancing in the wind. It was the same one he remembers seeing in their fort and on the many banners that the Hunt possess and it would be easy for Tyon to recognize since all Faunus know of it.

"There," Adam said looking at the fort.

Dios stared at the building in the distance as well, they can see torches moving about the walls meaning that this place was inhabited and the Huntsman had a patrol going. It was difficult to tell how many they were from this distance, but Adam had a feeling in his gut that's where Tyon is heading.

"Will he really be that desperate?" Dios asked.

"After his reaction back in the cave," Adam told him, "What do you think?"

Dios stayed silent for a moment before nodding his head and then did the same thing again, using his silent scream to listen to the sound around him as well as locating the Faunus that they were following after and then, when he was done, he turned his head toward Adam.

"I know where they are," he said.

Adam gave him a brief nod and followed after the Bat Faunus. The duo rushed through the trees together and Adam could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he made his way toward the Huntsman fortress. They drew closer and closer sticking to the darkness as they approached, but they didn't make for the gate keeping their distance from the place.

"There," Dios said extending his hand.

He took notice of the moving shadows that were approaching closer and closer to the Huntsman fortress and he knew that it won't be long before they started whatever foolish idea that Tyon had managed to rope them into. Suddenly arrows started to fly from the Faunus on the ground and the two Huntsmen that were keeping watch on the wall were no more giving them time to infiltrate the fortress.

"We need to stop them now," Adam said.

He ran after the group as well, and heard Dios following after him and the two made their way up the wall and into the courtyard of the Huntsman fortress. Adam stayed low keeping a furtive glance around him before he caught sight of the tiger Faunus he was following after.

Tyon was holding his battle axe in his hand as he was directing the men toward where he needed them to go but then suddenly a bell started to ring somewhere and then a voice was yelling out.

" _INTRUDERS_ ,"

Suddenly, the Fortress was alive as Huntsmen started to appear from within the building armed with their sword however, it would seem that Tyon wanted this for he yelled out in Similarian.

" _Death to the Huntsmen,"_

He charged forward meeting a Huntsman head on before burying his axe into his chest. In front of Adam's very eyes, the courtyard was suddenly transformed into a battlefield with songs of steels as the Huntsmen faced off against the small force of men that Tyon had brought with him. Adam launched himself down toward the battle as well, feeling his teeth grit at the madness that Tyon was doing now.

"TYON," he yelled.

The man caught sight of him after he had done killing another Huntsman and his grin was bloodthirsty as his feral eyes seems to glow with the blood that had splattered upon his face making him look every part of the tiger, he was part of but then he lost sight of him when a Huntress suddenly attacked him with a sword. Adam parried the attack and then quickly took care of her by slicing through her throat killing her instantly. From behind him, Dios was fighting as well, the young man sword slicing through a Huntsman's defense and killing him as well.

Adam ran through the fighting bodies around him before finally reaching Tyon who sliced one Huntsman's head in half with his axe causing blood to wet the ground around him. He reached the Faunus, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"By the Old Gods, _what do you think you're doing?"_ Adam snarled.

"Doing what you didn't have the strength to do Taurus," Tyon growled back, "They've been killing our kind for centuries and it's time we Faunus gain some payback after everything they've done."

Adam blocked an attack coming for him with his sword before kicking the man away from him.

"And attacking a fucking fortress is your idea of revenge?" he snarled.

Whatever Tyon was going to say was lost in a gurgle. Adam turned his head toward the man finding an arrow stabbing through his throat. His eyes were wide at being hit but he crumbled on the ground, his words lost as blood dripped form his lips as he crumbled upon the ground, life leaving his golden eyes.

Adam instantly turned his attention toward the direction of where the arrow had come from finding a Huntress there. The woman had violet hair with her bow in hand still aimed at his direction, her eyes gleaming in the darkness by the light of the torches around the fort. Then the woman started to fire her arrows with deadly accuracy hitting one Faunus after the next giving her men the opportunity to take them down and Adam knew that they would get no victory from this battle.

"Fall back," he yelled, "Fall back now."

The Faunus that came with Tyon must have noticed that the Huntsman outnumbered them two to one so they did as he ordered and all started to run away. Adam looked at Dios giving him a small nod before they all started to run away from the battle escaping into the forest and Adam was running as well until an ack sound came from behind him.

He turned, finding Dios having fallen over, an arrow into his gut. The young man looked at him his eyes wide in shock as he fell down upon his knees, blood dripping from his lips. Adam stared at him in shock but Dios said one word.

" _G..Go…,"_ he gasped before he collapsed upon the snow on the ground.

Adam noticed the Huntsmen gaining upon them and so he fled behind with the remaining Faunus that survived Tyon's foolish assault upon the Fortress.

* * *

NEBULA

* * *

The Captain of the White Peak looked at the dead that littered the ground of the fortress. She had her bow in her hand as she was frowning. This was the last thing she had expected to happen tonight after what had seemed to be another peaceful night here at White Peak but now…it would seem that peace had come to an abrupt and bloody end.

"How many dead?" she asked one of the Huntsman she came to stand beside.

"We haven't done a head count yet," he responded her, "But I'd assume twenty men at best."

Nebula narrowed her eyes.

This was goddess damned mess.

"I want our ravens to fly tonight," she said, "To all the Watchtowers in the Chains, I want these woods searched inches by inches until we found where they came from. They didn't come from the Frozen North side of the mountain that much is clear…is that understood?"

"Yes Captain, I'll get on it right away," The Huntsman said, "But aren't we going to give chase?"

"The Faunus have an advantage over us in the dark," Nebula told him, "Take care of our wounded, as soon as its first light, take a team to scour the nearby woods."

The man nodded at her before getting on to his task, however another Huntsman called to her.

"Captain, we've got one that still breathe," he said.

Nebula turned her gaze toward where the man was and quickly made her way over. Indeed, there was a Faunus there on its knees behind held by the hair by Octavia who had a feral look in her eyes. The woman pulled out a dagger.

"I'll put the beast out of his misery," she growled getting ready to slice his throat open.

"Stay your blade, Ember," Nebula said as she arrived.

Octavia gave her a glance.

"They killed Dew," she spat, her knife still at the Faunus's neck.

"And we've won this fight they started," Nebula answered back.

She stared at the Faunus in front of her. He still looked remarkably human only difference was those too large ears of his that looked too big to be human's, more like a bat. Nebula stared at him for a few moments.

"Put him in a cell," she said, "Have the healer take a look at this wound. When I get back from Beacon, I will need answers Octavia…answers about why they have attacked here and how many more are out there in the Frostbite Woods."

Octavia looked at her for a moment before a feral grin grew upon her lips. Then she glances down at the Faunus.

"It would seem I get to kill you slowly beast man," she said, "Unlucky for you but… _lucky for me. Killing things slowly is what I do."_

Nebula turned away from them, letting Octavia have her way. Dew was a dear friend to her and if allowing Octavia to torture this Faunus is the justice that she deserved then, she was all for it.

* * *

 **Well things seems to be going from bad to worse.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	18. Patch 3

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Now read on and enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter Eighteen

The lands were flying past beneath her as she was flying above the white lands of the Cold Haven. She could see the Chains in the distance, the tall mountains that separated the cursed land of the Frozen North and Haven. She flew toward it, passing above what seems to be a large encampment of some kind, banners dancing in the wind as people walked past tents which had been built but then she left the encampment behind aiming straight toward the old fort of Beacon that stood at the foot of the large Gate which had stood for thousands of years since it was built, so long ago by the Pale King…

She flew ahead passing over the Gate and into the icy lands of the Frozen North…

Then she was suddenly thrown backward into her own mind and Ruby Rose let out a gasp of pain as she took hold of her head, stumbling back from where she was kneeling. The young woman raised a hand toward her head, feeling it throb, an unusual feeling she had never felt before and she didn't like it at all.

 _It's just like before,_ she thought, _every time I try to see beyond the Gate…I was blocked. There is a strange power stirring in that land, old…ancient…and powerful._

Its frustrated Ruby to her core. There was never anything that she couldn't see whenever she accessed the Immaterial World. All of history, since the first man walked the shore of the ancient land of Remnant to the recent years have been visible to her. Anything she wished to see, she could and yet, now something had managed to block her Sight.

It had been a month since the attack now, and the Fleet that was around Patch was getting rebuilt to its full potential again, and Taiyang had also given her a report about what happened to their fleet that was patrolling the far waters from the direction they came from. It would seem that they had been annihilated by the attackers from Remnant and Taiyang had wanted a retaliation immediately but, Ruby had insisted they reserve their strength for now. It will not do them well to go and attack Remnant right now. She already knows all too well how dangerous Cinder Fall, or as she was known in Remnant, Morgana Fall was.

Her victory over Nox Schneider in the battle that many are calling the Field of Flames was proof enough of her strength. She had kept an eye upon Atlas recently and the people worshipped Morgana like she was a Goddess made flesh despite the brutal means she had taken over the Throne from the Schnee family.

 _Not that it is that surprising,_ Ruby thought, _I have seen it time and times again. Deor Valaris._

Deor Valaris. An ancient Silimarian phrase from a time when the Gods walked this world alongside man, and when this world was much beautiful than how it is today. Her family, the Roses have served the Old Gods fatefully for generations ever since the old days and for that the Gods had bestowed upon a young woman, Their Sight.

However, bearing such a burden came to a terrible price.

Ruby Rose raised her hand toward the veil she usually wore. She had never let anyone seen her without it, and like she told Yang during their conversations, it was rude to be seeing without one upon her features. Ever since the day she was born, the young woman was with no eyes.

She was born in darkness and that was all she ever knows for the first few years of her life before she came to live here in the old Temple with the monks. When the monks had come to see her, they were the ones who explained to her parents what she was. Being born like this was the proof that she had been touched by the Old Gods, for it was something that all past Priestess share and it was how they were identified.

Now that she thought about it, the day she was born…was the day the Priestess before her died and Ruby knew that when she died…the next Priestess will be born. The young woman let out a soft hum at that, musing over that strange power that was powerful enough to block her. The news of the Grimm awakening once more came to her mind and she knew that the Hunt will not win in the battle against the Grimm…

Not as they were now at least.

Ruby let out a soft hum at that last thought crossed her mind. The sounds of approaching footsteps drew her attention as she turned her ear toward the direction it was coming from. She had memorized all of the footsteps of the people in the Temple with her. The soldiers sounded uniform and in sync with the clinking of armor, the monks were more relaxed in their steps except for when they were in a hurry about something or the other and these footsteps…

"Father Marst," she greeted.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your prayers Lady Priestess," the old voice spoke out.

"I was not praying," Ruby answered, "I simply needed a place that was spiritually charged enough so that I could fully immerse myself in the Immaterial World. Do you require something Father?"

The old man approached toward her, until Ruby can feel him standing beside her still seated form. Ruby knew where she was. It was an old dome room which had a massive Elfwood tree growing right in the middle of it. Long ago, this tree was planted there by the first Priestess thousands of years ago, and it is considered to be one of the most sacred places within the Temple.

Ruby spent a lot of time inside that room, in her prayers as well as whenever she used her Sight. The spiritual energy within this place always made her feel at peace and the old Elfwood tree which gave out an energy that was very similar to Aura and yet…it wasn't quite it yet.

"We have built the space you requested for the Dragon that the Queen left here," Father Marst said, "I wanted to report that to you at least. I knew it would ease your mind knowing that the Queen's gift to you isn't left sleeping anywhere or endangering the population."

"Thank you Father Marst," Ruby told him softly, "However, I have a feeling that you haven't tracked me down just to tell me that."

Ruby heard him pacing behind her.

"Many of the Council were concerned about your decision of not retaliating against Remnant," the man started, "Our Commander had expressed his views on the matter. With the Schnee dead whatever alliances we had died with them and the last Schnee is on her way to Anima. Why did you not retaliate?"

Ruby pulled herself to her feet.

"Because it would have been a pointless war," she said, "It is true as you said, the Schnee are no longer in control of Remnant. However, my decision to rebuild our fleet is what I have decided. I have no wish to engage Remnant in a war, and with our forces alone, we wouldn't be much of a challenge to them."

"Anima might be able to help," Father Marst suggested.

Ruby turned toward the man.

"I will not use our alliance for such things," she said, "Yang made it pretty clear she wouldn't have Dragons dancing in Remnant's skies as it once was, but even then, with what's coming in the coming days…I doubt we need to do much."

"To soldiers who fell will need retribution…,"

"The soldiers who fell died protecting their home against would be invaders," Ruby retorted, her voice rising, "I will not sully their deaths by using it as an excuse to invite war into my lands and my people. If the Council want to discuss such things, then they can come to me by themselves and not through you Father."

A silence settled within the room as Ruby turned her head away from where she knew the Father was standing. The man let out a soft hum.

"Forgive me, my Priestess," he said, "I did not mean to anger you."

"You need not to bow Father," Ruby said softly, "It is I, who is sorry. I should not have taken out my frustration out on you. Frustrated as I have been of late, it was not right for me to do so."

She heard the shuffling again.

"We all have our bad day, Priestess," Father Marst answered, "However…what did you mean by what's coming?"

Ruby tilted her head.

"Father?"

"you said that something is coming in the approaching days," the man continued, having a curious tone in his voice, "Did you see something in your visions?"

Ruby slowly started to walk.

"Aye, Father," she said, "I have seen something…the air has changed across the world. There is a menace in the wind that is growing ever so strongly in that frozen wastelands of Remnant. An old shadow is awakening again."

The man was silent for a long moment but Ruby heard the change in his breath, how it quickened as he came to the realization that Yang has.

"The Grimm?" he repeated, the fear in his tone.

"Yes."

"BY the Old Gods," Father Marst whispered, "May they preserve us. Could it be another Dark Age has begun?"

Ruby turned toward him.

"But it has already begun Father Marst," Ruby spoke as she was slowly approaching him, "The massacre of the Schnee…the turmoil in Remnant…a madwoman having stolen the power of a Maiden for herself. They are dark times ahead, and if Patch or Vacuo is to survive it, fighting in a useless war will be the last thing we should do."

Father Marst was shocked.

"Is this why you refused the Council?" he asked her, "If something like this is happening, then they should be aware of it."

Ruby let out a mirthless laugh.

"The Council?" she repeated, "The same men whose hearts are blinded by greed and power. The same men who wanted to start a war because of their pride? They will no sooner believe me, than they are to believe you if you told them. They will only reply that the Grimm is Remnant's affairs and we shouldn't help them."

Ruby turned her gaze away.

"No," she said, "Our hope will have to rely on Winter Schnee. That woman has the blood of the Ancients running through her veins. Mantle still lives through her and her sister. The Elvhen Gods has spoken and chose her as Guardian, and if what I saw in her could flourish in Anima…then we will have a new Queen soon enough."

Ruby stayed silent once more, almost like she was thinking about something. The young woman then turned her head toward a direction having sensed an Aura presence there.

"It appears our time together has come to an end Father," she said.

Father Marst simply bowed again.

"Of course," he said and then he turned and walked out leaving Ruby by herself once more, at least, that's what he believed.

Ruby wasn't by herself any more as a quiet set of footsteps approached toward her. Ruby knew the familiar Aura and she couldn't help the light smile that grew upon her lips as the person approached closer until they were standing right in front of her.

"You've returned," she said.

Soft hands took hold of her own as the person kneeled down in front of her and gently kissed it.

"Of course, my Lady Priestess," the figure, a woman spoke out.

"Have you located the Maidens?" Ruby asked.

"the Spring Maiden, Raven, has been bolstering her forces for months now," the woman told her, "She seems to be getting her armies preparing for a war. Many of their ships are patrolling the eastern part of Vacuo. Summer Maiden is still with her tribe in the deserts of Managerie, and given their reputation, not many would dare to cross them and I doubt she will be captured easily."

Ruby nodded

"And the Winter Maiden?" she asked.

The woman hesitated.

"Some people claim she sailed North but since then nothing," she said.

"She sailed North?" the Priestess repeated surprised, "Why?"

"The information I have is little my Priestess," the woman said, "Before she left, she gave no indication of anything was amiss at all according to her caretakers. However, one day she said that she was needed in the North and before they could stop her, she simply left."

Ruby frowned to herself thinking.

"When did she made that decision?"

"After the massacre in Atlas my Priestess," the woman said.

Ruby let out a sigh.

"That was months ago," she said, "If she had left then, she is already in the North by now…and given her Faunus stature…"

 _And with my sight being blocked in the Frozen North, I will have no way to find her at all…_

"There was one more thing my Priestess," she said, "The Winter Maiden had written something down. I haven't read it, but the caretaker said that it should be given to you. It was found in her room after she left."

"A letter?" Ruby said.

"Yes, My Priestess," the woman said.

"Read it to me," Ruby said, "I need to hear what she has written."

"Yes, My Priestess."

There was the sound of something being unraveled and then, the woman started to read.

 _I had a dream,_

 _That the old Gods have forsaken us,_

 _That shadow will descent from the heavens,_

 _And songs will not fill the halls of keeps,_

 _I had a dream,_

 _That the world will become shadow,_

 _That man will feel death icy touch,_

 _And that rivers will turn red from blood,_

 _I had a dream,_

 _No torches shall lit the road,_

 _No dragons will dance the sky,_

 _No man shall be brave at heart,_

 _No Gryphon shall stand against death,_

 _I had a dream,_

 _That the Throne of Jewels will drip blood,_

 _As a flame witch sat upon it,_

 _Snakes twisting from her red lips,_

 _Beautiful poison honeyed her words,_

 _Flames will consume all,_

 _I had a dream_

 _I saw a face of winter,_

 _Blue eyes, white hair,_

 _Sword glowing like a fallen star,_

 _A strong gentle heart,_

 _Blood lies, blood ties,_

 _I must head North,_

 _Three Mountains and a wolf,_

 _The forgotten pact must be remade_

 _For I had a dream,_

 _I saw a world of bones,_

 _The sky as black as night,_

 _There is no more sunlight, no more songs,_

 _No more castle, no more men,_

 _No more Kings, no more Queen,_

 _Just shadows_

 _And the black witch who stood above it all,_

 _She Comes, She Comes_

 _Ice and Shadow shall Dance again_

A deadly silence followed these last words and it send Ruby's mind reeling. She didn't understand much of what the Winter Maiden was writing about but the words " _She Comes, She Comes,"_ were the same exact words Winter Schnee told her and Yang about when she touched the Elfwood tree and heard the warning of the Elvhen Gods.

Did the Winter Maiden had an experience similar to the Schnee girl before she left? Ruby knew that the power of the Maidens was connected to the Elvhen Gods just like her Sight was but that connection is unknown to all except the Maiden themselves.

"My Priestess?" the woman said, in a small voice, "Is everything…alright? You seem worried."

Ruby let out a sigh.

"Because I am worried," she said, "I had not expected this when I sent you to look for the Maiden shortly after the attack here."

 _Just who was this mysterious She who was coming?_ Ruby wondered, _Is she the true face behind the Grimm?_

A black witch. The previous Dark Age would have some answers, Ruby knew but if something was blocking her power here could it be the same then as well. The same old ancient power that she feels stirring in that cursed land.

"You may go," she spoke, "Go home and get some rest from your journey. You have given me much to contemplate over."

The woman gave a light bow.

"Of course, my Priestess," she said.

Then she left Ruby alone once more. The young woman stayed in thought as she stood by herself feeling the spiritual energy of the area around her reacting to her warring feelings. The Winter Maiden had disappeared of the face of the earth heading North and it could be she had experienced a warning from the Elvhen Gods like Winter did but…in dreams rather than words…

 _Blue eyes, white hair,_ she thought, _A Schnee…but in the North…the only Schnee there would be Winter's sister, Weiss. Could the Winter Maiden had gone off looking for her? But for what purpose?_

Ruby remember Weiss back at Braveheart and how the girl was fighting to have the Faunus of the Frozen North to be able to cross it to save them from the Grimm. The girl was passionate about that, driven however…

 _Will it be enough?_

She just has to believe that it will, at least, till Winter Schnee return to Remnant.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed that update and a little journey into Ruby's mind at least the Ruby of this fantasy world.**

 **Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	19. Anima 1

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Nineteen

Winter Schnee was still mulling the strange dream she had when the Dragon Queen have them flying over the ocean. The young woman was still holding on quite strongly against the yellow haired woman but, all the time however, the strange vision she had in her sleep still bothered her from this morning. She had never seen something like that happening before unless she counted the strange dream…nightmare she had when she had woken up screaming in terror in the Healing Chambers of White Castle.

She can still recall the fair skinned young man with white hair and bright blue eyes. Jelius Schnee was someone that she only ever remembers hearing Sir Young talk about once during the time when she had joined Weiss and the man during one of their camping trips in the lands around White Castle. Back then, Weiss was around thirteen and she was fifteen. Sir Young hadn't wanted her to come along them but Winter had managed to convince the man to allow her to join. She remembers Weiss being happy that she was coming along and the old knight had allowed them to come.

They had decided to camp on the edge of the old forest with blue flowers. It was a relatively simply place but Sir Young had Weiss helping him setting up the tent and then soon enough they were talking about the past as Sir Young was telling them stories about his time serving their grandfather Abraham Schnee, the one that had been King before the War in the North.

"Of course, King Abraham was always strict in his ruling," she remembers him saying, "He demanded the best out of his sons and as the knight that was training both boys, I took it upon myself to see that they know the way of the sword."

"You taught our father how to wield a blade?" Winter asked, looking at the man with wonder in her eyes.

Sir Young let out a soft chuckle.

"Aye, I did," he said, "And he was good with it thought, but he never was on Jelius's level."

Winter had remembered confusion at the name.

"Jelius?" she repeated.

Sir Young seems to pause at that almost like he had stepped on something that he shouldn't talk about. Of course, at the time Winter hadn't noticed it but thinking back on that day now, she remembers the pain that was in the man's eyes as he stared at the fire. Something that her younger self never even noticed.

"Jelius…," the man said, "Jelius was your uncle and your father's older brother."

Weiss had a light gasp at this.

"Father has _a brother_?" she repeated shocked.

Winter was shocked as well. She had never heard her father talk about having families other than his children. She glanced at Weiss noticing that the girl's blue eyes were completely enraptured at what Sir Young had just told them.

"How come we've never seen him?" Weiss asked.

"He died a few years ago now," Sir Young told them softly, "Has he survived, he would have been the King not your father."

Winter tilted her head at that.

"I don't think I can think of father being anything else than the King," she had said, "It's just too strange."

Sir Young let out a deep laugh at the girl's honesty.

"True," Sir Young said nodding lightly, "Jarus has been King for some time now and he has done quite a job despite all of this."

"What can you tell us about Jelius?" Weiss asked.

Sir Young seems to think about it.

"He was…well, as I said before, he was good with a sword," the knight explained, "Better than your father. A skilled general on the battlefield and a fair man. He was just unfortunate in his life. As the crown Prince, he had responsibility he never had a chance to fulfill, but your father loved him and it hurt him deeply when he died…all of Remnant mourned his passing."

Winter stayed silent thinking to herself, remembering how curious she had been at that time about Jelius Schnee. After that camping trip she had read about the former uncle and learned that he had been buried at the Crypt that were built within the castle so she had gone down there to visit his grave. Sure enough, she had found his tomb with his name engraved upon it and the statue that was built in his likeness.

A strong jawed young man dressed in armor with the stone crown upon added upon his head. He was buried as King of Remnant althought he never actually sat upon the Throne of Jewels having being crowned upon the battlefield he had perished in. Now that she remembers that Winter realized that his statue was remarkably similar to the young man she had seen in her strange vision, thought his hair was much curlier in real life than it had been in the statue…

 _Maybe with this ability of seeing through the ages,_ Winter thought, _I will finally know the man that my father never spoke of…althought I wonder why the guide showed me this. Is Jelius Schnee still revelant to me despite him being dead for over a decade now?_

"Winter."

The young woman blinked to herself and looked up at the Dragon Queen in front of her. Yang had turned her head toward her and she saw a small smirk upon the woman's lips. Her violet eyes were shining with a light excitement.

"We're approaching Anima," she told her.

Winter blinked in surprise before leaning forward, to see over Yang's shoulder.

"We are?"

"Indeed," Yang answered, "Look, right in front of us, is my homeland."

Winter could see an approaching landmass right in front of her. She noticed the small dots upon the wide blue seas beneath them as they were growing closer and they were many people that can be seen as they flew over what seems to be a port of some kind. It was a massive half circle that the port was built in. almost like it was surrounded by land with a small canal for the ships to go to and fro.

"This is Port Aventus," Yang said, "It's one of the major trade ports of Anima…however we are not stopping here. We still have some ways to go before we reach where we need to go."

"And where are we going exactly?" Winter exclaimed, "You never actually said anything to me before we left Patch behind."

Yang glanced back at her.

"I'm taking you to my home," she said, "There we will find someone that can help you with your ability."

Winter nodded lightly.

"And what is your home called?" she asked, "It can't be the same name as the country now is it?"

Yang laughed.

"No," she said, "The name of my home is Matras, the Dragon Capital. It is built in the heart of a mountain. They said that there was massive volcano there. There was a time when a great empire existed once before us but the volcano exploded outward, consuming everything in ashes and flames. The stories said that a great darkness covered the continent of Anima for thousands of years that people come to avoid it…. however it was said that was when the first Dragon King was born, my ancestor and kin."

Winter absorbed the piece of information.

"The First Dragon King?" she repeated, "And how is a Dragon King is born then?"

"The stories said that he was raised by five dragons," Yang continued, "And that they obeyed and protected him and with those Dragons he rebuilt Anima into what it once was. The oldest city in Anima was said to have been the capital at one time before it was moved to Matras where I was born and since then, the Dragon Riders of Anima had ruled over the large lands with me as their Queen."

Winter stayed silent for a moment thinking to herself. She didn't know anything about this new country she had just arrived in and there were quite a lot of things going on around that she wouldn't know however, what she did know was that this was the place she would be getting the Army she needed to retake Remnant from that usurper Morgana Fall.

"There it is," Yang said after a while, "my home and where you will be staying for the upcoming days."

Winter looked forward and sure enough in the distance was the conical shape of a mountain but it was the largest one she had ever seen. The top of it seems to have cracked away revealing the city that was built within it and her eyes were wide as she was staring at numerous golden towers which stretched high into the sky and they even had pyramids built within the area as well. She noticed other Dragons flying through the sky as they were approaching and lowering down toward the city. The hollowed mountain was so massive that the dragon they were on looked small in comparison.

"Wow," she whispered shocked at what she was seeing.

It was a beautiful city with it's red and black color theme expending as far as the eye could see. As they were descending Winter noticed the people looking up toward them but some just continued on their lives like having a dragon flying above their heads was something of a common sight…which is probably was.

"That's the palace," Yang indicated the golden building that was in the distance, "And that's where we'll be staying."

It was easily the same as White Castle, Winter noticed. The roof was of a strange design as well as they were curved upward at the tip with tiles covering the roof. As they were approaching, Winter saw a group of people standing in the courtyard of the building and they seem to be waiting for them to approach and it caused her eyes to widen lightly at the sight. She wasn't expecting a welcoming committee.

Yang landed the Dragon right in front of the group who barely flinched at the massive beast which let out a powerful roar after it landed. Then the Dragon lowered itself down as Yang started to get down and when she had her two feet on the ground, she extended a hand toward Winter who took hold of it and let herself be guided down. As soon as they were on the ground, the massive dragon pulled itself up and turned away from them and then with a massive flap of his wings took off into the sky once more.

Winter turned her head toward it as it flew away before returning her gaze back toward the people in front of her and Yang. It was easily to distinguish that these people were foreigners. At first glance, none of them had the relatively pale skin that the people of Remnant mostly share and their features were different as well.

The first two she noticed were two older men dressed in light robes that danced at the wind that was blowing through the area as they were approaching them. Their robes were of red and gold coloring much like the city and their eyes were a deep shade of violet hue. The third was a golden skinned young woman with slanted eyes and long deep dark hair that seems to reach the base of her back. She was extremely beautiful, her eyes which were lightly opened revealed a bright brown ring that showed light curiosity at them and the last was of a young man with similar yellow colored hair as Yang with a light grin upon his features. He seemed to be the only one who was excited at their approach.

Yang had let go of her hand as they were walking until she came to stand in front of the people in front of her. Then, in sync they all bowed to her for a few seconds before Yang spoke.

"Raise your heads," she said.

The group did.

Then the man spoke in a strange language that flew right over Winter's head and Yang answered them with a light nod of her head. Winter looked back in forth between them, not understand what they were speaking of but from the tone of the man, it didn't seem that they were in an argument in anyway, mostly greetings.

When she heard her name, Winter turned her gaze toward Yang who had now turned toward her placing a hand upon her shoulder.

"This is Winter Schnee," she spoke in Winter's tongue, "She does not speak Matrasian but I want you to make her feel welcome here."

"Ah, someone from the Ancient continent," the slanted eyed woman spoke, her voice was as smooth as silk, "Welcome to Matras Princess."

Winter was surprised.

"How did you…?"

"Even in this far reaches of the world, the name Schnee is well known to us," the woman said with a light smile revealing pearly white teeth, "You may call me Suki, your Grace."

"My name is Armon," one of the older men spoke, "Of the Dragon Council and this is Zarion of the Dragon Council as well."

"Pleased to meet you," Winter said with a light bow of her head, her lessons from Atlas taking hold, "I have never been this far from Remnant before and I must say, from what I have seen, your country is gorgeous."

The man, Armon gave her a light nod of acknowledgment.

"Din," Yang said addressing the grinning young man, "Why don't you take Winter to her chambers. I need to deal with the Council right now and maybe gain an understanding on the situation and get her something to eat as well, we have been flying for hours. If she is weary from her journey, allow her to rest."

"Of course," the young man, Din, said giving a light nod, "C'mon along Princess."

Winter glanced at the blonde woman beside her feeling hesitant of being separated from her but she gave her a light bow of her head before making her way forward, following after the strange young man. They made their way toward the Palace in front of them and she couldn't help but feel like she had stepped in another world. This place was so different from Atlas and everything she knew. Where in Atlas everything was either white or blue this place was like the opposite of everything there was back home.

"I have read many stories about your family," Din spoke drawing her attention, "Of course, it isn't easy separating fact from fiction considering it had been centuries since we broke ties with Remnant. I must say, I never would have expected a Schnee to come all the way out here."

The girl glanced at him.

"And what did you read about my family?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Well, there is the story of the Pale King," Din said with a light smile upon his lips, "About your family possessing some strange magic in their blood, and not to forget that you have been ruling Remnant for thousands of years…an unbroken dynasty one would say."

Winter nodded thinking to herself. It was an unbroken dynasty…as least, until her little brother Whitley took the Throne and Morgana's coup against them.

"Ah, here we are," Din spoke out suddenly opening a double door.

A lavish room was in front of her with a view of the city outside from the balcony. Winter stepped into the room glancing around herself as she took in the bed in a corner with a warm fireplace burning in the earth at the end of the room.

"It may not look it but it gets cold at night," Din said, "Might have a fire burning at all time. With all the dragons around you would think that this would be the hottest part of Anima but no, we still have cold as much as other part of the world. I will have the servants draw a bath for you so you can rest. It may not feel like it but, flying a dragon is a tiring experience. After a bath, you'll be sleeping like a baby for a long time."

Winter glanced at him.

"You've flown a dragon before?" she asked, curious.

Din smile seems to dim at that.

"Well, I haven't gone through the Trials yet," he said, "But Yang had me fly with her before on her High Dragon. I will want to have a High Dragon myself as my steed but I'm not picky about it."

"Yang flown with you?"

Din nodded.

"Well considering that we're family," he said, "She'd have to."

"You're her brother?"

Din seems to think about it.

"Well…if you want to think of it like that," he said, "She basically raised me on her own when she wasn't busy with meetings and the burden of the crown, she wore…thought that still doesn't stop her from leaving whenever she pleases."

Winter nodded at him. Din seem to smile lightly.

"I will have the servants bring you some food as well as draw a bath," he said, "Make yourself comfortable. This will be your home for some time."

Winter didn't say anything but it's wasn't like the young man was waiting for her to say anything for he left her in the room alone. Winter, still holding upon the staff that Ruby had given her placed the object upon the bed before walking toward the open balcony. She stepped outside of it, feeling the warm wind dancing against her skin. It was hot here, compared to the cool air of Patch. She knew that Winter must have ended some weeks ago now before she had left the Remnant behind. The young woman stayed standing there looking out toward the foreign city. Somehow, standing there looking out toward it she was reminded of Atlas.

She remembers how the familiar city of her birth would spread out from the balcony outside of her bedroom whenever she was reading or practicing her embroiling skills. It was always nice to have a sight like that in front of her but it also reminded her of Remnant…of the country she had left behind…

The family she had lost…

Of Morgana…

Winter can feel her hatred for the woman fester inside her heart at what had happened and she knew that she will have to start her work to gather the Army she wanted to have. More ever, she is going to have to speak with Yang about it and gaining followers to build her Army and take back what was hers.

As Din promised, servants came in to draw her a bath while some others came with food for her to eat. Winter was glad for the bath after all, it had been some days that she had truly cleaned herself being on the road with Yang and flying on the back of a dragon. She still couldn't believe the stress relief she felt when she soaked in the water. She was curious about what type of training that she would have to go through because of being a Guardian.

When she was done with her bath and dressed in a light clothing once more which were more comfortable thanks to the heat that was blowing through the room from the windows of the room. Winter came to stand beside the bed, her attention drawn toward the white staff that was lying against it.

Ever since Ruby had given it to her during her last day on Patch, the young woman had barely had any time to truly observe it. She took a seat upon the bed and picked up the strange staff, a light frown upon her features as she observed it. It was as smooth to the touch, well carved and made. As she held it, she felt the same strange hum beneath her fingers, almost as if the staff was quivering in her hand.

She was amazed at what it was doing, wondering if it was her Aura that was causing this reaction…Now that she thought about it, the Elfwood tree was also when she touches that tree and had heard that strange voice speaking to her…

Elfwood tree.

Winter looked at the staff in her hand.

There was an Elfwood tree in Atlas long ago…before the Goddess's Mercy was built over where it was cut down…

 _The same place where she had collapsed that day…_

"Go to the Goddess's Mercy and all shall be revealed to you," she whispered, words from someone long ago returning to her mind.

 _What is the connection between those tree and Aura?_

Winter knew the story of the Pale King who fought against the Grimm and who also had the Gate of Remnant built at the Chains in Haven…but why was it built? What was the point of it?

Suddenly as she was holding the staff in her hand, Winter's eyes turned white as her hair and the world fell away.

Winter instantly looked up finding herself standing in front of a massive Elfwood tree. It was easily bigger than any tree she had ever seen in her life, her eyes going wide with shock as she stepped backward but instead of stepping on stone, she felt a light plop sound like a drop falling into a lake.

Looking down, she found that she was standing on water but she was unable to see through the bottom. It was like the very floor had become liquid in a way. There was a strange slithering sound causing her to look up finding the tree in front of her was shimmering…no not shimmering, the branches were moving away as the tree was becoming smaller as in front of Winter's shocked eyes, a massive door of light was standing right in front of her, unable to understand what was happening.

Then, a figure appeared in between the door, as tall as the massive door itself. It stepped through it; skin as bright as gold. Winter noticed the long white hair that flew down it's back and to her shock, the being had three eyes of white that stared down toward her. It was a woman, Winter realized, dressed in a long robe that flowed behind her as long as her hair was. The golden woman approached toward her until she was standing in front of Winter who stared back at her completely shocked and unable to believe what she was seeing.

Then the woman spoke.

"Welcome Guardian" her voice seems to be doubled as if she was two in one, "It had been some time since our last meeting."


	20. Anima 2

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **But now read on.**

Chapter Twenty

Yang looked at the white-haired girl as she left with Din. She hoped that Winter would be able to get some rest after their travels from Remnant to Anima, but now, Yang was feeling a whole lot more relaxed now that she was back home. While she doesn't mind going out and visiting Patch and with their alliance with the island, however, she always feels better when she is at home.

Then, she turned her gaze back toward the group in front of her.

"I didn't know you would be visiting us Suki," she said, "If I did, I would have returned sooner."

Suki was one of the Aslain people. While Anima was the name of the continent which the Western side were mostly made of islands and that was where her people originated. Suki was an Ambassador to her people, someone that the rulers of the Aslain Islands send to the Capital to meet her whenever there was something that needed the Dragon Queen's attention. The golden skinned woman only smiled lightly at her.

"It is of no consequences," she answered, her voice as silky as it had always been, "Your Council has been most accommodating to my sudden visit and it is always a joy to come to the capital of our great nations."

Yang gave her a light nod at that.

"Then let us take refuge in the council chambers," she said, "Then we will talk of what the High Leader seek of me."

Suki only smiled giving her a brief bow. The group then set off to a brisk walk, aiming straight toward the building. As they were walking through the hallways, Zarion approached to her side.

"I wonder as to why you would come with the Schnee girl here," he spoke his tone cautious, "We haven't had dealing with them ever since the days of the Mad King."

"Much has happened in Remnant since then," Yang spoke, "But I will speak of it when we are in the Council Chambers. Why don't you summon the rest of the Council as well? I bring a lot of news that will need of our attentions."

"Of course, my Queen" he spoke giving her a light nod, "I shall see to it personally."

Yang nodded, thinking deeply. The news of the Grimm worried her honestly. Everyone knew the tales of the monsters who almost destroyed the world once before…thought it was common knowledge that the threat had started in Remnant. If Ruby was right and the Grimm were rising again…

But Yang had stood by her vows ever since she killed the Mad King all those years ago. The Mad King almost destroyed Remnant because he was obsessed with the power of the Maidens of that time and she had vowed to never allow any Dragons to dance in Remnant's skies again…but the Grimm are a threat to the entire world and from what she understand, Remnant might not be able to stand against them for a second time if what she had learned in Patch was true.

After the attack on Patch, Commander Taiyang had kept her aware of what was going on in the country. It was said that there was a civil war going on at the time and with the entire Schnee family killed in a coup, Remnant won't be peaceful for a long while, but for this coup to happen sending the country into a turmoil right as the Grimm were reappearing.

 _Of all the shitty timing,_ Yang thought shaking her head at the thought.

The Council room was an oval shaped room with golden pillars holding the roof above them. They were many chairs around the table which had the sigil of a Golden Dragon upon it holding a flaming heart. Yang made her way straight toward her chair at the end of the table and she took a seat upon it as the others took their own seat.

Suki took a seat to her right as she was a guest in the capital and the other Council members entered as well. Armon had taken his seat, his violet eyes showing nothing of what he was feeling inside. Then more people started to enter side the room drawing Yang's eyes toward them. One of them was a young man with long dark hair falling upon his head in curl. He was dressed in a dark purple outfit with a gray Dragon visible upon his clothing. His eyes were amber, like molten flames and he had a slight smirk upon his face when he saw her there.

The next person was a silver haired man with bright green eyes. He had a similarly colored beard dressed entirely in black thought he had both of his hands inside his pocket. The next person was a dark-skinned older woman with red eyes but other than that she revealed nothing of herself as her entire body was completely cloaked in a white outfit.

"Welcome back my Queen," the dark-skinned woman spoke out, "I must say you might want to give us a warning next time you go off on your own and maybe we wouldn't have embarrassed ourselves when the Ambassador arrived."

"Then I hope you can forgive me Lapia," Yang smiled lightly.

"Well, you're here now," the dark-skinned woman, Lapia said, "Maybe we can finally broad this issue and put it off to rest."

Yang nodded lightly and turned her gaze toward Suki.

"Yes," she said, "What is that you wanted to speak with me Lady Suki?"

Suki turned her attention toward one of the men that entered with her and waved him forward. The man approached and pulled out a wooden box placing it upon the table in front of everyone.

"My people have been reporting the same thing for over three weeks now," she spoke out, her voice carrying out within the room as the entire Council was focused on her, "They have been attacks given on the smoking seas. Entire ships sunk and burned with flames so hot that it even lights the water aflame. One of the survivors was so traumatized by the attack that all we could get out of him was 'winged shadow of death'."

"A winged shadow?" the silver haired man said narrowing his green eyes, "the dragons do not wander this far west not since the pact we had with your people."

Suki looked at him, her brown eyes becoming icy.

"Then what is powerful enough to destroy over forty ships and with flames strong enough to turn man to ashes?" she asked.

There was a silence within the room as Yang placed a hand under her chin. From the way Suki described the events, only a dragon would have been that powerful but ever since the Pact a hundred years ago, she didn't have any Dragons wander this far west.

"What type of ships did this creature attack?" she asked, "merchants ships…military vessels?"

Suki glanced at her.

"mostly merchants ships," she said, "But they have been some of them which were part of our military. It was why the High Leader has sent me here. Nobles back in Aslains are unhappy and have lost much of their fortunes in those ships and some even are starting to have rebellious feelings against Her Grace."

"Rebellious feelings?" the dark-haired man spoke raising an eyebrow, "Do they believe that our Queen is behind this?"

"There is no one in Anima that command dragons like our Queen," Suki said.

"Was there anything else?" Yang spoke out breaking the argument from rising within the room.

Suki glanced at her before turning her attention toward the box she had brought. She opened it and pulled out a small black cloth. She placed it upon the table and rolled it out revealing a white sigil upon it. Yang stared at it, feeling her purple eyes widen in shock. The entire room reacted at that.

"Impossible," Lapia whispered.

Upon the image was two Dragon head opened in a roar as they were tied together by chains. Yang knew that image all too well, after all, it was the sigil of the Mad King.

"Where did you find this?" she asked looking as Suki.

"One of the ships that was attacked wasn't attacked by a dragon," the golden skinned woman spoke, "it was burned and sunk by people. This was found upon one of our soldiers…the survivor who spoke of the winged shadows…he only survived because he fell overboard when the dragon burned the ship down along with the entire crew…he was the only survivor."

"The Mad King was your father your Grace," Suki spoke looking straight at Yang, "And in the old days, it was said that he rode a black Dragon too. A High Dragon, much like your own."

"The Mad King is dead," Lapia said, "He died centuries ago killed by our Queen. It's what ended the Age of Dragons in Remnant, ended those years of fire. His Dragon fell as well, there is no way that it could have survived that long without us realizing it."

"It could be remnant of his forces that still lived to this day?" the silver haired man added, "The Mad King was charismatic after all and could charm many into following him. It's what started the Dragon Age in the first place."

"But for the Mortalitasi to have survived this long Draco…," Lupia started.

"It's not outside of the realm of possibility," Draco spoke looking at her, "When we bond with our dragons, we also gained their long lives. Our Queen bonded with hers over seven hundred years ago and she is seating in this room with us. They were others riders that followed the Mad King…it could be one of them that still alive after all of this…"

"Memna," Yang said simply.

Everyone stared at her.

"The Lost Prince?" Draco said surprised.

"Could it really be him?" the dark-haired man asked.

"He was devoted to father," Yang said, "As the eldest child, he would have been the one to seat the Throne instead of me but…when I killed our father all those years ago, he resented me for it and turned his back upon me and Anima. I have searched many years for him but I lost his trail over three hundred years ago over the Lost Lands."

She stared down at the sigil upon the black cloth.

"His Dragon…was a High one as well," she continued, "As black as obsidian much like our father but it wasn't fully grown when our father died."

"But why attacking my people?" Suki asked.

Yang glanced at her.

"Aslain used to be under my father's control during his reigns on the Throne," she said, "I was just a child back then but my father had conquered it in his youth and burned many people who rose up against him when he was expending his reach across the continent…but that was before he grew obsessed with the power of the Four Maidens."

She turned her gaze back down toward the clothe.

"For this to reappear…at now just as rumors of a black shadow flying about the west part of Anima," she said, "and the many attacks upon your people…Memna is doing what he believed to be still part of my Kingdom…he doesn't know about the pact yet…or maybe he does know he just doesn't care and want to ignite a war in Anima."

"The Lost Prince," Armon spoke, "If it is Memna as you believed and his starting his attacks like this…does this mean he has the men and the Army to take us on?"

"Could be what he was doing when he was on the other side of the Lost Lands," Zarion said rubbing his chin lightly, "We have little knowledge of what type of people or culture that reside there. With his long life, Memna could have conquered and changed the land to his liking and built himself an Army…with an High Dragon doing his biding, it wouldn't have been impossible to gain followers."

Yang let out a small sigh before turning her gaze toward the dark-haired man in the room.

"Juday," she spoke addressing him, "I want you to speak with your network. If the Mortalitasi has indeed returned, there might be something that we have overlooked."

The man nodded.

"I will speak to my agents," he said.

Yang's eyes found Draco.

"Draco, you will travel with Suki back to Aslain and speak to the High Leader about what we have uncovered here. If he has any information that could be useful, I want to know about it."

She glanced at Suki.

"I'm sorry that your people have suffered in my absence Lady Suki," she said, "But I will rectify this negligence of mine. Write to your High Leader of our discussion and that Draco will travel with you back to your country."

Suki nodded at her.

"Thank you, your Grace," she said, "I will write him tonight and make plans to live within the fortnight."

Yang smiled lightly.

"Then this Council meeting is over," she said, "You have your duties, so see to them."

The Council nodded at her and made to stand up as they were all starting to leave and Yang stood up as well making her way toward the table at the other end of the room where a bottle of wine and some cups were. The Queen poured out a drink for herself and then she turned around to face the room she believed to have emptied however, Lapia was still there seating at her chair.

"Still here Lapia?" she asked.

"I wanted to speak to you alone your Grace, if you're willing," the woman told her.

Yang gave her a light nod.

Lapia took this as her cue as she continued.

"It had come to my attention that you have brought a guest on your return," she started, "I have only seen the back of her head but from what Din was saying she was a Schnee from Remnant. I don't understand as to why you would bring her here?"

Yang stayed silent for a moment, thinking.

"I know that you didn't summon your entire Council just to talk about what Lady Suki had to talk about," Lapia continued, "Granted we did learn of some serious matters with the Mortalitasi however…I wonder what did you learn from that Priestess that you should return here with the Schnee girl?"

Yang looked at her.

"If this is indeed Memna," she said, "I want all of our strength focused upon him. I don't want us to fight on two fronts…"

"Two fronts?" Lapia repeated.

Yang sighed.

"There is something dangerous happening in Remnant," the Dragon Queen spoke out her tone low, "Ruby summoned me to warn me of that danger and if it's true, the entire world would be in peril."

Lapia stared at her.

"What could be so dangerous in Remnant…?" she started before trailing off then her expression changed, " _By the Elvhen…you don't mean."_

Yang nodded.

"How long do we have?" Lapia asked.

"I don't know," the Queen answered, "If I have to give a guess…months at best."

"And you don't want to share this with the Council?" Lapia asked, "You should have told them."

Yang narrowed her eyes.

"Our priority right now is the Mortalitasi and Memna," she said, placing both of her hands upon the table "We have to operate quickly and take care of this matter before it engulfs Anima into a war…"

The door of the Council room was thrown open and Din was there, huffed and out of breath. Both Yang and Lapia turned toward the young man.

"Din, what is it?" Lapia asked.

"There is something wrong with Winter," he said.

Yang's heart was suddenly filled with fear as she instantly rushed forward, running past the young man and out of the room. She heard the other two following after her as she quickly made her way toward the guest quarters where she knew Din would have taken the young Remnant born girl. She reached the room and opened the door, finding Winter seating upon the bed facing the window, white hair falling upon her shoulder like fallen snow.

However, Yang instantly knew that something was wrong. The girl was as stiff as a board from where she was seating and her head was lightly bowed almost as if she was in prayer but she didn't budge at all. The Dragon Queen quickly marched forward and came face to face with the young woman.

Winter was holding upon the white staff in her hand in a death like grip with her entire pale skin taking a blue tinge almost as if she was frozen in the coldest chill. Her lips had taken a blue tin as well and what was most terrifying were her eyes. They were completely ashen white like the blue color had completely bleed out.

"By the Elvhen," Lapia whispered.

"What happened?" Yang spoke out looking at the frozen girl on the bed.

"A servant came in to take care of the empty plate found her like this," Din spoke as Yang kneeled down in front of Winter, "She screamed and that scream drew my attention since I was nearby…and I found her like this…"

Yang raised her bandaged arm and gently touched the white-haired woman's cheek feeling the chill of her skin against the clothe.

"Her skin is ice cold," she said, "Winter…can you hear me?"

The girl remained unresponsive.

 _She needs someone who is well versed in the Old Gods…she needs_ you _Yang._

Ruby's words from their conversation on Patch returned to her mind as she stared at the girl in front of her. She had been planning to write a letter herself in the coming days but with what she had learned so far with the winged shadow attacking Aslain and the Mortalitasi reappearing after seven hundred years and the possibility that her brother, Memna has returned…

"Lapia, write a letter to Avar," she said.

The woman blinked.

"The monastery?" she repeated, "What for?"

Yang was looking at Winter now, at those white eyes that sees all yet nothing at the same time.

"Address that letter to Arslan," she continued, not taking her eyes off of Winter, "Tell her that I need her help and that she should travel to Matras as soon as possible. Go now."

Lapia gave her a questioning glance but left the room. Yang returned her gaze upon Winter once more, taking notice of how tightly she was holding on the staff that was in her hand. Yang raised a hand a gently touched it feeling it humming beneath her fingers with the Schnee's girls Aura.

 _Elfwood,_ she thought, _I saw it when Ruby gave it to her…must have been a way to help her focus her Aura somehow…but it seems that Winter is more connected to the Fade than most if she was able to cross over that easily…but then again as the Guardian…_

"Yang…what's happening to her?"

She had forgotten that Din was still in the room. She glanced at him, noticing the worried look that was in his features as he was staring at Winter. Yang turned her gaze toward the young Schnee girl in front of her once more and for some odd reason, she found herself thinking of the last Schnee she had spoken to almost seven hundred years ago now, the young Prince that had fought side by side with her when they went against the Mad King's rampage upon the ancient continent of Remnant.

"Something that hadn't happened in thousands of years," she said softly.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed Yang's POV. Something strange is happening to Winter...**

 **Jacques0 out**

 **R &R**


	21. Weiss 1

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fic. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

Chapter Twenty-One

The sound of a crackling fire was the first thing she heard as she was slowly coming back to consciousness. She was lying on something warm and there was the feeling of something around her chest that was tight and as the feeling was slowly returning to her body so was the pain of being stabbed. She could hear the sound of someone moving around within the room she was in but she was still too weak to open her eyes.

Weiss thought that she was back at Beacon at first being healed by the healer there, but she couldn't hear the sound of conversations going on outside nor the usual activity that was always going on in the old Fort. The young woman let out a soft groan again louder than before causing the sound of whoever that was with her to stop and quickly approaching toward her.

She made to speak but her throat was parched, nothing coming out but a dry cough. The person moved away from her for a few seconds and came back.

"Drink,"

The voice was female and something was pressed upon her lips. Weiss opened her mouth without really thinking about it as the cool liquid made it down her throat. It was like the nectar of life was being given to her and she raised a hand to take hold of the cup in front of her still drinking almost chocking on occasion.

"Slowly…drink slowly," the woman who was with her spoke again.

Weiss obeyed and drained the entire cup before lying back down upon whatever she was on. She felt completely drained from just doing that and the pain that was upon her body thrummed through her causing the young woman to wince. Weiss then feel someone touching her face, their fingers gentle as if not trying to rouse her to much.

"You're still conscious my lady?" the woman spoke to her.

Weiss nodded.

"Can you open your eyes?" she asked.

Weiss stayed silent for a moment as she tried to do so but her eyes felt so heavy almost like there were made out metal or something. She only shook her head. The woman let out a soft hum at that.

"Who…who are you?" Weiss asked, and she was shocked at how weak her voice sounded.

The woman answered her.

"Do not worry about that just yet," she spoke, "You are still very weak from what happened to you. You need rest right now. Your Aura is healing your body from the poison, that's why you're weak right now. The body can only take so much."

The familiar sound of a padding on the ground stopped the woman from explaining more. Weiss can feel a tug within her reacting to the new arrival and then the familiar warmth of fur was at her side. She couldn't help the small grin that grew upon her lips at the presence of her direwolf there at her side.

"Dust," she whispered weakly touching at him, feeling the fur beneath her fingers.

The direwolf let out a small whine as it lied down beside her and Weiss couldn't help but cuddle up with the warm of the familiar friend that was with her.

"Stay with her," the woman spoke, her voice soft as if not trying to rouse her from her sleep, "She needs you now to help her stand again."

With her wolf at her side, and the warmth of his fur against her along with the fire crackling in the background it didn't take Weiss long to fall back asleep.

The Next time she woke up, Weiss felt stronger than when she first woke up despite, she was still weak from whatever Mercury had done to her and Weiss couldn't help but feel the betrayal in her heart at what he had done. Weren't they part of the same Brotherhood? Huntsmen sworn to defend Remnant against the Grimm?

Shaking those thoughts from her mind, Weiss took time to look around the area she was now in. It was a cave from what it looks like completely darkened except for the fire that was still burning not too far from where she was. She could feel the warmth of the flames against her skin and she glanced around herself, noticing that Dust wasn't at her side no more. Her clothes were lighter than before as she wasn't wearing her Huntress outfit anymore but a lighter clothing…thought she can still feel the bandages that were upon her body from the stab wounds Mercury had given her…

 _The Queen sends her regards,_

The words came back to her mind as she lied there, feeling her hand tighten into a fist at the betrayal she had felt at that moment. At that time, the sound of footsteps drew her eyes toward a part of the cave and then a figure walking with a torch appeared. It was woman, she instantly noticed with dark blue hair falling upon her shoulder, as well as the antlers horn. She was wearing a fur dressed more like the people of the Haven than the Faunus she had seen when she was in the Frozen North, but more in a warrior guards than a lady.

Those eyes which were dark found hers.

"You're awake," she spoke.

She was the same woman that was there when she first woke up, as she recognized the voice. The Faunus approached toward her revealing the large direwolf that was following after her causing Weiss's eyes to widen in shock. It was a gray furred one and the animal was massive, following after the Faunus woman. Noticing her look, the woman glanced back at the wolf.

"Don't worry about him," she said, "He is mine."

Weiss's eyes snapped toward her.

" _Yours_?" she said, shocked.

The woman gently patted the head of the wolf and Weiss noticed how docile it was around her. Seeing them like this made her think back to her and Dust and at how nervous the people back at Beacon got whenever the large wolf was beside her.

 _Was this how they feel whenever they saw me?_ She thought.

"Howl has been a friend during my time here," the woman continued as she approached toward her, "He made this place bearable while I was doing my duty."

She kneeled in front of Weiss and carefully observed the white-haired woman. Weiss looked back into those dark eyes.

"W…Who are you?"

"Myriam," the woman answered, "I have been taking care of you for days now, ever since your wolf came running out of the forest with you. You seem stronger now, than when you last woke up."

"I feel stronger," Weiss said, "But…still weak somehow."

Suddenly the woman's hand started to glow with a blue light causing Weiss to jump back in shock at what she was doing. However, Myriam didn't seem bothered for she gently placed her hands toward where the wounds were upon Weiss's body. She seems to be completely focused upon what she was doing so Weiss stayed completely still, completely confused at what was going on and what that light was doing. Other than a pleasant feeling that was coursing through her, she didn't feel any different.

Then the light that was around Myriam's hand dissipated.

"Forgive me, my lady," she said, "I wasn't trying to scare you…it's just I was using my Aura to check on your vitals. They are strong meaning the poison is completely out of your system. The only reason you're feeling weak right now is because your Aura is completely exhausted. It should take at least a day or two to replenish."

Weiss stared at her for a few moments.

"I'm…I'm not at Beacon," she said, "Dust should have brought me to Beacon…"

"If you had gone to Beacon, you would be dead," Myriam spoke her tone firm, "This poison was no ordinary one. A couple of drops is enough to kill anyone within a day or two but to people like us…people who have Aura, it kills our Aura while destroying our bodies. No medicine back at Beacon would have been able to save you and you would have died a slow and painful death, chocking on your blood. I've studied about poison during my lessons and this poison hasn't been used in centuries… Not many that used since most people don't use Aura anymore…except for a few like the Huntsmen and the Faunus of the Frozen North."

Weiss stared at the woman shocked.

"Your lessons?" she repeated, "There is someone out there that taught you to use your Aura?"

Myriam stared at her for a long moment now without saying anything. It was like the woman was analyzing her for lack of better word to explain how intrusive the gaze was. Weiss, however, didn't cower nor shy away from it. She met that gaze head on wanting to know as much as possible about this.

"Who are they?" she asked, "Where are they? Do you think they could help the Hunt in learning how to use Aura?"

"I doubt they would help," Myriam said, "You should be more focused on getting your strength back."

"But…?"

"You will have your answers," Myriam spoke to her, "But not now. Not yet."

She made her way back toward the fire and set off to work on preparing some food. Weiss looked at the woman feeling her frustration mounting. She can't rest right now, not when there was so much at stake. She needed to get back to Beacon and warn them of Mercury's betrayal of her? She needs to learn on how this mysterious woman Myriam had learned how to use Aura and who taught it to her?

Weiss moved to seat up, the fur that she was beneath falling down and was instantly blasted with how cold it was. It caused her to yelp out drawing the attention of both Myriam and the wolf that was within the cave with her. Myriam was at her side in an instant, already pushing her back down and replacing the fur upon her.

"You need to stay warm," Myriam said, "Your Aura can't protect you against the element as weak as it is right now my lady. I can't have you die when I went through three weeks to keep you alive."

Weiss glared at her, her frustration mounting.

"I can't stay here…not when there is so much at stake," she argued, trying to seat up again.

"You will be no help to anyone in your state," Myriam argued, "Stay down, my lady and regain your strength."

Weiss stayed on the bed staring at the woman that was with her.

"Just…who are you?"

Myriam stayed silent for a moment.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me."

Dark eyes met blue ones.

"I'm the Winter Maiden," she revealed.

Weiss stared at her. She was one of the Maidens? But that's a fairy tale.

"But that's a fairy tale," she said.

Myriam looked at her. There was trace of sadness in those dark eyes of hers.

"The Grimm were also to be believed to be nothing but a scary story, aren't they?"

Weiss didn't say anything else. Noticing that she wasn't fighting back anymore, Myriam returned to what she was doing again. The white-haired woman let out a small sigh as she lied there for a few moments, shocked at what she just learned. The Maidens were real? She had heard the story many times before in the past and she had always enjoyed it but if that story which she had believed to be nothing but a story be real…then, how many other stories that many believed to be made up were actually real?

The Grimm were a story as well, as Myriam had told her but sure enough, she had fought against those creatures' multiple times. She then turned her attention toward the woman again.

"Where are we anyway?" she asked, "I know that were not at the Gate…nor in Beacon. This must be the Frozen North given the cold but…where?"

Myriam who was done at what she was doing approached toward her with a plate filled with food. She placed the plate at her side, kneeling down beside her.

"The locals call it Three Tooth mountain," she said.

Weiss's eyes widened.

"The land of the direwolves?"

Myriam looked at her, "You know of it? The Hunt taught you that?"

"No…a Faunus did," Weiss answered, thinking of Blake, "She also said that her people avoid it because of how fierce the direwolves are."

Myriam let out a small chuckle.

"The Faunus would be familiar with their fury," she said, "But ever since I arrived, they left me alone most of the time…except for Howl and your wolf, Dust who stayed around when you were unconscious. Despite that, I never felt unsafe to walk these lands."

Myriam's eyes had stared toward the gray wolf that came with her and Weiss followed that gaze. The wolf was now lying down on the ground where he had and he seems to be dozing. Weiss stared at him taking in the gray color of the fur. It was a magnificent creature, and quite pretty too.

"How did you tame him?" she asked.

"I didn't," Myriam answered.

Weiss looked at her, confusion seeping through her.

"I bonded with him he same way you bounded with your own direwolf," Myriam told her.

"But…how?" Weiss asked, confused, "Someone told me before but…I don't understand how it happened…"

Myriam stayed silent for a long moment, seemingly thinking before she started to speak.

"Our Aura reveal what we really are to them," she said drawing Weiss's attention, "It is similar to how one will bond with a dragon, or a Gryphon or any other animals. Every living thing have Aura within them, whether the people notice it or not. When we revealed that to them, their in turn opened their Aura to us creating a bond between them and us. Of course, it doesn't work for everyone who has Aura and the animal can choose to reject the bond…maybe something inside you is more like a wolf than you think."

Weiss looked at the woman and glanced at the direwolf again.

"And there is a little blood involved," Myriam continued, "It's an old archaic way that Remnant once practiced in strides. The Arcs of Gryphonhall used to bond with their Gryphons that way…but with them extinct, the art died out just like the knowledge."

Weiss then felt a strange thug within her at the same time, Howl raised his head looking out toward the entrance of the cave. The soft padding sound reached her ears and soon enough, Dust walked in with his tongue out sounding out of breath as he approached toward her. Weiss couldn't help the smile that grew upon her lips at the sight of him approaching her.

The white wolf licked at her face as she let out a soft giggle at how cold his tongue was. She raised her hand petting him.

"Where did you go?" she asked chuckling softly, "I missed you when I woke up earlier."

"The bond between you is strong," Myriam noticed, "He hardly left your side when you were unconscious."

"I've had him for over six months now," Weiss smiled, "He has been a great companion whenever I was alone."

Myriam let out a soft hum.

"Remember to eat, and get some rest, my lady" she said standing up, "I have something I need to do."

Weiss nodded at her, looking at the woman's back and as she did so, she startlingly realized that Myriam had called her my lady instead of anything else. The woman's tone was perfectly polite and there was a care in her tone that oddly reminded her of her father and Winter. It makes her wonder exactly what she had done to gain such respect from a stranger when she was nothing but a bastard.

* * *

With Weiss as weak as she was, there was nothing she could do except stay in bed the entire time she was inside the cave. The Huntress was bored for most of the time as the only sound she could hear where the sound of her own heartbeat and the sound of the fire that was crackling in the middle of the room. It was mostly boring for her, but with Dust around as well as Howl, the other gray direwolf, she was never really alone.

Myriam was hardly inside the cave and it made Weiss wonder what she was doing and where she was going. It was still quite unbelievable that she was one of the Maidens of all people. In the original fairy tale, the Maidens were all human women and the power was passed down that way inherited by humans but Myriam was clearly a Faunus from the features that she has. Maybe there was a difference between facts and fiction that people didn't want to change what they believed to be real…or make the story appropriate for humans.

Weiss did get stronger over the two days as her Aura grew back up. It was different than resting to catch a breath or something. She could actually feel her Aura within her in the back of her mind and it felt more powerful than it felt before and with her Aura replenishing, the coldness she was feeling disappeared and she no longer needed the fur coat bed and she had grown strong enough to walk around the cave as she was wearing pants with a long sleeved shirt. Her hair was no longer in the ponytail she usually wears it but falling upon her shoulders. It had gotten longer during the past months since she joined the Hunt and hadn't really trimmed it at all.

She found her sword and her clothing there, but it looked like they have been washed of the blood and were taken care of. Weiss wasted no time dressing herself back into her Huntress outfit and was in the process of clipping on her sword belt when the sound of Myriam footsteps reached her ears.

The Faunus woman seems surprised to see her all dressed up like that but she seems to have been expecting it.

"Already set to leave?" she asked.

"I need to get back to Beacon," Weiss told her, "I have to warn Ozpin of Mercury and where his loyalty lies, and I can't do it from here."

Myriam nodded.

"I see," she said, "However, before you leave…there is someone that wants to meet you."

Weiss frowned lightly, confused as to whom. From what Myriam told her before, they were the only people that was staying here in Three Tooth Mountain. Weiss stared at her confusedly.

"I thought we were the only people here," she said.

Myriam let out a small smile.

"After this meeting, we will leave here together," she said, "Come, we wont have to go far."

With that the Faunus turned around and walked back away where she had come from. Weiss glanced at her wolf, who instantly went and followed after her. Letting out a sigh, the young Huntress followed after her through the winding pathway following after Dust's still visible white fur in front of her. They walked for a few more minutes before light appeared in the distance in front of them and Weiss stepped out of it, raising a hand to shield her eyes from how bright everything was.

The sun was shining down from above and the sky was clear of any type of clouds which reflected on the white snow on the ground which was almost blinding to the eye. Weiss stood there looking at the distance taking notice of the large valley that was in front of her. It would seem that she was standing meters above the extensive area. As her eyes took in the area of the valley, something strange caught her eyes. Weiss blinked and started to carefully take them in one after the other, making sure what she was seeing was what she though they were.

"Are those…buildings?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Myriam told her looking down at the valley as well, "This used to be a city…a long time ago."

Weiss glanced at her.

"Long ago, the territory of the Frozen North used to be a Kingdom," Myriam told her.

Weiss turned her gaze toward the ruins of the city beneath them. As she was looking at it, she thought back to what Lady Ashla once told her about her family, and about what they did here in the North.

"My people," Weiss said, "It used to be ours didn't it?"

Myriam was surprised at her.

"You know of Mantle?" she asked.

"A Faunus told me that the Schnee founded the North," Weiss continued, "That my father's bloodline was the royal family here…she never told me the name of the kingdom."

Myriam didn't say anything else before turning away and started to walk the path that lead away from the ruins of the village.

"Come Weiss," she said, "Our path is through here."

Weiss stared at the woman.

"And where does this lead?"

"To the lair of the direwolves," Myriam answered in a matter of fact way.

Weiss's eyes widened.

"Is…Is that safe?" she asked.

Myriam didn't answer her simply walking down the path. The white-haired girl let out a small sigh, before following after her. The duo walked through the path which seems to lead straight up the mountain. Dust and Howl were with them, the two direwolves leading the path in front of them so Weiss trusted Dust considering the bond that they shared and with Dust having saved her life twice before. She didn't know what to really expect from this place and with the ground iced over with how cold it gets during the winter season here in the Frozen North, she was trying not to fall over as they continued to climb reaching an opening in front of them.

There was a statue of a wolf lying down on what seems to a stone mount with the wolf looking straight at them. Weiss looked at the stone statue. It was old that much she could see, probably as old as the city they had seen bellow them and it made her wonder who it was for and who built it.

"Come, through here," Myriam said.

Weiss followed her into the opening and as they were walking, Weiss noticed crystals shining within the walls and as she was looking at them, she can feel her Aura reacting to their presence. She touched one, feeling it glow red beneath her fingers.

"Dust crystals," Myriam told her noticing what had drawn her attention.

"Dust crystals," she repeated, "My sword had some of it embedded within the steel."

"I suspected as much given it's color," Myriam told her, "it's what's keep the Grimm out of here. Dust crystals are a rare form of minerals. No one really know what creates them but are mostly found in places with very high natural energy concentration."

Weiss let go of the crystal on the wall and the red glow faded into a pale light. The two of them continued their journey until they entered a large area that had some plant life growing but what really took Weiss's breath away was the large Elfwood tree that was in the middle of the room, with a lake producing from somewhere. Then, from above the tree, she noticed shapes moving about upon the snow-covered ledges, their glowing eyes staring down toward the two of them that were approaching inside. Weiss knew what they were.

Direwolves.

And they were so many of them.

They were mostly grayish and black but she noticed some white like Dust or some dual colored and they were massive too, easily as big as horses and some even look bigger than that but what really surprised her was that there was not even one growl at all. they were all quiet, all of them looking down toward the two humans that had invaded their lair and yet, none of the wolves attacked.

They were all silent and they were observing them.

"They're not attacking," Weiss observed.

"They know why we've come here," Myriam told her, "The question is, do you know why you're here?"

Weiss glanced at her again.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "I thought you said that there was someone I needed to meet?"

Myriam glanced at her but this time, she had a blue glow around her eyes. It was as if a great wind had settled within the area they were in causing the branch of the Elfwood tree to dance, yet not one leave fell. Weiss's hand instantly went for her sword but she didn't draw it. Myriam noticed the movement and she smiled.

"You have no enemy here, Weiss Schnee," she spoke, "After all, the Blood of the Ancients runs in your veins."

Then the Elfwood tree started to tremble as it was slowly opening transforming into what seems to be a massive doorway. Both Weiss and Myriam turned their attention toward it, Weiss felt her eyes widen as she was looking at the largest wolf she had ever seen stepped through the doorway. It was easily towering above them; it's jaws large enough to swallow an entire person whole with no problem. Its fur seems to be a mix of white and gold as it danced with the light that was growing within itself. The massive wolf came to stop right in front of them as it stared down at them.

The wolf didn't have two eyes…it had three eyes on each side of it's face and all of them were shining with power. Myriam then fell down to her knees in front of the large wolf, her head bowed. Weiss glanced at the woman for a split second, before staring back at the wolf once more, finding those many eyes fixed upon her.

She went to do the same…

" _To what do you bow to, Child of Ice and Snow,"_ the voice whispered within her mind.

Weiss froze mid-movement. She was completely shocked at the voice within her head. The young woman returned her gaze toward the Many-Eyed Wolf in front of her.

"You…talked in my head?" she whispered, "I could hear…how?"

" _You are bonded to one of my brethren,"_ the Many-Eye Wolf spoke out, " _Such I have instructed your ancestors of Elder days. That bond connect us Child of Ice and Snow but you need not bow before me. I am not your Master."_

Weiss glanced at the wolf for a few moments. She glanced at Myriam who was still bowed and didn't seem to be joining this conversation any time soon. She then turned her gaze back toward the Many-Eyed Wolf.

"W…Why have you summoned me?" she asked.

The Many-Eyed Wolf seems to gaze straight through her.

" _You have forgotten your duties,"_ it spoke, " _The pact is broken…the Maiden has done well to bring you to me Child of Ice and Snow. The Pact must be remade, the ancient war is once again brewing something you are keenly aware of. The Pact must be remade."_

Weiss frowned confused.

"Duties?" she repeated, "I don't know of any duties?"

" _That's because you have broken the pact,"_ The Many-Eyed Wolf answered her, " _If it was still active, you would have remembered your duty. You wouldn't have forgotten the way of summoning…your Semblance wouldn't have been lost to you Child of Ice and Snow. You have your wolf, and your Aura…all you need is the Pact and you will be as your Ancestors of Old and led your people in their most dire time."_

Weiss mind was reeling. Her? Leading Remnant against the Grimm?

"But I'm just a bastard…," she answered.

From how the fur on the Many-Eye Wolf suddenly rose up. Weiss knew that she had said the wrong thing. The wolf let out a powerful roar which shook the mountain and Weiss fell back down against the ground at the sudden pressure that was pushed upon her, raising her hands to shield herself from the creature's wrath.

" _BASTARD? Does it brings you shame to have this blood in your veins? Was Ishvel anything but a boy when he took up his sword against the Grimm and became the Pale King? They joined him not because he was royalty…but because he was the one they chose. Your enemies send assassins after you to kill you. There is power within you Weiss and that power drew people to you and your enemy fear that power…otherwise…why kill a simple bastard girl?"_

Weiss stayed on the ground with her hands still over her head.

" _Kill the bastard,"_ the Many-Eyed Wolf continued, " _That girl is useless and is worth nothing in this coming war. Let the blood in your veins shine again Weiss Schnee. I will baptize you Weiss Schnee of the blood of Old Mantle, Bearer of the Will of Fenrir, the Wolf of Elvhen."_

Weiss looked at the large wolf in front of her, her eyes wide.

" _Kill the bastard…and let the woman be born."_

Weiss stayed silent. Kill the bastard? That was all she ever knew back then…back in Atlas…all her life really. It was what everyone at the Hunt reminded her, and even what people recognized her as. If she was just a simple bastard girl…then why would Morgana Fall send assassin after her? The name Schnee carry power within it and Morgana feared that power enough to send Mercury to kill her.

The girl pulled herself back to her feet.

 _Kill the bastard._

Her hand went to her blade and she drew it. It shone bright and blue with her Aura shining through it. The Many Eyed Wolf growled deeply which echoed within Weiss's own mind yet, she felt no fear. Weiss held the weapon, thinking of her father and her sister, both no longer of this world but she will honor them by taking the name Schnee…

Their name…and the love they had always given her.

"My name is Weiss…Schnee," she said, "Of the blood of Old Mantle…Bearer of the Will of Fenrir, Wolf of Elvhen."

The Many-Eyed Wolf let out a chuckle.

" _Good,"_ it spoke, " _The pact…has been remade."_

A light shone through Weiss's body as the girl stared down at it, feeling her Aura reacting to what was happening to her.

" _Lead them well, Elvhen Wolf."_

Weiss looked up at the Many-Eyed Wolf.

"I will…Fenrir,"

The Many-Eyed Wolf seems to grin at that before it disappeared from sight and the Elfwood tree reformed back into it's original shape. Weiss stayed standing there for few more moments, lost in thoughts about what had just happened and the sudden welling of power she had felt when her Aura reacted to the pact that had been made.

"Your Grace?"

She blinked, glancing at Myriam who was approaching toward her.

"Did you just call me…?" she started, shocked.

"You have been given blessing by one of the Elvhen Gods," Myriam spoke out, "You are of royal blood. There is no other title for you."

Weiss seems to be still taken aback by the way she addressed her but she inquired at the Maiden.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"If you would allow me to be one of your advisors," Myriam asked her, "And one of your followers in this task that you've been given. It will be challenging given the situation…"

Weiss nodded at her, thinking to herself. The Faunus must be already on the move since Winter has ended. Then, if she was in the Frozen North, she would probably catch up to them before they even reach the Frostbite Woods and the Gate.

"Then let's go," she said, sheathing her blade, "I know where we need to go."

Myriam gave her a brief bow and then followed after her.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed that.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	22. Mia 1

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

 **Vale**

Mia was still feeling the sting of her injury during the time they were traveling toward the Redfort. The Faunus was dressed in more comfortable clothing, as she was staying with Healer Marjolis, the woman who saved her life when she was injured by the arrow. When the envoy from the Redfort had come to the camp, Mia knew that her time sleeping beside her lover had come to an end and Joan's visit during their travel had only confirmed her suspicions. The woman had said at much when she had first revealed what she had done for her people and while Mia understood the position her lover had been placed into, part of her still resent it.

As a whore, Mia had heard many rumors about how the Faunus are treated in the territory of the Winchester family. The abuse her kind suffered was still something that many Faunus spoke about and the fear and anger that had been in their tone was justified and could be the reason why many could have joined with the White Fang. Ever since the war in the North, Faunus were regarded with suspicions and hatred. The Cold Haven, or the North as it was commonly known still hold resentment for her kind given how many they have lost in the old war and all the suffering her people had suffered since then is one of the reasons why Mia was what she was today.

Mia doesn't like to think about the past all that much given that all that she has there was the heartache knowing her family were all dead, killed by bandits that prowled the lands where she was born. The Faunus woman pulled her cloak tighter around her body given the odd chill that had settled within her bones as they were getting closer and closer to the place that she never hopes she would set foot in.

The Redfort was large, towering in front of them as she looked up at it. Healer Margolis was inside the cart along with her and the older woman's eyes were fixed upon the approaching castle. The flag of the Winchester family danced in the wind as they approached closer to its walls, and the older woman let out a soft hum at that.

"It's as big as they say," she said, "But it will be a good shelter compared to tents…and maybe its wall will be enough to protect us from the Fang."

 _Or keep us trapped,_ Mia though dryly.

Their cart finally passed through the drop up bridge and entered inside the courtyard of the building which was filled with soldiers and other folks going on about their business. Mia's eyes instantly searched for Joan but the familiar blond hair was nowhere to be seen probably already went inside with the Winchester. She tried to let it affect her as she disembarks from the cart along with Healer Margolis helping the older woman with her effects.

"Margolis," a voice called out.

The older woman turned at the voice along with Mia. It was an older man, dressed in similar robe that she had seen Marjolis wear often. He had short hair lined with gray and a bear shadowing his jaws. He looked to be in his late fifties at best. His eyes were a deep forest green and he seemed to be quite joyful to see the older woman.

"Severus," Margolis answered with a light nod.

The man, Severus, chuckled softly.

"When I heard Gryphonhall had fallen, I feared that you had perished in the assault," he said, "However, I am glad to see you are alive."

"Many had fallen in that siege Severus," Margolis told him her voice stern, "and I fear many more will perish before this is over."

"Such is the nature of war my old friend," Severus answered, "I can have a room prepared for you and your companion…"

He trailed off finally taking notice of the very obvious Faunus features that Mia had, despite the cloak she was wearing. Marjolis noticed the gaze and spoke out.

"She is lady Joan personal servant," she spoke out, "You might want to keep whatever you're about to say inside."

Severus glanced at her.

"I wasn't about to say anything…," he started.

Marjolis raised her eyebrow at him. Severus let out a small sigh.

"I didn't want to offend," the man insisted, "But given recent events, attitude toward the Faunus have not being kind."

Mia couldn't help the disbelief she felt at the man's words. _Now they are noticing this?_

"Attitude against the Faunus have never been kind," she said her voice cold, "Not since the war."

A light flush appeared upon the man's feature at her words and Margolis let out a small chuckle at that. The older woman seems to be completely amused by what had just happened and Mia glanced at her, confused.

"It would seem you are still the same from back then," she said, "That attitude of yours will get you in trouble as I always told you."

Severus looked at Mia.

"Forgive me," he said, "I offended you without even meaning to."

Mia only shrugged her shoulders, not saying anything. Margolis turned toward the man once more.

"I will take you upon that offer to find us rooms Severus," she said, "There is much I want to prepare before the day is over given if we are to stay here for the upcoming weeks."

"Ye…Yes of course," Severus told her with a light nod and the two followed after him.

They walked through the courtyard of the Redfort and Mia noticed that most of the Gryphonhall soldiers that came with them were already starting to make camp somewhere within the wall as they were working on placing tents up with the banner of the Gryphon dancing in the wind. Seems that were most of the soldiers are going to be around for their stay here. They followed Severus through some hallway before reaching a room at the end of the building. They had a bed as well as an empty table along with a similarly empty closet.

"This room hasn't been used in a while," Severus said, "But Lord Winchester had them cleaned for your arrivals."

"How long have you been assigned to the Redfort?" Margolis asked, a curious tone in her voice.

"For the past five years," Severus answered, "After their previous healer died of old age, I was requested by the Heralds to be the new Winchester family healer…thought, I had never thought I'll be this far west. I always thought I'd serve House Schneider since I made friends with Nox during his father's many visits at the Tower…however, considering recent events, I doubt it will ever happen."

"The war in Atlas had come to an abrupt end hasn't it?" Margolis said.

Severus nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," he said, "I'll need to go back to my chambers. We'll have to speak about the health of your soldiers and with this civil war in the Vales, we must be ready to help our people."

With that the man made his way out of the room leaving the two of them alone. Mia was confused at the conversations that was happening around her. She had heard about the civil war going on in Atlas but she had no idea that it had ended already.

"The war in Atlas has ended?" she asked, surprised.

"Some weeks ago, now," Margolis answered her, "The rumors flying about how it ended is still unbelievable. They said that the field around Atlas transformed into a wildfire so hot that it turned the ground black with ashes of burned soldiers. Difficult to believe but the armies of Mistral were stopped at the gate of the white city."

Then the healer turned toward her, the look upon her face suddenly serious.

"Now Lady Joan has bought to my attention of the arrangement between the two of you," the woman spoke out, "She wants you to be her personal maid yes. Not something unusual for nobles but given our location, we won't really be able to keep what you are hidden for long. Lady Joan may be lax in your presence but the others will not be."

Mia glanced at her.

"I can keep my mouth shut when it needs to be," she said, not keeping her irritation out of her voice.

Margolis eyes were intrusive as they met her own.

"Then let's hope by the Goddess you can," she said, "Because as a servant, if you insult the Winchesters in any way, Lady Joan will not be able to stop them. The Redfort is their home and they are the one that decides what happens within it."

Mia nodded curtly.

"Then help me fix this room," she said, "Then, I'll send you to Joan and maybe you'll find out what she would have you do."

Mia did as she was asked, helping the older woman set up her room along with her medical books and other strange medical tools that she had never seen before. Mia was not educated like most people were but she knew how to read, her father having helped her around thought she wouldn't say that she was the best at it.

When she was finished, it was already midday and she was hungry. Severus had returned during their work and the two Healers had set off in a conversation about healing practices and medicines and they mentioned that Tower again once more enough that it got Mia curious about what it was, so she asked a question about it.

"The Tower?" Severus repeated surprised, "It's just a nickname that most give the Monastery where we trained to become healers. Many said that it looks like a Tower made out of pale ice that glow like fire in the sun…thought I believe it used to be a tower before the rest of the castle was added to it."

"But what's there?" Mia asked.

"Knowledge," Margolis said, "Ancient knowledge and where men of science pursue the answers to age old questions. Many Kings and Queen of age past used the tower to find arcane knowledge about magic and other ancient knowledge that had been forgotten and lost with time. You interested in becoming a Healer?"

Mia shook her head.

"I was just curious about the knowledge that's all," she said.

Margolis let out a small grunt and Severus nodded. Then, a figure appeared in the doorway drawing their attention. Mia instantly recognized him as the same man who had ridden in the Arc camp and had spoken to Joan.

"Lord Winchester require something?" Severus asked.

"Not him," the man spoke out, "Healer Margolis, lady Arc required your expertise concerning her mother."

Healer Margolis nodded.

"I'll get my bag," she said, "I have been worrying about Marianne for days now. I hope she hadn't succumbed to an illness."

Mia doesn't ever remember meeting the Lady of Gryphonhall, but she had heard people talk about her in the town as well as during her time within the castle when she was healing. During their travels through the Frost mountains however, Lady Arc was never around them preferring to stay in her tent when she was alone and when they were moving, she was as silent as a grave, and her face as empty of all expression that she would have passed for a doll if not for the life that was in her eyes.

"Mia, you're coming with me as well," Margolis said, "Lady Joan will need to speak to you to decide your role for the upcoming days of our stay here."

Mia nodded in agreement wanting to see Joan as soon as possible. Since they parted in her tent some days ago, she had not seen the young woman much other than catching sight of her blond hair as they were riding through the path toward their destination. The two walked together through the hallway with the man in front of them leading. Mia noticed that he was wearing his leather his sword hanging at his waist. How strange of him to be wearing his sword inside his own home.

When they turned the corner, Mia instantly recognized the bright blond hair of Joan as she was wearing less clothing than when she last saw her. The golden armor was gone as well as her fur coat, but she was now wearing a dark green leather lined with gold. On her belt was the familiar shape of her sword by her waist. She had her arms crossed and thanks to her hearing being better than most humans, she caught the words that Joan was saying.

"…not the way I wanted," she said, "However, I won't insult his memory by not caring."

A soft voice answered.

"From what I have seen," the woman spoke, "It soured."

"I know," Joan said before, "I do not…"

She trailed off having heard them approach and Joan finally turned toward them. Mia noticed the look in those blue eyes as they observed them approach and there was a stillness to her shoulders that caused her to worry. Thought what drew her attention was the woman that was beside Joan. She was wearing a beautiful dress with a fur coat upon her form. Her skin was pale and fair with long dark hair that fell down her back in beautiful curly waves that seems to shine with the light coming from the room in front of them.

"Lady Arc," the man spoke, "I have brought Healer Margolis as you requested."

"Thank you Dove," Joan spoke softly.

Healer Margolis nodded to her and turned her gaze into the room. Mia caught glimpse of lady Marianne Arc lying down on the bed, her skin pallid with heavy bags under her eyes. In the Faunus's opinion, she looked sickly and malnourished.

"What had happened?" Margolis asked.

"She collapsed," Joan said, "Probably because she hadn't been eating well since Jaune fell…"

"I'll do what I can for her," Margolis spoke before entering inside the room leaving Mia outside along with Joan and the strange woman.

Joan glanced at her.

"You're settling in alright?" she asked.

"It's been fine," Mia said, before she remembers that in this moment, she was a servant to Joan, "My lady."

The dark-haired cool beauty beside Joan was staring at her. There was no judgment within her eyes but there was a light glint of something as they were observing her almost like they were trying to place her somehow. She had noticed the looks toward the extra appendages that she has, revealing her heritage to the woman but Mia had never really hide herself away.

"You're bold," she spoke, almost sneering, "Meeting my eyes like this servant."

Mia instantly adverted her eyes.

"You will need to better discipline your animals Joan," the woman continued, "After what had happened to your home thanks to them."

"She is not part of the Fang," Joan said simply, "And I trust her."

The strange woman let out a small scoff.

"I guess that's one thing about you that never changes does it?" she said softly before walking away leaving the two of them by themselves.

Mia watched her go curiosity burning through her as she observed her.

"She seems…nice," she said, her tone barely hiding the sarcasm she was feeling.

"She is colder than I remembered," Joan said simply.

Mia glanced at her, curious.

"You know her?"

Joan seems to be saddened by something. It made Mia wonder exactly how much was the young woman hiding within herself. The hurt that she never speaks about. She knew that Jaune's death still hung over the young woman.

"Once," she said softly then her eyes found Mia's, "Your room will be next to mine. I have already spoke about it with the Winchesters…but Mia, please keep your head down around them. Remember what I told you about this place."

Mia remember that conversation all too well.

"I remember," she said.

Joan smiled at her and raised a hand almost like she was going to take hold of her cheek but, stopped herself in midair. Mia can see the conflict within her eyes but the young woman simply placed a hand upon her elbow giving her some comfort. Mia wanted to say something, anything of comfort but the sound of footsteps approaching causing Joan to remove her hand from where she had laid it.

It was Healer Severus, and the man had a small bag in his hand. Noticing her, the healer was quick to give her a bow.

"My lady," he greeted.

"Healer," Joan spoke out with a light nod, "Do what you can for my mother."

"Of course, my lady," Healer Severus answered before making his way into the room as well to help Margolis.

Joan gave her a brief glance and then walked off without saying anything. Not that there was anything to be said with people around them. To them, she was nothing but a humble servant of the Gryphonhall household who survived the fall of the castle.

* * *

The next few days passed in relative peace for Mia. She had settled within her new duties quite well, given the situation. Her work of making the bed, cleaning out the chamber pots and helping Joan dress was something that she used to do back at the whorehouse when the Madam wanted to have someone work for her. During her time, she did as Joan and Margolis had warned her to keep her head down and not draw any attention to herself, however even as she walked the halls, the other servants of the Redfort were not as kind with their whispers.

They must not have known how good Faunus hearing was for Mia caught every word they would whisper behind her back like "beast woman" and "animal filth" were the kindest words that were said to her and it took Mia everything she has not to react to them. She had heard words like that before during her time at the whorehouse and most of her life so ignoring them come easy to her.

She also did her best to avoid running into Lord or Lady Winchester in the hallways of the Redfort. Cardin Winchester was a man with a reputation of mistreating Faunus for no reason at all. Despite coming to be leader of the Redfort for just some years, there has not been having a good reputation and was a dangerous to all Faunus who lived within the territory of the Redfort. Lady Winchester, however, was someone of more mysterious than her husband. During her stay, Mia learned her full name as Catelyn Winchester. Some part of her remember that this woman bears the same name as the old lover Joan had in her youth and there was the admittance Joan had given her that they knew each other once, it could mean that she was that old lover long ago.

Mia couldn't help but feel a churn in her stomach whenever she caught sight of Catelyn speaking to Joan on one or more occasion. She never eavesdropped upon them but something in the cool beauty's eyes made her feel a nasty feeling within her stomach. Speaking of Joan, the blonde woman was elusive as well keeping mostly to herself and she is something with her men or other time she is talking with Lord Winchester about something else. Joan had become as closed off as ice during those talks and Mia find herself seeing a different side of Joan, she didn't even know existed but as always, she kept her head down and did the job that she was assigned to.

However, the nights were lonely to her for she didn't have a warm body sleeping beside her and in those times, she would miss Joan kisses and touches or when they made love during the night, the soft sighs and moans.

She knew she said that she would understand what she had asked of her, but Mia never realized just how hard things like that could be.

However, one day as she was walking through the hall, she spied Joan standing by herself as the woman was lost in the scroll that was in her hand. She had a thoughtful look upon her features probably lost in thoughts about what was written upon it. Mia was about to call her out when something drew her attention.

Catelyn Winchester had just entered inside the area and from the way she was walking, Mia knew she was going to talk to Joan. The Faunus hide herself in the shadow of the wall she was in front of, her ears flickering forward so that she could hear their conversation.

"Lady Winchester," Joan greeted, her voice not hiding her surprise.

"Lady Arc," Catelyn breathed, her voice light hoarse, "Enjoying the fresh air."

"Not really," Joan answered, "My mind is too preoccupied with the Fang movement."

"I have noticed that you have spent many days in your chambers writing letters," Catelyn asked.

Joan didn't say anything and as she gazed at the duo in the courtyard bellow, Mia noticed the light frown upon the blonde woman's feature, a look of puzzlement, and yet it was guarded as well.

"This is quite a turn-about from our meeting some days ago," she said.

Catelyn let out a small chuckle.

"That was just for the benefit of my husband," she said, "He get possessive if I show the slight interest to anything that walk on two legs. The rumors of our shared past had reached his ears I'm afraid, but he only believed it to be rumors."

"Is that so?"

There was small smirk upon Catelyn face at that, the look on her face almost mischievous.

"His mind cannot cope having two women being lovers," she said, "still too juvenile for the concept."

Joan remained silent as she observed her.

"There were the rumors of you and your lady in waiting," she said, her tone inquiring.

Mia can feel something twist in her heart at this. Joan had told her about that rumor herself many months ago but from how Joan asked it, she was curious whether they were true or not. Why would she care, Mia wondered?

"There will always those who talks Joan," Catelyn responded, "the trick however, is to learn how to twists those rumors in your favor."

"So, they're not true then."

"Still holding a candle for me Joan?" Catelyn asked, and there was something in her tone that forced Mia to look down at the two that were speaking.

The dark-haired woman had an impassive expression upon her features yet, her lips tugged at the corner almost like she was amused however her eyes told a different story altogether. They looked like they were searching the blonde woman's features.

"It was a long time ago," Joan answered simply, avoiding the question.

The dark-haired woman let out a rich laugh, like Joan's answer was the funniest thing she ever heard.

"Oh…my dear little Gryphon," she said when her laughter subsided, "You were never the best liar."

She approached Joan coming to stand in front of the blonde woman. Joan was slightly taller than she was and the two stared at each other intently almost they were trying to figure each other out.

"You may try to hide it as best as you could," Catelyn continued, her tone taking a seductive edge, "but one never forgets their first person they lay with. The first time they've felt that rush of pleasure…and the gentleness of soft supple lips. I may be a married woman now but…"

She leaned forward suddenly and Mia thought she was going to kiss Joan however, she leaned toward Joan and whispered something in the blonde woman's ears too soft for Mia to hear but whatever she said caused Joan to stiffen lightly, as Catelyn met her eyes once more.

"I doubt you came all this way just to talk of days long past," she said, her tone even.

Catelyn smiled yet again as she produced an unsealed scroll from her clothing. She handed it over to her.

"I've received this scroll from my brother Dominic," she said, "I thought that you might find what he has written interesting."

Joan's eyes narrowed lightly at her before taking the scroll and rolling it open. As she was reading it, her face seems to tighten at the words written upon it. Catelyn smiled at Joan, her expression taking a softness that Mia noticed but Joan whose attention was still upon the letter didn't.

"Do with this information as you will," Catelyn told her, "But know this, Dominic will be the next lord of House Glenn and if this is correct, then you won't have much time before those animals take control of that part of Vale."

"It must not happen," Joan said, "However, is this information even trustworthy? I doubt, he would help us given the treatment he received at my father's hand."

"As I said before," Catelyn told her, "Do with this information as you will. You can discard it and wait or gain a leg over the White Fang who seems to be slowly tightening their grip upon our homeland."

The look on Joan's face became hard again.

"I'll speak to Lord Winchester about this," she said, "And if Dominic is there, then he will become an ally in this war and your father's treachery will still need to be answered for."

Catelyn looked at her evenly.

"As the lady of the Gryphonhall commands," she smiled lightly.

With that the woman left her behind. Joan stared after her and Mia noticed the odd expression that was upon her features. It looked oddly similar to longing almost like Joan was lost in whatever memory that was within her mind but then the look disappeared as if she had snapped herself from it. Joan glanced down at the parchment in her hand once more. Mia didn't understand what it means but whatever it is, it changed the blonde woman.

And a few days later, after spending some time discussing something with Lord Winchester, Joan and some men along with Dove left the Redfort behind and Mia watched the blonde leave.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **R &R**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	23. Emerald 1

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read so far and thanks for the awesome reviews.**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Emerald officially hated the Cold Haven.

The land was still covered in snow despite it had been a few weeks since the end of winter and the spring season was well under way. The young woman was seating upon her horse as she was riding through the road that lead into the territory of the Cold Haven. When Cinder had told her about Mercury's letter, Emerald knew that she would be the one to go and meet him in road before they could return back to Atlas.

However, as she traveled through Haven, unlike the Southern territories, where the snow had melted quickly after the end of winter, here in the north it was stubborn and remained for several weeks after that, and this morning, it had started to snow again. It was supposed to be the end of winter here, and yet, the snow continued to fall and the cold was seeping into her skin, making the dark-skinned girl feeling very miserable.

She long for the warmth of Cinder's body against her own now that she was cold out there serving the woman she loved. She was dressed with a traveling cloak, it's hood over her head as underneath that was her familiar white robe. Emerald guided her horse through a light trot with the snow falling, making it harder to see in the distance in front of her. While it wasn't as thick as it was when they were in the smack middle of winter, it was still cold, forcing the woman to feel the fleck of snows hitting her cheeks, her lips feeling like they had started to hurt.

 _Not long now._

In Mercury's letter, he had mentioned a small village somewhere in the North and that was where she was supposedly meeting him so that they could leave the North together, however, the weather of this part of Remnant always left something to desired. Emerald didn't grow up in Remnant like many of the people believed, no…her people came from the Isle of Ysla, somewhere in the Dragon Sea. It was a well-known island in the Western seas that surrounded Remnant as her people originated there. They even had their own Empire there as well.

And it was one of the reasons why she wears the white robe upon her body, as part of her culture meaning that her soul will remains clean even if she was an assassin. The tool of the trade on the island of Ysla is assassination. The best assassins were said to be trained in the old art there and thanks to her Semblance, Emerald was the perfect assassin, able to cast illusion upon the people around her, making them fail to notice her.

Mercury had affectionally called it, the "Emerald's disappearing act," much to the amusement of the others. Emerald had started her training ever since she was four years old. While normal parents will care and provide for their children at that age, the love her own parents showed her was a knife and a brutal training that was required for her to become what she was today.

In Ysla, that was the type of love Emerald understood and yet, as she trained the young girl came to realize that she was being transformed into the perfect tool of silent killing. Yet, she was aimless, no goal of her own and all that she has were the training her parents had given her and how she was raised. On her eighteen birthdays, as it was the tradition within Ysla, was the day when they tried to kill her.

After all, in a family of assassins, killing your mentor is how you know you're ready for what the world has to offer and kill them Emerald did, just as they had done their own parents and so the tradition had continued. After all of that, she was aimless, leaving Ysla behind to try to understand what she could do and that was when her path crossed with Cinder Fall or as she was going then, Morgana Fall. It would have been so easy to slice her throat, Emerald wondered back then, but something stilled her hand.

There was something about Morgana that was just…strange to her, and she had wanted to unravel that mystery. And then before she knew it, Emerald was sharing her bed, making love to the other woman and the world for her then expended far beyond anything she knew. Emerald knew that this type of love existed.

She had seen it in whorehouses, hearing the sound of pleasures and moaning emanating from within the many rooms when she was on a job. She had seen it when the nobles of Ysla play with the servant girls at their masked balls. She sees it whenever Mercury went to a whore house and she would listen to them fucking through the night and yet, before Morgana's lips caressed her flesh, she never knew how good it felt.

It wasn't the love she knew before. The love she knew from her parents were pain, training and learning the correct way to slice someone's throat as quietly as possible. Yet, this love was new, it was different…and it made her yearn for more.

It was then she swore that she would follow Morgana to her death.

She swore that she will become Morgana's tool.

For that was what she was created for and trained for all her life.

The purpose that she lacked.

And as long as she stayed with the amber eyed woman, she will always have purpose.

Emerald then stopped her horse as the sight of a village was in the distance. The young woman pulled out the map that was within her traveling cloak glancing down at the mark she had made days ago and then glanced back up toward the old sign that was in front of her.

Crest Village.

 _Seems we are here,_ she thought pocketing the map.

Emerald urged her horse forward once more, this time in a gallop, the hooves muffled in the snow that was upon the ground, yet she paid it no mind as she drew closer to her destination. The village was a simple one, yet larger than most and in the distance, she caught sight of a fortress meaning that this was probably the territory of one of the Lords of the North. The green haired girl ignored that as she continued on the track, riding through the road of the village drawing eyes from the people as she passed but she never gave them a second glance.

She came to a stop in front of an establishment before, stepping down from her horse. She took tied the horse to the space that was in front of her before making her way within the room. Inside, she was hit with a sudden wave of warmth and smell of alcohol. The young woman glanced around herself taking in the many tables with patrons at their place. The tavern was quite packed with many rancorous laughter echoing around her.

Emerald made her way through the room, aiming straight for an empty table at the corner of the room. She noticed a few people's gaze following her probably wondering who she was and why she was arriving from? She remembers all too well, how people would react to her. She sat there, glancing around the room taking in the people that were there and her eyes caught sight of soldiers seating together two tables away from her. She ignored them for now, though she still can't help but overhearing a few words they were saying.

"…not likely," one of the soldiers said, "Ever since that meeting, we've been working on building the force. I mean, do you even believe it?"

"I doubt Lord Irons would lie," another soldier said, "Some Huntsmen saw them, and they went to the Nikos to get the meeting. If it was the animals of the Frozen North, they wouldn't have bothered with it all."

"May the Goddess preserve us if it's true," the soldier said, "I've heard the stories."

"We all have," the first soldier said, "Every major Houses in the North is preparing for war. Port was sent to the North with the Huntsmen to defend the Gate…it seems they would be a battle there with the animals of the North."

"I wish Lord Irons would have gone with," one of the soldiers scoffed, "I want to kill some of those beasts myself."

Emerald absorbed this new information with trepidation. The North seems to be preparing for war of some kind but against the Faunus of the Frozen North. She knew about the War in the North as most people of Remnant does. She had never realized that there would be another battle taking place at the Gate. She wondered if Mercury had managed to leave before the armies got there. If he didn't, then leaving the Hunt might be more problematic than they had first anticipated.

Emerald leaned back into her chair, thinking.

She could go to the Gate herself, however, given all the snow that was falling outside, the travel there will be more problematic than she would like it to be and Emerald found herself hating the North even more than before.

"Can I get you anything?"

She glanced up toward the barmaid in front of her.

"A bit of food would be nice, and some mead" she answered, keeping her tone even.

The woman nodded and walked off. Emerald leaned in her chair. She had nothing to do but wait for Mercury to come here. She had given him a time limit about how long she would be there and he better not be late. The barmaid had returned with the food for her and Emerald started to eat, to at least have something to do and drunk form her mead. With her hood off, the lone woman drew some attention from the people in the bar but she barely paid them any glance at all as she was completely focused upon her food.

It wasn't long before some asshole decided to try his luck with her.

She felt it when he came to stand beside her and could smell the alcohol on his breath. Emerald let out a small sigh of annoyance knowing what was coming. Out of the corner of her eyes, she briefly observed the man. From the way he was dressed, he was probably a well-off merchant. He was a little round around the waist but then again, what there is to expect from someone who was well off and hadn't done a day of work in his entire life.

She noticed his hand coming toward her.

"Touch me with that hand and I'll cut it off," she said coldly.

The man stilled, having heard her threatening words but all he did was laugh raucously. She glanced at him, noticing how deep his laugh was. He probably believed that she was jesting. This entire process was so familiar to Emerald having gone through it many times before. The previous time she stabbed the man, the second time she killed him, the third time she gave him a berserker dart that made him go insane and start attacking anything in sight. She had watched the carnage with a morbid sense of satisfaction.

Now, how is she going to go on about this?

Morgana would probably be disappointed if she bloodied her hands here when she was supposed to be on a simple mission and that what was the last thing she wanted. She glanced at the man and saw that he was talking about something or the other but Emerald find herself barely paying any attention to him.

With a single flick, a small needle sized dart shoot from her sleeve and straight at the man's neck. He instantly raised a hand toward it probably believing that he had been bitten by an insect of some kind.

"What in Goddes…?" he started.

But then he collapsed upon the ground upon his back knocking over the table that he had collapsed against. The tavern fell mostly quiet as everyone turned their attention toward the fallen man in surprise, probably wondering what had just happened to him but Emerald's attention was upon her food not even giving the fallen man another glance.

"I'm surprised," a familiar voice spoke from her left, "I thought you would have done something more than a simple sleeping dart."

Mercury Black has arrived, dressed for the weather as his fur coat was still wet form the snow outside. His hair had gotten longer in the few months since she had last seen him, his face showing the light amusement within his dark eyes.

"You're late," Emerald told him simply.

"I have been here since morning," he told her, taking the empty seat across her, "You are the one that always arrive at the last minute."

Emerald didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"It is done," Mercury said, "The last of that family is finally erased from Remnant. Cinder will be pleased to hear that."

"Are you certain that she is dead?" Emerald asked him.

There is nothing that irritate her more than a botched assassination job.

"I stabbed her with my poisoned blades," Mercury said, "In the past few weeks I have been with the Hunt, I saw that they were…pathetically prepared to take care of anyone with Aura. Their Healer is not trained in the old ways. She would have chocked on her own blood soon enough…would have liked to see her die myself but that direwolf got in the way."

"Direwolf?" Emerald repeated, "Aren't they extinct?"

"Nope," Mercury said, "The damn thing was almost as big as a horse and killed two of my men before I even knew what had happened. Even so, if the beast takes her to Beacon, she will die. They aren't prepared to deal with my poison."

Emerald thought about it.

"How did you managed to get here?"

"Well given the situation going on right now," Mercury told her, "It was much easier than you'd expect. With the Grimm reappearing after thousands of years, they are more occupied in preparing for the Faunus invasion."

Emerald looked at him.

"I've heard about that," she said, "Might want to shed more light upon it."

"Well, they're definitely going to be a battle now that Weiss is dead," Mercury chuckled, a small smile upon his lips, "Whatever trust they ever hoped to gain was crushed with what I told them, and it seems that one of their Fort was attacked before I left. The Queen will be pleased to hear that her will has been accomplished."

Emerald nodded.

Morgana will be pleased indeed.

"We will leave on the morrow then," she said.

"Good," Mercury said, standing up "I'm going to visit the local whorehouse. I haven't fucked a woman in weeks and I'm having withdrawal…"

His gaze met her own.

"Unless you're offering?"

Emerald glared at him.

"Yeah, didn't think so," he said, with a light sigh, "Very well, off to the whorehouse I go."

With that he left.

* * *

It was late in the morning when he found her readying her horse. The snow had stopped falling and all that it left behind is a bitter chill. Emerald glanced at him and noticed the yawn he was giving her. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Didn't get much sleep did you?" she asked.

"I slept for probably four hours," he said, "But it's all worth it considering how many whores I fucked last night."

"I don't want to hear about it," she cut him off before he could go off in one of his many descriptive rants about his conquests.

"Aw, you just took the wind out of my sails here Emerald," he said shaking his head.

"Listen well Mercury," she said turning to face him, "I may not say anything about you bringing whores into the room at Atlas and hearing you guys fucking throughout the night, but not once did I want to talk about it with you. If you want to compare how many women you've slept with, talk to Hazel."

"The guy that look like he can kill me with a look?" Mercury retorted with a raised eyebrow, "No thanks."

"Then get on your horse and shut up," Emerald told him.

"Yes ma'am."

The young man did as she asked but the flippant tone he had given her when he answered caused her to roll her eyes. As she was about to climb upon her own horse, something drew her gaze. She didn't know at first what it was but then found it quickly. A young man had just entered the village on foot with a horse following after him. He was dressed in a traveling cloak as well with a quiver upon his back. Dark locks fell around his face and bright green eyes that glanced around himself, almost like it was his first time here in the North.

She doesn't know why but the young man seemed…familiar somehow. Like she had seen that face somewhere before. Emerald searched through her memories for the sight of where she had seen a face like him before but…

"Something the matter?" Mercury asked her.

The woman shook her head and easily climbed upon her saddle.

"It's nothing," she said, putting her hood up.

They ride out of Crest Village together making their way back South toward the capital. Emerald was glad to be leaving the North behind, hating the cold that always seems to be slipping into her bones. On Ysla, it doesn't get snow or cold weather like it does in Remnant. Even living in Amastrial for the past few years serving Morgana, she had never interacted with what it is. But now that she has Mercury with her again, and she was returning to Atlas to Morgana, maybe she won't have to interact with the North any more than she has to.

The sight of the capital was a welcoming one as well as the warmth that came from the southern winds as they were approaching closer and closer to it. Atlas was as gleaming as ever, the castle seating upon the hill above the entire city and as they were approaching toward the gate, she heard Mercury let out a small whistle noticing the burned earth from the battle that had happened against the forces of Mistral during Nox Schneider's assault upon the city.

"I miss quite the fun didn't I?" the young man said looking at the blackened earth.

"It wasn't as fun as you might have thought," Emerald answered, her voice low, "the Queen's maiden powers are what stopped this army dead in it's track."

"The ones she got from Autumn," Mercury mumbled.

Emerald didn't say anything as the two of the rode into the city, aiming straight for the castle, wanting to meet the Queen as soon as possible. When they reached the Halls of Kings however, it was empty save for the Empty Throne of Jewels that was in the room.

"Mercury, Emerald, you've returned."

It was Hazel and the man was stepping out from the Small Council room. He was still dressed in his leather clothing, his sword hanging at his waist as the man was looking at the two of them. Emerald turned her gaze toward him.

"Where is the Queen?" she asked.

"She should be at the pier with Silver Fox," Hazel announced to them.

Mercury frowned.

"Why?"

"You should be able to see from here," the man spoke, "I'm sure you'll recognize the sigil."

The duo followed after him into a balcony that gave a view toward the seas. A fleet of ships could be seen in the bay as they were approaching closer toward Atlas. All of them bore the same floating red sails but what drew Emerald's attention was the sigil that drew her attention causing her to stiffen lightly.

The smiling face of a Jack-O-lantern.

"Torchwick," she said.

"Torchwick?" Mercury repeated, "You mean Roman Torchwick? The guy that…"

"We know what he did," Hazel interrupted, his tone hard, "However, given Tyrion's defeat and death in Vacuo as well as the scattering of his fleet, the Queen has no choice into pulling him in for his services."

"Tyrion is dead?" Mercury questioned one which Hazel answered with a nod and walking off. The young man turned his eyes toward the woman beside him, "And when were you going to fill me in on that little detail?"

"You didn't ask," Emerald said simply staring at the many ships that were in the harbor.

Mercury let out a sigh either from annoyance or exasperation, Emerald didn't care. Her gaze never leaving where the many ships were. She never like Torchwick in the past for the man was too…unpredictable to make a full profile on. He was dangerous and quite mad if the rumors about him were correct but what really set Emerald off was the small girl that was always with him.

Neo.

Something about that girl has always set off alarm bells within Emerald's mind. The girl was an assassin much like she was, however, Emerald was sure that she wasn't from Ysla like she was but she was just unsettling to her and to think that Morgana was going to ally herself with them.

She hated it.

More than she hated the North or the cold.

She turned away from the sight of the ships and made her way toward the Small Council Room where she found both Mercury and Hazel waiting for the Queen's arrival. She knew that it won't be long before she arrived so she took her seat at her chair. It didn't take long for Morgana Fall to enter the room, dressed in her House color of black and gold with the golden crown seating atop of her dark curls. The woman's amber eyes stared out toward them with a light smile upon her red lips.

"Mercury, Emerald," she said smiling, "I'm glad to see that you have returned."

"I'm glad to be out of the cold your Grace," Mercury said giving her a bow.

"Is the deed done then?" she asked.

Mercury nodded.

"Aye, your Grace," he said, "Weiss Schnee is dead…in my time at the Gate, I have discovered that their healer doesn't know how to heal Aura. She won't survive from my blades."

Morgana smiled, and her eyes were alit with triumph. She placed some wine in a cup and raised it.

"Thus, fall House Schnee," she mocked lightly before taking a sip from it.

"Your Grace," Emerald spoke out drawing her gaze, "While I was in the North, I noticed they were preparing for war. Rumors among the soldiers and the smallfolk have grown these pasts few days about a battle incoming."

"I have also heard such rumors," Hazel spoke out with a frown upon his face.

"Mercury," Morgana asked, "What else happened in the North while you were still there?"

"House Stallion and House Port have sent soldiers to the Gate to defend it from the Faunus," Mercury said, "And it would seem that Lord Nikos had taken what the Hunt said about the Grimm to heart if that's any indication. However, I made sure that the relationship between the Hunt and the Faunus is in tatters. I made them believe that Weiss Schnee was killed by the very Faunus she has tried to save and they were also word that one of the Forts was attacked by Faunus as well."

He glanced at the Queen.

"A battle will happen at the Gate your Grace," he said, "Whether the Hunt will manage to win depends on their commanders."

"Do you still have men at the Gate?"

"Basil and Chillet are still posted there," Mercury told her.

"Good," Morgana said, "Write to them and say that I need eyes and ears at the Gate and need to be made aware of everything that is happening there."

Mercury nodded.

"At once your Grace," he nodded before walking out of the room.

"Emerald," the Queen spoke out drawing her attention, "There is another matter that I want to discuss with you. Sienna Khan seems to start overreach in the little bit of power that she has been granted. I need you to go to the western lands and…remind her who gave her strength in the first place."

Emerald gave her a light nod.

"The usual threats then?" she inquired.

Morgana smiled.

"If you would."

Emerald nodded. She understood that all too well.

The robbed young woman stood up from where she was seating giving her a bow before making her way toward the door. However, as she was passing the Queen, she came to a stop.

"Something else to add?"

Emerald glanced at her, "Is it really wise to trust someone like Torchwick?"

Morgana scoffed.

"I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him," was her answer, "However, he is still a valuable piece but that's all he will remain, a piece in my grand game."

"I could stay here and give you protection," Emerald told her, "He wouldn't' even know that I am here."

Morgana laughed.

"How protective of you," she said, "I will have Silver Fox with me and I am far from helpless."

Noticing her eyes glowing in her amusement, Emerald conceded to her.

"If that's your wish," she said.

Morgana took hold of her wrist, stopping her from moving.

"Stop by my chambers later," she said, "I have grown to miss your touch."

Emerald smiled.

"Of course, my Queen."

Emerald then left the room, her white robe dancing at her steps. She had a mission to prepare for. It had been a long time since she had seen Sienna Khan and she will be glad to reminds the Trigress Faunus of her place in the world…

Remind her that even if she has power on her side…she can always be removed as she was only another piece in Queen Cinder's Grand Game.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	24. Winter 2

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read.**

 **Now read on.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Winter Schnee stared at the figure in front of her completely baffled at what was happening. The young woman had stepped backward at the large being in front of her, unable to utter any words at what had just happened to her. Just a while ago, she was seating upon her bed holding upon the Eflwood staff that Ruby had given her and the next thing she knew, she was here within this place and this being had stepped through an Elfwood who had transformed into a strange doorway.

"Wa…Where am I?"

The golden skinned lady in white tilted her head lightly, the long beautiful white hair dancing behind her in an unfelt wind. The three white eyes seem to stare down at her as the being stared at her before raising both of her hands as if indicating the area around them.

"This is the Nexus," she said, "A place that exist between the two known worlds. The immaterial and the real. It is a place created by the Will of the Gods and the Guardian. It is the place where only those blessed by Our power can walk into and see."

Winter glanced at her, shocked.

"Blessed by…?" she said, not keeping the shock from her voice.

The woman looked at her.

"You have heard our warnings," she said, "When you touched the Seed of Power. When you were given the power of the Guardian, you were meant to come here…but the process was…incomplete, fractured due to your forefathers cutting it down. The Priestess had done well to guide you here into a land where Our power still retains the grace of ages past."

Winter can feel her heart hammering in her chest at the words she was hearing. The memory of touching the Elfwood tree within the clearing back then and the screaming voices that had been shouting in her ears. She stared at the woman, feeling a new shock coursing through her.

"T… _The voices I heard that day,"_ she said, "It was you?"

The woman nodded.

"Yes," she spoke, "However, with the incomplete process some of our wills bleed through in you. It is why you were able to witness glimpses of the possible paths that will come as well as glimpse the images of the written paths of the past. It is why you were sickened from the Seed. However, it would seem that it took some time for the process to finally reach it's final stages."

Winter looked at her.

"You're the Elvhen Gods," she whispered, "But…all I see of you is the image of the White Goddess."

The white-haired woman raised both of her hands.

"The Elvhen Gods…the White Goddess," she said, "Are all part of the same Pantheon. Your people have forgotten much of the old ways. But that is the reason you have come here, to learn of the past for the past is the way to find answers for the future."

"They're one and the same?" Winter repeated, her mind feeling like it had been blown apart.

Thousands of years the priest of the Church have dismissed the Old Religion as false and saying that the only true religion was of the White Goddess…but here, she had just learned that both religions were nothing but of the same just under different names. Winter was completely floored at what she was learning right now.

"How can this be?" she asked, "How can they be the same religion? They should have at least some records or knowledge of things like that."

"Much knowledge had been lost during the Dark Ages," the golden skinned woman spoke out, "And it has been the duty of the Guardian to carry such knowledge however, the last Guardian died at the beginning of the Dark Ages and his knowledge never reached the next King of Winter…the one you calls the Pale King. However, there is much that I will have to tell you young Guardian…will you listen and learn of the Age of the Old World?"

Winter looked at the woman in front of her.

"I want to learn," she said, "I…I have always shown curiosity about ages long past…"

The golden skinned woman had a small smile upon her lips.

"Then learn well young one," she said.

Then light overcame everything around Winter. The world had chanced once more and the young woman find herself looking at a beautiful landscape filled with forest and massive trees that towered high in the sky. Strange creatures flew through the sky and her heart skipped a beat when she took notice of a Dragon landing upon a hill nearby.

"In the beginning," the golden woman spoke out, "The Immaterial World and the Real were one and the same as it was a world unto which the Gods walked side by side with the first species of this world, the Elvhen."

The image had changed in front of Winter again as she took notice of people and yet to her surprise and shock, she noticed they had long ears unlike the round ears that she possesses. Seeing those people with long ears caused her to raise her hand toward her own ears almost as if she had to remind herself that her ears wasn't like them. Winter was amazed at them looking around herself as the world formatted around her into a town that was built at the bottom of a three headed mountain.

"With the two worlds in one," the golden woman continued, "The Elvhen people with the teaching of the Gods had the world bending to their will…to make as they see fit, it was a paradise built both by Elvhen and Gods were peace reigned over all."

Winter took notice of a young Elvhen man standing in front of a wolf with his hand aimed at it as power surged between the two and then when he was done, the wolf had grown to the size of a horse, as Winter realized that those were direwolves, and the image changed again revealing another Elf holding a glowing weapon in his hand and they were others around him.

"However, not were as it seeming," the golden woman continued, "For they are knowledge that even the Gods will not share with the Elvhen and one such knowledge had fallen in the hands of a young Elvhen woman by the name of Salem, a devout servant."

Winter found herself looking at an Elvhen woman with long blond hair, dressed in robes reminiscent of a Sister as she was standing in front of what seems to be a room of men and women dressed what seems Kings which crowns upon their heads.

"Salem's faith was shaken," The golden woman spoke again, "her trust and love of the Gods became lost in her disbelief of the knowledge she had discovered. She went to the Leaders of Mantle spreading her words of the lies of the Gods and the slander they've hidden. As with every idea, they came those who supported her and others who strongly opposed her. The talks turned to arguments and arguments turned to accusations and it wasn't long before Mantle was marred in wars."

Winter found herself in a battle field as two large Armies were rushing at each other as trumpets sung in the air with people with their glowing swords and some on direwolves riding to battle as well as other on Gryphons some of the screaming.

There was one Elvhen man seating upon his direwolf, his long silver white hair dancing behind him as he raised his sword in the air and then shouting.

"For The Gods, For our people and For Mantle."

" _For Mantle…"_ the Army's shout trembled the heavens.

"It wasn't long before the beautiful paradise of the Gods became marred with death and blood," the gold skinned woman spoke out, "The War of the Elvhen had scarred the sacred land. The peace shattered as factions fought against each other over many years as the will of Salem lead the once peaceful people to aim their blades at their brothers and sisters but…after 400 years of war, Salem was defeated cursed by the Gods to a form lesser than Elvhen to be imprisoned forever.

Winter lowered her eyes.

"After such a brutal war, The Gods decided to separate the two worlds," The gold skinned woman contined, "The Elvhen had broken their trust and their faith and so the One world of magic was split into two, the Immaterial where the Gods live and the real where the Elvhen now lived. However, separating the worlds has unforeseen consequences that not even the Gods would have anticipated. The once long lived Elvhen began to have shortened lives, losing the immortality that came to live with the Gods and the magic within them diminished as well until few bloodlines remained, but that was not the only change that the Elvhen went through…the Elvhen lost the grace of the Gods, their body were no longer beautiful and fair, but shorter as well as their ears who were no longer long but round and short."

The image appeared once more revealing now normal people living in the castle. Winter stared at them floored at the knowledge that humans were the descendant of Elvhen and that their long ears were lost due to the separation of the two worlds.

"Due to the separation of the two worlds, another race was born from within the Forests," the golden skinned woman announced as the world shifted as Winter now found herself standing inside a forest and found a group of people dressed in animal fur upon their bodies as they had animals part upon their bodies, "The Children of the Forest were what they were called at first but you will know them more as the Faunus. The first meeting between both Faunus and men led to a war but it wasn't long before a pact was formed between the two species and not long after the Faunus became part of the society and of the norm of Mantle."

The image shifted once more.

"As I have said, some bloodlines managed to retain the magic within them," she continued, "Those bloodlines have quickly become the ruling families of Mantle. The Wolves of the The North, The Schnee."

An image of a strong jawed man with long white hair and a gray direwolf beside him, with a crown upon his head.

"The Gryphon of the Mountains, The Arc."

A golden-haired man holding a well-designed blade as a massive Gryphon was with him.

"The Dwellers of the Forest, the Nikos."

A man with a crown of thorn upon his head, his hair as red as blood.

"The Watchers, The Fall."

Winter tensed as a woman who had a passing resemblance to Morgana with bright amber eyes appeared.

"The Thorns of the South, The Roses."

A young woman with dark hair and silver eyes was there thought Winter noticed the red highlight within her hair, a long white cloak dancing behind her.

"These families led Mantle keeping a long peace within the country for thousands of years," the golden-skinned woman spoke out, "And it was through them that the bridge between man and Gods were rebuilt. Despite the thousands of years since our appearance within the world, they kept faith in our teachings passed down through their families as our Seeds were planted in numerous parts of the Kingdoms allowing our will to pass through. Many were given part of our gifts as the Roses were given our Eyes to be able to see through the Immaterial World, the Guardian was chosen as our Will given breath within the real world and the Maidens chosen to spread our teachings, as blessed young women whose heart align with one of us."

The world shifted yet again.

"But the peace that had been formed did not last," the golden skinned woman spoke out, "After thousands of years, darkness had found its way into the heart of men once more…and just as before, a young girl's faith had been shaken. History repeat itself and Grimm almost destroyed the world if not for your Pale King."

Winter found herself looking at a man with white hair and a direwolf beside him as he held upon a banner that had the Schnee sigil upon it. The entire crowd was cheering for him from where he stood. They were dragons in the sky above them as well as people seating on Gryphons who also had their swords raised in the air.

"The Pale King managed to push back the onslaught of Grimm defeating Salem's Army of Wraiths and monsters," the golden-skinned woman continued, "Mantle was left a desolate frozen wasteland that you now call the Frozen North, a place in which the splendor of their Kingdom become lost in the never-ending blizzard."

The world changed again and Winter was back in the strange area with the Elfwood tree and the golden skinned woman was in front of her once more. Winter's mind was still reeling with what she had been told, what she had been led to believe and the thousands of years that had passed of the Elvhen, their ancestors and the many wars fought over the centuries.

"W…What must I do?" Winter asked looking up at the figure in front of her.

"What humans always do," the golden-skinned woman answered, "Learn…and grow. For the power to forge your path toward the future had always lied within you. Take heed of your history Winter. While you will have far more knowledge than that of any being alive in the real, do not be self serving. Do what must be done…for the future of all."

It was all over.

Winter opened her eyes, finding herself within a room and she knew that she was back in the real world. The young woman glanced around herself taking in the fire that was burning in the fireplace as she pulled herself up from where she was lying down, the cover that was upon her falling away. The young woman was dressed differently than when she remembers with a long red satin clothing that were probably made for sleeping, engloomed with gold linings.

She briefly wondered who undressed her but Winter pulled her feet to the side of the bed and stepped out of it. She didn't feel weak at all, and can also feel the Aura that is surging within her was much stronger than before. It was almost like it was scouring beneath her skin, crackling with the sheer power that was hidden deep within her.

The power that was now finally awaken to it's full potential.

Winter flexed her hand lightly as she walked through the room making her way toward the balcony where she had a view of Matras, expending beneath her from the Palace she was staying in. The late afternoon sun was shining quite brightly from the sky as she stood there looking over the city. How long was she sleeping, she wonders? The last time that happened she was out for an entire month…but how long was she out now?

How many days as she missed?

Winter tightened her grip upon the stone railing in front of her as she stared down the city. The words of the Elvhen Gods were still mulling over her mind about not being selfish with the power she has been given. The Guardian was to be the Will of the Gods upon the world and the last one died before the Dark Ages so no knowledge was given to the people.

 _It's because of that lack of knowledge that the Schnee became what they are today,_ she thought, _The reason why they abandoned the power within us…forgotten everything. It's because of that knowledge that Morgana feared us…and destroyed my family…all because of that knowledge…_

"I know the Gods said that I must be selfless with my power," she spoke out, "But Morgana Fall will die for her betrayal. That is a promise I made to myself and I will see come to fruition."

There was the sound of footsteps entering the room and Winter turned to face them finding none other than Yang Xia Long. The Dragon Queen was looking at her with wide eyes as if amazed to see her awake right now. The golden-haired woman had wide purple eyes as they observed her.

"You're awake," she said.

"Hello Yang," Winter answered with a small smile, "I fear I have been out of longer than I thought."

"Just a few weeks," Yang answered, "We didn't know what was wrong with you even Arslan couldn't tell…however, I'm glad that you've woken up."

Winter turned her attention back toward the city.

"I spoke with the Elvhen Gods," she announced.

She heard Yang's sharp intake of breath behind her as her gaze roamed over the city.

"They told me of the truth," Winter continued, "What caused the world to become into what it is today. Before you told me of the Grimm, I thought that fighting for the Throne of Jewels was my path, the one that I should walk on…however, with all that I have learned, the knowledge that is swimming within my mind…it seems so insignificant compared to what's coming."

Yang had come to stand beside her.

"Then, you have made your choice?"

Winter stayed silent for a moment, thinking.

"They are many paths in front of me right now," she spoke glancing at the woman beside her, "the knowledge will come in time however, the way I am now there is no way of me able to walk that path. My body is not that of a warrior like the Guardians of old. I need the guidance to learn and to master the powers that are within me."

She saw Yang's gaze, the inquisive look that was within them. The Dragon Queen looked apprehensive at what she was saying but there was understanding within her gaze as well, understanding at the choice that will make in the future and that was what made her the perfect person to ask of this. Ruby was right in saying that coming to Anima will help her grow.

"Will you help me Dragon Queen?"

Yang placed a fist over her heart and bowed her head.

"It will be my honor, Guardian of the Gods."

* * *

The next morning, when Winter left her room after her bath, she had gotten a familiar visitor. Din was dressed in simple clothing but the large grin the young man had upon his face made up for it. Winter returned the smile as he approached.

"Yang told me that you were awake," he said, "I'm glad. When you wouldn't wake up, we even sent for someone from the Monastery to come here to Matras to help but even she wasn't able to help at all."

"I'm sorry for any worry I caused you Din," Winter answered, "I hadn't meant to do what had happened; however, I am glad that it did."

Din tilted his head as he observed her.

"You are?"

Winter nodded.

"Yes," she said, "I now know what path I need to walk on…however, there is much I need to prepare for since I don't have any training at using my Aura. Ruby helped me to draw it out, but to actually use it in combat…I will need a teacher…Yang mentioned yesterday there was someone that could help me."

Din frowned lightly.

"Well, she was with the woman from the Monestary," he said, "They seemed to be talking about something pretty serious."

"Then lead me to her," Winter asked him meeting his blue eyes, "I need to talk with her."

"Of course, I will," he answered with a light smile, "Follow me."

Winter did as he asked as the two of them set off from the hallway of her chambers and into the many corridor of the Palace. Winter was once again amazed at the architecture of the place, and at how different it was from Atlas and anything she knew back in Remnant. There was something that was just different in the way this place was designed that seems to always take her aback. Winter didn't understand it yet but hope she would come to in time.

They found the Dragon Queen speaking with another woman. She was wearing very decorative clothing which had long sleeves and a black coat upon her body. When they were approaching, the women turned her gaze toward their approaching forms. Yang's purple eyes light up lightly as it made contact with her own and Winter gave her a light bow of her head in greeting.

"Your Grace," she said.

"Winter," Yang smiled, "Glad to see you on your feet this morning. This is sister Arslan,"

She indicated the woman she was walking with. Winter found herself under a very olive-green eyes which were taking her in. The woman's features were oddly similar to a Remnant people but her skin tone was very much darker than most Remnant natives. Her hair was set up in many locks that fell on either side of her face. Heavy black paints encircled her eyes as golden chains hung from the woolen cloak that was attached at the neck by pins.

"You certainly made a quick recovery," the woman spoke, her voice carrying a hint of an accent, that almost seems to slurr the "r" she pronounced, "When I saw you two days ago, I could hardly feel your Aura and it would take someone at least three to four days to regain it and yet…here you stand…quite fascinating."

"I heard that you've tried to help me during the time of my…unconsciousness," Winter spoke, "I must thank you for that."

Sister Arslan waved her words away with her hands.

"I have heard of your family's ability to hold such ability within their bloodline," she said, "Ice suit you well, Winter Schnee."

Winter frowned lightly, not understanding.

"You have come here to try to master the power that I feel within you," Sister Arslan told her, "I've heard as much from the Queen. With the Queen's permission, I must write back to the Monastery and said that my stay within the capital has been extended indefinitely. Teaching you might be something that I will find joy at."

"You will?" Yang asked, surprised, "You seemed reluctant before."

The sister glanced at the Queen beside her.

"I was reluctant," she said, "But that was before I felt her Aura unlike how weakened she felt lying upon that bed. Such power needs the touch of someone who understand the Way of the Fade. I have walked the Fade many times in my dreams and in my waking hours of meditation. The Elvhen Gods have showed me many things of this world's past…"

Her gaze returned toward Winter.

"But I never expected to meet the Guardian of their Will in this day and age."

Yang looked at the Sister but Arslan's gaze never left Winter's own blue.

"Stand proud child of Ice" she said with a light smile, "Your training will begin tomorrow at it's earliest. Make use of that time to regain your strength."

Winter gave a light bow of the head once more.

"I thank you for accepting me," she said.

Arslan only smiled.

"Very interesting," she murmured before turning toward the Queen, "I will need to go and prepare my Queen, so I'll take my leave for today."

Yang nodded her consent and with a bow, the woman walked away leaving them behind. Din watched her go, confusion upon his face before glancing at the two women beside him.

"I don't understand…,"

Winter glanced at him.

"You don't need to," she said, "But the thing you can understand is that the old magic that was said to be in my blood had just awakened again."

Din seems confused for a moment and glanced at Yang.

"Was this why she was brought here to Anima?"

Yang nodded.

"Remnant is dangerous for Winter at the moment," she said, "Here she will be under my protection and her enemies won't try to provoke us…however, given what's going on with the Mortalitasi…"

Yang shook her head.

"Worry not," she said looking at them both, "I'll take care of everything."

Din nodded and Winter glanced between them, tilting her head lightly.

 _For some odd reason, it feels like that last phrase was much more directed at Din than at me,_ she though, briefly making her wonder on just what was the secret between the two of them, what they weren't saying while they were here.

Din however, seems to understand for he nodded his consent and Yang smiled.

"I have to meet up with my Council again," she said, "the work of a Queen is never finished as it seems…I hope you enjoy your day Winter."

The Dragon Queen gave them a light nod of her head in farewell before walking off by herself, leaving Winter and Din to be alone once more. Winter, however was curious about the strangeness she had felt between them.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, glancing at the man beside her, "Just what is the Mortalitasi?"

"An old faction of the Mad King," Din answered her, "They've seemingly resurfaced some days ago when you first arrived here…Yang is worried that there is more going on…but since I'm not on the Council, I don't really know what's truly going on but, we should leave it to her. She had led Anima for over seven centuries. She'll be fine."

Winter nodded but part of her still feel uneasy.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	25. Beacon 3

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Beacon looked the same as always, Nebula recalled as she was riding through the Gate of the old Fort at the base of the Gate. It had been many years since she herself had walked through these very gates wanting to join the old Order to make something out of her life. The Captain of the White Peaks glanced around herself as she was approaching the Fort finding many tents of the soldiers of the North, their flags dancing within the cold wind that was blowing from the Frozen North. She had caught sight of the golden horse of House Stallion, the Twin Forts of House Port.

The young woman had ridden from the White Peaks at the Lord Commander's summons. It also means that there was a plan underway to do something against the Faunus of the Frozen North. Thinking back to those made her remember how they have attacked her Fort in the dead of the nights and the many Huntsman and Huntresses that she had to bury on that following morning because of how unaware they were about the attack.

They had managed to push them back, of course and as she had promised, she had sent the words to the other Forts and had sent men to hunt the Faunus down throughout the trees, so that they could find exactly where they have been coming from. Nebula had left before she could read the reports of their finding but Octavia will definitely send a raven her way if they had any new information at least, if she was able to get some from her torture of the Bat Faunus they've caught.

Their arrival into the courtyard of Beacon had drawn some attention, Nebula noticed but she barely paid any attention toward them as she descended from her horse with the men that had come along with her. The young woman glanced around herself taking in the place around her for a few moments before catching a familiar figure approaching her.

Glynda Goodwitch had never looked like someone who could crack a smile given her severe expression. Nebula was always under the impression that she was always in a foul mood about something, however the expression upon the Hand of the Lord Commander's face was somber. The piercing eyes stared at her as they approached and Nebula was quick to give the woman a salute.

"Lady Hand,"

"Captain," she said, "Words have reached us of an attack against White Peak. The raven you sent spoke of the Faunus of the Frozen North on this side of the Chains."

Nebula lowered her hand from the salute as the stable boys took the horse from her. She went to walk with Glynda across the courtyard with a light frown upon her features. The attack still weighted heavily within her mind having lost a dear friend to the Faunus that night.

"Aye I did," she answered, "We've managed to push them back and from the bodies I have seen, and the clothing they have, they have come from the Frozen North. There isn't a doubt in my mind about that, however, what puzzle me is how they've managed to cross the Chains. I have soldiers scouring after them before I left and if there is word, Octavia will send a raven."

"Then they didn't try to brave the Chains then," Glynda said.

"No, they did not," Nebula answered, "I doubt they would have gotten us by surprise if they had. White Peak had stood guard there for years. There is no way that the Faunus could have gotten past us. I saw the army as I was riding in, did the negotiation with the Nikos gone as planned?"

"They went as expected," Glynda answered, "From what the Lord Commander says the North will not allow the Faunus into their lands. They still remember all too well their brutality from the war. House Port and House Stallion has come to give us support for the upcoming battle that will come here at the Gate."

The two had reached the building where Ozpin's office was located.

"The other Captains are here already?" Nebula asked.

"We're still waiting for Gyb to arrive," Glynda answered, "But the rest are already here…however, you still need to report to Oz about what is going on along with the lords."

"Not looking forward to see these guys again," Nebula said.

They've reached the door of the room and it opened. The meeting room was quite modest compared to the rest of the place with a large table in the middle of the room and a fire burning in the earth of the wall on their left. Nebula's gaze went through the people that were already seating down within the room. They were only four people within the room, without counting the Lord Commander, herself and Glynda. At their entrance, many eyes turned toward them as they entered.

"You've arrived," the Lord Commander said looking at her, his silver white hair seemingly glowing from the light coming from the window beside him.

"Lord Commander," Nebula said with a light bow of her head.

Nebula entered the room taking in the people that were there. They were two people within the room that were not of the Hunt. One of them was dressed in red leather with a fur coat upon his shoulder. He was a little round in the middle but his frame was quite powerful with an impressive pair of moustaches upon his face. The other was much younger than him and she can see the resemblance to Raze immediately.

Must be his brother, she thought as she took a seat at the table.

"This is Lord Peter Port," Ozpin spoke out indicating the portly looking man, "And this is Lord Stallion," he indicated the younger looking man.

"My lords," she said, greeting them with the respect a lord deserves.

"my lady," Port greeted with a light nod.

Roy didn't say anything but he nodded at her greeting.

"I have brought her up to speed with our situation so far," Glynda announced as she took her place on Ozpin's right, "But Qrow…you said that you had new information from your Scouting."

Nebula noticed the man in the corner of the room. He wasn't seating in his normal chair and for once since she had ever seen him, the man didn't seem to be drunk at all. He was alert and focused, his dark hair falling in front of his face as his eyes which were a dark red seems to flash with some unknown emotions. If Nebula didn't know any better, she would have though, that the man was…frightened somehow.

"Things have changed," the man said, "I saw what the Faunus were afraid of. I still feel the chill down my back just thinking about it. The Grimm are just pawn in this war, not even the real threat."

"What do you mean?" Lord Stallion asked, "I thought the Grimm were the largest threat we have to face."

"And I'm telling you they're not," Qrow answered giving him a look almost glaring at the lord, "There is something else out there in the Frozen North. An enemy that wear the face of man."

He proceeded to tell them his tale of what he had seen in the North. That he saw a figure as pale as death riding upon a Grimm through the woods of the forest around Silas Fort. Nebula can feel the chill upon her back as he described it. Shaped as a woman but it was anything but, eyes as black as the night itself and wore similarly colored armor. The strange…pale woman who rode on a Grimm caused the air around her to still and the world to chill by just being there. She was like something out of a nightmare of a dream, something that shouldn't exist and yet…she was.

"…the thing that is most frightening," Qrow continued, "Is that I knew her face…I recognized it."

"You do?"

"Aye," Qrow said looking at them, "She was a Huntress, stationed at Forn. We knew the Two Forts were abandoned without a trace. I guess the mystery is finally solved as to what happened to the five hundred Huntsmen and Huntresses that were there."

A chilling silence settled within the room as Nebula noticed the ashen looks upon Ozpin's face as well as Glynda. Lord Port looked similarly shocked and Lord Stallion for the first time since she had arrived, found surprise etched upon his features. Ozpin had his hand at his hair as he let out a weary sigh.

"This situation worsens the more news I hear about it," he said.

"Just what could have happened to the Huntsmen that were out there?" Nebula asked, "Surely the Grimm couldn't have done something like this."

"We know too little to make a safe assumption of what had happened out there," Glynda spoke out, "But if what Qrow say is true, then somehow…the enemy had turned our own men against us. The Grimm are things of nightmare that most stories about them are thought to be myths. Most of what I've uncovered in the old archives were passing mentions of them…nothing concrete."

"What of the Faunus?" Lord Stallion asked.

Qrow glanced at him.

"They'll be here soon enough," he said, "Given their first reaction to what happened the first time, they won't be staying in Silas no longer. Winter has ended weeks ago. They know the Frozen North better than anyone, they'll be here in a month or less."

"Then we will do our duty and stop them from advancing further into the Frozen North," Lord Stallion said.

Nebula glanced at him.

"And if the Grimm shows up when we're too busy fighting against each other?" she asked, "If they're already as far as Silas, what's stopping them from coming here at the Gate? I know it won't be the first time for they did come this close the previous year when they killed a Huntsman right at our doorstep."

"The Grimm have not shown any interest of coming here," Port said, "Surely that will give us some time to finish the preparations we have started to make here."

"But the Grimm had never revealed what they've done to our men," Ozpin said, "We can't use the actions of the past to predict how they'll react now. If the Grimm have indeed so many strange abilities as their disposal, we must also prepare for the possibilities of facing them here as well."

He inclined his head toward Nebula.

"My Captain already brought up a good point as well," he said, "If there is a battle here and the Grimm showed up while it is happening, who will we side with? Will we allow the Faunus to die or will we allow them through?"

"You wouldn't," Lord Stallion said looking at him, "That will be treason against the Lord Paramount of the North."

Ozpin raised his hand.

"I'm simply giving an example of what could happen," he said, "The Hunt's duty is to first and foremost, battle against the Grimm. Given these recent events and what Qrow had told us, maybe revising the Lord Paramount refusal of the Faunus's entrance into the North wouldn't be inappropriate given the circumstance."

"Lord Nikos won't change his mind Ozpin," Lord Port said, "You know that better than anyone how much of a stubborn man he is. The order he gave us was to help the Hunt in this upcoming battle and that's what we're going to do. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and…help my men."

With that final say, Lord Port gave him a bow of recognition before walking out leaving the room behind. Nebula leaned back into her chair.

 _This is a disaster,_ she thought.

"The bastard had tried to help them," Lord Stallion said after a while drawing their gaze toward him, "And they've killed her. Shouldn't that be enough to tell you that they're beyond help. Allowing the Faunus to die out there might be a small mercy compared to what's coming if your man is to be believed."

The young lord stood up from his seat and it was then Nebula noticed that one of his arms was a stump. The man looked at them all for a few moments before speaking again.

"I will leave you to speak to your Captains of your plans," he said, "Unless you have information you'd like to share?"

Nebula only shook her head and when there were no more talks, Lord Stallion turned around and walked out of the room as well. Ozpin was leaning back against his chair with his hand upon his chin, a thoughtful look upon his features.

"Well Oz," Qrow said looking at the man, "You're always a man with a plan. What do we do next?"

Ozpin stayed quiet for a long while. The man looked thoughtful as he sat there before his eyes rose up to meet them.

"We prepare Beacon for war," he said simply.

Nebula let out a sigh.

"Then the battle will come here," she said.

"Nebula," Ozpin said drawing her gaze, "You and Qrow work together on bringing Beacon up to speed with what's going on…."

He was interrupted by the arrival of a man at the entrance. The Huntsman stood there looking at them.

"Pardon the interruption Lord Commander," he said, "But there is a boy at the gate that is asking for you."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes.

"A boy?" he asked.

"Aye," the Huntsman said, "He calls himself Oscar…says he is your son."

A look crossed Ozpin's face at the boy's name. It was like disbelief had crossed his features at the revelation of what had just happened. Nebula was surprised and from how Glynda and Qrow reacted at the revelation they were in the dark about it as well.

"Your son?" Qrow repeated glancing at him, surprised.

"What in Goddess's name is he doing here," Ozpin muttered before standing up, "I'll go and take care of it."

The man walked out of the room all the while muttering to himself as he left. Nebula stayed seated where she was for a moment before looking at the other two that were with her.

"Did either of you know he had a son?" she asked.

"I did," Qrow told her, "Been a while since I've last seen Oscar. DIdn't seen him since some months after the War in the North…must be a young man by now…"

Nebula glanced at the area that the Lord Commander had left the room before turning to face the two in front of her.

"There is something that is puzzling to me," she said, "Lord Stallion mentioned a bastard earlier…what was that about?"

"Weiss vouched to allow the Faunus passage through the Gate," Glynda said, "But she had been killed by the very people that she tried to help."

Nebula remember the white-haired girl from back then. Raze's friend when they came to White Peak some months ago. She also remembers the large white direwolf that followed the girl everywhere during the few days of their stay at White Peak. And now, the girl was dead trying to help the Faunus that ended her life.

"Then we honor her by making all of those damn animals pay," she said.

The animals of the Frozen North have taken someone else that she liked. They've taken Dew, a long-time friend to her a few nights ago and now they've taken Weiss, a young woman who survived against the Grimm along with Raze and she found she had liked the girl's spirit.

Nebula will make sure that she pays them all back…especially that redhead Bull Faunus who killed Dew.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed that bit.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	26. Oscar 1

**Hey guys, hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **But anyway, here is the next chapter of this fic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Twenty-Six

The sight of the Gate left him breathless.

Even when he was far away, he saw how much it rose from the ground and into air, between the two mountains of the Chains of Remnant. Oscar had never been to Remnant before and considering the countless stories his sister would tell him about the land that stood on the East of Vacuo. The young man was pulling the horse behind him as he approached closer toward the direction of the Gate. From the town he was in a few days ago, Crest Village if he remembered the name correctly, they told him to follow the Schnee Road which lead him straight toward the Gate.

Oscar thought back to the reason why he was here in the first place. The young man had returned to Vacuo as he had done and ever since he had seen those ships aiming for Patch, he had a bad feeling in the back of his mind feeling worry for Winter within him and when the words of the attack started to spread throughout the city and his worry for his friend started to rise even more.

It made Oscar wonder if he made the right choice by coming back to his home and leaving Winter alone? What if something had happened to her when he could have done something to prevent it? What if because he had left that Winter didn't survive…

He had shaken those thoughts from his head. Oscar knew that they wouldn't help him focus on hearing the news of what had happened. The next few days passed slowly like that, as he was in his small home in the forest surrounding the town, he never realized just how lonely it was ever since his grandmother passed away. His sister visited occasionally but they were times that she takes even longer to do so. Winter had been a breath of fresh air within his home, a companion he didn't even know he needed and now that she was gone, he found himself missing her deeply.

The words of the attack against Patch had lit something inside him, and Oscar couldn't find it within himself to stay here without doing anything at all. So, he had done what he can to gather information around the city from the fishermen that traded with Patch and slowly but surely over the few days, the story came out. The fleet with black sails he had seen had attacked the island but they were ultimately defeated and there were rumors of Dragons being involved within the attack as well. The young man didn't know how much he would believe it however; everyone had said the same thing so it can't be that everyone has to be wrong about it.

However, hearing about the fleet's defeat brought some hope to his heart that Winter was unharmed and safe with the Priestess and learning what she needed. He hoped to see her again but, Oscar had another goal in mind.

It had been a while since his sister had come to visit. Just one day when he was working on gathering woods, that his mind returned to her. His sister had been discovered to have an ancient power within her, and from how she explained it to him the last time they saw each other, it was a power that was always around Remnant and a power that was given to mankind by the Old Gods. His sister spent many of her days praying when she was in her room, the room he had allowed Winter to sleep in when she was staying with him.

He didn't know why he started thinking about her but Oscar decided he was going to visit her. Maybe if he talked with her, he would be able to calm his restless mind. Packing what he has along with his arrows and horse, he left his home behind, having a strange feeling in the back of his mind that it would be a while before he sees it again.

Oscar turned his gaze back at the home for a few moments before turning away and leaving the silent home behind for good. Getting passage heading toward Amastrial was easier than he expected, and after a few days at sea the ancient continent of Remnant appeared within the horizon. The country that Winter came from.

The many rumors of Remnant were that there was a civil war happening somewhere but from what he had seen when he was in Amastrial, other than the cold was that it was peaceful at best. They were many Faunus on the streets and around him as well similar to how it was and considering Managerie standing at the bay of the city, it was no wonder since Amastrial had formed an alliance with the Faunus there.

But that wasn't the reason he had come here. Oscar left the city behind and since he didn't have a horse, he had walked straight toward the direction of the place where his sister had told him that she was staying in. However, he didn't find what he was looking for at all for the small building that his sister had described was completely destroyed.

The remains of a building stood, blackened from a fire that had since long gone out. The roof was caved in and the area around it was completely destroyed. They were some bodies littering the ground around it, most of the stink already diminished almost as if the people were burned alive from where they were. Oscar can only watch in horror at what he was seeing.

"Oscar?"

The voice who talked drew his gaze finding a man walking toward him. Well, more like a Faunus man who had two horns growing form his forehead. He was staring at him like he was shocked to see him. The man was dressed in ragged clothing.

"Who are you?" Oscar asked, "How do you know my name?"

The Faunus walked toward him and it was then Oscar noticed that he was missing a leg. He was holding a staff to help him walk forward. The man approached until he reached him.

"Your sister spoke about you enough for me to recognize you," the Faunus said, "My name is Bran."

Oscar approached the Faunus.

"What happened here?" he asked.

Bran looked around himself.

"Come with me boy," he said, "It's better to have this conversation elsewhere. Ears everywhere."

Oscar was confused but he followed after the man down the dirt road that was in front of them leaving the ruins of the old Fort behind. The two made their way back toward the city but using the backroads to move around until they reached a small building. It was a tavern, Oscar noticed as he could hear the laughter of the customers from the front of the room as well as the smell of alcohol. Bran led him straight through an hallway until they reached a wooden door.

"In here," he said.

It was a simple room with a bed at the corner with many books and there was even a sword hanging on the side in a belt. A small candle was lit by the Faunus as he moved around the room taking a seat down upon the bed.

"I never thought I'd see you here in Amastrial," Bran said.

Oscar looked at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I was part of the Order," he said, "The people that worked with your sister. To teach her to control the power that had awoken within her. Guarding the Maidens from those who wishes to use their power for nefarious things."

"Where is my sister?" Oscar asked, "What happened to the Keep?"

Bran looked at him, his face grave.

"An attack by the Snakes of the Black Keep," he said, "they attacked us without warning one day and before any of us could put up a defense, we were overwhelmed by their soldiers. It's how I lost my leg, I fought to defend the Maiden and I lost my leg. They must have thought me dead…I thought I was going to die as well but I woke up in this room being cared for by your sister."

Oscar looked at him.

"She healed you?"

The man touched his knees.

"Healing magic is quite powerful," he said, "Just one touch, and all the pain was gone. It can't regrow my leg but it kept me alive. She was angry at what happened to us, and despite warning her not to do anything, she wouldn't listen and ended getting herself captured because of it and her power stolen."

"She still live?" she asked.

Bran shook his head.

"She was hanged four days ago at the town square for treason against the Crown and the Lords of Amastrial," he said.

Oscar feel his breath left his lung at that. The young man could only feel shock at what he was told.

"Impossible…," he said, "She wouldn't…"

"I'm sorry boy," he said, "But that's the truth…I think it was for the best you didn't see her then. She was nothing but the shell of a person wearing her face. You however, need to leave Amastrial. If anyone realize who you are, you're going to be in danger. The Queen's spies are everywhere now that she won the Throne of Jewels. Given what she done to the Schnee, she doesn't like leaving loose ends."

At the name Schnee, Oscar looked up at the man. Winter had told him something similar when she lived with him. That her family was betrayed by someone called Morgana Fall. She must be the one that killed his sister.

"You said she stole her power…," he said slowly drawing the man's attention, "How do you know?"

"The battle that took place in Atlas," the Faunus said, "Words spread fast of that victory. They said that flames engulfed thousands of men at the Gate of White Castle. To use Aura in such a manner would kill anyone but only those with the power of a Maiden could have unleashed something like this. She won her war because of a stolen power…and I fear what horror she is going to unleash with such power under her control."

Oscar was lost.

He had hoped his sister would be here to give him some advice on what to do with himself. He wanted to have some idea of what he needed to do. Winter Schnee had made her decision and he had made his. Maybe had made a wrong decision and needed to be part of something bigger than himself to feel like he need to work.

"Boy," Bran said drawing his gaze, "You need to leave Amastrial."

"But where would I go?" he asked him.

"Anywhere but here," Bran told him, "Go back to Vacuo or even head toward Haven…even at the Gate will be safer for you than out here."

Oscar blinked.

The Gate?

How could he have forgotten. His father is serving there. The last time he had seen the man he had been nothing but a boy but he still remembers his name despite not remembering him much. Oscar nodded to himself before standing up.

"Alright, I'll leave," he said, "I have an idea on where to go."

"Good," Bran said, staying silent for a few moments before standing up and making his way toward the sword belt that was hanging on the side.

"You good with a sword boy?" he asked.

"No," Oscar answered, "I mostly use a bow."

Bran looked at him for a long moment then. There was a weariness to the Faunus, as if a great weight had settled upon his shoulders. The man shook his head lightly.

"Then fare you well Oscar," he said, "and may the Old Gods bless you."

He had left then. With a horse given to him by Bran, Oscar rode out of Amastrial and into the Cold Haven that was the North of Remnant. He had gotten some help from the locals who told him of where to go in Crest Village and having barely stayed there a day, Oscar had headed straight up toward the Gate…

Which had led him to this moment right now, staring at the massive structure that was towering in front of him. An army of tents and banner danced around as he rode his horse straight toward the entrance to Beacon. The Gates were open but there were two guards standing there in front of him. One of them had light blue hair falling upon his face and he looked sour as if the light snow that was falling was starting to make him cold and Oscar was glad, he managed to get some warmer clothe from Bran before he left Amastrial.

"Who are you?" the young man with blue hair asked him, "What is your purpose here?"

"I'm here to meet my father," Oscar answered looking at the two men, "His name is Ozpin."

The two Huntsmen stared at him, shock visible within their eyes.

"You're the Lord Commander's son?"

"Impossible," the other said, "He doesn't have a son."

The blue haired boy glanced at the other, "And you know that how exactly?"

"He is been serving for more than twenty years," the first person said, "There is no way he would have had a son then."

"I was merely a child when he left to join the Hunt," Oscar said, "So I don't remember him well, but I do remember his name well enough. I need to speak with him, it's important."

"The Lord Commander is busy as it is," the man said, "If you want to join the Hunt then join if not…fuck off."

"I need to speak to him," Oscar argued, "There is something happening that he needs to be aware of…Please I just need a moment."

"Look boy, I already said enough," the man said.

"What's the commotion here?"

The two Huntsmen turned toward another man who was approaching toward them. He was dressed similarly to them but the man had a frown upon his feature as he approached toward them. He had a sword at his waist and his fur coat danced at the steps he made.

"Huntsman Raze," the Huntsman and the gate.

The man called Raze turned his gaze toward Oscar. There was a heaviness behind the man's gaze that caused Oscar to straighten up. Raze frowned lightly at him.

"Who are you boy?" he asked.

"My name is Oscar," he said, "I'm Ozpin's son."

The man blinked.

"The Lord Commander?" he repeated.

"I need to talk to him," Oscar continued, "I only need a conversation with him."

The man Raze observed him for a few moments before turning his gaze toward the Huntsman.

"Send word to Ozpin," he said.

"But Raze…?"

"Do it," Raze said curtly.

The Huntsman swallowed the words he was about to say before nodding and walking off. Raze then turned his gaze toward the blue haired boy.

"Neptune tell Coco and Scarlet to take your places," he said, "I'm sure the horses could a grooming."

The blue haired boy, Neptune nodded.

"Of course, sir," he said before walking off.

Oscar was surprised that he was believed.

"You believe me?"

Raze glanced at him.

"I have worked with Ozpin for ten years," he said, "You share many of the same features with him. I am inclined to believe that you are his son…thought, I never realized he had children before he joined…but I guess everyone had roots from somewhere in the world."

Oscar nodded glancing at the numerous soldiers that he could see around them. There was something happening at the Gate there was no denying it. The young man walked with Raze as they crossed the courtyard, thought his attention was still drawn toward the massive Gate that towered above him. It almost seems like the Gate stretched all the way to the heavens given how small it made him feel.

"I never imagined such things could be built," he said staring at it.

"So do many says," Raze answered, his tone almost wistful, "So your name is Oscar?"

"Aye," he said, "Oscar Pine."

"Same as the Lord Commander," he said, "I guess you really are his son."

"Oscar."

The two turned at the voice and the Lord Commander was walking straight toward them. Oscar feel a sudden surge going through him as he stared at his father. He may not have a lot of memory of the man but the few he remembered seems to jump out at him, the silver hair and the green eyes, Ozpin looked at him with shock in his eyes as he approached. Seeing his father again, Oscar realized that the two shared many similarities in their face however, the expression the man was wearing reminded him of his sister.

"It's really you," Ozpin whispered looking at him.

"It's been some years father," Oscar said calmly.

"It has, hasn't it?" Ozpin said, "Come, let us go to my solar, then we'll speak. Raze, you can return to your duties."

The man giving him a nod left them and Ozpin led the young man into the building and after walking through some hallways, they were in a small office with a burning fire at the hearth. It was much warmer here and Oscar couldn't help the relief that escape his lips from being out of the cold. His father noticed, giving him a light grin.

"Not used to this cold, are you?"

"It doesn't get this cold in Vacuo," Oscar told him.

The man laughed.

"Aye it doesn't," he said, "I barely remember those nights now…"

He seems to be lost in thought for a moment, however, he snapped back in attention quickly enough. The gaze was searching and curious but there was worry with them as well.

"You shouldn't have come here Oscar," he said, "The Gate is not safe for you right now."

"Autumn is dead," he said.

Ozpin stilled. He noticed the ashen look appearing upon his father's feature as he looked at him. There was disbelief at the news, pain within his gaze as he stared at her.

"H…How?"

"Hanged from what I heard," Oscar said, "She was killed days before I reached Amastrial. One of the Order, Bran told me the news. It seems that the Monastery was attacked by the knights of Amastrial."

Ozpin ran a hand through his hair as he took a seat down upon the chair.

"And her power was stolen by Morgana Fall," Oscar continued, "Bran explained to me what happened when Morgana killed the Schnee and destroyed Mistral in a Field of Fire. You and I both know that only a Maiden can have a power like that."

Ozpin was silent for a moment.

"Even so, I can't do this at the moment," he said, "We've already had our own problem here at the Gate and soon enough a war will be fought here. I can't have you here in Beacon when that happens."

"And where am I going to go?" Oscar asked, "There is no one else out there? Gran was the last family who died, and Autumn is also dead. I want to stay here Father."

"And I don't want to send my son into a battlefield," Ozpin argued back.

"Then I'll join the Hunt," Oscar argue, "You can't reject me if I join the Hunt."

Ozpin feel silent, staring at him.

"You don't know what you'll be sacrificing saying that," he said softly.

"Please father," he said, "My sister died and I wasn't able to do anything to help her. At least, let me stay here and maybe I'll be of some help to you."

Ozpin stood up from his seat making his way toward the window looking out toward it. The man stayed silent for a long moment as well before he started to speak.

"You still good with a bow?" he asked.

"Never stop practicing," Oscar answered.

"Good," he said before turning toward him, "If you want to join the Hunt still, I won't stop you. Know that if you join, you will be bound by vows that not even I can break as your father. There is a war coming son, a war against the creature of Grimm and I thought that was the worst thing that could happen but if Morgana Fall has managed find a way to steal the power of the Maidens for herself…"

The Lord Commander shook his head lightly.

"Then I fear a much darker future laid in front of us."

* * *

 **Oscar has reappeared in the fic and now is at the Gate...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	27. Morgana 1

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Now read on.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

 **Atlas**

Morgana Fall was observing the man across her with light interest visible upon her pale features. Dressed in light leather outfit with sword at his waist, Roman Torchwick looked exactly like any average mercenary that one would find in a tavern somewhere drinking themselves to a stupor on the lien made from their last job, however the man looked far too relaxed for that as he was taking in the room, he was walking around in. His red hair was falling upon a side of his face almost hiding the intelligent pale green eyes and the small smirk that was upon his lips.

"I have always imagined Atlas to be a city of dreams," he spoke slowly, "In my youth, I have heard many things about White Castle. That the towers glistened in the light of the sun similar to the purest white jewels, the rivers were as bright as diamonds and the Schnee were the only ones chosen by the Gods to seat upon the Throne of Jewels."

He glanced at her.

"Sad to say," he shrugged his shoulders, "Real life is always such a disappointment compared to the real thing. First the walls are simply stonework made of a pale stone, the rivers looked like any old rivers that are around the world and the Schnee…well, they're all helping the trees flourish from what I've heard and you, my Queen are not a Schnee and yet, you sat upon the Throne."

However, despite lamenting those, his grin seems to widen even more.

"I must say, I like it better this way," he chuckled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the sight Roman," Morgana spoke out, "You have managed to answer my summons well thought I was expecting you to arrive days earlier."

"The seas are unpredictable," Roman answered, turning toward her, "There is not a whole lot I can do about that. My fleet may answer to me but there is not a whole lot they answer to at all…however, when one is summoned by the most powerful woman in all of Remnant, I can't help but wonder why?"

"You will be richly recompensed for your service," Morgana reminded him as she joined her hands together.

Roman glances at her, despite the man still smiling, his pose relaxed Morgana can't help but feel putting her guard up. This man had a reputation of being a deranged lunatic if the words she had heard of him are true and yet, he was completely different than how she was expecting. However, despite that it didn't change anything at all, other than making her feel that Roman might be more dangerous than the rumors told him to be.

"Of that I don't doubt Queen Morgana," the man said with a light nod of his head, "But as the Queen who ended the Winter Wars…the queen who bear the moniker of the Flame of the Goddess herself, I must admit, it makes me feel so humble to be chosen."

Morgana leaned back into the chair of the Small Council Room. From the corner of her eyes, she can see Silver Fox standing there as always, the man's gaze fixed upon Roman's form. Torchwick took a seat down upon the table and a servant approached with a jug of wine and filled a cup for him. The man took hold of the cup and drunk.

"What do you require of me?" he asked.

"I will make you part of my Army Roman Torchwick," Morgana said, "Your men and your fleet will have the lien for your services of course, but you will serve me. There is a matter I need to resolve in Vacuo and it can't be done without the help of your fleet."

Torchwick let out a soft hum.

"you want to invade the Independent nation?" he said.

"It will hardly be an invasion," Morgana said waving it away, "My only interest is in the group led by Raven Branwen."

"Raven Branwen?" Torchwick repeated, "The Bandit Queen is your target is it? I did hear a rumor of something happening around that area. Seems that her group had gained the support of the Brotherhood of Bastards."

Morgana blinked lightly.

"Is that so?"

"They're a well-armed group," he said, "Not one I would cross willingly but then again, with their reputation few would want to cross him…but that doesn't matter to the Flame of the Goddess does it? You can just burn them just like you did in your Field of Flames I've heard so much about…there is even a song about it being sung in the tavern of the cities…quite catchy if I do say so myself."

Morgana looked at him.

"Do we have an agreement then?" she asked.

Roman Torchwick leaned back into his chair as he stared at her for a few moments, his gaze piercing. Then the man placed the cup he was holding upon the table and dug into his clothing before revealing a sheathed dagger. She saw Silver Fox's hand move from the corner of her eyes and she knew that his hand was going for his sword.

However, Torchwick barely paid him any attention at all as he was gazing at the dagger in his hand. Morgana noticed that it had a golden handle with a jewel at the top of the handle. It was quite a beautiful handle and even the sheath seems to have similar decoration of embroidery that seem to be made of gold as well.

"This used to belong a young man I met many years ago," Torchwick started, "He hired me to do a job for him and he even paid us half of the money saying that he'll give us the other half when the job is completed. True to my words I did what he asked and brought the cargo he needed…however, I never did get paid for that job."

A light smile appeared upon his features.

"You see, when I returned with the cargo, the young man had his soldiers surrounding me, said that I was a mean to a end for him that when I was done with the job, he was going to kill me to keep his dirty hands clean of the affair, after all, slaves trafficking is quite frowned upon in part of the world…He thought himself so clever but he should have known the one thing that you should never done to people who kills for a living."

His gaze turned away from the dagger he was looking at, meeting Morgana's.

"To never trust anyone…not even a mercenary like me…While he was so focused on me, my men ransacked his home and killed every member of his family, raped his sister and daughter and wife before killing them and burning it to the ground along with all the fortune he possessed lording it over his slaves. People with money always believe that this is what give them power, that money will be enough to stop the men that work with you from slitting your throat the next day."

Torchwick placed the dagger upon the table.

"I have many such trophies on my ship," he grinned at her, "And I have a feeling that working with you, might grow the collection I have made a bit over the years. I'll work for you Morgana Fall, Queen of Remnant…thought, I never killed someone in your position before."

"Threatening the Queen in front of me is a bad idea," Silver Fox spoke out, his voice as cold as winter.

Torchwick smiled.

"I was not threatening the Queen," he said, with light laugh, "I was just telling an interesting story that's all."

Morgana had a light chuckle at that as she raised her hand to appease her soldier.

"Then we have an agreement then," she said simply.

Torchwick smirked.

"I look forward to it," the man said.

Morgana let out a small smile.

"Then we shall speak before the week end," she said, "There are many things I have to set up here. I'll have some guards to take you to where you'll be staying during your time here. I hope you will enjoy the hospitality until then."

"I'll be sure to enjoy it to the fullest," the man smiled lightly at her standing up and then he left the room.

Morgana let out a small sigh as she leaned back into her chair.

"This man is dangerous," Silver Fox said.

"Oh…I know," Morgana answered giving him a glance, "It would seem that the tales about him are truth given his attitude. I want a raven sent to Amastrial. Tell the commander that it's almost time to get things ready. We will sail up the coast to it to meet at Graywatch and from there, we will start our assault upon Vacuo, and then…Raven Branwen's power will be mine and that will be Two down and two more to go."

Her plan was careful and meticulously planned over the years before she made her move upon the Schnee and now the next stage was finally about to start. Morgana had a light smile upon her lips at the thought. It was a shame about Tyrian and his fleet but she will make do with Torchwick.

She didn't trust him at all and the man didn't have any attraction to riches given his story about the rich son that he killed along with his entire family burning everything they own to the ground because of the betrayal.

"Of course, my Queen," Silver Fox said.

* * *

Later that night, Morgana was standing at the window of her chambers looking out toward the seas in front of her. She can see the many ships that were dancing in the bay under the moonlight that sometimes peak out from behind the heavy clouds above them. She was holding a wine cup in her hand as she stood there, contemplating what was in front of her at the moment. There was still much to be done but at least, her plan was moving forward. She was still worried about the Grimm situation in the North since they were the most unpredictable of everything that could happen now.

People, she could work with, makes plan with however the Grimm were not like that. They were simply monster without a mind and the threat they pose could threaten everything that she had prepared for and the woman couldn't help the frustration within her at this…

" _Cinder…,"_

The soft whisper was like the wind in her hair as the woman instantly turned her attention toward the room behind her, eyes searching for whoever had spoken, but the room was devoid of anyone except for her. The flames in the fireplace crackled softly in the silence as the woman frowned to herself wondering if she had imagined whoever had called that name out…

" _Cinder,"_ the whispered voice spoke out again.

Morgana feel herself stiffening at the calling voice. The woman's eyes carefully take in everything within the room, as if she was going to see whoever was in there with her. Placing her wine glass upon the table beside her, Morgana walked carefully into the room her attention searching throughout the room for a sign of an intruder ready to use the power of the Maiden that she can feel burning within her, but there was no one to be seen.

" _Cinder,"_

She instantly turned toward the direction of the voice, facing the flames of the fireplace in front of her. The fire which were burning brightly were now purple in color causing her eyes to widen at the phenomenon. She stepped back for a few steps, staring at the flames mystified by what was going on right now. Then, she tilted her head feeling curiosity rising within her as she took notice of something within the flames.

She slowly approached it but then shadows started to bleed out of the fireplace, streaking on the ground forming a circle around the woman who turned her gaze toward it, in shock at what was happening. The memories were slowly starting to come back to her now. She knew who was contacting her now. It was the one way that they always spoke to each other and it had been years since they've last talked to each other.

The shadow had risen in front of her in the vague shape of a person, easily towering above her but Morgana can feel her mouth dropping open lightly at the appearance in front of her.

"Teacher," she whispered.

" _I sense it within you,"_ the Shadow spoke, it's voice a hiss that causes chill to run through the woman's body, " _The power of the Fall Maiden burns within your Aura. You have taken well to my teachings of the forgotten arts."_

Morgana raised a hand toward her chest.

"I…It was…a strange experience," she said, "I already have the location of the Spring Maiden and I will be moving on to it."

" _Remember…the ritual cannot be completed without the Power of the Four,"_ the Shadow hissed.

"I have not forgotten," Morgana said.

" _I have given you the tools you need…make use of them."_

"I plan to," she answered.

"Morgana?"

Emerald's voice cut through her mind. It was like she was startled awake from a hazy dream causing the woman to blink before turning toward the assassin. The green haired girl was looking at her with a worried look in her wine-red eyes.

"Emerald," she said with a light smile upon her lips, "I have been waiting."

The girl still seems to be concerned for her as she approached her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "I heard you speaking and I thought you'd be with someone but…"

The room around her was empty once again, Morgana noticed. The Shadow was gone and the flames which were a bright purple before were now back to their normal orange red color, crackling away in the silence of the room. Morgana smiled lightly at her approaching the smaller woman taking her face in between her hands. She gently caressed her cheeks, as she noticed the worry within those red wine eyes.

"There is naught for you to worry so," she said, to her.

Emerald nodded within her grasp and a small smile grew upon her lips. Morgana answered it with one of her own and gently kissed her. Oh, how she had missed the taste of those lips against her own. Emerald wasted no time answering her kiss with her own, fueling the already growing lust within Morgana's form. She pulled her closer to her grasping at the white cloak the girl always wore and worked their way toward her bed ready to enjoy another night fueled by lust and passion.

It was in the late night the two were side by side together on the bed, as bare as the day they were born at. Emerald was holding her close as she softly breathed, having fallen asleep a while ago but yet, Morgana wasn't. she was gently running a hand through Emerald's hair having enjoyed her lover lips and body against her own.

"I hated the North," Emerald spoke out suddenly.

She glanced down at the girl.

"You're still awake?" Morgana said surprised.

"I am," Emerald said, looking at her, "I want to but…the thought of leaving your side again so quickly after I've returned…I hate it."

"I never thought of you as one to be selfish Emerald," Morgana chuckled.

Emerald took her hand with her own.

"There was a time when I desired nothing of the world," she said, "My own parents only taught me how to kill…how to be a weapon, but what is a weapon without someone to use it? You gave me something Morgana…something that my parents never gave me. Is it so wrong that I wish to hold on to it for as long as I can?"

Morgana stayed silent for a moment.

"No…I don't believe it to be wrong," she said, "But I have told you before Emerald. It's not up to you to fight my battles for me."

The assassin stayed silent for a moment.

"I know…," she said softly, "Then I understand you'll be gone from Atlas by the time I get back then."

"Yes, I will," Morgana answered, "Raven Branwen has the same power that I do. Only I could match her in strength even if that strength is only our Aura."

"Won't you need some help facing her?" Emerald asked.

Morgana had a dark smile upon her lips at that question.

"I didn't need help facing Autumn, did I?" she said, "Thought…the situation will be different considering that this will happen on a battlefield rather than just the middle of nowhere."

She looked at Emerald who was staring up at her.

"I already have all the tools I need," she said, "I just need to act."

Emerald nodded thought she didn't seem to be convinced. The girl pulled herself up and upon her and Morgana find herself being pinned down the bed by the younger girl. Emerald darker skin was such a contrast to her own that Morgana couldn't help the marvel at how their legs were intertwined. Her breasts were on full display as the girl stared down toward her and she smiled lightly at the girl, a light grin taking her features.

Then Emerald leaned down, kissing her, her tongue exploring her mouth to her heart's content. Morgana returned the kiss, feeling a chuckle rising in her throat.

"You want to fuck again?" she asked looking at Emerald's eyes.

"You're going to be gone for months," Emerald said gently kissing at her throat, "It will be a while before I get to taste you again. Please, allow me to be selfish tonight?"

Morgana raised her hand around Emerald's shoulder, her grin growing.

"I'll allow it," she said, "Tonight, be as selfish as you want…take me, make me beg and make me cum…pleasure me, my dear Emerald."

"of course, my beloved," Emerald whispered softly.

It was the first time Emerald called her that, Morgana thought as their kisses grew more passionate. She doesn't know why, but a part of her felt pain within herself, however it wasn't long before that was gone and all that remained was the passion of the moment of their lovemaking.

* * *

The next few days after Emerald had left for the Westernlands, Morgana focused upon the conquest she was about to go on. She had her armor prepared along with Silver Fox who will be with her during the time of this conquest. Hazel has been given his new duties to be her Voice to the Council as well as the people of Remnant when she was gone but she was to be kept updated on everything that was going on with her spies within the city as well as around them.

The warm goodbye she was given by the city was enormous as the citizens cheered for her and Morgana was a vision. Dressed in a red and black armor with a gold cape behind her, the woman looked like a warrior born queen and yet she carries no weapon upon her body after all, being a Maiden, she was the only weapon that she would need if there was ever any confrontation to be had. That hadn't stopped her from waving at the people as she passed the streets and the fleet.

In no time at all, Morgana was on the deck of the boat that was sailing away from White Castle leaving the continent behind. Her golden cape danced behind her as she stood on the deck with Silver Fox at her side, she can feel the wind dancing upon her face as the sea her caressed her nose.

"I remember the last time I was on a ship," she said, "It was when father went to meet the leaders of Managerie. I remember the smell of the sea quite well from then, but now, here I am once again at sea heading into the next step of our journey."

"We will reach Graywatch in a fourth night your Grace," Silver Fox told her, "Then this new war will begin."

"Aye," Morgana said softly, "It will begin as we have the tools to start it."

* * *

 **Morgana moves her plans forward...her target, the Fall Maiden.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed that bit.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	28. Lady Ashla 1

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far and here is the latest chapter.**

 **Now enjoy the read as we have a Lady Ashla chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Lady Ashla was seating in her tent as she was observing the Faunus in front of her. The Fox woman had a light frown upon her features as she was lost in thought about what she was just told. Merely hours ago, as the Faunus had told her, they had an encounter within the Forest surrounding Silas, as one of the Wraith was sighted once again by her people but what she was curious about was what the Wraith was doing.

"Searching for something?" she repeated softly.

"That's how it seemed to me," the Faunus in front of her spoke, "With the creature being so close to where we have placed the runes, it made me wonder if it wasn't attracted to it or if it was what it was seeking."

Lady Ashla raised her eyes toward him.

"It would be cautious to think so," she said, "If the runes were corrupted than the barrier, we have placed around Silas would be naught and we would be revealed to the darkness again. You did well manage to drive it away from us…but I fear that our position here is no longer safe."

The Faunus stood up from where she was seating down, taking hold of her walking staff. There was much too be done.

"Blake had gone to report it to her father," the mystic told her.

Lady Ashla nodded.

"I see," she said, "Then I must speak with Ghira about it as well. Go take your rest Merwin, I'm going to be gone for a few hours yet."

"Of course, Lady Ashla," he said with a light bow.

The woman nodded, stepping out of the tent. The cold air of the Frozen North was the greeting she received when she moved out of the tent, the sunlight shining down from the sky. It was a clear day as the camp of the Awasha was already deep in their daily activities. The Fox woman wouldn't admit it to anyone but the idea of the Wraiths looking for the runes worried her. She wouldn't like to think what could have happened if they were caught unaware, having the danger close in on them before it was too late to do anything.

Fort Silas was a defendable position but a defendable position is not a place that would keep them safe from the Grimm forever and given the presence of the wraith, that could make the Grimm even more ferocious than usual, if something like that was even possible. Lady Ashla didn't know fully but she found that she didn't like the idea of the possibility of finding out either. Her robes rippled upon her body as a gust of wind danced in the area causing her red hair to flicker across her face.

The woman stopped, raising a hand to clear the hair from her face as her blue eyes fixed the direction of the many Faunus that were around them. For their entire lives, this frozen land was all that they ever know. It was the place that they hunted from, the place they grew up in and the place that everything they know and love were situated.

She understood it, when the Grimm were first starting to reappear in the world. At first, they were only rumors then, of a strange creature that was much larger than a direwolf but twice as ferocious. In the beginning, like many of the other Clan, she had dismissed it as simply a rumor as they were many such rumors in the Frozen North, of strange beings that still walks the world. There was one she remembers when she was a girl, of a hooded figure that hunts the many forest of the Frozen North, riding upon a skeletal horse with hands as cold as ice.

So, she had disregard it to be a rumor…until her Clan came in contact with a Grimm themselves.

A Shade Grimm.

Lady Ashla remembered that day well for it was the day she lost her mate and partner. The Awasha attacked with swords and arrows but none of their weapons could harm the creature and many of their people fell to it before it was brought down by their mystics' abilities. She couldn't believe it, even when they had the funeral pyre for the dead. Deep within herself she had wanted revenge for her mate's death. She wanted the Grimm to feel her rage and anger at them for taking him away from her.

She understood the Faunus reacted to build their armies and started to prepare for battle, earning a few victories against the Grimm whenever they attacked. The Faunus were getting confident and they had hope as the years passed and the battles started to become harder as the Grimm sighting grew more frequent and something in Lady Ashla was slowly starting to realize that the hope the Faunus believed in wasn't real.

It was how she had started to warn them of the dangers of the Grimm. But no one would listen to her, they were too proud to listen to her. Because of those victories, they believed that they were winning against those dark creatures…they believe they could take on the Grimm by themselves and win…until what happened at the Gorge changed everything.

The Grimm had somehow changed and Lady Ashla feared back then that monsters stalks them now. She had heard the tales of the Wraith before Blake and her companion ran across one in the forest surrounding Silas. The way the survivors of the battle at the Gorge spoke of how the Grimm reacted, she had suspicions of the Wraith involvement but there was no proof so she didn't bring it up.

Thought, her mind was still occupied by Weiss Schnee's proposal to the Faunus to help them get through the Gate. She had hardly believed it when she heard that there was a Schnee prisoner in the custody of the Faunus and she had hurried to the Pit so that she could stop the madness that Ghira had allowed that day.

And it was then she first saw her.

White hair and blue eyes, holding upon her oddly blue blade in hand with the white direwolf at her side which was snarling at the Faunus which had surrounded her. Lady Ashla felt a strange pity within her at the girl and yet, looking at her there was this strength in those blue eyes, she noticed. The girl may have been a descendant of the old Kings of Winter but she didn't have the look of someone who was born like Kings.

Lady Ashla shook her head.

Weiss was already fighting against the Grimm and the determination she had heard in that girl's voice about speaking with the Hunt to allow them through, Lady Ashla had a feeling that the girl won't rest until she had accomplished it. She hoped that it would be as Weiss predicted, however life has never worked out that way.

"Lady Ashla?"

Ghira Belladonna was walking toward her. The man was already dressed in his fur, his dark hair falling around his eyes as it danced in the morning wind that blew around them. She turned to face him, the tall man finally reaching her.

"Ghira," she greeted with a light nod of her head.

"There is a matter I wish to speak with you," the man told her, "If you would have me."

Lady Ashla nodded.

"Then let us walk and talk," she answered him.

The duo set off together, walking side by side in the cold air around them. Lady Ashla had an idea as to why the man wanted to speak with her. Blake had probably told him what had happened in the forest earlier today.

"I have given the order around the camp that we'll be leaving two weeks from now," he said, drawing her attention at him, "That would be able to give them time to prepare for our departure."

"You believe it is wise to leave now when the Wraith prowl the lands around us?" she asked him.

"We can't wait here and hide forever," Ghira answered her, "Winter has ended weeks ago while the snow is deep, we can walk through it and make our way South. The enemy may not give us the chance if they return with an Army of Grimm at their heels."

He stopped walking and looked at her. Lady Ashla turned her gaze at him as well noticing the steel within his amber gaze.

"Those Wraiths can't be killed by the weapons we have," he said, "and only Blake's knife had an effect upon it. If they attack here with more numbers than we've seen then our people would be all wiped out before we reach the Gate."

Lady Ashla nodded in understanding.

"Then I hope we will be ready if such things were to happen," she said.

Ghira looked at her.

"Does your…mystical abilities work against them?"

Lady Ashla seems to think for a moment.

"To be truthful, I don't know," she said, "The Wraiths are not creature that many met in their lifetimes. My people did manage to kill a Shade with our abilities, but I doubt they'll be as such."

She shook her head.

"I don't have an answer for you Ghira," she said, "Forgive me."

The tall faunus male raised a hand.

"I didn't come here to look for an answer Lady Ashla," he said, "Worry not. I'm simply worried about the situation and all that had happened since then. I fear that the Faunus are surrounded by enemies on both sides. The Grimm behind us and the Hunt in front of us."

"The Hunt can be reasoned with," Lady Ashla told him, "The Grimm can't."

"Can they?" he asked.

Lady Ashla smiled lightly placing a hand upon his arm.

"You have to take a leap of fate first," she said, "the trust part come later. Your daughter did that when she befriended Weiss Schnee and that led to the Huntress giving us an out. It is never a full trust, but as long as we have that, our people can survive Ghira."

The faunus had an expression upon his face like he was thinking deeply about something.

"I never understood Layla's fascination with the World Beyond the Gate," he said, "This frozen place is our home, it's where everything we know is, everything we love…and now we are being forced to leave it behind for survival… the lands that our forefathers have cursed over the centuries. The Gods truly have a twisted sense of humor."

Lady Ashla let out a small smile at the mention of Layla.

"She never was ordinary, was she?"

Ghira glanced at her, surprise in his eyes.

"You've met my sister?"

She nodded.

"Whenever your father would come to our clan, she would be there as well," Lady Ashla spoke out softly thinking back to those happier times, "Despite her age, she would join the cubs during our story time around the fire as the Elders Awasha would tell stories of the Elder Days…I think it was at this moment she became fascinated with what lays beyond the Gate."

Ghira had a soft smile upon his lips, almost like he was thinking back to those younger days as well. Lady Ashla remember Layla well. The soft dark hair with the twin ears upon her head similar to Blake. Now that she thought about it, Layla looked remarkably like Blake does, even down to the same golden eyes that they share…thought, Layla personality was less…serious than Blake's since she was never worried about her clan.

"Then, I hope to see what's so fascinating about it," the man said.

Lady Ashla let out a small chuckle.

"We will see it soon," she said looking at him, "have faith in yourself."

Ghira nodded at her before walking off. Lady Ashla looked at him go for a few moments. She wondered now did Layla knew about the people she will be leaving behind when she made the choice to leave that day. It was a secret that Lady Ashla had kept within her for many years now. How could she tell Ghira that she was the one who helped her sister disappear from the Frozen North? She would always carry that secret within herself, having knowingly set the woman on that path that many never wishes for.

 _You know why,_ Lady Ashla thought to herself.

Oh, she did know why. Back then she was still training to be a mystic by her mother and one day she had decided on a whim to try to find out about the future. It was an old technique of the Awasha and she had drunk the concoction she had prepared and then the images she had seen that day never left her.

She remembers seeing a field of blue flowers and the echoes of Layla's laughter coming from around her…She remember seeing the Gate as well, people made of shadows moving about but she heard Layla's laughter again and saw the same blue flower dancing through the wind…

But there was one image that always stayed with her. She remembers seeing a strange ornated room with tall columns of stone and large glass stained windows. The room was completely empty of life and yet, banners hung from the ceiling as blue as the sky and a white snowflake. At the end of the room, at the top of a flight of stairs was a Throne which in the light coming from the window seems to glitter like jewels.

On that Throne sat a young man with long white hair and fair blue eyes. Lady Ashla had instantly known that the young man was a Schnee, a descendant of the Pale King. He was dressed in the finest silk and he had a small smile upon his lips as he held a sword beside him in a cross like position with a dragon head handle.

Back then, Lady Ashla had remember thinking of how beautiful the man was. It was like seeing the tales of the Pale King come to life right in front of her…but then the world shifted and she was standing in a field ridden corpse with both Faunus and men alike lying dead on the ground, their blood turning the ground into mud, the shadow of an elfwood tree standing in the distance.

She heard Layla's voice then…and she was screaming.

But then, horrified at what she had seen, Lady Ashla had woken up.

She had been afraid for her friend then but Layla had promised she would come back but she never did. Lady Ashla never understood the strange vision then, but then the War in the North happened and it made her wonder if her strange visions have come true in some way.

So she had vowed to never use that ever again…afraid of what she'll see once more.

But maybe…she can use it again this time.

Just to see…

* * *

During the week they were preparing to leave, Lady Ashla had spent her time preparing the strange concoction from back then. She had one of her people help her so that she could see what visions that she will have this time. She wonders if she was going to see what she needs to see or what the Gods wished for her to see…

Turning her gaze toward the cup in her hand, she poured the liquid in it for a few moments, she stared at the contents for a few moments before drinking it. It tasted just as foul as she remembered it to be from back then causing her to gasp at the taste. She can feel her Aura reacting to the contents within her system and her eyes turned white as she was no longer within her body.

Lady Ashla didn't see what she wished to see.

She saw what the Old Gods desired her to see.

She saw the Gate once more but smokes were rising from it. The mountain shook around her as a powerful roar trembled the heavens, but all she saw from the clouds was a large winged shape flying above the clouds…

Then the image shifted as she saw Weiss Schnee but the girl hair was shorter than she remembered it to be falling just to her shoulders but she had a scar across one of her eyes oddly enough a blue flower danced at her chest…

She saw a woman bathed in flames as she smiled, a golden cape burning in the wind…

She saw the Grimm, thousands of them moving as one through a snow-covered area of the Frozen North…

She saw Faunus of the Frozen North, lying dead in a snow that was filled with blood, making it turn red…

Suddenly, she was face to face with another woman causing her to jump back in shock…

Then the strange woman _caught her arm._

Lady Ashla feel her eyes widening in shock at the grip before her eyes turned toward the woman in front of her. The pale features that were filled with malice and hatred and those terrible eyes gazing straight into what seemingly her soul… _marking her_.

"No…," she said, her voice sounding oddly muddled as if she was speaking underwater.

She raised her other hand and used all of her Aura as she launched it straight at the strange woman causing her to let go of her arm…screeching similar to an animal as she jumped away…those eyes burning into her own.

Then the strange creature reached for her again…

And Lady Ashla was awake, gasping in shock. She can feel a throbbing pain in her arm as she took hold of it, feeling like it had been skewed by a sword. Hissing in pain, Lady Ashla pulled out the sleeve revealing the bruised skin that was there, the exact same place that the strange woman had caught her…It was impossible to think that something like that was possible and yet, there it was.

She stared at the bruise as the memory of the strange visions she had seen appeared within her mind once more, feeling confused yet afraid of what she had seen. This was one of the reasons why she hated using this power…the images were never directly what is going to happen but what it revealed to her filled her with fear.

Fear that even if the Faunus somehow managed to make it past the Gate…the Grimm will follow.

* * *

Her arm continued to throb in pain despite the Awasha healers trying to heal it every day during their travels from Silas and heading South toward the Gate. The skin around her hand had darkened considerably as if it was burned by flames. It somehow made her think that this was no ordinary wounds. It was like her arm was dying and she was losing feeling more and more in that arm as the Faunus crossed through the lands.

Lady Ashla had decided to keep it bandaged as she held her walking staff with her other hand. That strange woman worried her for her to be able even wound her when she was using her visions somehow. The strange creature in the shape of a woman was something else entirely. It didn't seem to be a Wraith either and those glowind eyes of hers reminded her of the Grimm somehow.

It made Lady Ashla think about how little they actually know of the Grimm despite fighting them for so long. The old tales never mentioned something like this before and Lady Ashla was hesitant in using the Dream drug again to help her see…

Hesitant to see what darkness lay ahead for all of them…

And it was one normal day, when they were walking together that the darkness came for them in a chilling howl. Lady Ashla had stopped walking in that moment, her heart freezing in her chest at the sound and from the conversations around her, she knew they recognized it.

Her ears flickered as the pain in her arm throbbed again.

Any Faunus who lived in the Frozen North will recognize it.

The chilling howl of a Grimm.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed the taste in Lady Ashla's mind as well.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	29. Blake 1

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Sorry for the long time without updating.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Blake Belladonna was with Sun and Velvet. The group were mostly together ever since what happened in the forest with the Wraith. Velvet was deeply shaken by what they had seen and the girl had become quiet and reclusive. Blake worried for her friend most of them but it wasn't like Velvet was shying from them, but she did spend many times thinking about the situation they were placed in at the moment.

The next two weeks, Blake mostly spent it preparing for their decisive journey that will take them toward the Gate. Oddly enough, she felt a strange excitement surging through her at the thought of seeing Weiss again. It had been nearly six months since they last spoke to each other on that day when the white-haired girl gave her the strange dust steel dagger for protection. Thinking of the Huntress, Blake also remember how fascinated she was by her back then and remembering those emotions caused her cheek to warm, shaking these thoughts from her head. Blake is no stranger to love as most will think of her.

Thanks to her mother, she knew all too well Adam's interest in her and she would share interest in him as well. He was a great warrior of his people and admired within his clan so he would have been a good match for her if they were ever mated but, with how the young man had been before he had left Silas. How he had been demanding her to mate with him to quell the rumors about her and Weiss…

If there was one thing Blake hated, is someone telling her how to live her life and what decision she should be making. Everything she had done with Weiss was to help her people and here it is, that promise the two made to each other is finally bearing fruits as everyone was heading South toward the Gate…. toward safety.

 _Toward Weiss…_

The young female shook her head. She didn't know how she felt about Weiss really. The few days they had spent together traveling through the lands of the Frozen North, Weiss was mostly quiet half the time, anxious to rejoin the other Huntsmen and the other time, she was wary of her. It was understand given how the Faunus had treated the girl back then. Then, they had that conversation in Fort Sina about friendship and how Weiss had told her that she was doing it just because she was her friend…

An odd friendship that had grown during their times together and yet, Blake wonder if it really is friendship? She was friend with both Velvet and Sun and many others in her clan but she didn't feel as she felt for them as she felt for Weiss…

She was horribly confused about it as well.

So, she spent the first few days of their travel from the Gate, mulling about it over her in her mind and despite talking to Sun and Velvet over what they had seen at the forest, she couldn't forget it at all.

"I don't think I'll ever forget it," Sun had said that night when she inquired about how they were doing since the fort, "Despite it being the second time I've seen one of these…Wraiths. I've faced the Grimm in battle before but that thing…I don't like that it was only with those weapons we can kill them only."

Velvet had simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she said, "I've battled against the Grimm before but it was the first time I've felt such darkness…what's disturb me more is the lack of presence they have. Aura is in all living thing but seeing that thing move without an Aura…it felt wrong, like something that shouldn't exist."

Blake understood that feeling quite well after all, that exactly what she felt when she first met the Wraith she had killed with the dagger. It was quite easy to remember that they were not people, feeling the chill of death crawling over her skin as she was staring at the creature that was in the shape of man.

"More ever," Sun continued giving her a glance from ridding his polar bear, "Are you okay Blake?"

She glanced at him, confusion shouting through her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You've been lost in thoughts these past few days," Sun told her with a light frown upon his features, "almost like you're distracted or worried…couldn't really tell which."

Blake let out a soft chuckle.

"I was?" she said giving Velvet a glance.

The rabbit Faunus nodded at her.

"Is something wrong Blake?" she asked.

The dark haired girl stayed silent for a moment, debating whether she should talk to them about it or not but in the end made the decision to open up about it. Sun and Velvet were her closest friends, practically her siblings considering they all grew up together in the same clan.

"I have been worrying about something actually," she said, "I know Adam feel something for me."

Sun let out a short snort.

"Anyone with eyes and spent any time with the two of you can see that," he said shaking his head, thought Velvet slapped him on the shoulder for it.

"Don't be crude," she said glaring at him for being insensitive before returning her gaze toward Blake, "Why are we talking about Adam?"

Blake frowned.

"How am I supposed to feel more for him…when I don't even understand what I am even feeling?" she asked, "I never felt anything for him…I feel no different in how I feel for him as I felt for the two of you. I don't really understand it at all."

Velvet let out a soft hum.

"You don't see him no more than a friend," she said.

Blake nodded.

"Mother told me that Cain Taurus set word for me to mate with him," she said, "It would join our two clans together and it would be advantageous to both of us but…despite all of that…"

"Your father hadn't agreed to the term yet has he?" Sun asked, suddenly concerned for her.

"No, he hadn't," Blake answered him.

"Then as long as your father is here, I'm sure things will be fine," Velvet told her.

Blake agreed. Her father hadn't talked to her about the mating at all and it was thanks to her mother she was even aware of it's existence…thought Blake had hardly any time to think about such things with the Grimm and the Wraiths out there and everything that had been happening in the Frozen North recently.

She hadn't mentioned her other worry to the two…wanting to speak to her mother about it first before anything else, after all, if there was one person that could give her some insight into the matters of the heart, it would be her mother.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when she approached. It was her parents' wagon and she noticed her mother moving with the large bison beside her looking forward with a thoughtful expression upon her face. Her ears flickered at her approach and Kali Belladonna let out a small smile.

"Hello Blake," she said softly

Blake smiled lightly.

"You could always tell when I am near," she said.

"You are part cat, like I am," Kali said turning her gaze toward her, "I know my daughter….now, are you finally here to tell me what's being troubling you these past few days?"

Blake was surprised.

"How did you…?"

Kali simply smiled, "I know my daughter."

Blake came to stand beside the woman a light frown upon her features. She was slowly fingering the handle of the knife that was at her waist as she stared ahead.

"How did you know when you felt stronger feelings for Dad than friendship?"

Kali had a surprised expression upon her features as she stared at her. The woman was surprised at the question, probably not what she was expecting from her, but that didn't stop the small smile growing upon her lips. She returned her gaze forward humming lightly.

"I was younger than you are now when I first met your father," she said, "We worked on a hunting party together. I was never on his radar you see, as I was not the woman he was to be mated with. He already had another girl in the clan that his own father had settled on and it was the news around all of the clan of course and I was just another hunter of our people."

Blake was surprised.

"I thought you were his first choice," she said.

Kali laughed.

"No…no I wasn't," she said, "But oddly enough, one day we just started talking to each other. It was mostly about the hunt we worked with and in the few weeks that followed, it wasn't long before we became friends. Of course, at the time I didn't think much of it at all. I was bound by duty to serve the clan and he was the son of the Clan head…I never realized it when I started to look at him differently."

She seems thoughtful all of a sudden.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked, "Is there someone you feel for?"

Blake stayed silent.

"Is it Adam?"

"No…no it's not Adam," she said, "I…it's just I don't understand how I feel at all. I know what my mating with Adam will bring the Clan but whenever I looked at him or even think of him, I feel no different if I was thinking about Sun or even Velvet…and yet…"

She tightened her grip upon the blade.

"Whenever that person crosses my mind," she continued, "I feel…an odd anxiety almost like I couldn't breathe somehow. I feel different than when I think about my friends here and I'm confused at what I am supposed to be feeling."

A hand touched her cheek, drawing her gaze toward it's owner. Kali was looking at her with the kindness that only a mother could show upon her features. She was smiling lightly as well as she observed her, almost like she knew exactly what Blake was talking about.

But whatever she was about to say was cut off as a familiar chilling howl danced through the night. The two Faunus reacted as one. They both turned toward the direction of the howl and Blake feel a stab of fear within her body. There was always the possibility of the Grimm finding them when they were moving through the lands of the Frozen North in the back of her mind but now, it would seem that this possibility will become a reality.

The Faunus around them were starting to react as well as fear was palpable in their voices as mothers tightened their grip upon nearby children and even the fathers looked worried at being attacked like this. The area they were in was wide open space with light mountainous hills and they were no closer to any forest nearby that they could take shelter.

The Grimm had them at a disadvantage.

"Let's go find your father," Kali spoke, her tone hard.

Blake nodded and the two of them moved together through the crowd of people that were around them. The howls of the Grimm were still echoing around them as the fighters were quickly working on gathering their weapons for the upcoming battle. A battle in such an open space will be a slaughter if they managed to reach them before they could get ready. The two women didn't take long to find Ghira Belladonna who was already in the company of Cain Taurus and the other Clan leaders.

"…Must prepare for battle now," Ghira was saying, and his tone sounded angry as well, "The mystics must fight with us as well."

"Dad," Blake yelled out running toward him.

The man instantly turned at the sound of her voice suddenly approaching them and taking both of them in a hug. Blake returned it instantly as well as Kali.

"Blake, Kali," he said, the relief in his tone clear for all to hear despite what was going on around him.

He stepped out of the hug looking at them both.

"I need you to lead our people away from this battle while we confront of the Grimm," he said.

"What?" Kali said shocked at what he was saying.

"Father, I will fight as well," Blake retorted, "I won't run from this battle."

Her father's eyes flashed.

"This is not up for discussion," he said, "You are the future of our people, and I will not have you die here…not while I am still alive."

"How many Grimm are we talking about here?" Kali asked, looking at him.

"Our Scouts didn't report this morning," Cain said, "Meaning they're all killed and I doubt a single Grimm could have gotten them all. We could expect a force similar to what attacked the Gorge and the possibility of those Wraith leading them again…probably more than one."

Blake looked at the man feeling fear coursing through her.

"If that's true, we may not be able to stop the Grimm's advance," Ghira said shaking his head, "But we can give our people time to escape at least."

"Ghira…," Kali asked, her tone trembling.

The man looked at her before giving the woman a kiss, one she returned. Usually such a display of affection would cause Blake to roll her eyes whenever she caught an intimate moment between her parents and they would laugh at her but now, she realized terribly that her father was about to sacrifice himself to give them time to escape.

"I love you," Kali whispered to the man in front of him, "And promise you will come back."

"Kali…,"

"Please promise me you will come back," Kali said her tone bordering on panic.

Ghira looked at her for a second before speaking.

"I promise you, I will come back to you…"

He glanced at both of them.

" _Both of you."_

He took them into a hug again and Blake can feel tears falling from her eyes as she returned the hug, taking in her father's warmth and familiar scent. She couldn't help the light purr that escape from her as he released both her and her mother.

" _Grimm in the West,"_ a voice shouted, " _Grimm sighted in the West."_

Ghira turned his gaze toward the direction of where the voice said the Grimm was coming from, before looking at the two women in front of him.

"Go," he said.

With that final words, the man took hold of his sword and rushed off to battle followed a large group of soldiers. Blake stared at the mass for a few more moments looking at her father's back until she couldn't' see him any more lost in the mass of bodies that were leaving to fight for their chance to escape. She can feel that same fear she felt when she seen the wraith back in the forest for the first time making it's way into her heart once more as she stood there for a little while longer, the mass of bodies moving around her in a panic at what was happening.

"Blake,"

The voice that called her was Sun's and he was with Velvet who were armed with their weapons. Sun, his lance and Velvet with her bow. She stared at them before chancing a glance toward her mother beside her. The woman was still staring at the direction her father had gone, her face as pale as death. She approached her and took hold of her shoulders.

"Mom."

Kali glanced at her, her eyes wide.

"We need to go now," she said, "We need to…"

The woman didn't say anything but she didn't fight when Blake started to pull her along with her. Holding her mother's arm, she started to run glancing toward both Sun and Velvet.

"Spread the words," she said, "We are leaving. If it's too big, leave it behind. Go."

"But…," Sun started to argue.

"GO SUN," she snapped, "We don't have time to waste arguing."

 _Not when my father is out there risking his life to give us time._

She wanted to say it out loud but she held it back. Oh, but she was so close to reveal it as well too and something must have shown upon her face for Velvet nodded and pulled Sun along with her, leaving her alone with her mother. Blake pulled the woman still as she aimed straight toward where they had left their wagon and made to take whatever she could carry and run at the same time.

Howls echoed even louder in the distance forcing her to look up toward the direction of the west, where she had been told the Grimm were coming from, and the sight that she saw caused her heart to freeze in her chest. The entire hill west of them were completely overrun by a large horde of Grimm that were all rushing toward them, she can see a group of Faunus heading for the Grimm but the sight, the Grimm outnumbered them by half with the size but what really drew her attention was the riders she could see overlooking the Grimm.

It was the glint of white that drew her attention as she took notice of the Wraith. She stared at the Wraith easily, seating upon a Grimm herself like it was a mount with the white hair and even in the distance, its eyes glowed like blue flames. With so many Grimm so close to them, and without the natural protection the Gorge gave them the last time they faced the Grimm in battle, Blake knew it in the back of her mind that they won't be able to escape.

"This is where we make our stand."

Her mother was the one was spoke as she was gazing at the distance as well. She was still pale in the face as Blake noticed but her eyes seem to have hardened into the hunter that she was. When her mother gazed at her, Blake knew that the same thing she had thought had passed within her mind as well.

She glanced at the thousands of Faunus that were around them, all of them running away from the Faunus but it was already too late to escape considering how close the Grimm were. Did her father know that the odds were so against them when he rode out to fight with the men that were with him? No, her father knew…he has to have known…

She can feel her grip upon the dagger at the waist once more before looking forward again.

"Yes," she said, determination taking over, "We make our final stand here…either we die…or they do."

The battle against the Grimm had begun in the distance and she can hear the roars of the soldiers as they were getting completely overwhelmed by the large number of Grimm and she feel her heart break knowing that her father was among them but the girl didn't waver as she drew her twin blades before launching down as the Grimm were now coming straight for them.

But then beams of light slammed against the approaching Grimm caused them to dissipate into nothingness around them and Blake noticed the Awasha mystics with their staffs using their Aura to reach them in the distance which was less than it was but even with the mystics effort to stop them, the Grimm reached the camp and they barely could even leave it at all.

The screams echoed around them as the Grimm tore into the people they found and Blake launched herself into the battle using her Semblance to teleport right in the middle of the ground, slicing through two Grimm at once instantly killing them. All around the young woman was completely and utter chaos as the Grimm killed more Faunus than they are Faunus killing them.

Blake moved quickly as she used the skills, she had learned over the years she had spent fighting against these monsters to use with the chaos of the battlefield around her. But it was like the Grimm were never ending for whenever one fell to her blade, another will quickly take it's place, the girl yelling as she tore through the monsters but her strength was not infinite, tearing into the battle quickly as arrows sung from somewhere around her.

Then she was bowled over by a Grimm, going flying through the air for a few moments and then landing on the ground rolling one of her swords, getting knocked out of her hand in the process. She felt dazed for a moment and then a Grimm was suddenly on her, its teeth sinking into her arm causing her to scream in pain as the beast claws started to tear into her skin…

When it was suddenly blasted away from her causing her to yell as well. Suddenly a figure was there helping her up but the wound on her form caused to stumble lightly.

"On your feet Blake."

She recognized the voice. It was the same mystic who had been with her when they found the other Faunus a few weeks ago. He had blood upon his clothing as well as he helped her, holding his staff in his hand.

Blake wiped away the blood from her face as she gazed at him before looking at the devastation around her. Everywhere she could see Grimm tearing Faunus apart, whether they be full grown or children...thought some of the Faunus were still fighting back but they were getting fewer the longer the battle raged on. She held on upon the lone sword she still has, feeling angry at the situation around herself once more.

"Are you still able to fight?" the mystic asked her.

"I have to be," she answered.

It was then she saw it.

The white-haired wraith.

She was dressed in leather like armor, her long white hair dancing in the wind as she stalked through the battlefield, her eyes as blue as ice with an unearthly glow within them. She had dark veins visible beneath her skin, holding upon a shadow blade similar to how she has seen the Wraith do sometime. There was a passing resemblance to Weiss, Blake noted as the wraith stepped over a fallen corpse of a Faunus and another one launched at her but she easily disposed of him, spilling his entrails on the ground causing the Faunus to fall down upon the ground on it's knees before she sliced his head clean off with a single swipe of her shadow blade. She didn't even stop to watch the body fall for the wraith was already moving, those glowing eyes finding them.

The mystic reacted, launching a blast straight toward her but the wraith simply swung her blade casually sending it sideway like it was nothing to her. Blake can feel the primal fear of death rising through her as the white-haired wraith continued to walk toward them. Even after noticing that his Aura attacks weren't doing anything, the mystic didn't stop for he continued to fire upon it the blast, aiming at the wraith who continued to slice them away from her with a simple swing of her blade.

Then the mystic yelled charging forward to attack with the glowing tip of his staff, then the wraith swung her sword again, slicing through the staff and detaching the glowing part from it and before the mystic could recover, stabbed him through straight through the throat instantly killing him.

Then those eyes focused upon her and Blake instantly stepped back, looking at the white haired wraith walking toward her with it's weapon at her side aiming straight for her, intending to kill her and Blake knew in that moment that she was going to die. Her right hand was completely useless thanks to the Grimm bite and she can feel herself weakening already.

She was going to die and there was no one that will save her this time.

Her hand went toward the small dagger that Weiss had given her as the Wraith got closer, raising the weapon to prepare to strike.

 _Weiss…I'm sorry,_ she thought.

Then a white shape slammed into the white-haired wraith, knocking her to the side. Blake turned her gaze toward it seeing the large form tear at the wraith who let out a screech before it pushed it off. The large form instantly bounced back upon its four legs, snarling and Blake suddenly realized what she was looking at.

A massive white wolf made out snow.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	30. Weiss 2

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Sorry for the long time without updating but here you go for this new one.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Thirty

Dust had grown again.

Weiss stared at the direwolf that was a few yards away from where she was and she knew that the animal had grown again. In the past six months during the Winter, she had noticed his increased growth and since direwolves were believed to be extinct over the years, she hadn't really known just how big they could grow. She had heard rumors in the hunt that the direwolves could grow to the size of horses and had seen the proof in the direwolf lair back where she had met the Many-Eyed Wolf or Fenrir as he was called.

But she was still puzzled at how big the animal was. He was easily the same size as a full grown horse meaning he was taller than she was. That would explain how he was able to bring her this far North and how she had been able to ride him.

"Something the matter your Grace?"

Her companion had her own direwolf as well, Howl she called it and the gray wolf was sleeping now though he was still physically smaller than Dust was, he was still pretty big in itself. She glanced at her companion for a few moments before shaking her head.

"Nothing's wrong," she answered, "It's just…I've heard that direwolves can grow to the size of horses or even bigger than that…I couldn't really imagine it in my head but here it is. Still can't believe how big he has gotten over the past few months."

Myriam looked at the wolf, a light frown upon her features.

"Normally it would take years for a direwolf to reach that size," she said, "At least from what I've read about them."

Weiss glanced at her, feeling confused at her.

"What?"

Myriam smiled lightly at her.

"He is bonded to you," she said, "What had happened with the Old God Fenrir had influenced your bond with him and given the power you were given, one would assume that your wolf will also benefit from those changes as well."

Weiss thought back to the meeting with the Many-Eyed Wolf. She hadn't really understood what had been happening back there however, she only knew that her duty to save the Faunus would be her main priority by now. It had been some days since they had left the Three Teeth mountain behind and were slowly making their way South. Myriam was the one who was leading them since she had a map of the Frozen North with her. Where she had gotten it, the Maiden wouldn't say but Weiss assume that she had gotten it from whenever she had come from, and since the news of hearing the Faunus staying in Fort Silas, she had wanted to go there and meet up with them again.

Fort Silas was an ancient Fort, according to Myriam, had been there in the snow for so long no one was really sure who built it and how long ago it was, thought according to Myriam yet again, it was probably built during the time Mantle was a realm in Remnant at least before it had become the frozen wasteland that it was now.

Thought, speaking of power.

Weiss had felt the increase in her Aura ever since she made that Pact with the Old God. She didn't know how to explain it really but she had felt the chance within herself. Over the half a year she had joined the Hunt and had gone through the Ritual to unlock her Aura she had become quite familiar with how it feels and she notice the change immediately. Quicker than she had done to notice how big Dust had gotten in the first place.

Weiss looked at her hand.

"Myriam…back there," she asked, "Fenrir said because of the Pact, I had unlocked my semblance."

The Maiden looked at her, confused for a moment before a light appeared within her eyes.

"How do I use it exactly?" she asked.

"It's similar to how you use your Aura," Myriam said, "But instead of using the energy, you allowed it to take physical form. Semblances are an extension of ourselves."

Weiss frowned lightly at her.

"Do you have one?"

Myriam nodded.

"Can you show me?"

Myriam stood up from where she was seating down and approached toward the middle of their small campsite. As she passed, Howl raised his head from where he was lying down looking at her curious and even Dust stopped what he was doing to turn and look back.

The Maiden came to a stop and raised her hand forward before a light started to gather around her palm. The light extended forward before it formed a blade in her hand. It was the shape of a sword in front of Weiss's impressed eyes. The white haired girl straightened up as she started at glowing blade in Myriam's hand.

"I can create objects with my Aura," she said, "My semblance is pretty useful in combat but I can create a lot of things as well."

The blade in her hand suddenly shrunk until it formed into a flower, a rose made out light that she was holding in between her fingers. Myriam looked at her with a light smile.

"Anything I can imagine, I can create," she said, "Whether it be objects, animals…thought they won't be able to fool anyone and I can only create one object at the time…if I use more, it will drain my Aura too quickly."

"Amazing," Weiss breathed, looking at Myriam as the object changed again.

This time it had taken the form of a bird and had started to fly around the campsite drawing both Howl and Dust's attention, the latter snapping at the bird as it flew beside it's head. Weiss let out a small chuckle as she observed her wolf snap his large muzzle at the golden bird before it dissipated into little golden light almost like dust.

"Your semblance is quite something," Weiss said, "At least, it explains why I didn't see a weapon on you. You can use your semblance to create one."

Myriam nodded at her, giving her a soft smile again.

"Thank you, your Grace," she said.

It still weird Weiss out to be called like that. She had heard people call her father similarly in the past when she was in Atlas and to be called like that by someone else feels weird. The young woman shook her head lightly as she pulled her attention back toward her hand.

"Then my semblance could be used like that…allow it to take shape instead of being energy, right?"

"That's right," Myriam told her.

She focused her attention unto her hand frowning lightly drawing from that power that was within herself. She can feel it answer her call surging forth as easily as if she had been doing it for years despite it being only six months since she first awaken her Aura. The air around the girl chilled and, in her palm, a small white light appeared, just hovering there before it slowly started to expand and Weiss's eyes widened as she found herself staring at the glowing emblem of the Schnee.

"Amazing," Myriam said, not hiding the shock from her voice, "I'm shocked you could do it on the first try."

"I'm kind of shocked too," Weiss answered honestly.

She stood up from where she had been seating looking at the glowing emblem on her palm. She can feel the Aura pulsing through it, almost like something was crawling under her skin, waiting to be released.

 _Imagine what I want to do and create it,_ she thought to herself.

Her eyes were drawn toward a nearby tree before aiming her hand straight toward it. A similarly glowing emblem appeared upon the tree as well and the next second it was suddenly engulfed in ice which grew from the ground around it completely encasing the entire tree within it in seconds. Weiss jumped back in shock at what she had done as well as Myriam who hadn't been expecting it either. The two wolves let out some whine as they sniffed at the strange phenomenon in front of them.

"Wow," Weiss said shocked at what she had just done.

Myriam stared at the ice in front of her for a few moments, and then looked at her.

"The Schnee were often called Children of Ice and Snow," she said, "I guess I can understand it now. The name has to had come from somewhere. Your semblance allows you to have manipulate ice… and create it by using your Aura."

Weiss stared at the ice in front of her, suddenly remembering the Grimm she had killed the first time she had gone to look for the Faunus. The creature entire leg had been incased in ice back then and she hadn't understood how it had happened either…she also remembers back when she was with Blake that day, she was training how ice seems to grow over her hand whenever she used her Aura without her blade…

"I know," she said.

Myriam was confused.

"You do?"

"It's not the first time I created ice like that," Weiss told her, "I…I never understood how I created it, but then I guess that should explain it some how…it's part of my semblance."

She looked at her hand feeling mystified about it.

"All this time, I have been doing it without even realizing that I was," she said softly.

Myriam let out a soft chuckle.

"Like I told you before," she said drawing Weiss's eyes toward her, "Our semblances are part of who we are."

Weiss stared at her for a few moments before looking down at her hand once more. She finally was given power to do what needs to be done to help the Faunus cross that Gate…at least that's what she had promised Fenrir that she will do. She tightened her hand into a fist, narrowing her gaze.

"How is it before we reach Fort Silas?" she asked.

"We should be here in two days at least," Myriam said, "If the Faunus hasn't left already…then we'll find your friend there Your Grace."

Weiss glanced at her for a few moments before nodding.

"I hope."

* * *

It did take them two days to get to Silas from where they are. Weiss glanced at the fortress she could see from where she stood. Silas stood like a black mass out of the white snow that was around it as a massive forest expended behind it. Whatever it was, probably was a well-made fortress from long ago but all that remained now was nothing more than a crumbling ruin of an age that had long since passed.

"I don't see any movements," Myriam told he with a light frown upon her features.

Weiss didn't say anything but walked forward aiming for the Fort. She heard Myriam follow after her. Dust was a little way in front of her sniffing around as she approached toward the Fort until she was now standing in front of a crumbling wall which gave way toward a desolate looking garden. Nothing seems to be growing there so Weiss made her way forward looking around the area. Myriam had been right in saying that there was no movement for the fortress was as silent as a grave.

"They seem to have left it behind," Myriam continued looking around.

Weiss kneeled down at the ground touching it. She looked at the firewood. The Faunus had definitely been here for some time given the amount of burned woods that she can see as well as the prints that were in the snow around them.

"A day," Weiss said, "Or two ago, this place was still packed with Faunus."

Myriam let out a hum.

"Well, they're heading South if what you told me is true, your Grace," she said, "They were at least 400, 000 of them right? They'll be slow in their movements. We'll be able to catch up to them quickly enough if we hurry and given how much they are, we'll have a trail of follow."

Weiss stood back up, looking around the desolate place around her. So, this place was where Blake spent the six months since they've parted that day. For some odd reason, it caused a light smile to rise to her lips at the thought of Blake in this place. While Fort Silas may not have been an ideal place to spent the Winter, it gives them shelter enough to survive the harsh winter.

Then, Howl started to growl something which startled Weiss, causing her to glance toward the wolf. In all of the time she had been with it, she had never heard the animal growl like that. The wolf had sensed something and he was reacting to it.

"Howl, what is it?" Myriam asked, suddenly going still at the wolf's growling.

The direwolf's growl grow even louder as a pale figure appeared across them drawing both women's attention. It was a man, dressed in black leather like armor. Weiss can feel her eyes widening as she took in the pale features of the enemy and the black pool of darkness that formed its eyes. Long dark hair danced in the wind as the creature shaped man approached toward them, with the face of a corpse.

"Myriam…what the fuck is that?" Weiss asked, her hand going to her sword.

Myriam didn't say anything probably too shocked at what the thing across them was and suddenly from behind her, Dust started growling too drawing Weiss's attention toward them. The massive white wolf's attention was upon another of the creature like people, this time a woman. She was dressed similarly to the man her face, seemingly made out of a pale marble given how pale and expressionless she was. Weiss drew Myrtenaster from it's sheath, holding the weapon in both of her hand, the blue glow reacting to her subconsciously using her Aura in her sword.

"I…I can't feel Aura from them at all," Myriam said from behind her.

The two were now standing back to back as they each face the strange enemy that was in front of them.

"I saw that," Weiss said, "They feel just like the Grimm."

The female in front of her raised her right hand and shadows started to spin around it as it lengthened forming into a sword of similar length to Myrtenaster. She held the weapon in one hand, the black eyes fixed upon Weiss as the white-haired girl raised her weapon in the air. After seeing Myriam did this, Weiss always thought that it was pretty but now seeing this monster able to do the same thing feel her with a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. How will she able to stop this strange woman weapon?

"I'll deal with this one," Myriam said, "Can you take care of the one in front of you?"

"I'll manage," Weiss said raising her sword at the ready.

The creature shaped like woman aimed straight for Weiss aiming to decapitate her in one blow but she managed to avoid it, seeing the shadow blade pass some inches away from her. She could feel her direwolf within her through the link they share and mentally told it to not interfere with the fight at all as she avoided another strike from the strange creature like woman.

Dust seems to obey her as it moved away from the battle, still it's blue eyes fixed upon the creature woman. Weiss was glad that she managed to do so, before focusing wholly upon the woman in front of her as it was approaching toward her, her shadow blade in hand. She launched another strike at Weiss forcing the white-haired girl to dodge again, her mind searching for a way to help her in the battle. She remembers her semblance but with how quick this girl moves; she won't be able to fully use it in combat like that…not when she was this close.

Weiss jumped back once more avoiding another strike from the enemy across her, out of the corner of her eyes, catching sight of Myriam with glowing hands as she launched a blast of Aura at her own enemy forcing it back. Refocusing upon the enemy in front of her, Weiss avoided another strike and this time, her back made contact with a tree which startled her for a moment since she hadn't been expecting it to be there.

Then the creature like woman struck again at her, having her cornered against the tree. Weiss knew she wouldn't be able to dodge this strike, so she raised her blade in parrying motion for the strike that was going to come from the side.

 _Zing!_

The two weapons connected like they were steel and there was this strange zing like sound that echoed from their meeting. It sounded like two crackling like feeling and Weiss can feel the blade shaking in her hand from the contact with the shadow blade, surprise upon her features at being able to actually block the oncoming attack.

And she wasn't the only one who was surprised.

The creature like woman had a puzzled expression upon her face as well as she stared at the two weapons meeting in the middle. It was like she wasn't expecting the blade to be able to stop her sword either.

Weiss met the creature's eyes from across the two weapons the shock fading away as determination took it's place. If she could stop the blade then, she can fight it on even ground. If she can fight…

 _She can win._

Weiss instantly reacted pushing the blade off with her strength and the creature like woman didn't managed to react as well as left wide open for an attack which Weiss fully took advantage of as she sliced Myrtenaster straight through her neck. The creature instantly raised a hand toward where she was hit and Weiss can see shadows evaporating from Myrtenaster's blade instead of blood.

With a roar, Weiss launched herself forward and stabbed her weapon straight through the enemy's leather like armor as the weapon buried itself within her body right through were the heart would be if she was still human. The creature like woman didn't' say anything at all as she let out a small sound from her throat, her body seemingly evaporating away upon Weiss's blade until she was completely gone.

Weiss stayed still staring at the spot the enemy had evaporated from, her sword still aiming forward. She was puzzled at what had just happened before the yelp of a animal in pain snapped her from her daze. The white-haired girl instantly went after it finding Howl on the ground with Dust beside him, sniffing at the wolf and Myriam stabbing the enemy through with her Aura made weapon as the creature was slowly dissolving away.

"Myriam," she yelled running at her.

Myriam turned toward her, the glow in her eyes vanishing before the Faunus turned her gaze toward Howl and instantly kneeled beside the fallen wolf. Weiss by her side in a flash, her eyes taking in the blood that was upon Howl's fur.

"What happened?"

"He got him," Myriam answered, checking the wound upon the wolf's body, "it isn't deep. I will be able to heal it."

Weiss nodded at her, turning her gaze toward Howl who was whining softly as Myriam's hand started to glow that same greenish glow again. Weiss frowned thinking back to the battle that had just taken place right in front of her and the strange enemies.

"We are going to need to catch up to the Faunus quickly," she said, "If those things are here…then I can guess they're following after them as well. How soon will the wound be healed?"

"An hour…maybe two," Myriam estimated, "And how are you even going to catch up to the Faunus? We're on foot, and they're two days ahead of us. And running in snow is not something we can do well since we're not from here."

Weiss frowned to herself for a few moments. Myriam had a point there bringing this up. The white-haired girl stood up form where she was kneeling down glancing around herself for a few moments before her eyes landed on Dust who was looking back at her. Weiss stared at the large direwolf for a few moments.

"We do have a way," she said, "We ride Dust."

Myriam blinked at her for a few moments.

"I'll get to work then," she said.

A few hours later, Weiss had approached the large wolf and it leaned down when she neared him, allowing her to climb up upon it. The fur was as soft as it looked thought it didn't have a saddle, but she settled herself upon his back gently petting him. Myriam approached with Howl beside her, healed up. Weiss turned toward her and extended a hand at her allowing her to climb behind her and she instantly take hold of her waist.

"You're comfortable?" she asked.

"I…I'll be fine your Grace," Myriam told her.

Weiss nodded before turning her gaze toward the front once more.

"Take me to them Dust," she said, " _Take me to Blake_."

At the Faunus's name, Dust ears flickered at her and then he was moving galloping away with Howl following behind him. Weiss hand gripped on to his fur as the wind danced through her hair. It was different than riding a horse since the wolf was much, much faster than a horse leaving Fort Sina behind in seconds as the massive wolf bounded away in the snow, Howl hot at his heels.

That's how it stayed for the remained her of the day, alternating between a full sprint and a light trot the duo upon the wolf's back followed the trail that the Faunus left behind in their way to the South and toward the Gate and Weiss can feel her teeth tightening at the thought of Blake being in danger and without her being able to help at all. She knew she cared for Blake more than she'd like to admit it to herself, and more than ever she had a promise to keep.

A promise she will never dare herself to break.

It didn't take her long to reach the Faunus's trail and that was when the sound of the battle reach her ears. Dust had slowed to a light run at the sound and she can hear the howl of the Grimm as well as the screaming of people that were being killed.

"Sounds like a battle," Myriam said.

"No…that sound more like a massacre," Weiss said urging Dust forward until they came across the hill that was in front of them.

A massacre was what they were seeing in front of them, taking notice of the amount of Grimm as well as Faunus that were battling. Weiss can feel her eyes widening in shock at the sheer number of Grimm that she could see. It was more than they were at the Gorge when she first entered a battle against the Grimm with the Faunus of the Frozen North.

"By the Goddess…," Myriam whispered horrified.

"They're outnumbered," Weiss murmured, " _Vastly outnumbered."_

Weiss mind searched for a way to help and then she stared at her hand remembering her semblance.

 _Imagine what I want…and create it._

She aimed her hand toward the snow-covered ground around her as the glowing emblem reappeared around her palm again thought this time, it was much larger than before. On the ground around them, emblem appeared all around them as the snow started to come alive, taking the shape of direwolves around them, a large army of direwolves being sprung to life all around them. Weiss was gritting her teeth as she continued to create more with ice like knights growing from the ground as well armed with claymore like blades with glowing blue eyes…even the wolves had similarly colored eyes.

" _Kings of Winter_ ," Myriam whispered shocked at the large army Weiss had grew from the snow-covered ground around them.

Weiss herself was breathing heavily at the feat she had just done, leaning forward lightly.

"Your Grace…?"

"I'm fine," Weiss said, "It was more taxing than I thought it would but it's nothing I can't handle."

She drew her sword, and it shone as bright as a star as it was pulsing with the power that was shining through Weiss's form.

"CHARGE," she yelled out pointing her blade forward.

Her created Army obeyed without a second thought as they all launched forward and Dust let out a powerful howl which seems to shake the very heavens before following after them. Weiss had her blade in hand as she held on to Dust's fur with one hand her blue eyes fixed upon the battle that was in front of them.

 _Protect the Faunus, Kill The Grimm._

That was the single command that she had given her Army in her mind as they were charging through the Grimm with her sword singing as she tore through them, swinging her blade left and right. Her snow direwolves tearing into any Grimm they could find around them and Weiss has no hesitation within herself as she jumped from Dust's back and into the ground, stabbing through a Grimm in the process with her glowing blade causing it to explode into shadows.

The girl glanced around herself for a few moments taking in the shocked expression of the Faunus around her at her sudden appearance and at the massive wolf that was behind her with Myriam taking her place on the ground as well as her glowing weapon appearing within her hand and together the duo launched themselves into the battle once more with Dust tearing into Grimm around them, as well as her Ice soldiers and snow direwolves.

" _Can someone take me to Blake Belladonna_?" she asked, in Similirian, " _Is she nearby_?"

" _I'll take you to her_ ," a Faunus yelled, a blond young man with a golden tail, " _She should be at the back around here. Quickly."_

She nodded at him and followed the young man through the battlefield taking down any Grimm that came close to them thought most of her snow direwolves were doing the job quite well.

" _By the Old Gods…are you the one doing this_?" he asked shocked as a snow direwolf bulldozed a Grimm that was in front of him.

" _Yes,_ " Weiss said, " _Don't worry, they won't attack any Faunus_."

The young man still didn't seem convinced but the duo continued through the blood covered snow which had bodies of Faunus all over them and Weiss instantly caught sight of Blake across them with a snow direwolf in front of her. She recognized that silhouette all too well considering how often she saw it in her dreams.

"Blake,"

The Faunus turned at her name. She looked horrible, her arm and face were bloody and she still had a sword in her hand thought despite her rough appearance, Weiss couldn't help the elated feeling that surged within her seeing here there…thought that feeling turned to fear when she took notice of what was standing behind Blake who had dispatched the snow direwolf with a swing of it's shadow blade. Then, the boy beside her suddenly glowed gold as golden shadow of himself surged forth attacking the enemy behind Blake causing the later to jump backward stumbling away from the enemy that was nearing her and that managed to give Weiss precious seconds to reach her wounded Faunus, roaring in rage at the enemy as she struck forth with her sword catching it by the shoulder since she was still distracted by the Faunus's boy Semblance.

The white-haired wraith let out a gasp of pain at that and instead of shadow that was upon the glowing blade…it was blood, _bright red blood._

Weiss gazed at the blood on the blade shocked, before looking at the enemy in front of her.

"You… _You're human_?"

The white haired…woman across her stared back at her, with chilling cold blue eyes. Weiss feel like she was staring into the face of someone who shared the same blood as her. Then, the woman spoke a single word…hissed it at her in such a tone that caused shiver to run down Weiss's spine.

" _Schnee…,"_

Then shadows enveloped her completely as she disappeared from the spot, she was on leaving Weiss to stare at the empty space shocked at what had just happened. And it was like her disappearance has a sudden effect on the battlefield for as soon as she was gone, the Grimm fled from the battlefield leaving behind the few Faunus that remained alive and for the first time since the time of the Pale King, Ice and Shadow had danced again leaving behind a field riddled with bodies and death.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed that one.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	31. Yang 1

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait without any updates. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far but here is another chapter for you to enjoy.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Thirty-One

Yang Xia Long was seating upon the Dragon Throne of her castle looking down toward the person that was in front of her. The throne room was large, filled with tall golden pillars with dragon design upon them as her banners hung behind the throne the golden dragon seemingly glowing from the flames that were growing around her. She was dressed in lighter clothing than before, thought none less regal than what she wore before, her sword leaning against the throne at her side, in her reach if she was in need of it.

The room had marble like floor, reflective of the red and gold ceiling that was above and yet, what would draw most attention would be the Throne itself. The Dragon Throne was made out of gold as the handle were shaped with dragon head with the headrest forming two dragon head joined in roars. Long before many Dragon lords had occupied this Throne over the many centuries and had governed Anima and now, it was her who seat this Throne.

However, she was curious about this new arrival that stand in front of her.

It had been some days since Suki and Draco had left the capital and she knew that they would be reaching Suki's people by now, probably having the conversation about what had been discussed in the meeting. Yang looked down at the woman as Lapia was also present standing on the right of the Throne as she was her spymaster of all things.

The man was on his knees in front of her, showing her the respect that a Queen deserves. He didn't have any weapon upon his form, at least as far as she could see but Yang knew that this man would have never gotten this near to her if he was armed. She was quietly observing him, taking in the cloak he wore and how pale skinned he was, his hair being a shade of red that not many had seen in Anima.

"What do you call yourself?" she asked.

"Yis, Queen of the Dragons," the man spoke, his accent quite loud in her ears, "That is what I am called."

"Why have you come here Yis," she asked him leaning back upon her Throne, her purple eyes seemingly seeing right through the man.

"My King wishes to send a message to the Dragon Queen of Anima," the man spoke out.

Yang blinked lightly.

"I must have misheard," she said, "Did you just say that your King sent you here?"

"I did, Queen of Dragons," the man, Yis spoke his head still bowing low.

"And what King is that?" she asked, taking a curious tone, "All of Anima bows to me, and in my studies, they are no Kings in the surrounding regions of my land. I doubt that you're from Anima given your accent meaning that you're from a foreign land…where exactly?"

"I came from the other side of the Smoking Seas," the man spoke, "To a land of milk and honey. Once we were slaves of an empire of blood but when our King came to us, he freed us from the Blood Masters, burning their false idols and ideology."

"Sound like quite a man," Yang said, "Yet he would come to Anima and treat with me."

"The King wouldn't come here," the man spoke, "His message to you is that he will meet with you on the Island of the Dragon Ancestors."

Yang stilled, her purple eyes widening lightly at the mention of that place.

"There is none that can reach this island," she said, "Only those who rides the Dragons can."

"Our King also ride one the Sky serpents," Yis spoke out.

Yang narrowed her eyes lightly.

"You're from the Mortalitasi," Lapia spoke out.

Yis looked at her.

"You serve Memna," Lapia continued.

"That is my King's name," Yis spoke out, "He sends me in a good faith that the Dragon Queen would agree to meet with him on the island of the Dragon Ancestors, a place that is sacred and respected by those of the blood of the Dragon."

Yang looked at him, tightening her grip upon the handle of the throne.

 _For him to summons me here…_

"A trap," Lapia said, "There is no way that the Queen would accept such an invitation after all that he had done. His attacks against the people of Aslains burning their people and now he wants to talk? Maybe we should send your head back to him as the answers he seeks."

"Lapia, enough," Yang spoke looking at the dark-skinned woman.

Lapia gave her a light bow of submission before Yang turned her gaze toward the man kneeling in front of her. She was still musing about what Memna was playing at sending someone here of all places. He must have realized she would never kill someone send under the guise of being a messenger.

"Tell your King that I will meet him there, in a moon's rotation," she said looking at him.

"My Queen," Lapia said, surprised.

YIs looked at her, and there was surprise within his gaze for a split second before he bowed again.

"I shall tell him so," he said.

Yang turned her gaze toward one of the guards in the room.

"Have him outfitted with provision for his journey back," she said.

The guard bowed and followed the man out of the Throne room. Yang stayed seated upon her chair as she leaned back against it once more letting out a small sigh. Lapia approached toward her coming to stand in front of her.

"That is reckless," she said, "While I have always dealt with your reckless streak over the years, but this is the worse of them. You would truly go and meet up with him given that he is leading the Mortalitasi now."

Yang smiled lightly.

"My brother wouldn't try anything," she said.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because that's something that our father taught us when we were children," she said, "My brother worshipped my father…it's one of the reasons why he was so angry with me for killing him ending the Dragon Age in Remnant…but for him to reach out now toward me, he has something in mind and I want to know what it is."

"And you plan to find out what he wants from you at the Island?" Lapia asked her.

Yang looked at her.

"I do," she said, "Juday's information had come in handy. We know that the Mortalitasi's ships have been sighted near the western islands of Marval. It could explain how they managed to reach Aslain so quickly and laid waste to many of their ships. Memna is showing his hand to me inviting me to the Island of the Dragon Ancestors…I guess things didn't change much given how many years it had been since we've last met. He is still a blood hungry warrior."

"It had been some years since he was last seen," Lapia told her, "You heard what the man said, he took control of the lands beyond the Smoking Seas. They are hundreds of ships sighted near Marval and if he is coming here, you know that he is after the Throne."

Yang nodded.

"That is the goal," she said, "I still have a week to meet up with him. Then, I shall see what my brother wants."

The Dragon Queen stood up from her Throne and walked down the silver steps that lead up the throne and out of the room, leaving Lapia behind. She had always known in the back of her mind that a day like that would come one day ever since her brother disappeared from her search all those years ago. Yang hadn't wanted things to end this way for her family when the Dragon Age had happened. Before that, she was proud of her father, and loved him deeply as he was the one that taught her to fight with a sword and the one that was there when she bonded with her High Dragon.

It had been odd at first, how his attention had suddenly been fixed to the continent in the east of them, and about the fabled Maidens that was said to have inherited the powers of the Old Gods. With no Guardian, there was no way to actually identify the young women who possessed the power but that didn't stop her father from launching his invasion of the continent brining Remnant under his heels for over thirty years as the Dragon Age had begun. Then, Yang had worked with the Schnee to rally supporters to fight against the invaders and the young Schnee Prince of back then had been the one who helped her.

Darius Schnee was a determinate young man, she recalled and was quite the warrior, with his long silver white hair and bright blue eyes. He wielded a blade like was born with it and despite being only sixteen years old, he was already commanding the Armies of Remnant. The war had taken both his father and brother from him at a young age but, despite the mistrust they had at the beginning, he was the one who decided to put faith in her, to prove her loyalty to their cause.

For two years, Yang worked side by side with the young would be King, who was already wearing the title in all but name. Together they fought against the Mad King and the Mortalitasi, Yang with her High Dragon, while Darius fought in battlefield and after such long conflict, her father was finally brought down and killed by her own hands.

However, she had paid the price for it with her left arm permanently changed, but despite that, she cried for her father who had been lost in madness…cried for the many who fell during the war and the many who had died because she couldn't fight back sooner…

Then it had come the time to leave Remnant behind. Darius had been named King by then, and with his help, along with the Rose Priestess of that time worked to build her men a fleet. Yang had been standing there observing the people that were working to prepare the ships for departure.

"Would this be the last time we saw each other?"

She turned toward the young man beside her. Darius Schnee was no longer the sixteen-year-old she first met, but a man dressed in a familiar armor with the Schnee sigil upon it. His blue eyes were the same color as the sky, as his silver white hair danced in the light wind around them. Upon his shoulder was a long fur lined red cloak which were joined into the shoulders of his armor, a sword at his waist. He was a handsome figure, Yang observed. The war had made a man out of him, the Warrior King, as the common folks nicknamed him.

"Maybe," she had answered the man, "My people had done enough damage to your realm. It's will be time for us to return home."

Darius's attention turned toward the sea where the ships were being outfitted.

"You missed the feast celebration," he commented.

Yang shook her head.

"The feast was in your honor, Your Grace," she said.

"I would have enjoyed it more was the Dragon Queen by my side," he answered.

Dragon Queen. That was where the name came from, she remembers.

"I needed to mourn," Yang answered him.

Darius didn't say anything but a screech drew their gaze toward the sky. A familiar yellow High Dragon was flying pass them. Yang stared at Melchior for a few moments watching his flight path before disappearing behind some hills in the distance.

"This is a sight that will never see again in Remnant," Darius spoke after a while.

"Your people will never have to look at the sky in fear again," Yang answered him, turning to face the young King, "No longer will there be Dragons dancing in Remnant's skies, Your Grace."

Darius looked at her.

"You don't need to be so formal with me Yang," Darius told her, "We fought side by side for three years."

"Is it wrong to show royalty they respect they deserves?"

"No," Darius said, "I'm not royalty to my friends."

The look in his eyes were intense almost as scorching as a dragon's flame. Yang couldn't maintain the stare for long as she turned her gaze away from him.

"I have something for you," she said.

She approached the table that was nearby and picked up the wrapped package that was upon it. She picked it up and footsteps made her realize that Darius was following after her. She turned toward him, holding the object in her hands. Darius's attention was upon the object that was in her hands as she unwrapped the silk around it.

It was a sword with a white dragon head handle that was caught in a roar. The young man looked at the weapon, his fingers gently caressing it.

"I wanted to give it to you now before we left in a few days," Yang continued, "I know that a private goodbye would be impossible then. It's made from duststeel, same as my own sword…and I think it would be perfectly suitable for your Aura."

Darius drew the blade halfway out of it's sheath looking at the steel which was as blue as the sky almost like a rippling pattern upon it.

"You would give me this?"

"It's a gift," Yang said.

Darius sheath the blade and looked at her for a moment and then leaned and kissed her. Yang found herself returning the kiss, tasting the familiar taste of his lips. The two gently kissed each other as she felt his hand at her waist, pulling her closer to him and she didn't resist it…

"Stay with me," Darius whispered when they break the kiss.

Their foreheads were gently touching each other.

"You know why I can't?" she told him softly, "with my father gone, and my brother missing…my people are going to need a leader. I can't lead them if I stay with you…no matter how deeply I wish things were different."

"Aye…I know," Darius answered softly, "The curse of having royal blood in our veins. We can never gain what our hearts truly desires."

Yang had smiled then, a soft sad smile and the two had gently shared a loving kiss with the sound of the wind around them.

The memory faded away from her mind as Yang was brought back to the present as she stood at a balcony overlooking the training area that was within her castle. She looked down toward it, finding Winter Schnee down there along with Din.

The two were practicing staff fighting, and Winter was following the movement that Din was instructing her to do. Ever since she woke up some weeks ago, Winter had thrown herself into her training with a determination that was terrifying. According to Din, she was picking things up at an alarming rate already advancing to levels that were beyond a normal fighter. It made Yang wonder if being a Guardian had anything to go with it.

Her attention returned toward Din. The young man shared many of her features as he was her son…the child she had conceived with Darius Schnee all those years ago and because he shared her blood, he was as long lived as she was but he was not yet a Dragon rider. She knew that it would be one soon, as he would soon be ready to take one of the Dragons as his stead.

The Dragon Trials were dangerous as dragons usually eat the ones they reject to bond with but a strong will powerful enough to dominate a dragon will usually succeed, but she wasn't worried about him, after all, he was of the blood of the dragon like she was.

But now, all she has to think about now is meeting the brother she hadn't seen in over three hundred years since the Dragon Age ended.

* * *

The Isle of the Dragon Ancestor was a place that no one could reach without a dragon as was it was said in the old days. Yang remembers all too well how she felt the first time she saw the place as a girl when she had ridden upon her father's dragon along with her brother and with the man himself. It would be the first time in years that she would return to that place.

Upon Melchior's back, Yang focused her attention upon the path that was in front of her as the dragon's majestic wings danced on either side of her as they sped through the clouds aiming higher and higher above the seas that were beneath them. The smoking seas were apt to their name as smokes seems to rise from the water itself blanketing the horizon into a fog as thick as snow. It was one of the reasons why not many sailed past the fog as many still sees it as remnant of the great cataclysm that had befallen their continent centuries ago when the Great Darkness covered Anima completely.

But her brother did. He flew past the smoking seas and into whatever lands that were beyond it upon the back of his dragon and it seems that whatever he found there he had returned with it, and brought an Army alongside him.

Then from behind one of the clouds, the Isle of the Dragon Ancestors appeared.

It was floating in the distance in front of her as she was approaching it. The island was average sized, with some trees visible upon it as large Dust crystal seems to grow from beneath it, as black as obsidian. She was told when she was young that it was because of the Dust that caused the island to float into the sky, unmoved by wind or by storm as the force that pushed it in the sky also kept it in one place in all of the centuries that it stood there.

Following her wishes, Melchior approached the island and came land on a flat surface, his wings causing a wave of dust to rise into the air, landing upon the soil with a rumbling thud. Yang stayed seated upon her dragon as she glanced around as Melchior let out a soft growl as it was glancing around.

Then a dragon screech drew Yang's attention toward the sky.

A black dragon could be seen flying in the distance as swift as a shadow. Yang stayed seated upon her stead as Melchior let out an answering screech of his own. Melchior would recognize it's sibling after all both him and her brother's dragon were born form the same batch of eggs and Yang still remembers the name that Memna gave his black stead.

Seraph, the silent Shadow.

The black dragon reached the isle as it flew in a circle around where she was and Yang spied the small form that was upon the dragon's back before it came to land a few meters away from where she had landed. Seraph looked very similar to Melchior, with the horns growing from it's head and the eyes which were the color of molten flames. The great dragon let out another screech toward her and she felt Melchior answer it again as the two dragons roared at each other.

Then Yang moved from her seat, descending from where she was seating and on the ground beside her dragon, gently petting his neck as he sniffed at her. She can see the figure that was upon Seraph's back doing the same. An almost familiar figure was dressed in light armor with as word at his waist landed upon the ground in front of the black dragon. Even in the distance between them, she recognized her brother.

She walked forward, placing a hand upon the sword handle that was at her waist. She was also wearing light armor upon her body, the golden dragon holding the flaming heart of her sigil upon the clothing that she wore. The sigil upon Memna was different than hers since he had adopted the same sigil her father once more, with the two dragon heads tied by a chains.

The Sigil of the Mad King and of the Mortalitasi.

Then, suddenly they were right in front of each other. Memna looked a lot like their father, Yang realized with the long dark hair falling upon his shoulder. His face had a light beard now, something he didn't have the last time they've seen each other. His eyes which were a dark purple a contrast to her light lavender eyes.

"Yang," he spoke.

His voice was the same as she remembered, from an old memory from so long ago.

"Memna," she greeted with a light nod of her head.

A silence fell once more as the two siblings stared at each other. She can see Memna's gaze sliding upward toward the horn that was growing from the side of her head, a flash of something appearing upon his features.

"Still paying the price for what you've done I see," he spoke out.

"It was a small price to pay," Yang answered.

His eyes returned toward her face.

"The price you paid for killing our father," he said, his voice taking a low edge.

"Our father was mad Memna," Yang said, "He would have burned thousands if he wasn't stopped. I know you loved him, but even you could have seen that he was not the same man who raised us. That obsession he had with the Maidens…I had no choice."

"A mad dragon is a dangerous menace," Memna spoke out, "And now you're the Queen of Anima."

Yang narrowed her gaze lightly.

"Why did you attack Arslain ships?" she asked.

Memna shook his head.

"I didn't give the order," he said, "But some people just didn't understand the meaning of the word "No". They have all payed with their disobedience with their lives, for that was not the way I wanted to move forward with my plans."

"Then you plan to invade your homeland?" Yang asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm simply here to reclaim what already belongs to me," Memna answered, his dark purple gaze meeting her own, "We can do this without even spilling any bloodshed at all. Bend the knee to me, Yang, and declare me as the Dragon King of Anima as I am still father's heir and older than you. Despite all that had happened between us, we are still family and kinslaying is something that the Gods do not forgive."

His eyes bore into her as he said these words knowing that he still blames her for killing their father. Yang tightened her hands into fist, feeling a slight anger at the tone.

"Then where were you when your people needed a King?" she asked, "After the Dragon Age ended, our people needed a leader and as the heir, it should have been you but you left, disappeared leaving Anima in total chaos. I had to ascend so that I can carry my people back from the brick the Mad King had brought us to. I am the rightful Queen of Anima, and I doubt the people will serve the man who abandoned them when they needed him to lead."

"You would rather this end in bloodshed?" Memna asked.

"You started it when your people attacked Arslain ships," Yang spat back.

The two glared at each other and she can see how still the young man's shoulder were. He was angry, that was a tell-tale sign that he was. Even after all these years, he was still the same as she remembered him to be. A growl drew her gaze away from her brother noticing Seraph was a lot closer than before the black dragon revealing all of his sword length teeths, the primal growl shaking the surrounding area as the eyes of molten flames stared at her.

However, from behind her, Yang heard a familiar growl as well and she instantly knew that Melchior was there as well, the yellow dragon growling as powerful as it's siblings but it was clear that both dragons were ready to tear into each other, their feelings enhanced by their riders. Memna turned his gaze toward the dragons for a few moments.

"Then let settle this the old way," he spoke out.

Yang frowned.

"The old way?"

"A Dance of Dragons," Memna told her turning his eyes toward her, "the ways that the Kings of Olds settled their matters. We will do battle against each other for the Throne of Anima in the ancient Dragon Boneyard. If you win, you will remains on the Throne and I will take my Army elsewhere with me….but if I win, I will take the Throne that rightfully belongs to me and you and your bastard son will be exiled from Anima."

Yang's eyes widened lightly at the mention of her son.

"Did you think I did not know?" he asked, "That you laid with the Schnee King? That this Din Xia Long is actually Din Schnee?"

Yang narrowed her eyes at him, mixed feelings dancing into her heart.

"Leave him out of this," she said coldly.

Memna stared at her, "Oh…he doesn't know does he? He doesn't know who is father is? How very sly of you sister, you were never one to keep secrets, especially, one this important to the boy."

Yang was as cold as ice as she glared at him.

"You'll have your Dance of Dragons brother," she said, "And when I win, just disappear from Anima after all, that's what you can do most."

With that the young woman turned away from him, marching toward her Dragon and mounting it. Melchior let out a powerful roar toward the duo in front of her, before taking off into the sky leaving the isle behind.

* * *

 **A clash of Dragons approach Anima...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this one from Yang's POV.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	32. Frozen North

**Hey guys, here is the final chapter of this part.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read so far about this world.**

 **Enjoy the read...**

Chapter Thirty-Two

Ice was all that she could see.

The wind was not kind as they danced through the rider's hair as the Grimm, she rode on continued to move slowly through the frozen wasteland. Strong spikes of ice grew in cruel shapes around the path that the rider was riding on, moving only lightly through them. There was no sound of animals as the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the wind and the snow that continued to fall.

The rider hissed softly as pain echoed from her shoulder.

The order from her Mistress had been simple to follow and follow them she had done to the letter. The rider had felt the Mark her Mistress had given one of the Seers and through the mark she had tracked them down with her thralls as the Grimm, the fell creatures of her Mistress's will be aimed straight at them. The Faunus had tried to fight back, and they were admirable to be able to stand against the wave of death that came at them and she had simply observed at first, noticing how quickly they fell to the Grimm.

Then, she had entered the battle herself, but then at the moment of her victory the Schnee had interfere. She could recognize that power anywhere as the last time she had seen it, was when she was pushed back by her brother long ago before the Gate was built. Her brother's bloodline still survives to this day and looking into that girl's blue eyes, the girl who wielded the dust steel blade, it was like she was back in time, looking into her brother's went they met on the battlefield all those years ago.

However, she had sensed another thing about the Schnee girl.

She had sensed the taint of the Old Gods.

There was once a time, she worshipped the Old Gods. She prayed to them and was a devout servant as was her brother at least until her Mistress opened her eyes to the lies of the Gods. How the Gods had deceived them and everyone was too blind to see it…even her own brother, the person she had believed would have stood by her had abandoned her.

Everyone had abandoned her.

Everyone except for her Mistress who came to her when she was left behind, who had taken her into her care and had gifted her with powers beyond her wildest dreams and she was willing to serve, willing to be her Mistress's servant.

The Grimm came to a stop and the rider looked up at her destination. It was a long winding stairway that's stretched upward in between the two frozen walls at each of its side. It wasn't even a real wall but snow that had formed this way long ago and had turned into ice and yet, despite how many times it snowed, the snow never seems to stay upon the staircase itself as it was quick to melt away, leaving the staircase as black as obsidian.

The rider descended from her mount and as soon as she was walking off, the Ursa Grimm turned away and walked off. However, the rider barely paid it any mind as she climbed up the stairs, as she had done so many times in the past whenever her Mistress summoned her. The stairway was winding and not that high as the rider was quick to reach the top, finding an archway there, thought old with age with the statue on either side of it, warriors of an age long past with their long ears. The rider knew what they were.

The Elvhen.

The people that lived in the old world…the same world that her Mistress was once part of.

The rider didn't stop to admire as she passed the archway straight into the wide-open land in front of her. Stones grew from the ground in various place but the rider continued on the track, eyes searching for what she was looking for until she spied her target standing at the edge of a cliff looking out toward the distance.

The rider made for the figure of her Mistress who didn't even seems to have noticed her presence at all as she didn't even turn to meet her. The Mistress was wearing a long cloak upon her form, the hood thrown up on her head as the sigil of an Eye was upon the back of the cloak. The rider glanced at the distance that her Mistress was gazing at but all that was visible were the broken tundra and ice hills that grew in the distance.

The sight of a frozen wastelands, devoid of any type of life.

"You've returned," Mistress said after a while.

The rider took a knee.

"I have," the rider spoke, "And I have news."

Mistress didn't say anything so she continued, "My brother's bloodline still lives. I had faced the girl in battle a few days ago. She wields a duststeel blade and I saw the taint of the Old Gods upon her."

"Then they've made their move," Mistress spoke out, "What of the Children of the Forest?"

"I've captured some in the battle," the rider answered, "But I was unable to finish the duty you've given me Mistress."

Mistress let out a soft hum.

"It matters not," she said, "the abominations will face their due justice sooner or later. Make them our servants, Ashlea and then prepare for war."

The rider, Ashlea glanced up at the woman.

"War Mistress?"

"Yes," Mistress spoke out, "the Gods fear my return into this world. They fear my knowledge and banished me into the Abyss because of it. However, despite the injury I received last time, I am still powerful and power is something that man understand very well. If the Gods have chosen one to stand against me…then, let Ice and Shadow dance once more."

Mistress turned her attention away from the tundra in the distance facing the kneeling Ashlea. Her skin was as pale as snow. Red and purple veins could be visible upon her face which showed a light frown upon her brow as the gem there seemingly glittered against the faint light in the middle of her forehead. Her hair was just as white as her skin, as her eyes gleamed like brimstone. Her cloak danced lightly as she walked toward the kneeling Ashlea.

"Just as it had been when you joined me," she said.

Ashlea lowered her head.

"I'm simply a humble servant Mistress," she said.

"Then why does the One who bares my mark still lives?" she asked.

Ashlea stayed silent for a moment, feeling her body tensing.

"I didn't manage to find her in time before the Schnee interfered," she said.

"Ah yes," Mistress spoke out, touching her shoulder.

The woman's hand was as pale as her skin, with black nails and similar colored veins upon the back of her hand. The nails were inches long as she gripped the leather armor that Ashlea was wearing upon her form. She touched the place where the duststeel blade had injured her.

"I can feel it's Aura," the Mistress said, "The taint of the being that dared to call themselves Gods…they once believe that this world would be the perfect paradise and yet…when I was awakened to the true nature that lies within us…they ran away, hiding in the Immaterial, separating the two world by a Veil…"

Mistress fingers tightened her grip upon Ashlea's shoulder causing her to gasp in pain as blood dripped from the wound.

"The Gods failed to realize that the same darkness lives in all humanity," she said, "and it can be easily twisted to our favor."

Mistress chuckled softly as she healed the wound that was upon Ashlea's shoulder.

"Go and prepare our new Brethren," she said, "There is much to prepare before we make for the Gate."

Ashlea stood up, but she bowed her head to the Mistress.

"I will prepare at once."

The white-haired woman stood up and turned around making her way out of the large plain aiming back toward the stairs. While she had failed in doing her job in making sure the Marked seer was killed but she will serve her Mistress and obey her will.

"Ashlea,"

She stopped turning toward her Mistress. The pale skinned woman was looking back toward her, her eyes shining an ominous red from where she stood as her cloak danced in the wind that blew through the area. Her face was completely blank of emotions but the shine in her eyes caused Ashlea to blink.

"Don't fail me again," Mistress said simply.

"I won't."

Mistress lips seems to turn up at the corner but as soon as she saw it, it was gone and the woman had turned away from her, walking off by herself. Ashlea stood there for a few moments looking at the direction she was walking at before realizing where she was going.

 _Going to wake him up,_ she thought, _Then it would really be time for Ice and Shadow to dance again._

* * *

The Black Witch knew she recognized the essence that had tainted her servant. Of course, she would have recognized it after all, it was the same bloodline that Ashlea had come from. She would recognize Fenrir's blessing as it was the one who had a soft spot for the humans that could bond with his direwolves children.

The Black Witch couldn't help the small smile that was growing upon her lips at the thought of the approaching battle that will come for him. The Gods have casted her into the Abyss because she saw them for what they really were and her rage had forced them to flee into the Immaterial to hide.

But it won't be like that any longer.

When she will gain the power she needs, she will tear down the Veil between the Immaterial and the real world. She will force the world back into what it once was…not this Remnant that she lives in right now.

The Gods will have no place to hide when she will do this.

Her dark smile continued to grow upon her lips as the wind danced around her clothing once more but this time a fell screech echoed from the sky above her. The black Witch looked upward toward it, seeing the shadow dancing through the clouds in the distance the massive beast flying through the air as it was growing closer and closer until it came to land right in front of her.

It was a massive Grimm Dragon. Easily bigger than any castle built by man, the massive creature had four eyes, two on each side of its face as it let out a powerful screech again before leaning down toward her.

The black Witch raised a hand toward the animal and gently touched the side of its face causing it to purr lightly at her touch.

"Oh Fenrir," she said, "Did you really think you could give them a Champion? I can feel it from where I am right now…the spells upon that Gate are weakening and so is the hope that you are desperate to keep alive…. you and your Scions believed you have destroyed me when you casted me in the Abyss…"

The Black Witch removed her hand from the creature's face allowing it to take flight once more, the wind from the massive wings dancing through her hair and cloak.

"All you did was giving me time to nurture that deep-seated hatred within me," she continued, "And I will focus all of my efforts…all of my power…to snuff out the hope you try to keep alive."

Black tendrils seem to grow from her body as the glow within her eyes intensified.

"The humans won't realize it at first," she continued, "They'll cling to that hope…fleeting as it may be. Place doubt within their mind, and any semblance of power they possess will wash away and will turn their swords at each other's throat…as they have done again and again…"

She looked up toward the sky which had become pitch black during her speech to the Gods and that was spreading outward…all over the Frozen North…

"This is the beginning of the end False Gods," she said, "And I can't wait to see the pitiful demise that awaits you."

With that final promise, the Black Witch Salem, had a sinister smile upon her features as darkness spread over the Frozen North. For the first time since her battle against the Pale King long ago, she was finally fully awakened.

And her awakening can only mean one thing.

A new Dark Age has dawned on Remnant and in the darkness will Ice and shadow dance once again…

* * *

 **Well, that has happened.**

 **Anyway, Here ends the Dream of Shadows. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far and i apologize for the lack of update these past weeks. Life got busy and i hadn't had time to write as much as i would like. But here i managed to update this and ending this part.**

 **Part Four will be named** "A Dance of Crowns" **and i will try to deliver on the many promises made in the earlier part of the Ice and Shadow saga. I had hoped that you will enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it. Originally, i had believed that this story will take four part to complete but from how I'm seeing things right now. it might take another part to end it.**

 **It will be a while before** A Dance of Crowns **will be updated as i am going to try to outline the general direction the fic will go and what i want to happen in it. No worry, i'm already writing down chapters for it and with my other fics, and with me working right now, the updates will slow down as you have noticed but i do hope you look forward to the next chapter in this saga.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


End file.
